Harry Potter and the Unusual Alliance
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: Sometimes help comes from unexpected places. In the summer immediately following HBP, Harry and Draco meet under unusual circumstances and become each others only hope for a future without Voldemort. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not DH compliant.
1. The unexpected savior

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Saviour.

In a dungeon, below a castle, in the middle of a vast forest, there sat a boy. Things were not going well for this boy. He sat on the ground with his back leaning against the cold stone wall. His bespectacled eyes were watching the stairs that anyone who visited his cell would have to use.

He had not been here long; at least, he did not think he had. Of course, he had been unconscious when he was brought to the dungeon, he did not have a watch or his wand, and there were no clocks or windows, so he had no way to tell exactly how long he actually had been here. He imagined that it felt longer than it actually was, so it could not have been _that _long.

No one had come to see him. He could tell there were at least two people, probably Death Eaters, guarding the door at the top of the stars from the other side, but they did not speak or enter. He only knew they were there because he could see their shadows moving in the torchlight that shone through the crack under the door.

The room was dark, only lit by two torches located on the wall furthest from his cell. There was nothing in the dungeon aside from the boy and some chains hanging from the walls. With a sigh, the boy once again tried to find a way out of his current situation, but as before, he could think of none.

Things certainly were not going well for this boy, but for Harry Potter, things rarely seemed to go well. He did not know how he had accomplished most of the things that he had, and did not even want to think about how he would accomplish the things that he must.

Once again, he wondered why he had decided to sneak away and try to do this on his own when h knew that he could not.

_Because you are tired of putting the people around you in danger and you do not want anyone else to…_

Harry forced the thought away. He knew where it would lead him and he did not want to think about that anymore.

Fortunately, he was offered a distraction from his thoughts, albeit an unwelcome one.

The shadows under the door shifted and remained, blocking the door from someone or something on the other side.

"Oh, it's just you," one of the guards spat out at the unknown arrival. "Haven't seen much of you lately, been getting _more_ of what you deserve, have you?" his words were laced with malice and ridicule.

"Why are you here, _traitor_?" The other guard asked roughly. By the pause that followed, Harry guessed someone was answering, but he or she spoke too softly for him to hear what he or she was saying. The second guard spoke again. "Fine, but don't expect any help from us if he attacks you."

The first guard added, "And just you hope that we don't decide to lock you in there with him." Immediately following those words -before Harry or the unknown traitor could think- the door banged opened and the guards shoved the newcomer though roughly, before slamming the door closed behind them.

The visitor wore a long, dark cloak, with the hood up and their head turned down so his or her face remained hidden. Between the dim light and the cloak, Harry could not tell much about them, but the person was small for a Death Eater, and they were walking cautiously, as if it hurt to move too quickly.

Neither Harry nor his strange visitor spoke as the latter slowly made his or her way down the stairs and toward Harry's cell. The unidentified person stopped a few feet away from the bars that separated them. Harry did not stand; he knew he should be prepared to fight but this person did not seem to be a threat. The Death Eaters at the door had been cruel to this person and their tones and words suggested that he or she was not treated well among them.

For a moment, neither spoke nor moved. Both of their breaths came out as wisps of fog in the cold dungeon, and because of this, Harry could tell that the other persons breathing was quick and shallow, as though they were either in pain or scared, or possibly both under the circumstances. All Harry could make out beyond this was a pale, angular jaw, and thin, fair lips between the wisps of breath.

Finally, the person shifted their head as if listening for any sounds from the other side of the door -causing some white-blond hair to poke out of the hood- and then turned back to Harry as he lowered his hood with a shaky pale hand.

"Malfoy...?" Harry asked for two reasons. The first being plain shock at seeing his former schoolmate before him under the current circumstances. The second being that the boy in question looked different enough for Harry to feel the need to be sure he was indeed staring at Draco Malfoy.

Harry had thought the boy before him looked worn and gaunt during school last term. However, that description would have been an improvement to the way he looked now. He was even thinner and paler, which Harry had not thought possible, and his eyes appeared lost and defeated, with dark circles around them.

"Potter;" The word was not said with any trace of anger, ridicule, disgust, or any emotion that Harry would have expected under more normal conditions. Instead, it came out quietly, with a touch of sympathy and something that was too foreign coming from that mouth for Harry ever to hope to interpret correctly.

Draco -whom Harry noted was still moving tenderly- opened the door to Harry's cell and slipped in before closing it behind him quietly. He never turned his back on the green-eyed teen as he did this.

Harry stood up quickly and noticed that the silver-eyed teen startled for a second before quickly regaining his composure…or what seemed to pass for his composure at present. They stood at opposite sides of the cell, staring at one another, each looking for some sign of what the other intended to do.

Draco broke the silence first. "I'm not going to hurt you, Potter." He slipped a wand out of his robes just as Harry opened his mouth to retort. The raven-haired teen was deciding whether to ask questions or just lunge at the other boy, when he realized that the wand the blonde teen held was actually his own and that Draco was holding it so the handle was offered to it's rightful owner.

"What- Why are- Is this some kind of trick?" Harry could not wrap his head around what was happening. He knew that it could not be what it seemed. Draco Malfoy could not be _helping_ him...that was absurd.

"Take it for what you will, but please, just _take it_." Draco was still speaking quietly, perhaps in an attempt to avoid alerting the guards to what he was doing, but those last two words had a pleading tone.

That tone, combined with the desperate look that briefly flashed in the boy's silver eyes, reminded Harry of a recent incident he had tried not to dwell on. He could not help but pity Draco on that occasion, and that feeling had never quite left Harry. It actually intensified now.

Harry crossed the cell and took his wand, instantly feeling less helpless. He noticed that Draco tensed up and shifted his eyes away, as though resigned for an attack.

The raven-haired boy lowered his wand, just as he had seen the broken boy before him do not long before. Uncertain silver eyes turned and rose to meet surprised green ones. "I'm not going to hurt you either, Malfoy, not unless you try something." Harry was not sure of what was going on, but he knew things had not been well for Draco either, and the other boy seemed to be helping him.

_Snape had seemed helpful too..._

Harry's thoughts snapped back to the present as the blonde boy nodded once in way of a response. Before the bespectacled teen could say or ask anything, the sounds of people yelling and running could be heard from the hall outside, coming closer at an alarming rate. Both boys had turned their heads to the door upon noticing the noise coming from the other side.

Draco's head snapped back to Harry. "You have to leave."

Harry turned to face him, momentarily forgetting his current situation. "Huh?"

"Leave. Quickly." Draco was speaking in a rushed whisper. "Can you Apparate?"

Someone was banging on the door loudly and shouting, "What; Why is this door sealed?!" Mere seconds later, the door was blown off its hinges and a few Death Eaters rushed in.

"Stupefy!" Draco took down the one in front before Harry even realized the other had drawn his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Draco placed one of the other Death Eater's in a full body bind, causing him to topple over. "Go!" He whispered to Harry desperately.

The green-eyed teen was not sure what brought him to do it -he did not even know if he could- he just knew he could not leave the other boy there. Without hesitation, he grabbed Draco's shoulder and Apparated.

------/------

Before Harry could take in the scent of fresh air, the feel of grass under his shoes, or the gentle rustling of the wind through the trees, instinct took control…for both of the teenagers, it seemed. As soon as they appeared, before they even assessed if they were whole, both boys spun around so that their backs were together, and both were scanning the surrounding area for threats, their wands held at the ready.

Certain that there were no Death Eaters -or people for that matter- around, Harry turned to face his former schoolmate and rival. He saw Draco lower his wand as he began to turn as well, but before he could face Harry completely, he collapsed onto his knees and doubled over, catching himself from falling on his face with one thin, shaky, and rather pale arm. Harry noticed that the blonde boy was trembling and that his breathing was just as shaky as it had been in the dungeon.

They remained like that for a moment before Draco raised his head and leaned back so that he was sitting on his heels. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, as though trying to calm himself.

"Err…Are you okay, Malfoy?" Harry did not like the feelings of pity and sympathy that the other teen was causing to rise in him, but he had to do something if the other was seriously hurt, and the blonde boy certainly looked as though he were.

Silver eyes opened and looked at the raven-haired teen for a moment as though they had never seen him before, and Harry could not identify the emotion that Draco appeared to be feeling. Finally, the blonde spoke, but did not answer the question. "Why did you bring me with you?" Again, his voice sounded so foreign without its usual arrogance.

"Well…err…" Harry ran a hand through his hair, wondering why the same thing himself.

_Because you couldn't just leave him there._

Refusing to listen to the voice of reason in his head, which sounded oddly like Hermione, Harry came up with a more practical answer…at least to him. "Well, you helped me escape, so I just figured I'd return the favour."

The other boy watched him for few more seconds before nodding slowly. Harry finally looked Draco over as well, noting a bruise that ghosted across his jaw, and heavier ones on his throat, as if it had been squeezed roughly. He also noticed that the blonde was holding his left forearm…and that blood was steadily dripping out of his left sleeve.

"Malfoy, you're hurt! Maybe you should-" Harry cut himself short, reminding himself that he was worrying about Malfoy. Even if he pushed his personal feelings aside and took him to a healer, it was not as if the boy could just walk into St Mungo's without serious repercussions.

There was only one option left and Harry was not sure if he wanted to suggest it. The Order would probably help, but he doubted he would be able to disappear as he had a couple of weeks ago. He actually did not know what the aftermath would be for either of them.

"I don't want a healer, if that's what you're thinking;" Draco cut off the raven-haired teen's thoughts, "And I doubt there's much that even you can do to help me now…"

Harry got the feeling that he was referring to more than just his physical injuries. Then, the silver-eyed teen spoke again and the world suddenly made even less sense than it had over the past few months. "Do you know about the Horcruxes?"

_That_, Harry had certainly not been expecting. For a moment, he just stared at the other boy blankly, unsure of how to respond. When his mind finally unfroze, it was filled with too many thoughts for him to acknowledge right away.

…_Is this a trick? Maybe I should just leave…but he's hurt and he has only helped me so far. What does he know about them? Maybe I can find out without giving anything away. _

"What about them?" Fortunately, Harry's voice had not caught up with his heart yet. It was therefore void of all the emotions he currently felt.

"Well, first, do you know what a Horcrux is, or should I explain?" Once again, the lack of superiority or contempt in Draco's voice was odd and Harry almost wished that he would make some sort of condescending remark just so something would feel normal again.

"I know what a Horcrux is." The green-eyed teen made his voice as level as he could.

"Good. V- _Voldemort -_has six. You need to destroy them before you can defeat him; I assume you know you're the one that has to do it? At least, that's what V-" The blonde teen seemed narked at himself as he rephrased, "What _he _thinks."

Harry blinked, remembered that he had to breathe, and then blinked again. He could not understand why Malfoy was telling him all of this. Moreover, he did not understand why Malfoy seemed even more terrified of saying Voldemort's name than most wizards did. Realizing that said boy was waiting for a response, Harry nodded; "Go on."

"One you already destroyed. I don't know much about it, other than it was a diary." The raven-haired teen was finally getting used to the lack of arrogance in Draco's tone, but the complete lack of any irritated, suspicious, or superior looks at his monosyllabic responses was unsettling.

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth as it were, Harry just nodded. While he was surprised to hear that Draco did not know much about the diary and the events that surrounded it, he reasoned that the other boy's father probably never filled him in on most of his Death Eater activities. It would be a risk, and Lucius Malfoy had not stricken Harry as the honest or outspoken type.

"There is also the Slytherin locket. It was supposed to be hidden in a cave, but it was already gone when I got there-" Harry gasped at the knowledge that Draco had gone into that cave, which caused the silver-eyed teen to pause for a moment before continuing with questioning expression, "I don't think it was taken by anyone on V-Voldemort's side."

Harry was actually pleased to see some sort of expression on the until-now unreadable face of his former rival, but he wanted to hear all that the other boy had to say before deciding if he should give out any information himself. After all, he had not told anyone beside Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes as of yet, and that meant that he had not told a lot of people that he trusted and liked much more than the boy whom he was currently having this discussion with.

He waved away the unspoken question; "Just keep going."

With a slow nod, Draco continued, his expression smoothing out again as he did so. "Besides those, there's the sword of Gryffindor; V-Voldemort's familiar -a snake called Nagini- as well as a ring that's supposed to be in the remains of an old wizarding family's house, the Gaunts; and the cup of Hufflepuff, which I'm fairly certain I've found the location of." The blonde paused there, looking apprehensive as he clearly waited for the other boy to offer some sort of response.

Harry decided it was his turn to speak. First, he needed a couple of questions answered; "Why are you telling me all of this? What do you expect to come of it?"

Draco released a shaky breath that Harry had not realized the other teenager had been holding. He supposed the blonde boy had not expected him to believe him.

The silver-eyed teen sounded slightly more at ease when he spoke again; "I'm telling you all of this because you need to know. What I expect is for you to destroy some of the Horcruxes, and then, when we've destroyed them all…well, as I've said, you have to be the one to end V- _him_."

Harry was floored. Of all the questions running through his mind, one seemed to be the most pertinent; "When _we've_ destroyed them?"

"Yes. I cannot get them all by myself. The sword of Gryffindor is at Hogwarts, in the headmas-" Draco squeezed his eyes shut for second, before looking at the ground and continuing in a more subjugated tone, "It's in the headmistress' office. I can't go there. You can." He released a heavy sigh before meeting Harry's gaze again, "…And I don't know about you, but I've run out of people to trust."

"Why are you helping me?" Harry was not even sure when he decided that this was not all a lie. Maybe it was the sorrow and desperation in the other's voice; maybe it was that he knew how he felt to an extent. Whatever the reason, Harry somehow just _knew _it was true.

However, he still had not expected Draco's answer. The blonde's voice was soft and sad as he spoke, "Because V-Voldemort has to be stopped; _this_ has to be stopped." He did not explain further. He did not have to.

_This_, Harry knew, was the fear, sorrow, anger, hatred, suffering, and loss…_everything _that Voldemort, his followers, and their war had brought. Everything that Harry currently saw reflected in the silver eyes that were staring into his green ones, no doubt seeing a similar reflection in them.

The raven-haired teen was surprised when the silence was broken, and even more so when he realized that it was himself speaking. "You went into that cave…alone?"

Draco blinked in surprise before nodding. "You…Dumb- You already knew about the Horcruxes? Did you find the locket then?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I didn't know about the sword, or if Nagini was one for sure, and I don't know where to look for the others. Dumbledore found the ring last summer, and he destroyed the part of Voldemort's soul that was in it." Green eyes softened slightly at the other boy's barely noticeable start, "Don't worry; it's just a name. During school last year, he told me about the Horcruxes. Dumbledore, I mean. We went after the locket, but it was already gone. We had just come back when you…"

Silver eyes widened. "The second broom… You…" Draco's voice, barely audible to begin with, faded. Both boys simply stared at each other once more as an understanding passed between them. Then, clearly working at keeping his voice even, Draco asked, "How much?"

"The whole thing'" Harry was not sure if that would be a comfort or not, but it appeared to be a relief to the other boy.

_Of course, who would want to retell that moment? _

"I'm sorry." Every part of Draco's being screamed that those words, barely whispered, were the truth. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be." However, the anger that had flashed in Harry upon hearing the first apology faded at the second. He was still resentful, still hurt, still angry, but he felt so much else as well: pity, sympathy, understanding, hope, and a longing to move on. "But it wasn't entirely your fault."

Draco inhaled sharply as if Harry had struck him. He began to quaver anew, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he lowered his head once more. After taking a few shaky breaths, he raised his head and opened his eyes, fixing a determined stare on the other teen. "I'll go after the cup then. Will you get the sword?"

Harry knew that he could not do this alone, that he had been foolish to try…and by the looks of him, Draco would not last long on his own either. "Wait. If we're going to do this together, then let's do it together. You _are _in need of healing, whether you want it or not…"

* * *

Chapter 1 edited 7/29/09.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this work of fiction. Thank you.


	2. Understanding the other side

Chapter 2: Understanding the Other Side.

Draco was staring at Harry as though he were seriously worried for the raven-haired boy's mental health. Not that the latter could really blame the other boy; he _had _just suggested that Draco accompany him back to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. His plan was to get Draco healed, gather any necessary supplies for their expeditions, reconnoitre with Hermione and Ron, and then disappear without telling anyone what they were doing or where they were going.

"You actually think that this can be done?" Silver eyes locked onto green ones as if looking for a reasonable answer.

"Well, it's not going to be as easy as it sounds," Harry said with a touch of guilt and embarrassment.

The pale teen seemed to note this, but only responded to the words, and not the emotion behind them. "Nothing ever is."

"If we arrive during the middle of the night, no one will be there except probably Lupin and Mrs. Weasley, plus Hermione and Ron, of course…And maybe Tonks or Fleur. We can enter quietly and find Ron and Hermione, get what we came for, convince them that we're going to explain in the morning, and then leave before they wake up." Harry was speaking in a rush, and he knew it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as much as Draco.

The blonde's expression was mildly curious. "Is that what you did before? You left them in the small hours of the morning without any explanation?"

The green-eyed teen scratched the back of his neck; "Look, it's not the way I wanted to do it, but I had to, I just didn't…" He stopped there, vaguely wondering why he was explaining himself to _Malfoy_.

"You just didn't want anyone else you cared about to get hurt because of you," Draco said softly, and for a moment, it seemed as if he were looking through Harry.

"Is that what happened to you?" When the blonde did not answer or even look at him, Harry decided to mention one of the questions he really wanted to ask; "I heard your mother is in St. Mungos. I never found out why."

Draco answered in a small, hollow voice and his eyes appeared even more distant than before. "I think it was because of me; although in all honesty, V-Voldemort has reason to be displeased with all of us by now. I know that my mother was never as useful or loyal to him as my father was, but he wanted to punish all of us… He certainly did that."

"What do you mean?" Harry was curious, wondering if _Malfoy_, of all people, could understand exactly how he felt. It certainly sounded as if that were the case so far, In any case, the fair Slytherin had never showed this much emotion before, at least never in Harry's presence. He found this side of Malfoy to be rather intriguing.

"My father failed some objective; I don't know what it was. Furthermore, as you know, he was sent to Azkaban." Draco seemed to slip even further away as he continued, "Thus, V-Voldemort called on me, no doubt knowing I would not be capable and hoping that I would fail. It would be a long drawn out punishment to my father and make a point to his other followers. My mother intervened, she went to Snape for help, and he agreed. You know how that turned out. I still failed by Death Eater standards, and she still acted against V- V-_his_ will." The slighter teen was trembling harder again.

However, Harry found that now -for some reason that he could not explain- he needed to hear the rest. Although he felt slightly bad about forcing the other boy to say something that he clearly did not want to, he had to press him; "What _happened_, Malfoy?"

The Silver-eyed boy flinched as if Harry had struck him. "He- _They_ used the Cruciatus curse -for hours- on both of us, but, they went even longer with her... It was too much for her…she just, drifted away…"

Harry's first thought was that it was fitting that the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange should meet the same fate that she had inflicted upon the Longbottoms. However, he quickly felt ashamed of himself for even thinking such a thing, as he looked at the broken son of a woman who had been tortured into insanity, all because they did not wish to follow the orders of a demented fiend. He had never thought of the Death Eaters as people, but now he realized that such a line of thinking would only make him like them.

The pale teen before him clearly blamed himself for his mother's current state, and just as clear was the fact that he loved her dearly. Maybe they were not as different as Harry had believed, or maybe the events of the past year had changed the other boy's perspective enough for him to re-evaluate the ideals of his family. In any case, he was just as human as Harry was.

The bespectacled teen decided that he had made the other expose enough of himself for the time being, and that it was his turn to explain. "You were right. With what you said before. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. My parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, they all died because of me. Mr Weasley was almost killed and my friends could have died so many times over; I can't- I can't lose anyone else I care about."

"Then it's a good thing you don't care about me." Draco stood with a notable effort and continued to hold his bleeding forearm. He finally met Harry's eyes again; "I don't think it's a good idea for me to go into the headquarters of the Order. They'll send me to the Ministry, who'll put me in Azkaban, where I'll be killed by Death Eaters or Dementors, in either case; I won't be of any use if I'm dead."

Harry blinked in surprise at the statement, not only at what the other boy had said, but the certainty and acceptance with which he had spoken. He quickly found his tongue, however, not even questioning why he was so determined to talk his former rival into staying with him. "That's why were going to go when most of the Order is gone and only talk to Ron and Hermione if we can help it. If we cannot, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley will at least listen to what we have to say before doing anything. They're more understanding than you know; they won't just write off a boy -who by the way doesn't look well at all- just because he was involved with the Death Eaters _by force_."

The raven-haired boy could tell that the blonde was not convinced, so he took a deep breath and added, "They know it was Snape who killed Dumbledore and that you only did what you did because Voldemort threatened to kill you and your family. I didn't tell them everything, but I told them enough, and for what it's worth, I've never believed that you would have killed him. I told them as much already."

That did it, he knew. Draco had only come to his aid because the blonde wanted Voldemort to be stopped, and Harry had only helped Draco in return because of his pity and ever nagging hero complex, but now, they understood each other…and understood that they needed each other's help.

"Come with me, Malfoy. I don't want to go back there either, but we have to. We cannot take on bits of Voldemort's soul like this. I won't let you out of my sight, I promise; and if anyone tries anything, I'll Apparate us out of there. Okay?"

"When did you learn to use your head, Potter?" The question was not cruel, but spoken softly, with a touch of something that sounded close to respect, and felt more like a light complement…between friends. The silver-eyed teen took a steadying breath, "You're right; we can't go on like this if we mean to succeed, and we _have_ to succeed. There isn't anywhere else to go, so…" He exhaled rather forcefully before continuing, "Let's try it. First, however, we are coming up with a better plan than just 'show up at night and hope no one is there that ought not to be'…"

Coming up with said plan proved to be harder than Harry expected it to be, and he hated to admit it, even to himself but he knew he would not have been able to without the pallid boy's help. He was used to just rushing -or being forced- into things and between his friends, his nerve, and sheer dumb luck, he and everyone who was dragged into it with him survived…usually. Draco, however, tended to think things out, looking at what Harry would have considered a completed plan from different perspectives and working out the potential problems that he found.

First, the pale teenager wanted Harry to explain why the _headquarters _of the Order would likely be empty save for a handful of people. Therefore, the green-eyed teen explained that Order and the Ministry were very busy these days, now that the Death Eaters were back in action and the entire wizarding world knew of it. McGonagall had arranged for the some of the staff members of Hogwarts to remain at the school, and provided the castle as a summer safe house to the children of those who would be busy due to Voldemort's return or who had lost their family in one of the Death Eaters or the Ministry's raids. The spouses of several Ministry workers and a few Order members volunteered to remain at the school as well for added protection and supervision.

Most of the order members and Ministry employees were constantly out on missions or working late at the Ministry each day. Fred and George had kept their shop open and offered the apartment above as a resting place for Order members stationed in Diagon Alley, relayed messages, and invented things that the Order could use to track, spy on, and escape Death Eaters. Ginny remained at Hogwarts, along with Luna (who requested to stay there), Neville (who's grandmother had volunteered to stay there), and several of their other friends and schoolmates.

"…So, you see? There won't be a whole throng of Order members or Aurors waiting for us." Harry understood the other's desire to hear explanations, but he had been wary about giving specific details of the order and his friends' whereabouts. The fact that he told Draco as much as he did, with hardly any prompting, was a little unnerving to him. It was as if part of him wanted to trust the other boy, while another part fought tooth and nail against the idea.

Finally, the Slytherin suggested that Harry write to his best friends beforehand to be sure, and to determine the best time for their arrival.

The raven-haired teen looked at the other boy irritably, "There's just one problem with that; I don't have Hedwig with me, and what if one of the order members asks them what the letter says?"

While he was finally able to speak with a steady, albeit raw, voice, Draco still did not look any better than he had when he arrived in the dungeon; if anything, he looked even paler and more exhausted. Fortunately, his mind seemed as sharp as ever. "That's actually two problems, Potter, but well done in any case." The blonde stated the compliment without a lot of sincerity, but it also lacked any form of sarcasm.

Harry decided not to react, and the silver-eyed teen continued; "Okay, first concern; all wizards have the ability to call upon their personal owls. It is a simple spell and there is no question that Hedwig is yours, so you can use it. As for your second concern, just write the letter to Granger only. She should have the sense not to discuss the situation with anyone else and she's only shown loyalty to you in the past, so it's safe to assume she'll keep your secret for the time being, right?"

Harry had never before realized that Malfoy was so observant. He made a mental note not to take the other boy's presence lightly while they were working together.

_Would I anyway…_?

Pushing away the thought and noting that he had been doing a lot of that since meeting up with the blonde, Harry managed to respond without making himself feel or sound foolish. "Yeah, as long as I tell her that I have reasons and that I'll explain them to her later. That won't really matter though, since Ron will probably be with her when the letter arrives and will no doubt read it over her shoulder."

Draco sighed; "That's rather rude of him, but it's nothing that that we can't work around. We can enchant the letter so that you need to speak a password to read its entirety. The part that's open for all to see can explain that the letter is for Granger's eyes only and then she can tell Weasley to mind his own business."

The bespectacled boy could not help but chuckle; "That certainly would do it. None of the Order members would invade our privacy by trying to expose the letter once they knew it was from me, and Hermione will keep Ron in check until we get there. They'll expect us to explain some things right away though..."

"Then perhaps you should; not everything of course, but at least tell them something. I understand your reasons for keeping them out of this, I tried to do the same with Severus when I was…What?" Draco had finally looked up and noticed the other boy's expression.

Harry was staring at the currently frail-looking teenager, stunned by his sympathy and understanding, until the last part the unfinished statement dawned on him. "What do you mean; you tried to do the same thing with Snape?"

The silver-eyed boy immediately tensed and seemed to be speaking as tonelessly as he could manage; "He offered to help me, with what I was ordered to do, but I didn't want him to get hurt. I couldn't tell him that I was afraid, that I was falling apart; he might have tried to- So I lied and even pretended to be angry with him. It kept him away for a while, but he was already involved, and he wanted to be, because he cared. Your friends are the same."

"You think Snape killed Dumbledore because he _cared?_" Harry shouted, and then continued in a very harsh tone; "He's a vile, self-serving, lying _traitor_! He murdered someone who was supposed to be his friend and ally, someone who trusted him, someone who thought he cared about doing the right thing! Someone he supposedly _cared_ about! How can you believe -?"

"Because I have to believe in something!" Draco's sudden, uncharacteristically emotional outburst silenced Harry as nothing else could have. The blonde continued in a hushed, thick, and shaky voice, but his silver eyes locked onto green ones and held them like a steel cage. "Everything that I have been taught for my _entire life_ was a lie. I thought my father was a powerful, noble, courageous man, working to preserve the culture of wizard kind. I respected him, even if his methods seemed cold or cruel. Now I know he is either a sadistic murderer, the pawn of a depraved madman, or a coerced coward just as _I was_."

Silver eyes softened before lowering from Harry's gaze. "I always made excuses for him, but he was always- I just- I can't…" Draco took a few steadying breaths and finished in a very constricted voice; "I have to believe that Severus is at least vacillating. Even that is…_hard,_ to acknowledge. Can you understand that?" His normally distant silver eyes now held a pleading look that floored the boy he cast them upon.

Harry could not move if we wanted to; the other boy might as well have cast a full body bind on him.

_What just happened? Did Malfoy really just pour his soul out to **me**? _

The raven-haired teen was almost as surprised when he realized that he was nodding and opening his mouth to respond...kindly. "Yes, I can. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…err…" Harry paused for a moment to remember what had started his initial tantrum; he knew it was something Malfoy had said.

Then he remembered and decided to respond to the point that Draco had originally been trying to make. "You're right; I'll have to explain -at least a little- to Ron and Hermione. I don't want them to worry…and I know they will, especially when they see who I have helping me. Wait; what do I write the letter with?" Harry decided they both were either simply going mental, or the events and suppressed emotions of the past months had taken more of a toll than he had realized.

Draco, who now looked much calmer, retrieved a sheet of parchment and a small quill with a thin vile of ink attached from his robes and handed them to Harry, who noted that his ashen companion was still trembling.

The bespectacled teen bit the inside of cheek and then decided to push the matter of the other boy's health one more time before they proceeded; "Thanks, are you sure you're okay? You don't-"

Draco cut in before the raven-haired teen could finish, "I'm as well as I can expect to be. I couldn't conclude exactly what that potion in the cave was, so the antidote I brewed was not as exact as it could have been. My physical injuries aren't fatal either, since I-" Suddenly the emaciated boy looked at Harry with a mildly surprised expression, "Are you actually _worried _about me, Potter?"

Harry knew the answer, but he wanted to deny it for as long as possible, simply because he did not want to think about what the answer could mean. "Well, err…It's like you said before; neither of us can do this alone, and you can't help if you're, you know, sick or something and-"

The raising of a pale hand quieted him. "I understand, Potter, you can stop rambling, all right?" However, the look in his silver eyes suggested that Draco actually did not; or maybe, he did not want to.

The green-eyed teen started at the parchment in his hand. "I guess I'd better start the letter."

"Do you already know what you're going to write?" Draco slowly sank onto the ground.

"Err; well…I supposed I'll let them know that I'm all right and that I'm going to be stopping by. No, if I say it like that, Hermione will figure out that I'm not staying." Harry decided to sit on the ground as well. The long, cool grass was more comfortable then he would have expected, but then, he had been in a dungeon for who knows how long so he supposed his idea of comfort was a little lax at the moment. "Hey, Malfoy, do you know how long they had be in there?"

After a brief pause in which the pallid boy figured out what the Gryffindor was referring to, he answered, "I wasn't actually kept informed of anything. From what I could gather, I would guess between eleven and eighteen hours."

Once again, Harry could not help but chuckle. "That's _it_? It felt a lot longer. I thought I was there for at least a whole day."

"I believe you; dungeons tend to have that effect." The forced casualty in his voice as Draco suggested a familiarity with time spent in dungeons made Harry's skin crawl.

"Does that mean you've spent time in there?" The raven-haired boy tried to sound something close to casual himself. The other boy nodded and seemed to be watching a leaf float in the breeze. "Why were you there; were you a prisoner?" Harry almost winced, knowing he had definitely failed at anything resembling casualty that time.

"I suppose you could say that; it was another form of punishment." Silver eyes left the leaf and fell on Harry. Draco continued before the other boy could point out that he had said _dungeons _before; "Perhaps you should start by stating that you don't want anyone else reading the letter…and do you think you could give her the password to it without actually writing it down?"

"Huh? Oh, the letter," Harry looked at the blank parchment again. "I suppose so."

After a while of playing with different ways to phrase things, Harry, with quite a bit of help from Draco, had a very carefully written letter that Hermione should have no difficulties understanding, and yet it should not tell her anything that Harry did not intend on informing her and Ron of.

"They're going to be angry with me," the bespectacled teen said as he watched Hedwig fade into the horizon some time later. "They wanted to come with me and I agreed before the end of term…but then, while I was at my aunt and uncle's I decided I couldn't let them. I left two days before some members of the Order were supposed to pick me up. I left a note with Hedwig, so they would know I wasn't captured or anything like that."

"They'll understand, but do you think they'll trust you not to do it again?" Draco was also staring at the horizon.

"You mean so that I _can_ do it again?" Harry responded dryly before shaking his head lightly, "I'm not sure if I can lie that well, but I can be very stubborn."

"So don't lie," the blonde responded quietly, "Just downplay the parts where you were, or will be, in mortal peril."

"I'm not so sure that they'll understand," the green-eyed boy murmured darkly.

"How could they not? _I _understand, Potter." Harry could not read any emotion in Draco's voice, but found the words oddly comforting anyway.

The raven-haired teen spoke as he thought of the answer to Draco's question; "They've never had to make the choice. They've never known that someone was in danger, or injured, or killed just because of them, just because they cared about that person. I don't think you can understand, if you haven't felt that." Harry turned his head to face the pale teen beside him; "Why did you decide to leave? Wasn't your punishment over yet?"

"I don't think my punishment will ever be over, but it didn't have much to do with my decision anyway. I just couldn't do it. Even if V- _he_ eventually decided that he would give me another chance, I wouldn't want it. I didn't really want it to begin with, to be honest; it was just something I was supposed to do. I was practically bred for it." The blonde was still looking out at something in the distance, but did not appear to see anything.

"Weren't you afraid? I was scared to leave everyone, but I couldn't risk them. I can't imagine what it would be like to have to stay in that kind of position in order to protect them." Harry had once heard his godfather say that Wormtail should have died rather than join Voldemort, and he had heartily agreed, but it had never occurred to him that someone might have to choose between the deaths of _another_ person -one they loved- or doing the wrong thing. He imagined that throwing away your own life for your values was easier than sacrificing your loved ones.

"Mother can't be healed. I've heard that the same thing has happened a few times before, and it's been said that it would have been kinder to kill the victim." Draco stopped pretending to be looking at anything and Harry found the lack of pretence in the Slytherin to be both intriguing and disturbing.

"I already failed to protect my mother. My father is in Azkaban with Dementors driving him mad. My aunt and uncle have been in Azkaban for most of my life; I don't know them and they don't care about me, so they won't be in any danger. Snape is too important...and now the lingering whispers of his disloyalty have faded, so they won't harm him just to hurt me. It is strange though, my dilemma was the exact opposite of yours it seems; you had to leave so the people you care about wouldn't be in danger, and I had to stay for the same reason."

Draco met Harry's gaze. He looked positively hopeless. "I still don't want him to kill my family, but I can't…" His eyes broke away and turned downward again. "I've always been told that I look just like my father, and I was expected to be like him, but I'm just…"

"You're not him," Harry finished for the subjugated teen. After a very brief pause, he added, "I had to learn that one, too."

"At least your father was someone to be proud of," the silver-eyed teen said so softly that Harry almost had not heard him, "Mine would kill me, if he knew that I was trying to destroy his lord."

Green eyes widened, "And you're still worried about him?"

"Do your aunt and uncle love you?" Draco's question sounded so hollow and yet so genuine.

The green-eyed teen turned back to the horizon; the sun was setting; "No."

"Do you care if they die or are harmed?" It sounded as if the blonde already knew the answer.

The raven-haired teen released a breath that was halfway between a sigh and a chuckle, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." As he stared at anything except the pallid boy beside him, Harry realized he needed to stop being surprised when the pale teen said something to disprove the idea that he was simply a heartless, bullying, prat.

The Slytherin looked up; the sun had set. "Neither can I."

"I understand, Malfoy." Harry's gaze fell back onto his unexpected companion.

Draco met his gaze. "Thanks, Potter."

* * *

Chapter two edited 7/29/09.


	3. The Unspoken Truce

Chapter 3: The Unspoken Truce.

Ron paced around the room, and Hermione had been staring at the same page of a very think book for about fifteen minutes. The letter from Harry had arrived the afternoon before and had worked exactly as (unbeknownst to them) Draco had planned. Harry had explained whom he was with; that he was all right, that they would explain, that they needed information, and said they needed to arrive at headquarters when there were as few people there as possible.

Hermione had not told Ron much; just that Harry would be coming with someone, that Ron was to let Harry explain _before_ reacting, and that they could not tell any of the others. She had sent a return message to Harry stating that the following evening, (which was the current evening) would best suite his specifications, as only she, Ron, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley would be there, with Moody or Mr Weasley checking in from time to time. She knew it was not what he hoped, but it would remain like that for a few days unless something unexpected happened, and it was as empty as the house ever was.

Hermione knew it was risky to write too many details, but Harry had been brilliant to think of enchanting the paper (she assumed the marauders map had given him the idea), and she knew it would drive Harry mad to wait until the following evening to know if everyone was all right. Therefore, she let him know that that just about everyone was still in the same condition and location as they were when he disappeared. The brown-eyed girl knew this would free up a lot of tension on Harry's part and he would therefore be better suited to deal with Ron's reaction to his new…_Associate? Comrade? Friend? _Harry had phrased the letter much more carefully than she would have expected him to be capable of, but it was clear enough that he -surprisingly- held no anger, or even mistrust, against Malfoy.

Before Hermione could dwell on the matter further, the fireplace in the study that she and Ron occupied burst to life and out of the green flames stumbled Harry and Draco, each looking rather worse for wear, particularly the latter.

"Harry!" The ancient tome fell from her lap, completely forgotten, as she stood to greet her friend. Ron was right beside her, but his smile faded as he suddenly realized who was standing beside Harry.

"What did you bring _him_ here for? We should have some of the Order members here to question him or something." Ron had his wand out and fixed on Draco before anyone realized what he was doing.

Harry hastily stepped in between Ron's wand and the now fragile looking teen he had brought with him. Draco had steadily started looking worse over the course of the day, and the raven-haired teen could not help but feel responsible for the blonde's safety. He also could not help but feel slightly impressed that the silver-eyed teen could appear so indifferent to the threat of being hexed; of course, he imagined that Ron was about as threatening as a bunny after facing an angry group of Death Eaters and their master.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" Ron hissed as he lowered his wand, which had been aimed at Harry's throat instead of Draco's face due to the bespectacled boy's reaction.

Before Harry could retort, and he certainly intended to, Hermione grabbed Ron by the shoulder; "Ron, before you jump down Harry's throat, let's see if they're all right, and dare I say, allow them to explain?" The bushy-haired girl did not yell, did not threaten, nor did she use a chiding tone, however, she still managed to make the redhead look thoroughly ashamed.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. It's just…when Hermione said you were bringing someone who was helping you, I didn't expect _Malfoy_." Ron gave Harry an apologetic look and then offered it to Hermione, who accepted it with a small smile.

Harry grinned at his friends; at least some things always stayed the same. "It's okay Ron. I didn't expect it either. Just give me a little while and I'll explain how it happened, okay?"

Both of his friends nodded, and then Hermione gasped; "Malfoy, you're bleeding. I should get Mrs. Weasley or Lupin, they might be able to heal you, and you look like you haven't had a proper meal in months-" She had started walking out of the room as she spoke but stopped when she realized that Harry was giggling. The brunette looked at him questioningly, and with no small amount of annoyance; "I don't see anything funny about this, Harry, what-"

The raven-haired teen held up his hands defensively, "Calm down Hermione, it's just that you're starting to sound like Mrs. Weasley." He had managed to straighten his face when that comment didn't seem to help him. "You are right though, Malfoy definitely needs to be looked at…" He studied the emaciated blonde for a moment, noting some more bruises that he had not before, and that most of his weight was kept off his right leg. Draco favoured his injuries so subtly that you really had to watch him to notice.

"…And you both could use some cleaning up," Ron added, as he looked the other two boys over. Their robes were dusty and worn and their wearers could be described the same way.

"Okay, but I'd rather not let Lupin or Mrs. Weasley know that we're here yet," Harry said as he fidgeted with the fraying sleeve of his robe. He and Draco were not too dirty thanks to some cleaning spells, but he realized that they looked rather roughed up. However, between their previous endeavours and the fact that they had slept in an abandoned park, he was surprised that they looked as well as they did.

Ron simply nodded, but Hermione looked scandalized. When she responded, her voice came out in a forced calm, "Harry, you can't plan on not telling anyone you're here, and don't even _think_ of disappearing again. We know what you have to do, and we understand if you don't want to tell everybody, but to leave without saying a word? What if something happens to you; how would we know? Moreover, if you are concerned for Malfoy's health at all, then we need to have someone look at him right away. He looks dreadful and none of us are healers. Neither is Lupin or Mrs. Weasley, I know, but they know a good deal more than we do, and I understand that we can't just take him to a hospital, but still-"

Ron put a hand on the bushy-haired girl's shoulder, and she quieted down right away. After a few seconds, she exhaled forcefully and turned to offer the redhead a look that seemed to say _I'm all right_.

Harry nodded thankfully at his best friend. "Okay Hermione, I get it, but I don't want anyone trying to stop me from doing what I'm going to do, and I can't explain what I'm doing, which makes it hard for them to accept it. I'll tell you what, I'll explain everything, and then, we can get Lupin to help Malfoy, all right? He won't try to mother us like Mrs. Weasley will, no offence mate."

Ron nodded his understanding and waved away the apology. Harry continued before Hermione could interrupt, "However, we can't tell him everything. So, follow my lead while we're talking to him, all right?"

Again, his friends nodded, and both opened their mouths to speak, but were silenced when Draco's voice was heard for the first time since the two boys had arrived. "You could just decide what you want to tell Lupin before anyone wakes him and inform us of your plans beforehand. Then they could speak freely and act natural around him, and you would have less chance of something slipping."

The raven-haired teen simply nodded. He was growing used to this side of Malfoy, his voice quiet and subdued instead of insulting and taunting, his face impassive, with the usual sneers and glares gone. Harry was not sure if this was the real Draco that had been hiding behind the cold, bullying Slytherin persona, or if these were qualities that emerged because of the horrific events he had endured, but whichever be the case, he had decided that the other boy's change was genuine.

Ron wore an odd expression, clearly torn between being impressed and mistrustful at the fact that Draco had come up with this suggestion without even thinking about it, and had suggested it so quietly and unassumingly. Hermione looked thoughtful and shot an evaluating glance at the silver-eyed boy as she nodded, "That is a good idea, Harry."

"Okay, then let's get started…" Harry wanted to get this done quickly, before anyone could catch them. Hermione cast an Imperturbable Charm and a locking spell on the room. Not for the first time, Harry was both thankful and impressed that she could assess the situation so quickly and accept an unexpected change with such grace.

"Wait," Ron interjected, "We're going to discuss this in front of Malfoy?" He shot an incredulous glace at Harry.

"Yes," Harry answered, forcing his agitation not to reach his voice. He had already prepared for this question, "He already knew about the Horcruxes, he knows some things that I don't, and I know things that he doesn't, so were going to have to discuss it with each other sooner or later. It might as well be while we're all together."

Ron seemed to be mulling this over; Hermione however nodded her approval. "I for one would rather hear everything we all know up front than learn bits and pieces at a time." She picked the forgotten tome off the floor and returned to her seat on the sofa.

"Yeah," Ron added as he sat beside Hermione, "Plus we can back Harry up if Malfoy tries anything." He fixed Draco with what Harry guessed he considered an unsettling stare.

Draco rolled his eyes, but ignored the comment. "We also can think up a better plan of action if we pool all the information we have between us." He sat on the sofa across from the one that Ron and Hermione occupied.

Harry took a seat on the same couch as Draco. "Well, now we know what all the Horcruxes are. Nagini _is_ one, and so is the sword of Gryffindor; right?" He turned to Draco, who offered a curt, yet gracious nod.

Hermione looked surprised, "But how did he get at Gryffindor's sword? It's been kept in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts his entire life! Dumbledore was trusting, but he wouldn't have left Voldemort alone in his office." She was obviously searching her brain for any previously read information on the subject.

"Who said he had been alone?" Draco drawled quietly, but it still pulled Hermione from her mental pursuits and turned her attention to him. "The…_preparations,_ could have been made prior to entering the castle, and for a wizard as powerful as V-Voldemort, the final spells would have only required a swish of his wand along with a few seconds of heavy focus." His inability to say the dark lord's name without hesitation caused Ron to look puzzled and Hermione to look at him appraisingly once more.

Harry released a small gasp and said, "The memory," as if this explained everything. All eyes turned to him. Ron and Draco each quirked an eyebrow -the blonde gracefully, the redhead goofily- and Hermione tilted her head questioningly.

The bespectacled boy realized that none of them knew what he what he was talking about; "In one of the memories that Dumbledore showed me in his Pensive, Voldemort-" Ron and Draco flinched at the name, and Hermione rolled her eyes at their reaction, "Was trying to get a job teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore turned him down of course, but at one point, I thought for sure that Voldemort cast something. He flicked his wand, but nothing seemed to happen and Dumbledore didn't react to anything, so I thought maybe it was just my imagination, or nerves, something like that, you know?" Harry could not believe that the possibility had not occurred to him before.

The others nodded their understanding and then Ron asked, "What about Nagini? Isn't that the snake that bit my dad?"

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore suspected that she was one. When Malfoy listed off the Horcruxes, he named every one that Dumbledore suggested, except that Dumbledore had assumed Voldemort gave up on the sword."

"How did you find out about the Horcruxes, Malfoy?" There seemed to be no mistrust in Hermione's tone, she asked it as if it were merely academic curiosity.

"…And why did you suddenly decide to tell Harry about them?" Ron added, only he sounded suspicious and mistrustful.

The silver-eyed teen sighed, then glanced from Harry to Hermione, and finally settled on staring at his hands as he answered. "I overheard my aunt Bellatrix and Snape discussing Horcruxes. They don't get on well and as a result, their conversations tend to grow loud. Now, there-" Draco's voice caught. He swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, his voice constricted, "At that time, there were only two reasons why those two ever spoke to each other: my m-mother or V-Voldemort. Therefore, I did a little research to find out what a Horcrux is."

Harry noticed that Draco kept watching him from the side of his eyes, but it was not until he was nearly done speaking that the raven-haired boy surmised the blonde was watching to see if Harry didn't want him to continue.

With no signs that he was giving away too much, the pale Slytherin continued his explanation, "The most powerful magical numbers are three and seven, and V-Voldemort seems to have a tendency to take things at face value. Seven would appear stronger than three would, so I deducted that there were six Horcruxes, since one part of his soul would have to remain in his body. Afterwards, all the information I could gather pointed to six artefacts; the Gaunt family ring, the sword of Gryffindor, the cup of Hufflepuff, the locket of Slytherin, Nagini, and a diary that I've mentioned previously. Potter seems to know more about that one."

The silver-eyed teen leaned back into the sofa; it seemed that the mere act of speaking was wearing him out. He was still holding onto his left forearm, and Harry could tell that for the first time since they met him, he seemed very small to the others. Hermione looked concerned and Ron seemed confused. Harry could not blame them; he had swayed between those same emotions since he had met up with Draco in that dungeon.

The blonde raised his head and fixed an indifferent stare on Ron, "As for your question, Weasley, it was a matter of necessity. I knew I could not find and destroy all of the Horcruxes on my own, and frankly, I could not think of anyone else whose assistance in the matter I would trust. In addition, Potter was obviously in need of assistance as well, so why shouldn't we help each other? We have the same goal, after all."

"And what is that goal?" Hermione asked with her eyes set on the ashen blonde.

Draco looked at her blankly for a moment before answering, "Don't you know?" He turned to Harry, his face was still blank, but his eyes looked confused to the raven-haired boy, and the pallid teen seemed to be searching for something again.

Finally, after staring at each other for a few seconds, the bespectacled teen caught on. Draco was trying to ask him if the other two knew that he had to defeat Voldemort and that the Horcruxes had to be destroyed in order to do so. More importantly, the pale Slytherin was asking without giving the others any way of knowing what he was communicating.

"They know," Harry informed the other boy before turning to his friends again. Both were watching him and Draco, Ron with a suspicious glare, and Hermione with a pensive stare. "I asked Malfoy the same thing, after he rescued me-"

"_Rescued you_?!" Ron practically shouted, as Hermione looked both worried and shocked. Harry mentally cursed himself for the slip. It would be even harder to talk them into letting him go without them after he explained what had happened.

"He makes it sound much more dramatic than it actually was," Draco drawled out as if he had not been terrified the entire time. Harry was about to say just that when he realized that the pale boy was giving him an easy out.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Harry kept his eyes on the ashen boy as he tried to figure out how to explain the risk Draco took in helping him, without mentioning the peril he had gotten himself into. He was always better at lying to teachers than his friends. Friends who were appearing more suspicious the longer he delayed in explaining…

Draco rolled his eyes and then turned to Ron and Hermione. "I hexed a few Death Eaters who were charging at Potter, and then he Apparated us both to…was that a park?" He shifted his gaze back to Harry. It was a severe downplay of the danger they were both in, but it would work for now.

Harry, coming out of the shock that had hit him with the realization that Draco was helping him out of yet another jam and doing so without technically lying, smiled lightly and offered the pallid boy a quick nod before turning back to his friends. "So, I guess you could say we helped each other out. Anyway, I already asked him about his reasons, and quite frankly, he gave the same answers that I would if anyone ever bothered to ask me." Ron appeared ready to interrupt, so Harry pressed on with a slightly more commanding tone, "_And I believe him_."

"All right then," Hermione said before Harry and Ron could form a full-blown argument. "Is the diary the one from our second year?" Harry nodded, still looking annoyed at Ron, who was watching Draco with every sign of mistrust he could muster. Draco looked from Hermione to Harry, and although he seemed curious, he wisely remained silent. "Any luck on the real locket?" The brown-eyed girl asked, seeming to address the entire room.

"No," Harry answered in defeat. He did not have much of a chance to look into it since the return home. He had stayed at his relatives' house for a short while and had been captured a few days after leaving. Draco's voice beside him brought his attention back to the conversation.

"Real locket…? Was there a decoy in the cave when you arrived?" The silver-eyed teen asked; eyes fixed on Harry again.

"You told him about the cave already, then?" Ron asked, trying not to sound bitter, and failing at it.

"No," said Harry defensively. "_He_ told _me_ about the cave being empty when _he_ went there for the Horcrux…by himself. _Then_, I told him it was already gone when Dumbledore and I got there. Obviously, I didn't mention the fake, or he wouldn't be asking about it now, would he?"

Harry balled his hands into fists at his sides. He knew he was agitated at more than just Ron and did not want his friend to take the blunt of his anger just because he was being daft, but he was not sure how long he could keep his temper in check if his best friend kept pushing the matter.

Again, Hermione intervened, trying to delay the inevitable row, "Are you going to answer Malfoy's question Harry? I thought we were going to put our heads together to figure out where the other Horcruxes might be."

The green-eyed boy turned to Draco, who appeared calm, but his eyes suggested that he was ready to recoil at any moment. Harry remembered that the blonde was not accustomed to his mood swings and that he had plenty reason to be fearful of Harry, especially after what happened in the bathroom at Hogwarts during their last term at Hogwarts. He tried to soften his expression and tone as he spoke, "There was a locket at the bottom of that stone basin in the middle of the lake when we got there, but afterwards, when I finally opened it, there was a note to Voldemort from the person who took the real Horcrux."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Someone else took the Horcrux and left a note to V-_Voldemort_? What did it say?" He looked at Harry attentively, any previous concerns for the bespectacled boy's short temper forgotten in light of this new intimation.

The raven-haired teen did not even have to take out the note and read it, he had already done so enough times that he knew it word for word. "To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B"

Draco appeared pensive, "It was signed R.A.B?"

Harry released a frustrated sigh; "Yes, but we haven't been able to figure out who R.A.B is." He then noticed the thoughtful expression on the blonde's face, "Do those initials mean anything to you?"

"You mentioned someone named Sirius earlier," The pale Slytherin stated tentatively, "Was that Sirius Black, by any chance?"

"Yeah, he was my godfather, why?" Harry tried to ignore the odd mixture of emotions that this conversation was stirring within him. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something to make the powers-that-be angry with him. Over the past day and a half he had somehow ended up discussing every sacred and sensitive subject he could think of with his long time rival, and to add to the madness, the afore mentioned boy understood and sympathized with everything that Harry felt and said.

Draco offered the green-eyed teen a brief look of condolence before continuing in that same tentative voice, "He had a brother, Regulus Black, who was a Death Eater. Do you know what his middle name was?" Harry was about to simply answer the question with a negative when the meaning behind the question suddenly hit him. _**R**__egulus __**B**__lack…__**R.**__A.__**B**_ He wondered how it had never occurred to him.

"It all fits," Harry said as he turned his attention to Ron and Hermione. Ron appeared to be fitting the pieces together still, while Hermione looked deep in thought, no doubt already a step ahead of Harry. "Everything we know about Sirius' brother fits. His sudden change of heart could have been because he was ordered to kill two of his brother's best friends and his godson." He hoped it was true; it would make Sirius proud, and it would be one less betrayal attached to the whole mess.

"Harry," Hermione said as her eyes suddenly came back into focus, "When we were fixing this place up, there was an old heavy locket that no one could open, what happened to it?"

The bushy-haired girl watched Harry expectantly. As far as he knew, everything that had belonged in the ancient and noble House of Black had been tossed or stolen by Mundugus…or Kreacher.

"Kreacher…" Harry said, almost to himself, before he could say anything else, the retched elf appeared with a loud _crack_.

Kreacher bowed low and looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes that seemed to be wishing a thousand terrible things upon the boy, even as he croaked out the words, "Master has called Kreacher?"

The bespectacled teen just stared at the horrible creature for a moment; he had not actually meant to call him, but as long as he was there… "Yeah, do you know what happened to the locket that we found while we were cleaning out this house?"

The elf showed the signs of a fresh wave of disgust at the reminder of them throwing out his former mistresses things. "There were two lockets in my mistresses house when the blood traitors, along with the half-breed and the Mudblood, decided to throw away all of her precious treasures. One her ungrateful traitorous son threw out personally, the other Kreacher hid away."

At the less than complimentary description of Sirius and his friends, Harry squeezed his hands into fists and glared at the elf. Meanwhile, Draco seemed mildly surprised, Hermione looked nervously at Harry, and Ron just shook his head as his shoulders shook with a barely suppressed chuckle.

Harry had not even realized that he was about to stand until he noticed the barely-there feeling of something cold holding his arm. He turned his head and saw that Draco was responsible for the gentle restraint, and that the blonde was looking at him with a cross between concern and bewilderment reflected in his eyes.

After taking a deep breath, Harry turned back to Kreacher, now calmed enough not to scream at the house elf. "I don't want you to ever talk about Sirius like that again…or Lupin or Hermione."

Kreacher bowed as low as he could and grimly stated, "Yes, master, Kreacher will follow his orders, even if he despises his master and would much rather be the servant of the mistresses great-nephew."

Draco arched an eyebrow and turned his eyes to Harry, clearly thinking that the elf was insane. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, wondering why he had to be stuck with this house elf. Dobby might be a nutter as well, but at least he had a pleasant personality.

"I don't want to hear about how much you love Malfoy, with his fine bones and graceful way of moving," Harry ignored Draco's surprised expression, Ron's entertained expression, and Hermione's irritated expression. "Now, where is the locket that you took?"

The raven-haired teen could have sworn that the hideous creature smirked at him just then. Before he could be certain, the expression changed and the elf was bowing again. "Kreacher brought it with him when he mistook the mistress's ungrateful son's order to leave. Kreacher was given a temporary home at what he presumed was his new mistresses estate. Kreacher will go and retrieve the locket, if that is what master wishes." The elf straightened and set his bloodshot eyes on Harry once more.

Hermione and Ron's eyes were wide, Draco looked confused, and Harry was livid. "You mean it's at Malfoy Manor?!" He shouted through clenched teeth. He had just started to think that this was not going to be as hard as he originally thought, and now one of the few Horcruxes that might actually be nearby was practically in the den of the enemy.

Hermione made a futile attempt to curb her temperamental friend's anger at the elf; "Now Harry, he didn't know-"

Harry, however, would have none of it. He turned to Hermione and retorted before she could finish. "Yes, he did. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Just like he knew what he did with Sirius." He did not yell, but his tone certainly was harsh, which was enough to stop Hermione from continuing. Ron shifted, clearly intending to reprimand Harry for speaking to Hermione that way, but the brown-eyed girl stopped him with a gesture.

"I'm sorry, but please don't start with the _SPEW_ speeches now," Harry added, which seemed to calm their redheaded friend.

A quiet voice said, "Excuse me," and drew the trio's attention to the fourth person in the room, whom they had temporarily forgotten. Draco set his gaze on Harry, looking weary. "What about his offer?" He indicated Kreacher with the slightest wave of a pale hand, "You could send him to retrieve it for you, just make sure to give him _very_ clear orders. It seems to be the safest option."

"I hate to admit it, but he does have a point, mate." Ron said dimly, obviously not pleased at the idea of agreeing with Malfoy. Hermione nodded her agreement, also not looking terribly pleased with the notion, although Harry suspected it had more to do with the idea of using a house elf then with the fact that it was Draco's suggestion.

Harry had to admit that the blonde was right about it seeming to be the safest option. Even with none of the Malfoy's there, he would not consider Malfoy Manor safe, or even neutral, territory. He or Draco would probably be killed on sight if the Death Eaters had finally realized that they could no't capture them, and he did not want to think of what might happen if they were caught. He would not even consider sending Ron and Hermione.

The bespectacled boy sighed as he retracted from his thoughts and returned his attention to Kreacher; "All right, I want you to get the locket and bring it to me. You aren't allowed to go anywhere other then where the locket is and you cannot communicate with anyone in any way -other than the four of us in this room. Also, don't come to us if anyone else is around…but stay in this house once you're done. Oh, and don't talk about us or what we're doing, not even to yourself."

Kreacher, who seemed to be looking for any way around Harry's order, bowed again. "Master has once again, thought of everything, and Kreacher must obey him." The insufferable elf dropped his voice, though clearly not enough to avoid being heard, "Even if he befriends filth and allows the pure-blooded great-nephew of Kreacher's poor beloved mistress to suffer and bleed to death on one of his family's heirloom sofas."

Harry inhaled sharply when he faced Draco, who had turned to lean the side of his head against the back of the couch and did not appear able to hold himself up any longer. Harry did not think it was possible for the already pale boy to lose any more colour, but the pallid teen seemed to be trying to prove him wrong.

"Err…all right Kreacher; you've got your orders." Hermione offered Kreacher a kind smile and opened her mouth to speak, but Kreacher disappeared with a loud _crack_ before she could say anything.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, face full of concern, "I think you had better go get Lupin now." They each nodded and left the room hurriedly.

* * *

Chapter three edited 7/29/09.


	4. Some wounds cannot be seen

Chapter 4: Some Wounds Cannot Be Seen.

Harry had to hand it to Lupin: the man somehow managed to handle any situation thrown at him with calmness and consideration. He walked swiftly into the room just a few minutes after Ron and Hermione had left to get him, checked to see that Harry was all right, and embraced him briefly. Then he turned to Draco, who seemed to be struggling to stay conscious.

Lupin kneeled beside the ashen boy; "Ron, Hermione, would you bring me the healing supplies we have in the storage room?"

With a quick confirmation, they were off. Lupin pointed his wand at Draco and cast _Ennervate. _He relaxed once the boy's eyes came back into focus, and the blonde murmured a small thanks, which seemed to both please and surprise the kind man.

When Ron and Hermione returned with the necessary supplies, Lupin thanked them and then politely asked everyone to wait in another room while he did what he could for Draco. Hermione and Ron turned to comply right away; Harry however, did not even stand. "I'm staying."

"Harry, it'll be all right, Lupin can take care of himself. Malfoy doesn't look like he'll be able to put up much of a fight now anyway," Ron stated while ignoring the looks that everyone else in the room were giving him.

"I don't think that's what he's worried about, Ron," Hermione said patiently, "But Harry, you have to know that Lupin wouldn't-"

Harry interrupted the brown-eyed girl again; he was starting to feel bad about doing that, it was the third time this evening. "It's not that I don't trust either of them. I just want to stay, besides, Lupin might need a hand." He turned to Lupin, hoping to get some support from the gentle werewolf, however Draco beat him to it.

His pale eyes turned to the former professor. "If it's all the same to you, I would prefer it if he stayed." He made his request in a quiet, well-mannered voice, which seemed to catch Lupin off guard.

The lycanthrope recovered in the blink of an eye, however, and turned a kind smile on the injured teen. "Of course, that's fine. I only asked him to leave for your privacy." His gentle gaze turned to the others. "Thank you Ron and Hermione, I'll let you know when we've finished here. Harry, would you look in that trunk for some blood replenishing potion?" Harry began searching for the requested potion without bothering to respond.

Lupin turned to Draco again, "I am not a trained medical wizard, Draco; I will need to know what I am healing. Would you mind removing your robes and shirt?" He asked quite gently, and noticed that the silver-eyed boy hesitated, and actually tensed quite a bit, before nodding dejectedly and acquiescing with the request.

Harry quickly spun around upon hearing a sudden intake of breath behind him. His eyes first settled on Lupin, whose usually calm, warm eyes were wide with horror for a second before a sad expression settled on his scarred face.

Lupin's reaction had momentarily rooted the green-eyed teen to the spot, but now he followed his former professor's gaze to Draco's body. Then, Harry's own eyes widened in shock. He thought he was going to be ill. "What happened?" He asked in an unsteady voice.

Now that he was partially unclothed, it was clear that Draco was emaciated and deathly pale, which only made the array of dark bruises, harsh red welts, and wounds bleeding freely, stand out all the more on his slender frame. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut for the moment, and Harry guessed that it partially due to the pain that must have increased when he pulled off his shirt and partially due to nerves.

The bruising around his torso suggested that several of his ribs and possibly his collarbone were broken. The blood, still moist and dark, on the back of his shirt, as well as the sofa -which could be seen, as Draco was practically doubled over- suggested several open lashes on the boy's back as well. Harry noticed that the blonde's left arm was wrapped in a bloodstained cloth that was dripping the crimson substance onto his lap.

Silver eyes finally opened and focused on Harry, "I told you, I was punished." Draco answered quietly, but with such a casual tone, that Harry felt the urge to vomit again, and Lupin squeezed his eyes shut for a second.

"_That_," Harry said, indicating Draco's starved and mutilated body, "Is not punishment, Malfoy, its torture."

"Same difference," The pallid Slytherin replied flatly.

Lupin took the potion that Harry had forgotten he was still holding and handed it to Draco. "We'll need more of this. I don't think I can heal all of these completely." He was slowly passing the tip of his wand over a laceration on Draco's chest, which closed more with each passing. His other hand was on the opposite shoulder, holding the boy up.

"You'll be sore and weak, and the deepest ones will leave scars," the lycanthrope stated sympathetically.

"That's fine, thank you," Draco answered sincerely. Lupin's calm and caring demeanor, combined with his new trust in Harry, seemed to lower the pale Slytherin's icy walls for the time being.

As Harry looked into the other boy's face, he could almost feel the pain that those usually indifferent pale eyes reflected, and he knew that it came from more than just the wounds he could see.

"If you have the necessary ingredients, I can brew some more of this afterwards," Draco said before he downed the blood-replenishing potion. As Harry handed him another vial, he noticed that there was already a long scar across the ashen boy's torso, and with a stab of guilt, he realized that he had been the one to give it to him.

Lupin was currently healing the marks around Draco's neck. "You can brew that already? That's impressive. We have everything needed -it's one of the few I can make without trouble- but you are going to have to rest after all of this. Would you move forward and turn away? I need to see your back." Again, the injured teenager complied with the gentle request.

Harry's shock was starting to wear off. He noticed Lupin's brow creased in worry and concentration. Draco appeared to be focusing on breathing.

"Why didn't you say anything about how bad off you were yesterday, Malfoy? How long have you been like this? You weren't in this condition when you entered that ca-" A shift of silver eyes reminded Harry that he had not intended on mentioning the cave to anyone who did not know of it already. After all, he had promised Dumbledore that he would not.

Draco decided to answer before Lupin became suspicious about Harry's poor cover-up, if cutting oneself short mid-word could even be called that. "Trust has not been a virtue I could afford for a very long time, Potter. When you have enemies and adversaries all around you, showing weakness is unwise…hiding them has become habit. I certainly didn't expect this kind of help."

It only answered the first question, and vaguely at that, but the blonde hoped it was enough to satisfy the Boy-Who-Lived; he did not want to explain any more, especially in front of anyone else.

The room was quiet for a while after that, as Lupin concentrated on closing wounds and mending bones. Harry gave Draco some more potions, used some simple spells like _Scourgify_ and _Tergeo_ to clean him up, and cast _Episkey_ on some of his lesser bruises, welts, and cuts.

Sometime later, after most of his injuries were treated and Draco was no longer rigid and breathing shallowly, Lupin gently lifted the pallid boy's left arm, and tenderly started to remove its wrappings. At first, Harry could not understand why he would wait on one of the most serious injuries, but then he noticed how much the ashen Slytherin tensed, and he understood. Lupin had waited so that Draco would feel more relaxed with the idea of them touching him before moving onto a wound that was obviously sensitive in many ways.

The blood stained fabric fell to the floor, and a steady flow of crimson followed it. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling as though he was going to be sick once more, and then forced himself to look.

There were three deep cuts running the full length of his inner arm, and a decent portion of flesh missing from the inner side of his forearm, near the centre. Bruises covered the entire arm as well.

"This will scar," Lupin said, and upon noticing how little his spell was working to close the wound, added, "Badly. You'll have to keep it wrapped for awhile."

Draco just nodded. After several spells were cast, the bones -many of which were either fractured or sprained- were healed, the bleeding had been stopped, and the cuts were closed, although they looked very raw. The large wound in Draco's forearm seemed resistant to healing spells, but one that Lupin tried seemed somewhat effective; still, it had to be wrapped tightly.

After taking care of that, Lupin turned to his pseudo-godson, "Would you mind loaning Draco a shirt, Harry? I don't think the one he came in with is suitable." Noticing Harry's look of confusion, he added, "All of your belongings that were left at your aunt and uncle's house are in the room you used to stay in here."

Harry's expression changed to guilt, and the werewolf smiled warmly and placed a hand on the bespectacled boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Harry, I understand. I _disagree_, but I understand."

With a small smile and a nod of thanks, Harry left to retrieve the shirt. He heard Lupin asking Draco to let him treat his legs as he went. Harry was careful not to make any noise on the stairs or in the hall, for fear of waking Mrs. Black's portrait or Mrs. Weasley. Sure enough, he found his trunk, his broom, a box marked '_Harry's things'_, and Hedwig's cage at the foot of one of the beds in the room he and Ron had shared during their previous stay at Grimmauld Place.

Before leaving the Dursley's house, Harry had sent Hedwig to Ron, with a note asking if he would take care of her for a while, and some money for owl treats. He made an excuse about his uncle not wanting her there and tried to make it sound as if he were only asking him to care for her for a short while. He figured if he did not return, then either Ron or Hagrid would keep her. Then he packed a knapsack as if he were going on a long camping trip, and left everything else behind.

He opened his trunk, noted that whoever packed it had done a nicer job than he ever did, and quickly found a dark grey long sleeved T-shirt, figuring the blonde would like to keep himself covered as much as possible. Then he grabbed a pair of faded black jeans, and a pair of socks. He cast _Reducio_ on all of them until they looked like they would be close to Draco's size; he figured they would still be a little loose on his thin frame, but at least they would not fall off, as they probably would have done before.

Harry quietly made his way back to the study. As he entered, he saw Draco remove a small roll of parchment and three vials of some kind of potion from the inner pocket of his discarded robes. He handed all the items to Lupin, who accepted them, and looked them over. Then he looked at the boy questioningly and yet still kindly, "What are these?"

"It's a variant of the Wolfsbane potion. That's a full treatment, so it should be easier to manage," the pale boy answered, then continued, sounding a little hesitant.

At the werewolf's curious expression, the silver-eyed teen explained, "When I helped Severus brew it in our third year, he commented that it could use some improvements. I thought that, well, now that…our side doesn't have such a strong front, perhaps you could use some advantage…to keep any…_others_, you may have convinced. It will still take some time to brew, and will require someone with higher than average potion skills to do so, but that's true of the current Wolfsbane potion. It's not what Severus was planning, but it's an improvement."

Lupin had unrolled the scroll and his brows furrowed as he ran his eyes over Draco's neat script. He returned his gaze to the boy with a look of wonder on his face. "Did you come up with these adjustments on your own?"

The blonde nodded and Lupin glanced at the parchment again before turning his gaze back on the pale teenager, "And you helped Severus brew the potion for me in your third year? That is very impressive. How long did you know?"

Draco seemed reluctant to meet Lupin's gaze. "I became suspicious when Severus taught that class on werewolves, and I wrote the essay before you cancelled it. During my research for that, it became obvious, so I approached Severus about my concerns and he confirmed them. He also said that it was to remain a secret…but it is a rather tedious potion to brew, and as you've noted, I have a talent for potions, so he said I could assist him in brewing it since I already knew."

Before he could stop himself, Harry asked, "Why didn't you tell any of the other Slytherins or your father about it? Any of them could have been bitten, and you father could have gotten Lupin sacked right there and then." He sat on the end of the sofa that Draco was on, and placed the clothing down between them.

The silver-eyed boy looked almost annoyed, as if the answers were so obvious that he should not have to explain. "As far as the threat of anyone being bitten, Severus was brewing a potion for that and he said that Dumbledore had taken other precautions. My father was already trying to get Hagrid sacked and Buckbeack, I believe he was called, killed, which was a waste of time if you ask me. Most importantly, and you should know this as you were obviously listening, Severus told me it was to remain a secret. I know this is something we shall never agree on, but I _trusted_ Severus."

Harry could not help but snort at that statement. He replied bitterly, "Oh yeah, everybody _trusted_ Snape for some reason. I'll never understand that."

Lupin looked slightly distant as he responded, catching both boys' attention. "Dumbledore trusted him, Harry, which was enough for me. It was enough for most of us."

Draco turned back to the bespectacled teen, "And I never had any reason not to." Harry shot him an incredulous look before silver eyes locked onto his. "Yes, Potter, he was needlessly cruel to you and your friends. So was I, and in my opinion you were just as bad to me. He might have felt the same."

Harry was about to interrupt, but was quieted by the raising of a fair hand; "The problem is that most people consider Severus untrustworthy because he rarely displays what he is feeling or thinking. Most people have the luxury of wearing their hearts out on their sleeves, where as he's always had to keep his heart _up_ his sleeve. I understand, because it's always been the same for me. It was always too dangerous to show any emotions or weaknesses. I would have expected you to understand that."

Draco dropped his eyes from Harry's and then noticed the clothes that the bespectacled teen had brought for him. He murmured, "Thank you," and then pulled the shirt on.

The green-eyed teen opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything. He was wondering how Draco managed to halt his temper in its tracks with nothing but a gesture and a few calm but thickly stated sentences. Normally once he was about to blow, it could not be helped, especially when it was about Snape. Harry looked at Lupin, who was staring at Draco with a thoughtful expression.

"How did you know about me spying on the other werewolves?" The lycanthrope asked as politely as if he were inquiring about the weather. Both boys looked confused, and Lupin held up the potion recipe that Draco had given him. "This is the same handwriting as the letter that warned me I had been discovered. I looked into it and discovered that, indeed, I had been." He turned his attention to Harry, "That's why I'm here, instead of underground."

Lupin looked at Draco again, and the blonde boy reluctantly met his eyes. "I didn't know you were a spy, actually, I thought you were recruiting. That's why I said you might need some advantage to persuade others. I heard Greyback talking about you after he saw you in Hogwarts. They didn't think I needed to be watched between…_sessions, _so I was able to sneak the letter out_._"

Lupin watched the blonde with a mixture of sympathy and interest. He seemed to be trying to work something out in his mind. "Why don't I go and make us some tea? You can finish getting changed; I'll tell Ron and Hermione that you need a little time, all right?"

The werewolf rolled the potion recipe and took it and the vials with as he moved towards the door, but stopped when Draco responded with a soft 'thank you'. Lupin smiled cordially at both boys, nodded once, and left.

Draco picked up the pants and socks that Harry brought down. "Would you mind turning around?" He looked expectantly at the raven-haired teen.

Harry stood up and turned to give the blonde some privacy, but he did not leave the room. From the moment he had seen Draco's left arm, he wanted to know something. The green-eyed boy had a feeling that Draco would answer him, but not in front of anyone. Now that Lupin had left, he decided to ask, "What happened to your arm? I mean-"

The blonde's tired drawl interrupted him. "_He_ asked if I no longer wanted it. I told him that I never had," Draco's voice lowered and he added in an undertone, "As he bloody well knew," he continued in what Harry considered the Slytherin's 'new' normal voice. "So he said he would see me marked anyway, and he did."

Harry heard the sound of a zipper pulled shut, followed by the soft thump of a light body dropping onto the couch behind him. He turned and saw Draco sitting on the sofa, putting on the loaned socks and looking like an alternate version of his former self; tired and haunted with the Muggle clothing hanging off his thin frame. Harry noticed that even one of his pale feet had a couple of scars across it.

Harry returned to his seat on the opposite end of the sofa as Draco moved his shoes to floor beneath him but did not put them on. The silver-eyed boy folded his clothes and placed them in a pile on the floor, before curling his legs under him on the sofa with his arms wrapped around him. He reminded Harry of an ill at ease cat.

The raven-haired teen came out of his musings when Draco tossed his light hair out of his eyes and looked at him, before asking in a quiet voice, "So what's the plan?"

"What?"

"When are we leaving, where are we going, etcetera…?" Harry was surprised that the pale boy's voice still lacked any hints of superiority, even in a situation that made it blatantly obvious who the more cunning of the two was.

"Oh, I don't know yet…" Harry realized he had not thought of the Horcruxes since Kreacher's grim statement about Draco earlier. "I'd still like to talk to Ron and Hermione, we didn't really learn anything about our mission…and you should get a decent night's rest before we go."

Harry wondered if he was being paranoid by not mentioning the Horcruxes, but noticed during the other boy's response that Draco was careful not to mention them either.

"Your concern isn't necessary, Potter, I'll be fine now. We should try to figure out the possible hiding places of the other objects before we set off. I won't be able to enter Hogwarts as easily as you will, so we'll have to figure that one out. Hopefully that elf of yours will return with what you asked him to retrieve, assuming it's the one we're looking for."

Evidently, Draco had not stopped thinking about their task, and Harry was impressed that his mind could focus on planning throughout the healing he had just undergone.

"Alright then, we'll see if Lupin wants anything after he gets back, then we'll say we're heading to bed early and try to figure everything out." Harry leaned back into the sofa, and then added with a smirk, "You and Hermione can work out the small details, since you're the only ones who pay attention to that sort of thing."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And how many times has that attention to the small details saved your neck, or the lack of it cost you? I know it's kept me out of a good deal of trouble."

"I'll bet it has," said Harry softly.

A moment later Lupin entered the room with a tray, containing a teapot, a few cups, and a plate of sandwiches. "I thought you two might be hungry." Both boys thanked him, and they all helped themselves to tea and sandwiches, although Harry noticed that he was the only one to eat a full serving. Draco seemed distant and nervous, and Lupin appeared thoughtful and concerned.

When they were finished, Lupin gathered their cups as he told the boys that they could stay in the room that Harry's things were in, and that they both should get some rest.

Harry said he thought that was a good idea, and Draco nodded as he put his shoes on and gathered his old clothes. They followed Lupin out of the room and parted ways with him at the stairs.

"Oh, Harry, Draco," Lupin whispered up to them, clearly trying not to wake Mrs. Black's portrait or Mrs. Weasley. "In that room to your right, there is some parchment and ink, and a book with yellow bindings; would you bring them to me, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry whispered back. Draco, who was closer, had already turned into the room. Harry followed him, but did not make it far before he walked into the pale boy, who stood motionless. Harry instinctively pulled out his wand, before he caught sight of what had stilled Draco, and stopped in his tracks as well.

At first, he thought it was Lucius Malfoy, standing there in black robes, the Dark Mark exposed on his arm proudly, with his wand held in bloodstained hands. His eyes were cold and empty, and we wore a frighteningly cruel grin. Then Harry noticed that the man before them appeared too young and thin, with features that were finer and softer than Lucius Malfoy's. With a shock, Harry realized he was looking at an aged, and evil, Draco Malfoy.

Before Harry could react to this, the real Draco raised his wand and cried, "_Ridikulus!" _Then the figure before them turned into a white-blonde ferret and began bouncing around the room.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_." Harry forced out a laugh and Draco followed suite, then the boggart vanished. They quickly gathered the items that Lupin asked them to retrieve.

"Lupin is cleverer than he's given credit for," Draco commented quietly as they left the room.

Harry was puzzled for a moment, then he realized what the blonde meant; Lupin had sent them in there for more then just a book and parchment. "What was that by the way?"

"It was a boggart, Potter, we learned about them in third year," the blonde stated casually, but with a hint of trepidation.

Ignoring the fact that the ashen boy clearly did not want to discuss the incident, Harry pushed the matter. "I know that, Malfoy. I meant what it turned into."

Silver eyes fell to the floor, "You saw it; can't you piece it together on your own?"

The raven-haired teen thought about what he had just seen. "You're afraid of becoming like your father." It was not a question. In addition, the way Draco refused to look at Harry was all the answer he needed.

The green-eyed boy looked forward and saw Lupin waiting for them at the end of the stairs. "Is everything all right?" he questioned gently.

Harry nodded slowly; Draco continued to watch the floor.

Lupin caught Harry's eye and offered an apologetic smile. "I just wanted you to be sure," he said quietly. Harry smiled in return and handed the werewolf the things he had asked for. "Thank you, I'm going to get started on finding someone to make more of this potion. Good night, boys." With one of his usual vague smiles on his face, Lupin left for the kitchen.

Harry and Draco went to the room in which they would be staying. They found Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other on one of the beds, waiting for them. Draco placed his robes and clothes on top of Harry's trunk and sat on the bed, across from Hermione. Harry sat beside him, across from Ron.

"Are you feeling any better, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking concerned at Draco's bowed head and distant expression.

Draco's head snapped up, "Hmm?" He blinked and seemed to return from his thoughts before answering softly, "Yes, much better actually, thank you."

"All right, so what's the plan then?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Well, we should try to figure out all the possible hiding locations for the Horcruxes. We can't just wander around aimlessly and hope to find them;" Hermione responded quickly, apparently she too, had been giving the situation a good deal of thought, but then, Harry had expected as much.

Draco was the first to come up with something. He appeared pensive as he spoke, "The ring was at the old Gaunt house, the sword is in Hogwarts, Nagini is usually seen at the Riddle home…do you know if the cave had any significance to V-Voldemort's past, Potter?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "He…did something…in there, to some kids from the orphanage he attended."

The others looked disturbed at the thought of what that something could be. Hermione broke the silence, "Well, let's just skip the details, unless you think they're necessary." Harry shook his head. "Good. Then he appears to hide them at places of significance to him. So, what other places can we think of that would fall into this category?"

"He worked at Borgin and Burkes for a while after he attended Hogwarts, that's how he located the locket and the cup," Harry told the others.

"The orphanage itself perhaps," Draco suggested, "Or Godric's Hollow."

Ron and Hermione tensed and glanced at Harry, but rather than looking angry, he turned to Draco, looking confused. "Why Godric's Hollow? He died there, besides it's not exactly well hidden."

The silver-eyed teen met Harry's gaze. "It would be significant _because_ he died there, and any house can be well hidden with the proper spells."

"But he didn't know he was going to die there," Ron protested.

"Nagini was turned into a Horcrux after his death, and the diary found its way to Hogwarts somehow. I don't think they were all as well hidden as the locket before he died," Draco pointed out. "I'm not saying there definitely is one there; I just think we should consider it a possibility."

"I agree," Hermione stated calmly. Then, to interrupt whatever platitude Ron was going make, she added, "We have to consider every possibility, Ron, and anyway, it does make sense. I'm sure Voldemort didn't enjoy dying, but it allowed him to be resurrected, which proved him to be immortal in the eyes of many."

"My point exactly," Draco stated with a nod toward Hermione.

"I agree too," Harry said. "So that's four places to check so far, unless he hid a second one at Hogwarts, but that seems unlikely."

"Of course, there's also the possibility that one of his followers was left in charge of it," Hermione stated. "We don't know how Lucius Malfoy ended up with the diary." She avoided looking at Draco as she added the last part.

The fair Slytherin went rigid. "What?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

"You didn't know?" Ron asked skeptically.

Draco slowly shook his head. Harry turned to the ashen boy again, "It was the one your father refused to sell Borgin…he slipped it to Ginny Weasley that day, while we were in Flourish and Blotts."

The green-eyed teen remembered that day clearly. In retrospect, the way Lucius had treated his son that day was actually quite similar to way he treated Dobby later at Hogwarts. He wondered why he had not made the connection before. If he had, then perhaps he would have formed a friendship with the Slytherin boy, and might have prevented many of the things that happened.

However, that was in the past, and could not be helped. Now, they had a chance to shape the future, and Harry realized that he could no longer dwell on things he could not change. He needed to focus on the things that he still could. They could prevent people from meeting the same fate as he, Draco, Neville, and all of their parents.

Rousing from his thoughts, Harry saw that Draco looked contemplative, while Hermione and Ron were bickering quietly, but that changed quickly.

The redhead's voice was irritated as it rose loud enough for the other two teens in the room to hear, "I'm not saying that he deserves everything that happened to him, I'm just saying that he isn't exactly an innocent victim here, Hermione. He-"

"Was raised by _Death Eaters_, Ron, of course he would think less of Muggle-borns, it's all he ever knew," Hermione had that same tone she used when talking about _SPEW_, "…And as far as _taunting_ goes, we were kids, and you were just as quick to tease -or hurt- him whenever you got the chance. I would think that we've all grown past that kind of thing. I think the fact that he wants to help us stop Voldemort -honestly, Ron it's just a name- says a lot about his true character."

"Speaking of _true character_," interrupted Ron, "Let's not forget that he was sorted into Slytherin, and we all know that Slytherins are all dark wizards."

"What?" said Hermione sounding a mix between amused and irritated, "When did the sorting hat _ever_ say that? Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and ambitious."

Harry decided to enter this debate. "She's right, Ron, they can't all be dark wizards, or they would either get rid of that house or watch them all for future Death Eater activities. I don't think it's that simple to tell the good from the bad."

Draco's unresponsive voice joined the conversation now, "They're both right, Weasley, and the sorting hat chose well with me. Even you cannot deny that I am cunning and ambitious. Potter could use someone cunning at his side right now and my sole ambition is to see V-Voldemort stopped for good."

"Yeah, you really seemed cunning and ambitious last term…and wasn't it You-Know-Who's orders you were following?" Ron voice was harsh and taunting.

Draco's voice remained subdued, "It wasn't _my_ ambition, as you pointed out. I didn't want to kill anyone."

"Then you shouldn't have tried!" Ron fumed at the fair Slytherin.

"What would you have done if it was your family he was going to murder unless you did as he ordered?" Draco's voice was getting thick with bottled emotion.

"I would have gone to Dumbledore, or McGonagall, or Hagrid, at the beginning of the year!" Ron persisted heatedly.

"Of course, because V-Voldemort wouldn't have anyone watching; Besides, I wasn't raised hearing Dumbledore's praises shouted from the rooftops like you were, and I certainly didn't have any kind of relationship with him at Hogwarts…or with Hagrid or McGonagall. My head of house and favorite teacher was one of _his_ followers. My father, who was _his_ right hand man, had just been sent to Azkaban. Since my father was ousted as a Death Eater and everyone assumed I was to follow suite, anyone from the Ministry would have thrown me into Azkaban without a second thought-"

Ron looked as though he was about to suggest arrest over attempted murder, but the blonde pressed on without giving him the chance, "Then I _still_ would have failed and _he_ would have killed my family and me. So honestly, let's hear your brilliant idea on who would have been able _and willing _to save _my _family from V-Voldemort." Draco's face would have been a picture of calm indifference if it were not for the extra moisture in his eyes, and the fact that he was blinking far too often.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously lost for words, but not willing drop his argument yet. He turned to Hermione who was staring at him with a very heated expression and had her arms folded and legs crossed, looking very stubborn. The redhead swallowed and turned to Harry.

Harry tried to sound calm, but it sounded forced even to his own ears. "I told you before, I believe him. From what I've heard over the last couple of days, and what I saw in there with Lupin, I think he really is working against Voldemort. He offered to help me, and I accepted, so if you want to help me, then you're going to have to learn to get along.

"Dumbledore wanted to help him too, right up until the end. He said that he knew it was Malfoy all year, but also knew that Voldemort would know if he contacted him, and that Voldemort would kill him. He said he knew that Draco's heart was not in it; that he's not a killer, and that he hadn't hurt anyone, and Dumbledore appreciated the difficulty of his position."

Harry had not gone into this amount of detail before now. Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock, one of his arms had absentmindedly wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione was in tears and held Ron's other hand in both of hers. Draco had his head bowed, so that his hair hung into his closed eyes, but Harry could see the tears sliding down his pale cheek, and his gaunt body was once again rigid and quivering.

Harry's tone hardened to leave no room for argument, "Dumbledore wanted to give Malfoy the chance to come over to the right side, and I intend to honor that offer."

Chapter four edited 7/30/09.


	5. The locket of Salazar Slytherin

Chapter 5: The Locket of Salazar Slytherin.

The four teenagers' tender moment ended abruptly with a load _crack_.

Harry jumped up, Hermione shrieked, Ron gasped, and Draco's head shot up so quickly that Harry thought he must have gotten whiplash. All of them simultaneously drew their wands as they recoiled at the sudden appearance of another being in the room.

"Kreacher," Harry hissed once he recognised the elf, and each of the others put their wands away. "What are you doing here?"

Kreacher bowed low and grumbled, "Master asked Kreacher to bring him the locket from Malfoy Manor, and so Kreacher has brought it." The elf held out a gnarled hand in which lay a heavy golden locket.

Harry immediately leaned forward and took the locket. As he held it up for inspection, Ron and Hermione walked over to stand on Harry's other side while Draco leaned closer. Everyone fixed his or her eyes on the golden necklace.

The raven-haired teen heard Draco's quiet drawl beside him, "Potter?" Once their gazes locked, the blonde' turned his eyes toward Kreacher, who was watching them closely.

Harry followed the fair boy's stare and got the point. "That's all Kreacher, you can go to bed now," he decided to play it safe with the treacherous elf, "But you have to stay in this house and you still can't communicate with anyone besides the four of us."

With another bow and a loud _crack_, Kreacher vanished.

"I think this is it," Draco commented quietly. "It has Slytherin's mark on it."

Harry returned his gaze to the locket and saw that there was an ornate serpentine '_S_' faded on the front. "It _is_ it. It's the same one from the memory." He remembered that no one could open the locket before, but decided to try anyway.

As soon as the bespectacled teen gripped the locket, one of Draco's pale hands flew over Harry's tanned ones and held them still. "What are you doing, Potter? There could be protective spells or noxious curses on it."

Harry almost found it amusing that his former adversary was trying to protect him from possible dark magic. "We all tried to open it last time and nothing happened…except that it wouldn't open."

"And how long has it been at the manor since then?" the silver-eyed teen asked, still not removing his hand.

"Good point." Harry lowered his hands and Draco took away his. The green-eyed boy slid to the floor and lay the locket down and then the others moved so that they were all sitting on the floor around it.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the locket, "_Specialis Revelio._"

Suddenly a crimson glow appeared around the edge of the locket as the entire thing took on an iridescent sheen, and purple sparks erupted from it.

"Does anyone have an idea about what all of that means?" asked Harry, glancing at his companions.

"The sheen represents a ward, probably designed to cause the curse -represented by the sparks I'm guessing- to effect anyone who opens the locket by force, or by any means not allowed by the locking spell, which is most likely the red one, as it enveloped the seams that open." Hermione stated more than suggested.

"I think it's a blood locking spell," added Draco. "I've seen my father use them."

"You mean like in the cave?" Harry inquired.

"Not quite," answered the blonde, "That one required _any _blood to release it. This is a more complicated version of that spell; it requires a specific blood source to ensure that not just anyone willing to bleed can unlock it. The ones my father set usually required Malfoy blood."

"So we need some of Voldemort's blood?" asked Ron. "How are we supposed to manage that?"

"That depends on who set it." Hermione corrected. "It could have been Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, or even Slytherin himself, who set the blood lock, in which case, it would likely require their blood."

"How do we find out whose blood we need?" questioned Harry; "And how do we get it?"

"Well if it's any of the people Granger suggested, then my blood should work," offered Draco before glancing at each of the others, "Anyone have a knife handy?"

Harry headed to his trunk; meanwhile Ron looked at Draco with a confused expression. "What? Hang on a minute, why would _your_ blood work?"

Hermione answered for him, "Because Malfoy is blood related to the first three people I named and, as he was sorted into Slytherin, he _technically_ has the blood of a Slytherin. These spells aren't _that_ particular, they're just designed to keep the major population out." She looked at the blonde, "Correct?"

Draco nodded, and then Harry returned with a small pocketknife. The silver-eyed teen held his hand out, and Harry placed the knife in it, but abruptly held onto both. "Wait, how much blood is this going to take? You've already lost a lot, I don't know if…"

The green-eyed boy trailed off when he noticed the expressions on all of the other teens' faces. Ron looked bewildered and a little amused, Hermione looked proud and astute, and Draco looked mildly confounded and almost fearful.

The blonde recovered first; "It shouldn't take much, I'll be fine." His already soft voice dropped further as he added, "You didn't use a lot in the cave, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, of course, Dumbledore opened it on the way in." He was not sure why he added that last fact, but decided to let it lie. He released Draco's hand and the knife. "Give it a go then."

Harry noticed that Ron took out his wand as Draco unfolded the knife and wrapped his left hand around the blade. The pallid Slytherin tightened his grip as he slid the blade across his palm, and then squeezed his fist over the locket, causing blood to drip steadily onto it. The reaction was instantaneous; the red glow reappeared and then turned a brilliant white before the entire locket flashed and then returned to normal.

Draco folded the knife and handed it to Harry, who absentmindedly put it in his pocket. Ron and Hermione were still clutching their wands. Once again, everyone's eyes were fixed on the locket.

Hermione cast _Specialis Revelio _again, but nothing happened. "It worked. Well, at least the protective spells are gone."

Harry reached forward and opened the locket. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. The raven-haired boy frowned; he had hoped that opening it would prove something; instead, it simply exposed a tiny old painting.

It was a wizarding portrait featuring two witches and two wizards sitting together in front of Hogwarts. One of the witches laughed as she adjusted a yellow shawl around her shoulders, the other smiled tightly and wore a dark blue cloak, fastened with a brooch in the shape of a raven. One of the wizards was talking vivaciously as he sharpened a familiar sword; the other smirking wizard kneeled behind the rest, and appeared to be listening as he tucked a golden locket into his green shirt.

"This must have been painted while they were still friends," Draco remarked quietly.

"Yeah, hard to imagine they grew apart," Harry commented. "They look so happy together."

"Well, one turned out to be a right foul git didn't he?" Ron said vehemently, as he glared at Draco, who did not give any indication of noticing the redhead's stare or tone.

"Yes, we all know the history Ronald, and this is a lovely relic, but we still don't know if it's still a Horcrux or not. Remember the diary?" Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, "It didn't show anything when I checked it for unknown magical properties or hidden secrets."

"How did you destroy the diary and the ring?" asked Draco.

"The diary I stabbed with the tooth of a Basilisk," Harry answered, "But I wasn't there when Dumbledore took care of the ring."

"I'm going to check the study," Hermione said as she stood, "There are all kinds of books on dark and ancient magic there."

Draco stood as well. "Where are _you_ going?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"We'll go through the books faster if more than one person looks," the silver-eyed teen replied simply. Ron hurried past him and started walking after Hermione. Draco looked at Harry over his shoulder as he crossed the room, "Coming Potter?"

"Yeah, might as well." Harry grabbed the locket and stuffed it into his pocket. "I don't know if it's such a good idea to leave you and Ron together anyway, and I don't know how Hermione will react if you two get in a row."

"I don't plan on fighting with him, but if he attacks me, I'm sure Granger will have us both in full body binds before we get too carried away," Draco drawled as Harry followed him into the hallway.

The bespectacled teen had to stifle a snicker at that comment, all the while thinking that the blonde was probably right. Hermione could be scary when she chose to be.

As they approached the stairs, Harry noticed that blood was starting to seep through the cracks of Draco's clenched hand. "Wait, Malfoy, let me see your hand."

The pale boy turned and unfurled his fist, holding it up slightly so that the raven-haired teen could see it. Harry gripped Draco's wrist and raised his hand further, then he pointed his wand at it and said, "_Episkey._" The small wound closed, and Harry cast _Tergeo_ to clean up the remaining blood before releasing Draco's wrist.

The silver-eyed teen looked at his hand and ran a finger over the small scar that crossed his palm. "Thanks," he murmured as he turned and continued down the stairs.

Harry nodded, even though the wan Slytherin could not see him. He followed the pallid boy down the stairs, wondering if the two of them would ever be able to live normal lives. Then, he wondered where that thought had come from to begin with.

A few hours later found the tired quartet in the study with a large collection of books strewn around the room. They had resumed their previous seating arrangement, with a few alterations that occurred during their research.

Harry stretched out across the couch he shared with Draco, and was fiddling with a velvet bookmark that had come out of one of the volumes they had checked. The blonde was sitting perfectly poised and delicately turning the pages of the tome he was reading, exactly as he had since they started. Ron was lying across the opposite sofa, having fallen asleep nearly an hour before, and Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her head rested against Ron's thigh while she read with obvious annoyance.

Harry was about to follow Ron's lead when Draco's quiet voice started him into full awareness. "I think this could work to establish whether an object is a Horcrux."

Harry positioned himself beside Draco as the latter adjusted the book's position so that he could read it. Hermione came to Harry's other side and leaned to read over his shoulder.

"What is this?" Harry asked, not bothering to read the indicated passage in its entirety.

"It's a spell that was designed to distinguish a recently deceased Inferius from a person under the Imperius Curse," the pale Slytherin explained.

"Oh! That _could_ work!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "It would have to either detect a soul or a pulse, and there are healing spells that could be used for the latter, so why make another spell for it…"

"Because such healing spells are more time consuming to learn," Draco answered dully, "But it might work. I suppose it's worth a shot."

"It's _definitely_ worth a shot," Harry corrected. "Good find; let's try it." He pulled the locket out of his pocket and held it out in front of Draco. He could have sworn he saw a perplexed expression cross the Slytherin's drawn face, but it smoothed into his usual indifferent mask in a second.

The silver-eyed teen took out his wand, consulted the large tome before setting it aside, and then gracefully waved his wand with a flourish. It looked as though he were quickly drawing an intricate Celtic knot in the air. All the while, he softly toned, "_victus corpus plasmatic vel_" in such a rhythm, that it almost sounded as if he was singing to himself. As he finished, the locket took on an eerie moss-green glow.

"That's the reaction an Inferius would produce." Draco whispered, eyeing the locket warily.

Harry heard Hermione's hurried undertone beside him; "The _Specialis Revelio _spell would have shown something like a transfiguration or a curse."

"Then it _is _a Horcrux," said Harry, who was also looking at the locket with a new sense of trepidation. "Now, how do we go about destroying the bit of Voldemort's soul that's inside?"

"What did I miss?" All three looked up at the sound of Ron's groggy voice, and found him watching the three of them with a curious expression.

"The locket is a Horcrux," Harry answered without preamble. Then, to the other two, he said, "The ring was intact after Dumbledore got rid of the soul inside, so there must be a spell or something that does it. Now we just need to figure that one out."

Ron sat up and muttered something as he yawned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What was that, Ron?"

"I said, what about the killing curse? Isn't the soul alive?"

"Ron, that's illegal!" Hermione protested.

"Besides, I doubt it's that easy," Harry added, earning him a scandalized expression from Hermione. "It's not like I'm going to live my whole life without casting it, Hermione, and it won't even be the first Unforgivable I've used."

"I still wouldn't call that easy," Draco said, nearly inaudibly.

Harry snorted, "It's an inanimate object with a bit of Voldemort's soul locked inside; my conscience will be fine."

The bespectacled teen moved past the others and kept his back to them, but they each came to stand close behind him. The fact that they were willing to stand beside him, while he attempted to cast the killing curse at the tiny object, touched Harry greatly. He draped the locket over a sconce on the wall and pointed his wand at it. After a deep breath, he said, "_Avada Kedavra_," in a low, steady voice.

A green light shot out of his wand and struck the locket, but nothing notable happened afterwards.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

Draco stepped forward and stood beside Harry as he cast the same spell he had used previously. Harry released an irritated sigh when the locket once again took on an eerie moss-green glow, and Draco's shoulders slouched slightly as he lowered his wand.

"Did anybody come across anything that might work while we were looking for the other spell?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione.

"No, and I _thought _we were looking for a way to detect a Horcrux _and_ a way to destroy them." Hermione shot the redhead an exasperated look.

"_We_ were; he was napping," Draco drawled quietly, "But I didn't come across anything on destroying Horcruxes either. Actually, I didn't find anything that so much as mentions Horcruxes directly."

"I had the same problem at Hogwarts last year," Hermione commented. "It seems they've been reluctant to mention them for a good many years now. I even pored through the restricted section and still couldn't find anything."

"Tell me about it," the blonde commented. "I finally had to sneak into my father's private study to find out what they were to begin with. Still, you can't really blame them for being reluctant to inform the masses about something like this."

Far from having a reaction that any of the boys would have expected, Hermione gasped and her eyes lit up. "But that's it!" Her excitement earned a fond, amused look from Ron, a bewildered look from Harry, and a mildly curious look from Draco. "If we can just- But it would be very dangerous- Ah! Kreacher! It's so simple, and with Malfoy- I'm sure we could-"

"Don't bother, she does this sometimes," Harry explained at Draco's questioning expression. "She'll tell us after she has it sorted out. Right now she's just thinking out loud, well, half out loud."

The blonde nodded, and all three boys waited through another minute of babbling patiently before Hermione came out of her machinations. "All right; Harry, you sent Kreacher to Malfoy Manor earlier. Therefore, he can tell us if it's empty, and obviously, it must be empty for a little while, or someone would have stopped him from taking the locket. Then, we can go there tomorrow -whenever its empty- and Malfoy can sneak us into his father's private study. It's the only place we know of that actually has books that mention Horcruxes."

Hermione's proclamation was met with utter silence. "Well? What do you think?"

"She has a point," Ron said hesitantly, turning to Harry before alternating his attention between his two friends. He ignored Draco entirely. "Lucius Malfoy is bound to have something on such a dark invention. Might have even looked into destroying them, in case he was to try and challenge You-Know-Who for his position."

For a moment, Harry thought that Draco would surely hex Ron for that suggestion, and could not honestly say that he would blame him. Instead, the wan teen tuned his face away and stared coldly at the floor. Hermione gave Ron a reprimanding look, which seemed to puzzle the redhead.

"I don't know," Harry said reluctantly. "Breaking into Malfoy Manor to look for something that may not even be there doesn't sound very appealing to me...especially when we're counting on Kreacher to tell us when it's safe for us to enter." He retrieved the locket and shoved it into his pocket again. Then it hit him.

"What about Knockturn Alley? There's bound to be a book on dark artefacts in one of the shops there." He looked at everyone in turn, hoping that one of them would support this idea.

"Actually, with the short supply of reverences, it isn't likely that they would, Harry," Hermione stated. "Even if they did, it would be valuable, and they wouldn't just leave it out for people to view."

"We would have to tell the shop keeps what we were looking for. It would get back to V-Voldemort," Draco added, still refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "We would lose the advantage of surprise…and he might try to retrieve the others before we can reach them."

"Plus, we _know_ that Malfoy Manor has at least one book that mentions them, since Malfoy," Ron indicated Draco to explain which Malfoy he was referring to, "Found out what they were there. We might blow our cover looking through every shop in Knockturn Alley for nothing."

"We're still relying on Kreacher to tell us when it's the safest to go there," Harry said bitterly. "He helped to get rid of his last master; I wouldn't put it past him to try it again."

"He helped…but, how?" Draco asked, finally looking at the raven-haired teen. "He would have needed permission just to leave this house…"

"He took an order of 'get out' literally. It was actually rather cunning for a house elf-" Hermione cut herself short at the sight of the glare Harry shot her. "Anyway, he went to your mother, who was the next in the bloodline."

"Besides, Dobby managed to leave Malfoy Manor without permission in our second year at Hogwarts," Harry told Draco.

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, before murmuring, "He had permission. I gave it to him."

Ron's jaw nearly fell off. Hermione blinked a few times as she registered the information. Harry mouthed silently for a moment before saying, "What?" in a very surprised tone. "Why?"

"I didn't actually know who he was seeing or why," the silver-eyed teen explained. "I just told him to make sure he was still available whenever my parents called on him, not to speak of my family to anyone, and not to tell anyone -including my parents- that I had done it."

Hermione looked curious, "But why would you give him permission to see someone, especially without knowing who."

The pallid boy released a soft sigh. "It's not uncommon for wizards to test unfamiliar potions on their house elves to see if they brewed them correctly, or to test the results of experiments. I didn't think anything of it." Draco sounding oddly remorseful as he continued, "Until I tried to alter a blood replenishing potion that Snape had given me the recipe for, but I forgot about one of the ingredients reactions to non-humans…anyway, it didn't go very well."

Hermione looked like she was about to start up on one of her _SPEW _speeches, but Harry held up a hand to stop her. He wanted to hear this. After she seemed to regain her composure and Ron put an arm around her shoulders to calm her down further, Harry motioned for the pale Slytherin to continue.

"I fixed him quickly enough, but I felt…odd…about the incident." Draco appeared pensive for a moment before continuing. "Later on, I heard him muttering about finding a way to speak to someone. I didn't figure it was anyone important, I mean, he has served my family his whole life, whom could he know? So I told him he could go see this person, but only that particular person, with the conditions I mentioned."

"So that's why Dobby said you were a bad master for a house elf," Hermione mused.

"Why did Snape give you a recipe for blood replenishing potion anyway?" asked Harry.

"Anaemia;" Draco's gaze had returned to the floor, "But the point is, you should be able to make Kreacher help, if you decide you want to try Granger's plan."

"Wait…who would be at Malfoy Manor anyway?" Ron questioned, his brows furrowed. "Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy is in St. Mungo's, and _he_'s here with us. Shouldn't it be empty?"

"Well, normally, yes, but with the kinds of people that the Malfoy's have associated with, I think it's better to play it safe." Hermione was obviously trying to phrase her statement delicately in front of the youngest Malfoy.

"I believe she means that getting caught unaware and subsequently murdered by Death Eaters before we've even destroyed the first Horcrux we've procured wouldn't do any good," Draco drawled, and Harry had the feeling it was meant to draw up a line of some sort. "And quite frankly, she's right."

The raven-haired teen looked at Hermione, deciding he would have time to figure out this new side of Draco later. "Okay, you said that nobody else is supposed to come here for a few days, right? Except for Mr. Weasley or Moody stopping by if they get the chance?"

"That's right," the bushy-haired girl said with a nod, "And Tonks pops in when she gets a chance, but she usually doesn't stay for long."

"Alright, Malfoy," Harry turned to the pale teen, "Do you think we'll be able to find anything remotely useful at Malfoy Manor?"

The blonde sighed and met Harry's eyes; "Yes. There are plenty of shady books in my father's private study. I was pressed for time when I snuck in before, since I couldn't afford to raise any suspicion, but I found one book that mentions Horcruxes in detail…and there are others that might have some useful information as well, on more than just Horcruxes."

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that!" Hermione responded with the same enthusiasm she had before. "There could be books on all kinds of dark magic, hexes, and curses…they're bound to mention a way to defend oneself from them as well. Do you think we would be able to take a few books back here?"

All three of the boys gave her their own versions of an incredulous look as they nodded. Clearly, none of them had planned to stick around to read them.

"Technically, we're not even nicking them, since they're from Malfoy Manor and we do have a Malfoy," Ron added.

Draco looked slightly annoyed as he turned to the redhead; "_Technically_, they aren't mine, so we _are _stealing them, but do we really have a choice?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like we're going to advertise what we're doing anyway," Harry stated before the other boys could start arguing. "Now that I got my initial questions answered, I agree that Malfoy Manor is our best bet. So...I'll have Kreacher scout it out for a day, and tell us if anyone enters or leaves, then we'll go for it the next day, at whatever time sounds best. Agreed?"

The green-eyed boy looked around at the other three teenagers. He had planned to embark on this task alone, but now he was pleased to have them at his side. Despite that, he still felt bad that he was putting Ron and Hermione in danger anyway…and Draco as well, which he had expected.

After everyone agreed to this plan, they began to discuss ways to phrase the orders Harry would give Kreacher, to ensure that he did not tip anyone off or leave out any vital information in his report. Finally, Harry called the wretched elf, and sent him on his task, trying his best to ignore the dubious commentary that Kreacher grumbled out the whole time.

After Kreacher had gone, and Hermione and Draco had returned the study to its previous state, the four teens retired to their respective rooms for the remainder of the evening. Harry vaguely wondered where Ron as staying, as Lupin had assigned Harry an Draco to the room that they had always shared in the past, and the room certainly didn't look like it had been used by his friend.

After they had both changed into their pyjamas (Harry loaned Draco an extra pair), the raven-haired boy cast _Muffliato_ at the door out of habit, at the same time his silver-eyed roommate put up a ward. When Harry asked the blonde about it, he merely replied "Habit," with a small shrug. They each climbed into bed without removing either spell.

After Harry had settled down, he wondered if he would be able to convince Ron and Hermione to let him go on his own after this. _Probably not,_ he thought with a frustrated sigh.

Draco's soft voice started him in the otherwise silent room; "Something wrong, Potter?"

"What? Oh, no…well, yeah. I just cannot see how I'm going to be able to leave Ron and Hermione out of this without giving them the slip again. I hate to do that to them, but they won't stay behind otherwise."

"Hmm…I presume you've tried explaining it to them?"

It sounded more like a statement then a question, but Harry found himself replying anyway. "Yeah, but that didn't work. Like I said before, at first I agreed with them, and we had a plan…sort of."

"Sort of...?"

"Well, I was going to go back to my relative's house, because Dumbledore had wanted me to, but just for a visit, and Ron and Hermione we're going to come with me. Then we were going to go to Bill's -that's another one of Ron's brothers- wedding, and then see my parents' graves, and then go after the Horcruxes together."

"When did the plan change?"

"Well, McGonagall and Lupin thought it would work better if I stayed at my relative's house for at least a couple of weeks, so that it could still count as _home_. There was no way that Ron and Hermione could actually _stay_ there with me, so, they went off to the Burrow, and then we were all going to meet here after Lupin and someone else from the Order picked me up, and then continue with the plan from there."

Harry rolled on his side, most of Draco's face was hidden in the shadows of the room, but he appeared to be listening patiently. "After I was at my relative's house, I started trying to come up with ideas on what the other Horcruxes were and where they were hidden. I couldn't come up with much, but I started to have second thoughts about letting Hermione and Ron come with me. I knew it would take a lot of time, and would be very dangerous, so I decided to leave before anyone came for me."

"Why did they want you to stay at your relative's house to begin with?" the ashen boy asked delicately. "It doesn't sound like you wanted to go back at all."

Harry found himself replying before he had made the conscious decision to answer the pale teen. "I didn't, but there was this protective spell that had to do with my mother's blood; as long as I stayed at my aunt's house, just long enough to be able to claim it as my home, I was safe."

"So they wanted you to stay longer because they didn't think that just a visit would meet the requirement of the spell," Draco surmised.

"Exactly;" Harry rolled onto his back again, and tucked his hands under his head. "Now I'm not even sure if I want to leave them behind anymore. If they would just research with me and then stay somewhere safe while I go for the really dangerous tasks alone, then I would keep them involved, but I don't think they'll go for that."

"So then you _haven't_ explained this. Well, you could tell them that you don't want them to come, and then offer a compromise after they've protested. Suggest to them the situation that you just mentioned," Draco suggested, making it sound like the most reasonable thing in the world before adding, "Only, you won't be doing the dangerous tasks alone, Potter; I'm going with you. ...Although I'm not sure if Weasley will find that comforting."

Harry chuckled; he could imagine the look on Ron's face if he told him not to worry because he had Malfoy with him. Although he had to admit that he did find it comforting himself. It was nice to have someone to embark on this with that was not in it just for him. Not only could Malfoy take care of himself and be a big help on this task, but he also had his own separate motives.

As he watched the moonlight's progress across the ceiling, Harry began to wonder when this change had occurred, if it truly was a change, and not just the crumbling of Draco's walls. "Malfoy, why did you decide to go after the Horcruxes? I know it was to make Voldemort mortal again but…you've really put your life on the line now. Why did-"

The silver-eyed teen cut in quietly, "I told you, he has to be stopped. After he-"

Draco's subdued voice wavered, and as he continued, Harry heard more and more of the thick, pain filled tone that he had heard in the park the previous evening. "He kept my mother alive so he could still use her against me…and still hurt us all. We will never be free, not while he's alive…and I cannot be the only one in this position. It _has _to end. I don't even care if I live or die anymore; I just want it to be over. He cannot harm my parents easily where they are now and I'm beginning to wonder if death really would be kinder then letting them live this way. So, one way or another, I _will_ free my family from him."

Harry did not know what to say. He began to remember things from the previous year at Hogwarts: Malfoy with dark circles under his eyes, looking thinner and ill. Malfoy crying as he told Moaning Myrtle, _"No one can help me, I can't do it….I can't….It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…."_

Moaning Myrtle talking to Harry and Ron in the bathroom, _"I mean he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!" _Too bad he had not gotten around to asking whom…

Harry recalled Malfoy telling Dumbledore that he did not have any options, that he and his whole family would be killed. His hand shaking as he turned a whiter shade of pale...before he lowered his wand, choosing to accept his fate instead of committing murder.

Then suddenly, another memory stood out to him…a conversation that Harry had listened in on, between Malfoy and Snape. One that the bespectacled teen was beginning to think he had gravely misunderstood. _"I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work - I can stop you." _

"_Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master Draco?"_

"_I'm not trying to conceal anything from **him**; I just don't want **you** butting in!" _

"_So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-" _

"_So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!"_

Harry had wondered what had happened to make Malfoy speak to Snape like that-Snape, toward whom he had always shown respect, even liking. Then, he remembered something odd that McGonagall had said long before that conversation,_ "-And what is more, Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today because he was doing detention with me. He has failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row-"_

At the time, Harry had presumed that the pallid boy was slipping up due to the stress caused by the mission that Voldemort had given him. However, Draco had always been smart, always coming in second for their year (after Hermione, of course). In fact, scathing and witty remarks aside, he had always been a good student as well, from an academic viewpoint.

Harry had been so caught up in suspecting Draco that he had not realized that the ashen boy was trying to be forced to see the headmaster without making it obvious that he was doing so.

_Clever little Slytherin… _

Draco _had_ tried asking Dumbledore for help.

If only Harry had figured it out then. He could have helped. If Dumbledore had been given the opportunity to speak to Draco under less dire circumstances, he would still be alive, Draco would not be in his current state, nor would his mother. Dumbledore would be working on the other Horcruxes with Harry, and he would not have to decide to leave his friends or risk their lives.

Harry swallowed thickly and forced the endless 'what ifs' away. He had already decided not to dwell on the things he could not change. He could not help anyone by allowing himself to drown in regrets.

Dumbledore would not want him to blame himself anyway, and with good reason. Harry knew, deep down, that none of it was not his fault…it was Voldemort's. Draco was right; he had to be stopped, because _no one _would be free until then.

Harry turned onto his side again and, through the moonlight cascading into the room, saw that Draco had fallen asleep. He wondered if he could get the order to abide by Dumbledore's offer. Probably not, he decided, but maybe he could get them to keep an eye on his mother. There had been murders in St. Mungo's before. At least that would be something, and if they ever did recover, maybe it would teach Draco's parents what made their side the right one. Their son certainly figured that out, and even went as far as joining the right side.

Comforted by such thoughts, Harry was soon sleeping as well.

* * *

Chapter five edited 7/30/09.

The spell Draco uses in this chapter does nto appear in any of th eHP books. I simply made it up. The words are latin and roughtly translates to 'living body or spirit' I belive. If that's wrong, oh well. I don't really mind. Thank you for reading and enjoy.


	6. House elves, Horcruxes, and Hidden locat

Chapter 6: House Elves, Horcruxes, and Hidden Locations.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better then he had all summer. Draco was still asleep, and he decided to leave the ashen boy alone, figuring he probably needed the rest. By the look and sound of it, Harry figured the pallid blonde had an even harder summer, and year probably, then he himself had.

Fortunately, the wards that Draco had sent the night before only seemed to alert him if someone entered, so Harry was able to slip out of the room quietly. As he descended the stairs, he could hear Ron and Hermione's voices drifting from the kitchen. By the time he entered however, Ron was sitting at the table looking sheepish, and Hermione was muttering to herself as she cooked eggs and potatoes a little more aggressively then was necessary.

Harry sat down beside the redhead and said in an undertone, "What's she on about?"

"She reckons that we should try and be nice to Kreacher. I told her there wasn't any point," Ron whispered back. "We argued for a minute and then she just started ranting about house elf rights."

They looked back at Hermione, and could catch snippets of what she was saying. "It's only because they don't know any better…raised for generations to behave a certain way…told these things long enough that they believe it…highly doubtful that families like the Malfoys or the Blacks used positive reinforcement. If you ever bothered, but then you won't even give Malfoy a chance, and he's in the same boat if you really think about it…"

The brown-eyed girl turned after she had finished mumbling to herself and looked at Harry with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe you should start calling him by his given name, Harry, and then Ron and I could just appear to follow your lead." Both boys were taken aback by the sudden change of subject and tone.

"What?" asked Harry, who had no idea where that line of thought had come from.

"And just why would we do that?" Ron questioned irritably.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a slow deep breath. "Really, you two are just too insensitive. Haven't you noticed the way he tenses every time anyone calls him Malfoy?"

Harry furrowed his brows in thought and Ron simply shook his head in a _no_.

The bushy-haired girl muttered something that sounded like '_boys'_, and then returned to abusing breakfast. Shortly after, Draco entered the room quietly and joined them at the table.

They talked throughout breakfast, mostly about Horcruxes, hidden locations, and house elves. Harry noticed that Hermione had been right. Draco did tense up every time one of them called him by his surname.

When Ron and Hermione went to the sink to wash the dishes and began talking amongst themselves, Harry turned to Draco and dropped his voice, "Malfoy." There it was again, one either had to be looking for it or just abnormally observant to catch it, in Harry's opinion.

Harry realized that the blonde was looking at him, obviously waiting for him to continue. He did not know how to go about this though. He was not sure how the pale boy would take to pity, or if he would just deny the whole notion if Harry brought it up. Therefore, he decided to take a completely different approach. "Err…Would you mind if I called you Draco from now on? It might help in convincing the others to see you separately from your family's reputation."

A very small smile touched the blonde's lips as he nodded ever so slightly as he whispered, "I would like that."

Lupin entered the room then, holding a cup of tea. "Good morning everyone;" He sat across from them and regarded the two boys with a warm smile. "How are you two feeling today?"

"Great, actually; I'm glad we came here," Harry answered with a smile of his own.

Lupin smiled deepened and he nodded once, before turning his gaze to the blonde, looking sobered, "And how are you Draco? You came here in pretty bad shape. I imagine you're still in some amount of pain." His expression and tone made it clear that this was a serious question; he looked genuinely concerned.

Draco raised his eyes to meet Lupin's, he seemed contemplative for a moment before answering, "Yes, but its nothing compared to before. I feel better than I have all year, actually. Thank you."

The kind ex-professor seemed surprised by the sincere comment, but soon he was smiling sincerely at the pale boy. "You're quite welcome, Draco. I'm just glad you allowed me to help you. I don't care to think of what would have happened if you'd waited another day…"

Lupin's smile faded and he looked at the boys across from him quite seriously, still maintaining his gentle demeanour somehow. "Now, let me say that it is rather obvious that you two are, and have been, up to something. I understand that you both have good reasons to be afraid of letting anyone help," his kind eyes turned to Harry, "But try to understand that we have been fighting this battle even longer then you know and we will continue to regardless of the consequences."

The werewolf's soft gaze switched to Draco; "Also know that we will always act in your best interests. We will never mistreat you or manipulate you." He looked intently at both boys, "And the reason that we shall do all of this, and try to meddle in what you undoubtedly consider _your_ affairs, is that we care about you; _all _of you."

Ron and Hermione joined them at the table, and were included in the glance Lupin passed over the table as he made his last comment. Hermione and Ron's eyes shifted nervously between the lycanthrope and the other two teenagers.

Harry had expected Lupin to figure out that they did not intend to stay, although he had not been sure of what kind of reaction he would have. He did not plan to tell the man -or anyone from the Order- about the Horcruxes, but he wondered if he could get Lupin to accept his departure with some level of understanding.

Before Harry could answer, however, the lycanthrope's eyes moved to something behind the raven-haired teen. Lupin smiled vaguely as he said, "Good morning, Molly."

"Good morning, Remus, kids. How did- Harry? Oh, Harry!" Suddenly, the named teen felt arms pulling him out of his chair, and then he was engulfed in a tight hug. "When did you get back? We were so worried about you! Wh-"

"Molly, Harry needs to breath;" Lupin's calm and slightly amused voice commented from the direction of the table.

"Oh! Sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley released Harry, and she seemed to only then realize that there was another boy in the room, "And who's you friend?" The redhead turned to the blonde with a mothering smile, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother. I suppose you could call me the den mother here, really."

As Mrs. Weasley was speaking, the silver-eyed boy stood and turned to face her, looking indifferent for the most part. Up close, however, Harry could see the trepidation in his eyes. The ashen teen politely offered a hand and introduced himself, "I'm Draco…Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley's smile dimmed as she looked Draco over, but she still took his offered hand. The wan teen was watching her eyes for any sign of hostility with such intent that Harry could practically _see _the debate of fight or flight taking place in the other boy's mind. He surreptitiously reached over and reassuringly placed his hand over the blonde's thin wrist under everyone's eye line.

A slight frown appeared on Mrs. Weasley's face as she released Draco's hand, and Harry felt the blonde stiffen. "Why dear, you look even worse then the kids described you during school. Who has been taking care of you since the end of term? They've done an awful job."

Draco looked completely confused as she grasped his thin arms, turned him, and pushed back into his seat while talking to him like a child; "You look like you haven't eaten properly in years. Now, just sit there and I will fix you some porridge. Actually, I don't like your colour, you need more protein. Do you think you could hold down some eggs…and maybe a bit of sausage?"

Silver eyes darted to Harry for a moment, as if checking for signs of a joke or trap. The green-eyed boy flashed Draco a reassuring smile and sat down beside him again.

The raven-haired teen smiled at the mothering woman, "Actually Mrs. Weasley, we just ate some eggs; Hermione made them."

"Oh, good, Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled before turning to the bushy-haired girl fondly, "But Hermione, dear, you know you don't have to-"

"I know, but there's no rule that says you have to do all the cooking," Hermione commented.

Mrs. Weasley waved away the remark with a smile. "I know dear, but these men don't seem to know that they need the basic food groups." She nodded toward Harry and Draco, "Did those two eat as much as they should?"

Hermione nodded, ignoring the indignant looks cast at her by the boys. "Harry did well. I suppose Malfoy needs time for his appetite to return."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Draco, looking serious but non-threatening; "Yes, you don't want to push it dear, you'll end up sick. Still…well, we'll get you there in time… What about you, Remus? You need more than tea to start the day off." With that, she began waving her wand and preparing enough eggs to feed the entire Weasley clan.

"Thank you, Molly," Lupin stated mildly, "By the way, Arthur fire-called late yesterday evening. He should be stopping by a little later. I asked him to stop somewhere on his way…"

Harry's attention was drawn away from the discussion when he felt Draco leave is side. He turned in time to see the wan boy slipping out of the room in the direction of the stairs.

The bespectacled teen glanced at the others in the room; Mrs. Weasley was still speaking to Lupin and had her back turned to the others as she cooked. Lupin glanced at him for a second and gave the smallest of nods. Hermione made a motion for him to go on as she grabbed Ron's arm to keep him still a moment longer. Ron seemed to catch on and motioned for Harry to go with a tilt of his head.

The raven-haired boy quietly stood, left the room, and headed up the stars, again trying not to alert Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Black's portrait of his presence (or lack there of, in the case of the former). He silently hoped that Draco had not reset the wards on the room as he slipped in. Fortunately, he had not.

Harry froze upon entering the room as if alarms had gone off anyway, however. Draco was standing near the middle of the room, with his arms wrapped around himself and his head down, looking completely lost and alone. To say that Harry had never expected to see the Slytherin look so vulnerable and exposed would be an understatement.

"Draco?" The ashen blonde started, Harry was not sure if it was at the actual verbalization of his given name or if the other boy simply had not realized that he had been followed into the room. "Are you all right?"

The silver-eyed teen turned his face away before he answered, "Yes." He sighed heavily and Harry could swear that the blonde looked even slighter then before. "I just don't think anything makes sense anymore… Or it suddenly does, but…" He shook his head slowly. "I just don't understand."

Harry began walking toward the uneasy teen, but stopped after taking a few steps when Draco turned his back to him. The green-eyed boy decided to sit on his bed instead, watching the blonde as he talked. "What don't you understand? What's wrong? Was it something that happened this morning or…?" He let the question trail off, hoping that Draco would fill in the rest for him.

The silver-eyed teen released a shaky breath before turning and moving to sit beside Harry, still not looking at him. "Everything that I have been taught for my _entire life_ was a lie. I know I already told you this, but it's just…_everything_ I was brought up to believe was _wrong_. They always told me that half-breeds are uncaring and untrustworthy, but look at Lupin; he very well may be the most caring man I have ever met. There was no reason for him to help me or be so kind to me."

Harry noticed that Draco felt and sounded distant, as though he were somewhere far away. He wondered if the drawn teen was simply thinking aloud, or if he just wanted Harry -or perhaps anyone- to understand his plight. He decided not to say anything yet, and let the blonde continue.

"Blood traitors and Muggle borns were supposed to be unsophisticated, uncultured, and ill-mannered, but Mrs. Weasley seems so…nice. A little overbearing maybe, but she just seems to want everyone around her to be comfortable and taken care of. Granger may be a bit bossy, and an insufferable know-it-all, but she's loyal and she truly means well."

The silver-eyed boy slowly shook his head again, sounding utterly lost and baffled. "Why would they want to be kind to me? Why would they even bother themselves with me? They must simply be decent people…and it feels like that's so much more important than good breeding or blood purity now."

The pallid teen's voice took on a hint of frustration as he finished, "How could I have been so blind to everything? How could I ever expect to be forgiven for how I've behaved?"

Harry had been pleased to see Draco's change of heart when they were in the park and thought the other boy would be fine now that he saw the error in the way his family taught him to think and act. He had not considered that this revelation would cause any sort of inner turmoil, and now he wondered why that was.

The raven-haired teen recalled when he had learned that his own relatives lied to him about his parents and his abilities; he had felt some bitterness, resentment, and a little hurt. He could imagine if he had been older, if it has been his parents, whom he respected, that he would have felt even worse. He also had some understanding of what it was to be angry or ashamed of your own actions, even those based off misleading information.

He thought of the bits of Hermione's angry muttering he had caught before breakfast and realised that, as usual, she had been right. He placed a hand on Draco's frail shoulder, which cased the blonde to tense for a moment. After a few seconds, during which neither boy moved, he relaxed under Harry's hold. "Draco, have you ever heard the word 'miracle'?"

Draco turned his head just as much as was necessary so that he could see Harry. He still looked a little lost and frightened, but it also looked like he was coming back from wherever his mind had drifted to during his months of torture. "It's a word Muggles use to explain things done by magic…things their sciences can't properly account for, is that right?"

Harry grinned, "No, well, yeah, in some cases. It's used when something happens that should not be possible, like a blind person suddenly being able to see, that's a miracle. We should be thankful that these things happened at all, and not distressed that it took however long to come about, because it could never have."

"The blind aren't supposed to see," the silver-eyed boy whispered.

The bespectacled teen nodded, "But you can see now." He gave the other boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hermione was right, you know…" Harry added after a brief pause, "With what she said last night. We were all just kids and we were just as bad as you were...maybe worse, since we knew better. You've had that pure blood nonsense pushed onto you since you were born, you didn't know anything else. In hindsight, I think you started to consider that it was wrong earlier then last term. You stopped going out of your way to cause trouble for us; a lot of it was all the Slytherins and all the Gryffindors, not just _us_. Besides, we could have been better examples to prove your parents views wrong, at least in how we treated you."

Green eyes looked down for a moment. Harry knew it would be difficult to talk about Dumbledore, but Draco was probably the one person who deserved to hear everything he thought. "About your actions last year…Dumbledore was right to appreciate the difficulty of your situation. I probably wouldn't have done much better if I were in your shoes. I know you tried to get yourself sent to Dumbledore's office, by the way; I think you tried to handle the situation from every angle you could think of."

The blonde tensed again, less notably this time, and Harry gripped his shoulder tighter without thinking about the action. "When it came down to having to make your own decisions, you made the right ones. You didn't kill him. Even after you experienced the consequences, you continued to do the right thing. You warned Lupin, you started to search for the Horcruxes, and you saved me. I think all that makes up for being a prat as a kid. About what you said regarding Lupin, Hermione, and the Weasleys, you're right; they are decent people. That's why they're doing the right thing…much like you."

For some time, they just sat there, not looking at the other, unmoving and silent. Harry could tell that Draco was contemplating what they had said, and he slowly became lost in his own thoughts as well…until a loud _crack_ caused both boys to jump up, wands ready, as they abruptly returned their focus to the outside world.

"Kreacher!" Harry said through clenched teeth as he and Draco put their wands away and started breathing again. "You know, Dobby manages to come and go without giving everyone heart attacks. What do you want anyway? You were supposed to watch Malfoy Manor from last night throughout this afternoon. It's only-"

Harry paused when he consulted his watch. It was nearly three. He had been sitting there with Draco for longer then he thought, but he was not going to let Kreacher off that easily. "You should have stayed longer, but what have you seen so far?"

The loathsome elf bowed low and appeared to address his own feet. "Malfoy Manor is fitting of its noble inhabitants; its elegant structure is reminiscent of-"

"Oh, not this again," Harry said harshly, and glared down at the elf. "Kreacher, I don't want to hear how you love the Malfoys, just tell me if anyone has been there or if you saw anything else that might prove to be a problem for us when we go there, all right?"

Kreacher replied in a bitter tone, "Kreacher will tell his master, because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher would still rather serve the Malfoy boy, oh yes. Not this master that befriends filthy Mudbloods and-"

Harry opened his mouth, intending to shout at the horrid elf, but Draco's cool, quiet drawl silenced the resentful creature first, "Enough." Kreacher stopped talking right away and turned to Draco with something close to admiration in his bloodshot eyes.

The pale Slytherin stood with perfect posture and had his usual mask of indifference in place as he fixed the elf with a cold stare. "Now, has anyone been in my family's home for any reason? Have any of the protective spells been breached or altered? Has anything been moved or removed entirely, as far as you can tell?"

Kreacher bowed so low his nose brushed against his gnarled toes as he answered. "None of the protective spells have been breached, altered, or removed; it seems that Master Malfoy has defended his home in a manner fitting of his pure blood status. Malfoy Manor remains as guarded as the house of my poor old Mistress."

Harry again opened his mouth to tell Kreacher to get on with it, but Draco's cool silver eyes darting to him before returning to the elf silenced him.

"Only two people entered Malfoy Manor while Kreature watched. The first was one of my old mistress's nieces, who married into the pure blood family of Lestrange. She came during the night, through the east entrance, and appeared to be searching for something, but Kreacher did not see her take anything. She searched Master Malfoy's study, but was unsuccessful in opening a passage hidden by a bookshelf. She was also unable search a room located under the drawing room, one located behind a portrait in Mistress Malfoy's sitting room, and one in your own bedroom, Young Master Malfoy.

"The second was a man who entered during the early morning, before dawn. He wore a dark cloak and Kreacher was unable to see his face. He entered through a hidden passageway located under a large yew in the southwest corner of the grounds. He was also unable to open the passages that Mistress Lestrange could not, with the exception of the one located in Master Malfoy's study. He too, appeared to be searching, but for Young Master Malfoy, as he called out your given name while he did so."

Harry looked at Draco. If anything that Kreacher said affected the fair boy at all, he hid it well. The raven-haired teen was about to ask the blonde about the information when his pale eyes darted to Harry again before he turned to the elf and nodded, "Very well; Good job, Kreacher. One thing though, Harry Potter is your new master and you must respect that. I will not have you muttering offensive terms under your breath where anyone might hear and possibly think less of my mother's family name for not being able to discipline you properly. Is that clear?"

Kreacher bowed low once more. "Yes, Young Master Malfoy. Kreacher would never want to tarnish the ancient and noble name of Black. Kreacher will be more cautious in the future, and will await the day he may once again serve a proper master with blood ties to the name of Black again."

Kreacher turned to Harry, and, while he lost the look of admiration and loyalty he showed to Draco, did not show any of his usual signs of open loathing. "Does Master wish for anything else of Kreacher?"

Harry blinked back his surprise. "Err…no, that's it, I guess…but you still have to follow my orders from before about not leaving or talking to anyone else."

With a bow to Harry and a much lower bow to Draco, Kreacher vanished with a _crack._

"Well done. Slytherin, I presume?" The voice of Phineas Nigellus said from a painting on the wall. "Another blood traitor to add to the family tapestry or are you here against your will?"

"What do you want?" Harry said forcibly as Draco stared levelly at the portrait.

"Well, I see you still haven't learned how to address your elders. Headmistress McGonagall sends me here from time to time to relay messages. I see you have finally stopped acting like a misunderstood adolescent and returned. Tell Mr. Lupin that she has acquiesced to his most recent requests. Thank you." Phineas disappeared from the portrait before Harry could respond.

The bespectacled teen groaned in frustration. Now they had to sneak in and out of Malfoy Manor, convince Ron and Hermione to stay behind willingly, explain that they had to leave to Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley without actually telling them anything, and take off before they had to argue with McGonagall and half the Order in order to do so. He wondered why nothing could be easy.

He turned to look at Draco and saw the thin boy looking around the room as if it were the first time he was seeing it properly. His face and manner had lost the cold, indifferent qualities that he used around Kreacher. Harry was truly starting to believe that all of that really was just a façade, and wondered if perhaps Draco was not even aware that he wore it, or if he thought he had to. Sirius had talked to Harry about his family; he expected the Malfoys to be even worse. At least Sirius' parents had not been Death Eaters themselves.

"So we _are_ in the old Black house." Draco's gaze settled on Harry, "I thought I recognized that room with the boggart, and the study." The fair boy's tone had also lost its cool edge, and had returned to the quiet, subdued voice that he had since they formed their unusual alliance.

"You've been here before?" Harry did not like the thought of the elder Malfoys being in this house, even remotely recently, "When?"

"No, I haven't been here before, at least, not in remembrance. My mother has several photos of her family in her sitting room. Some were taken here, but it looks different now." His tone suggested that Draco thought the current look was an improvement.

Harry sat on the bed again. "What's this about a hidden space off your mum's sitting room anyway? There are four total in the house, right? That one, plus one in your dad's private study, one under the drawing room, and one in your room…? Are there any more that Kreacher missed? Do you know what's inside any of them? Wh-"

"Easy, Potter. That's enough questions at once, if you don't mind." Draco resumed his seat on the bed, beside Harry, and both boys shifted around so they could look at one another as they talked. "As far as I know, there are three hidden rooms at the manor, where Kreature suggested, and there is definitely a hidden cabinet in my room…and I believe another in my parents' bedroom. I've never been in either of my parent's hidden rooms or their bedroom that I can recall, and I don't know what they keep in them. The chamber under the drawing room has mostly Dark Arts stuff and old family things in it. I've never spent much time in there."

Harry was not sure if he should find any of this odd or not. On one hand, he could not envision Malfoy Manor or Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy being warm and inviting, but he still would have thought that Draco would know more about his own home. Of course, he realised that Death Eaters would have to keep their guard up, but he did not think that would be true even around their own child. He decided they should focus on the task at hand. He would be in Malfoy Manor soon enough, hopefully, then he could determine how comfortable its inhabitants might have felt.

As they were talking, Harry moved and sat crossed legged, with his back resting against the headboard, and looked across at Draco, who now sat at the foot of the bed, with his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped loosely around his knees.

"What about this man whose face Kreacher couldn't see?" Harry asked worriedly. "He had to have been looking for you."

Draco nodded, seeming nervous and possibly a little scared. It was hard to tell, but Harry was starting to be able to read the other boy, the trick seemed to be to watch his eyes. Harry wondered if that was why Draco never seemed to look anyone in the eyes for long. He decided to let that go for now as well.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Harry had his own suspicions, but figured that the silver-eyed teen might have a better idea then he.

"I'm not sure. He would have to be a Death Eater, to know about that entrance -my father never has any of his business associates use it. He was able to enter my father's secret room, though, so he would have to know the password." Draco appeared pensive and his voice grew softer as he thought. "I've only seen two other people enter it; Snape and Greyback. Snape should have been able to enter the hidden chamber though, but aunt Bellatrix should have been able to as well. Unless mother changed the password before…"

Draco trailed off there, and Harry did not want to force him to talk about his mother's current state again.

"So it would have to be Greyback or Snape then? At least, most likely?" questioned Harry. He received another nod in way of response.

The raven-haired teen had suspected a Death Eater, looking for Draco on Voldemort's orders, or Snape looking for his own reasons. Although he was not sure what those reasons could be. He had not expected Greyback, and was not sure which he preferred. Harry did not want a werewolf known for taking pleasure in attacking children to show up while they were at Malfoy Manor, but he could not say what he would do if Snape arrived while he was there. The last time they saw each other, Snape had proved to be a much better dualist then Harry had ever imagined. However, he wanted to see Snape pay…

"It was most likely Snape," Draco stated suddenly. Harry looked at him quizzically, not trusting himself to speak calmly on the subject of Snape and not wanting the pale Slytherin to suffer his rage. "He called my name," the ashen boy explained, "Greyback knows better than that. I've always avoided him, and I would never go to him. If he was sent after me, he would try to sneak up on me."

Harry thought that, had anyone else been in the room, they probably would find it odd or disturbing that he and Draco could talk so calmly and casually about something as frightening as having a vicious lycanthropic Death Eater possibly hunting him. Strangely enough, he found himself considering that as another advantage to having Draco join him on this task. They were both hard to intimidate…or simply had resigned themselves to their fate.

"Do you think we could get into those rooms?" the green-eyed boy questioned, pushing away the morbid thoughts rising in his mind. "I know we're going there for books, but your father did have one of the Horcruxes before, maybe there's another one hidden."

Something occurred to Harry that he thought he should have questioned before now. "What do you think Lestrange was looking for? You said that she and Snape were talking about Horcruxes some time ago."

"Arguing, more like," Draco drawled quietly. He appeared to be recalling the event as he talked. "It seemed like she wanted to know something, or to see what he knew about it, but he wouldn't give anything away of course."

Harry nodded his understanding. Even he had to give Snape credit for underplaying himself. He doubted if even Dumbledore or Voldemort had ever been able to guess the full extent of his knowledge or power. "They both were there while it was dark, that's what Kreacher said?"

"Yes, naturally, they are both known Death Eaters, and Aunt Bellatrix is supposed to be in Azkaban." The ashen teen thought for a moment, and then added, "The Ministry is probably watching the Floo network, especially any activity around the manor, considering its history."

"We should probably get there just after dawn, then," Harry suggested thoughtfully. "It sounds like we'd have the best chance of avoiding anyone, we would have the most time to look, and if the Ministry is watching the place, that would be the most likely time to have a break in the watch."

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the door. A second later, a knock sounded, followed by Hermione's voice. "Harry? Is it all right if we come in?"

Harry found it slightly odd that his friends had suddenly taken to asking permission to enter. Normally they just barged in and he did the same to them. He wondered if Draco's presence had anything to do with it, "Yeah, of course."

Hermione came in, followed by Ron, whose expression suggested that he did not understand why they had suddenly adopted this custom either. They sat on the bed opposite the one that Harry and Draco occupied, as they had the night before.

"Dad's here now; he, Mum, and Lupin are talking about Order stuff, so we finally got kicked out of the kitchen. No matter how many times we remind them that we're of age, they still refuse to acknowledge it," Ron said irritably.

Hermione patted his knee absentmindedly. "They know Ron; they wouldn't let Fred and George help before they'd finished school either. But they know they can't really stop us from whatever we decide to do." She turned her attention to Harry and Draco, "Any idea what that is yet?"

Harry filled them in on what Kreacher had reported, with Draco only speaking once or twice to remind him of a finer point that he had overlooked. Then the bespectacled teen told them what he and the blonde had made of the information and that they had concluded at arriving at dawn.

Hermione and Ron agreed with their logic, but wanted to know how they were going to get there. After some deliberation, it was decided that the four teens would Apparate onto the grounds and then slip into the manor, so as not to draw any Ministry or Death Eater attention.

Hermione and Ron left shortly after, when the sounds drifting up from the kitchen implied that it was all right to go back and question Ron's parents. Harry and Draco began a hushed conversation on the best way to enter the manor, which somehow turned into an amusing conversation about accidental uses of magic. Draco mentioned a passage he had found while looking for a hiding place as a small child, after accidentally falling asleep in his father's study and causing pandemonium when he lost control of his magic during a nightmare.

Harry's eyes were watering with mirth as he recounted the time he accidentally inflated his aunt Marge like a giant helium balloon, when the sound of a throat clearing itself drew their attention to the doorway, where Lupin stood, wearing an amused and fond smile.

Harry hastily blinked away the extra moisture in his eyes, and tried to calm his silent giggles, "Hi, Lupin…we- What?" His vision finally cleared enough for him to notice the expression on Lupin's face.

"Nothing, just the two of you remind me of James and Sirius when we were boys." Lupin's smile remained as he spoke.

Harry was somewhat floored by the statement. He was used to being compared to his father, and Draco was related to Sirius, but he still had not expected such a similarity to be suggested.

"Oh, Phineas Nigellus asked us to tell you that McGonagall has acquiesced to your most recent requests." Draco said as he turned on the bed to look at Lupin, and Harry wondered how the other boy had remembered the exact wording when he barely seemed to be paying attention. "Sorry, we got a little sidetracked."

Lupin's smile only grew, "That's quite all right. I'm glad to hear it though." He was still watching the boys fondly; "I'm also glad to see you both finally looking comfortable. We were beginning to worry that you would -but never mind; I just wanted to tell you that dinner would be ready soon."

Both boys thanked him and stated that they would be down soon. With a small nod, the werewolf turned, but stopped abruptly and faced the teens again. "By the way, Draco, one of those request were to have the Order look in on your mother from time to time. I thought it might be a good idea and I'm sure you'll feel better knowing this."

Draco stared at Lupin for a minute, apparently too shocked or moved to speak for the moment. Finally, he nodded and whispered, "Thanks."

Lupin left and Harry and Draco looked at one another. "Definitely the most considerate person I've ever met…well, aside from you. Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing…" Draco pondered, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Well, Slytherins can't be all bad I suppose, after all, I was almost placed there."

"Really…? That would explain all those redeeming qualities of yours," Draco drawled with a slight smile, which Harry returned.

* * *

Chapter six edited 7/30/09.

I love writing Kreature, by the way. Him, and Lupin...hmm, I must have a soft spot for non-human characters.


	7. The start of a beautifull friendship?

Chapter 7: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship.

Harry brought his amusement under control and motioned for Draco to be quiet as they approached the stairs. The silver-eyed boy obeyed, but raised a fair eyebrow questioningly.

Harry leaned closer and whispered, "You're great aunt has a life-sized portrait on the ground floor, behind those curtains. She has a tendency to scream bloody murder whenever anyone disturbs her." The blonde wore a slightly perplexed expression, but nodded and remained silent.

Ron and Hermione were huddled suspiciously near the closed door that led to the kitchen. Harry and Draco stopped a few feet away; Hermione turned and motioned for them to stay quiet. Green eyes met silver in an understanding glance, and then all four teens were listening to the discussion currently waging in the kitchen.

"He's only a boy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, it sounded like she was just refraining herself from hollering. "Alastor is too fierce. He will act as though he were interrogating a spy. That boy has been put through enough already."

"I'm going to have to side with Molly on this one, Arthur," the calm voice of Lupin stated. "He has been through enough, and we all know it's not over yet...for any of us. He may not be the first person we would pick for this, but if it were for us to decide, then many things would be different. We cannot stop him, and you have to admit, he has done well...they both have. They've handled this better than most wizards far older and more experienced would."

"Yes, of course I agree, but judging by what you've said, he _has_ been detained by Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley sounded tired as he explained, "He may have overheard something he doesn't realise if useful, and Alastor may take meaning in something that we would overlook. I am not suggesting an interrogation. We would stay here to make sure Alastor doesn't get carried away."

Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and pointed to himself and then to Draco as he mouthed the word _who? _The redhead shrugged and shook his head. Harry glanced at Draco, who gave a brief nod, and then both entered the kitchen.

"So, which one of us is getting interrogated then?" asked Harry, trying not to sound annoyed, and knowing he was not doing that well. He could hear Ron and Hermione scrambling in after them.

"Harry -kids- what are you doing listening in on other people's conversations?" Mrs. Weasley had started sounding embarrassed but ended with a scandalized tone.

"We were told to come down to dinner," this time the bespectacled teen knew he was not successful in hiding his irritation.

Before Harry could continue, Draco addressed the room in a casual voice, "I believe Potter asked a question. Would anyone be so kind as to answer it?"

Lupin looked at the blonde as he answered, "No one is being interrogated; I assure you." His usually warm and friendly eyes held a hard edge as they flickered to Mr Weasley, who had been about to say something but apparently thought better of it. "However, we _were _discussing the notion of whether or not to have Mad Eye present while we ask you a few questions."

The werewolf's eyes softened as they turned back to the two boys, "Of course, we would also like to know where you've been, Harry, and how the two of you came to be working together. The last we saw of you, Draco, Snape was forcing you along by the scruff of your neck before performing a Side-Along-Apparation, and Harry, you were supposed to wait for us at your relatives house."

Harry sighed, he really did not want to lose his temper at anyone in the room, but knew he was getting close. Without thinking, he looked to Draco, who promptly took hold of the conversation as if on cue.

"Why don't we sit down and enjoy the food that Mrs. Weasley has spent so much time preparing? Harry and I will tell you what we can over dinner, and then we can discuss whether or not the information we can offer needs to be repeated to anyone outside of this room." He said it all in eloquent drawl that did not sound intimidating in the least, yet left no misunderstanding that it was not actually a request and that both boys would only say what they wanted to.

The green-eyed boy had to admit that he was impressed.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Draco gracefully seated himself across from Lupin. Harry automatically took a seat beside the blonde. Ron sat on Harry's other side, and Hermione settled down beside the red head.

Lupin shook his head slowly and wore a fainter version of the fond smile he had when he stated that Draco and Harry reminded him of Sirius and James as boys. Mrs. Weasley appeared relieved for a moment and then, with a flick of her wand, summoned the bowls and platters of food to the table before sitting down across from Hermione. Mr. Weasley blinked a few times as if wrapping his head around what just happened before sitting between his wife and Lupin.

After a brief awkward silence, Hermione rolled her eyes and asked Harry to pass the biscuits, which started Ron and Harry piling food onto their plates. Draco and Hermione shared an amused glance behind their friends' backs as they leaned forward to reach various things, and the adults seemed to relax and started eating as well.

Harry was trying to figure out what to say to the adults, and fortunately, the other teens seemed to be waiting for him to speak first, most likely waiting to see what he chose to leave out before they offered anything. As he was thinking, he heard Draco and Hermione compliment Mrs. Weasley, and he nodded his agreement. Although it was true, the food was as good as always, he suspected they were trying to break the silence first in order to give him more time before the elders started asking questions.

"Harry," Lupin said gently after some time passed. Harry looked up from his plate and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching the teenagers expectantly. The werewolf's gaze was set on Harry alone, and held a good deal more patience.

The raven-haired teen put down his silverware and lowered his hands to the bench he was sitting on. He noticed that Draco had folded his hands in his lap, Hermione was moving food around with her fork, but did not appear to be paying attention to it, and Ron slowed his eating significantly.

Harry took a breath, "You all know by now that Dumbledore and I began working on something in secret last term at Hogwarts. Well, I need to continue with that. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, except for Ron and Hermione, who I made promise not to tell anyone. I plan to keep my word to Dumbledore and I expect them to keep their word to me."

Lupin merely nodded solemnly, but Mr and Mrs Weasley were already opening their mouths to question or argue, respectively.

"There's no point in trying to convince me to change my mind about any of that," Harry declared firmly, "Professor McGonagall tried a few weeks ago at the end of term, and I haven't changed my mind since then.

"I left the Dursley's two days before you were supposed to come get me, right after I received the last owl that you sent, Lupin. I'm sorry for that, but I thought it was for the best. I cannot have you lot helping me if I can't tell you what I'm doing, and besides, I think what _you're _doing is just as important anyway. I didn't -and still don't- want Ron and Hermione to come, because it's going to be too dangerous."

Raising his voice slightly to talk over the protest that his friends were starting to offer, Harry continued, not wanting to have to stop and answer questions until he said most of what he had to. "I came into a bit of trouble a few days ago, and got captured by a few Death Eaters-" Lupin's eyes widened and he and Mrs. Weasley began to stand. However, Mr. Weasley held onto his wife's shoulder to stop her, and Lupin stilled when Draco raised a pale hand and gave him a potent stare. Harry nodded his thanks, and everyone settled.

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me; it sounded like they have orders not to harm me. However, I realized that I couldn't do this alone. That's where Draco came in: he rescued me from the Death Eaters and he'd already started working on the same task that I was, so we decided to work together."

"Well, now, hang on a moment," Mr. Weasley interrupted Harry before turning to the blonde beside him. "Draco, you know what this task is and you never promised anyone not to tell. Why don't you fill us in, and then we can help without anyone going back on their word."

Everyone stared at Mr. Weasley for a moment before all eyes turned to Draco.

In that brief moment that no one else was looking, however, the silver-eyed boy had glanced at Harry. Between Harry's shocked expression and Draco's surprised one, only the keenest of observers could have noticed the slightest raising of a pale eyebrow, and the gentlest shaking of a darker head.

The pale Slytherin's attention turned back to Mr. Weasley before any of the Weasley's had noticed the exchange, but Harry guessed that Lupin caught it. The lycanthrope was wearing a vague smile again as he watched the two boys, and the raven-haired teen would be surprised if Hermione missed it.

Harry expected Draco to lie, or make some snide remark, and was pleasantly surprised with the pale boy's response. "I'm sorry, but if Potter and Dumbledore felt it necessary to keep this information secret, even from you, then I'm going to as well. I hope you understand, of course, but I'm not changing my mind either."

"Can you tell us how long you expect to be on this task?" asked Lupin. Harry noted that the smile had faded from his lips.

"I don't know," the raven-haired boy answered at the same time that the blonde said, "As long as it takes."

"Couldn't a couple members of the Order accompany you without being told what you're doing? We could change them every few days or so, as we did when we guarded you before," Lupin questioned evenly. "Only that, I don't like the idea of the two of you going off on your own. I'm sure none of us do."

"Of course not," Mrs. Weasley agreed, "You can't go off without anyone to protect you or take care of you, look at the state you're both in now."

"You're both impressive wizards, especially for your age, but what about You-Know-Who? I'm sure he would love to get his hands on either of you. You are far safer with a few Order members along. What if we promise not to intervene, only to defend?" offered Mr. Weasley.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. You have all been the closest thing to a family I have ever had, but I have to do this…alone. You can't stop me and I'm not changing my mind. Please understand."

"It's not that we don't understand, Harry," Lupin said, his tone matching his words, "But none of us are very safe alone now, and we don't want anything to happen to you."

"You know I won't just sit here where it's safe," Harry answered. "You wouldn't either; neither would my dads or Sirius. I'm not safe anywhere else anyway, like you said, none of us are."

"Also, he won't be alone," added Draco quietly, "I'm staying with him until this is over." He looked Lupin in the eyes, "I know I'm not the first person you would choose for this, but you must admit that we've done well so far." Silver eyes swept over all the adults in turn before looking down at his hands.

"And we're going with you too, Harry," Ron said from Harry's other side. He could see Hermione's bushy hair bouncing as she nodded her agreement from behind their redheaded friend.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried, but again, Mr. Weasley placed an arm around her shoulders before she could stand. "You can't just run off! What if something happens to you, or to another member of the family? ...And Hermione, what will your parents say? You lot aren't even classified as adults yet in the Muggle world."

"I admit, they don't know exactly what's going on, but they know that what we're doing is important," Hermione said in a rush, "And that I'm much safer with other wizards who do know what's happening and how to fight it."

"You just agreed that none of us are safe alone," Ron pointed out; "Well then, Harry and Malfoy have better odds if we help them. We can all look out for each other."

"Actually, Draco and I can manage the physical parts on our own," Harry interjected as he turned to his best friends. "What I'd like you two to do, is research some stuff for me. We'll be moving around a lot and we'll need information; you can work from here and even access the library at Hogwarts, among _other_ useful rooms." His voice lowered in volume as he talked.

Hermione nodded slowly at the last part, but Ron looked conflicted. He also kept his voice down as he commented, "Harry, you're good and all, and as much as I hate to admit it, so is Malfoy, but this is going to be the most dangerous thing you've had to pull off yet. You might need more then just the two of you for some things."

"You're both right," Hermione practically whispered. "This _is_ going to be the most challenging thing we've ever set out to do, which is why Harry will need more information and he will have to hurry as he goes on. It would be useful to have someone researching and sending information…"

"And I can send for you if we might need backup," Harry added in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

"How? It's not like you can bring Hedwig along, and it will take too long to call her to you f you're in a situation where you really need us," answered Ron, dropping his voice further.

Harry was not sure how to answer that one. After a second of trying to come up with something, he felt a cool hand over his own that rested on the bench. He turned to face Draco, who barely whispered, "The coins from fifth year," so that only Harry could hear.

The bespectacled boy blinked, lost in thought for a second, and then nodded once before turning around as well as leaning toward his friends and whispering, "The D.A. coins."

Hermione nodded right away, a second later Ron had caught on, but all of their attention turned to Draco when he cleared his throat pointedly.

Green eyes met pale ones before the silver-eyed boy slowly moved his gaze across the table, green, blue, and brown eyes followed until they saw what the ashen Slytherin was trying to show them.

Lupin was watching them with a mixture of curiosity, worry, amusement, and pride. Mr. Weasley's expression lacked the last two emotions that Lupin's held, and Mrs. Weasley's was much like her husbands, but with an added level of annoyance.

"And just what are you lot whispering about?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a voice that suggested she was refraining herself from scolding them as if they were a group of ten year olds.

Ron froze, Hermione looked embarrassed, and Harry stammered for a moment. Draco shot the raven-haired teen a look, which clearly stated that he did not know how the trio had managed through the years. "Actually, that was rather rude, sorry. So, any thoughts on my interrogation…? Personally, I think I can do without," the blonde looked around the table hopefully.

"It would _not _be an interrogation," Mr. Weasley stated tersely. "We simply thought that it might be good to get an Auror's view of anything you might have heard or seen around the Death Eaters."

"If Mad-Eye Moody is the Auror your thinking of bringing, then it's going to be an interrogation," Draco responded dryly. "I believe my cousin Nymphadora is an Auror, is she a member of your Phoenix lot?"

The elder Weasleys hesitated, but Lupin looked Draco over for a moment before nodding. "Yes, she is…and if you should see her, you might want to remember to call her by her surname, Tonks."

"Her surname is Tonks?" asked Draco curiously.

Ron looked at the fair boy in surprise, "You don't know your own cousin's surname?"

"I've only ever heard Aunt Andromeda's husband referred to as 'that Muggle' and I know better than to ask questions," Draco answered casually.

"In any case, I still don't see it necessary to bring in an Auror," Lupin stated, bringing everyone's attention back to the previous discussion. "Did either of you hear anything while you were in the company of Death Eaters that regards to any orders, plans, or locations related to Voldemort?" Everyone but Lupin and Harry flinched at the name.

"Well, like I said earlier, there seems to be an order not to harm me," Harry answered after a moment. "I heard _Snape,_" he spat out the name like a curse, "Remind a Death Eater about orders and that I belonged to Voldemort while I was chasing him after…you know." The bespectacled teen shifted and then continued, "The Death Eaters that caught me a few days ago said as much too."

"I heard something among those lines as well," added Draco thoughtfully. "I wasn't kept informed of anything; I'm probably just under Potter on their list by now. I did hear a lot of talk about The Department of Mysteries, and it seems there are envoys going to the giants, werewolves, vampires, and such. They also seem to be creating a lot of Inferi; they were discussing going on raids to gather more, but they generally changed topics when they…approached me."

The blonde's eyes fell and, although he made no other movement, Harry got the feeling that the other boy was withdrawing. He glanced at Lupin and the concern in the werewolf's warm eyes was all the confirmation he needed. When Lupin eyes met Harry's, the teen met his stare and willed him not to push the ashen boy.

The raven-haired teen was not sure if the gentle werewolf understood his silent plea or if he was simply thinking among the same lines himself, but in any case, he directed his next question at Harry. "How did this rescue you mentioned take place?"

Harry decided that, having already mentioned his capture, he might as well tell them. He left out some fine details, but could tell by everyone's expressions that they had gotten the right idea. After he finished, no one said anything. He and Draco exchanged a nervous glance.

Lupin finally broke the silence. "Perhaps you would be willing to tell us a little of your side of this rescue, Draco?" He looked directly into the blonde's eyes, "Such as how you knew where Harry was and how you acquired his wand?"

"It wasn't with any brilliant Gryffindor heroics," the silver-eyed teen answered before moistening his lips and taking a deep breath. "They brought him to the same place they had been keeping me. They gave me more freedom then Potter, as they did not consider me a threat, and there was no possibility of anyone coming to rescue me. As you might expect, the Death Eaters that brought Potter in were rather proud of themselves; it was no great feet to overhear the tale. Of course, it is likely that they changed some details in their favour and that's Harry's story anyway, so I'll skip that part."

The pale Slytherin shot Mrs. Weasley a challenging look when she made a protesting sound, and then settled his gaze on the table in front of Lupin before continuing. "During their little story time, one of the Death Eaters -I don't know his name- bragged that he held Potter's wand and would keep it on him until… -until the Dark Lord came. He became tired after a few hours of boasting, I tried to follow him, but… I was detained."

There was brief silence that no one dared to break before the blonde took a deep breath and went on in his explanation. "Later, I waited by a passage that he was bound to cross, one way or the other. Eventually he did, with only one other Death Eater; I hexed them both, retrieved Potter's wand, and headed to his holding room. I told the guards that I was ordered to make sure Potter was presentable for…for when _he _arrived…and that's where Potter's story picks up."

Lupin watched the boys in front of him for a moment before nodding slowly. "I believe them;" he turned to look at the Weasleys. "I don't think it's necessary to pull Mad-Eye away from his work for this, what do you say?"

Mrs. Weasley wasted no time in her answer, "I completely agree. These boys do not need to be repeatedly reliving experiences of how Death Eaters handled them. Besides, we all know how Alastor is."

Mr. Weasley nodded solemnly, "You're right. I am sorry boys; it's just a rough time. Why don't you kids head off to your rooms? Remus and I will clean up, and then we'll contact McGonagall in the morning about all of this."

With a few polite words about Mrs. Weasley's cooking and goodnights to all, the four teenagers left the kitchen and headed to Harry and Draco's room. Hermione was the last to enter and cast Imperturbable and silencing charms on the door after she closed it behind her. Once again, Harry and Draco sat on the blonde's bed, and Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"You can't expect us to just sit here when you could be out there getting killed, mate." Ron stated as soon as everyone settled down.

"I don't," answered Harry as he looked at his friends. "I expect you to help me the best way you can, which happens to be by staying here and getting information for me."

"Well, what about Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked forcefully. "There could be Death Eaters dropping in and we don't know anything yet."

"That is why it's a good idea for you to come there with us," Draco answered calmly before anyone's temper could flare. "However, afterwards we aren't going to be able to sit around and memorize all the information in those books before we head off. We have a lot of places to check, and we need to move before V-" The silver-eyed teen sighed in frustration before saying the name forcefully, "_Voldemort _figures out what we're doing."

"And we're going to constantly need information as we go," Harry added, not quite as calmly as he would have liked. "Not only can you research stuff on Horcruxes, Dark Arts, and Voldemort for us, but you can fill us in on Order and Death Eater activity so we'll have less chance of running into someone unexpectedly."

"…But you will contact us if you think you need more help, right?" Hermione questioned, although it sounded rather demanding.

"Yes, I already said I would and we can use the D.A. coins." The bespectacled teen was beginning to feel extremely frustrated and he knew it was starting to show.

"All right, don't start biting our heads off, Harry, we're just worried." Hermione said curtly, then added in a calmer voice, "But wait, we can't use the D.A. coins, or every member of the D.A. might show up."

"Then we'll put a Protean Charm on four different coins -Knuts or something, so you don't mistake one for the other," Draco suggested before adding as an afterthought, "Or perhaps chocolate frog cards? Those would give us more message space."

"That's a good idea," Hermione responded, and it was obvious that her brain was already working out the details. "We could pass along summaries of the information we've gathered and then we wouldn't have to worry about drawing attention by taking off to meet you ever time we found something."

"And it's not like we have to worry about a teacher making us turn out or pockets anymore," Harry added after offering a nod of approval.

"We should still be sure to clear the messages once we've read them," Draco said, looking up at Harry, "Just in case someone is in a position to see."

Harry nodded; glad that the blonde had avoided mentioned the circumstances under which someone might see them. "Agreed," he looked at his other friends, "So, will you do this…for me?"

After a moment of thought, Hermione sighed. "Yes; it does sound like the best way to approach this, since only the four of us know about it. Just, please be careful, both of you."

Harry smiled and Draco looked taken aback for a second before both boys nodded.

"Thanks, Hermione." The green-eyed boy turned to look at Ron, who still seemed to be mulling it over.

The blue-eyed teen took a deep breath before meeting Harry's eyes, "You're sure about Malfoy?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry answered immediately, doing his best to keep his temper in check. "I'm going to get tired of saying that soon, though."

"Okay, I just…you know, wanted to be sure," the redhead's tone was a little defensive. After a brief pause, he nodded to his best friend, "All right then, if that's the best way to help you, then I'll do it, but you better keep in touch."

Harry smiled, releasing a relive breath; "I will, thanks. Now we need to arrive at Malfoy Manor at dawn, so- Hang on…I don't know where Malfoy Manor is. Can you Apparate somewhere without knowing the location?"

"You would know if you had been paying attention during our first Apparation lesson," Hermione responded, sounding a little irritated. "You just have to concentrate on Malfoy Manor; that should be enough. You may have to focus harder than usual since you can't visualize the place."

"By the way, Malfoy Manor is in the southern countryside of Wiltshire," Draco added, and Harry noticed that the blonde was looking too pensive for his liking.

"Okay then," Harry answered, not wanting to explain why he had not been paying attention at the mentioned lesson. "We'll slip outside just before dawn and Apparate to the manor. How should we enter it? It may not be such a good idea to just walk through the front door."

"How about the entrances that Snape and Lestrange used?" suggested Ron, "Can we get in through one of those?"

"Definitely the one Aunt Bellatrix used, but I don't know if there's a password or a trick to getting in through the passage Severus used. I suppose we could try." Draco responded indifferently before adding, "There are a couple other ways that I know of, so I'm not terribly concerned about that. What I _am _concerned about is the fact that the rooms beyond my father's study and my mother's sitting room have passwords that we'll have to figure out."

"What about the hidden chamber under the drawing room?" questioned Harry, "You said that Snape or Lestrange should have been able to get in there, but they couldn't. Do you have any ideas as to why?"

"Well, obviously my mother changed the password and did not inform either of them of the change," Draco answered levelly. "I just can't figure out why she would do that. I mean, Aunt Bella is stark raving mad and they hadn't seen each other for ages before she broke out of Azkaban, plus they got into some kind of row about what happened last summer, but my mother always seemed fond of Severus."

The silver-eyed boy seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment before returning his pale gaze to Harry. "Sorry, just thinking. I believe the password can be overturned by Malfoy blood, hopefully it doesn't take much."

"What is it with your family and blood?" asked Ron, looking slightly disgusted. Draco simply shrugged in response, and then tensed for a second.

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up straight.

"Nothing, relax Potter," the blonde answered, "I'm just sore from that healing yesterday."

"Maybe we should leave you two for the night," Hermione offered. "I think I'll get started on those chocolate frog cards before bed. Ron, don't you have a lot of the Dumbledore cards around?"

"Yeah, do you want to use those?" The blue-eyed boy stood and helped Hermione up as well, even though it hardy seemed necessary.

Hermione nodded, and then Draco said, "That's a good idea. It won't seem as strange to any Death Eaters or your Phoenix lot if we start carrying a memento of Dumbledore."

"That's what I think too," the brown-eyed girl said as she and Ron started heading for the door.

They all wished each other a good night, and then Harry and Draco cast their usual spells on the door and window before sitting down on their own beds.

Harry sat against the headboard, both dreading and looking forward to the next morning. He was glad to be accomplishing something but he was also worried about what would happen if one of the Death Eaters entered while he and his friends were there. ...Or worse, more than one. They were all quite capable and had experience with Death Eaters ranging from fair to extreme. Even still, fully-grown and trained wizards did not survive such confrontations.

The raven-haired teen was suddenly even more appreciative of the fact that Ron and Hermione had agreed to stay behind after their excursion into Malfoy Manor. Now he just needed to make sure they remained safe while at the Manor. After that, he just had to watch out for himself…and Draco.

Harry turned his head and saw the fair Slytherin sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest and his arms loosely wrapped around his legs. He looked deep in thought and a little concerned.

"Draco?" Upon hearing his name, the pale boy turned his head to face Harry. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd have to be a fool not to be," the blonde responded softly. "Hopefully no one will trespass there in broad daylight. If Aunt Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters happen upon us, we know they won't kill you at least, but that is far saying they will not hurt you…and they will kill the rest of us. I don't think Severus will harm either of us any more then he must, but I don't know about Granger or Weasley."

"Your aunt will kill you?" asked Harry incredulously. His own aunt seemed to despise his presence, but he knew she would never physically harm him and would certainly never kill him. Besides, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black had once been close; he would like to think she would not really kill her own sister's child.

"With the greatest of pleasure," the silver-eyed teen drawled quietly. "I've turned against her lord; there isn't anything she would hesitate to do to me anymore."

The green-eyed boy nodded, although he was sure the pale boy was not looking at him. It made sense, in a sick perverted way, but then, that seemed to be how Bellatrix Lestrange worked. She had killed her own cousin after all, and had tortured the Longbottoms into insanity for no apparent reason.

Harry was deciding if he should address the other part of Draco's statement. He did not want to start an argument with the other boy, and the pallid Slytherin had made an understandable argument for his view of their former potions master before. Nevertheless, Harry still thought they should talk about it before it became an issue. If or when they did come across Snape -and he figured they were bound to eventually- then it would help if they were on the same page, even if they simply agreed to disagree.

Then, the bespectacled teen remembered something else from that night on the tower. Draco did agree with Harry about Snape being a follower of Voldemort. He just seemed to believe that the greasy git had some caring in him. That, he decided, was worth questioning. "And Snape…? What makes you think he won't harm us any more then he has to? He's always loathed me."

Of course, Harry noted that Snape had passed several chances to curse Harry while he was perusing him across the grounds of Hogwarts. He only deflected, and then hexed Harry when he taunted him too far. The obsidian-eyed man also stopped one of the other Death Eaters from cursing him. Harry assured himself that it was only because of Snape's loyalty to Voldemort, who seemed to want to defeat Harry himself.

Draco's soft voice cut into Harry's line of thought. "Actually, I've been thinking about him, and what you said regarding him." The blonde took a breath before continuing, "If Dumbledore had survived, my family and I would be dead, but that was _my _perspective. Once Severus made the Unbreakable Vow with my mother, then Dumbledore's survival also meant _his _death. I was so caught up in worrying about my family that I didn't think about that…I didn't think about many things. I've thought about it now though, and perhaps Severus is just on his own side. Maybe the only person he cares about is himself."

"Do you know how he ended up taking the vow?" That was the only part that did not make any sense to Harry. He assumed that Narcissa must have cornered Snape, but had no idea how she could do that. Snape could have just claimed that he was not going to go against what Voldemort wanted and Narcissa surely would have accepted that excuse. After all, her own sister and husband would follow any order that Voldemort gave.

"No, I don't," Draco answered after a pause. "My aunt was their Bonder, I know that much. The actual vow was to watch over me and protect me as best he could, and to do the deed appointed to me should I fail, although I don't know the exact phrasing. He would have started that line of conversation, about helping me I mean, and then my mother would have pushed it in the direction she wanted, that's how she works."

Harry scoffed and muttered, "Typical Slytherin," before he realized what he was doing. He did notice, however, when Draco's eyes darted to him before dropping as the pallid boy seemed to tighten his hold on himself. "Sorry, I didn't…it just seems like the Slytherins always have a cover...or-"

"Everyone does, not just Slytherins. I suppose I should thank you for saying _the _instead of _you_," Draco murmured his answer into his knees, not bothering to unbury his face.

"You're welcome," Harry shifted so that he could see the wan Slytherin better. "What do you mean 'everybody does'? Everybody doesn't have a-"

"Yes, they do," was the muffled response. "Everybody has a face that they present to the world and a method that they use to get the results they desire. I'm sure there are many people who don't, but I think you'll find them in the minority."

"Name five people who use this method of, what would you call it...hiding, manipulation?" demanded Harry, thinking that he was about to break another false truth that the pale blonde had been taught.

Of course, Harry never was one to look before he leapt. Draco raised his head so that his voice was no longer muffled. "My father used -_uses_- subtle threats and bribery to get what he wants. My mother uses beauty and verbal traps to make people think her wish is their idea. I used cold glares, sneers, and insults to keep people at bay, because I don't want them getting close. Granger uses over-confidence and unmatchable knowledge to hide her insecurity and fear of failure. Severus uses harsh words and angry glares to keep everyone from inquiring about him too much, because he wants to remain hidden and safe."

Green eyes blinked. The raven-haired boy reminded himself again that he would have to keep in mind how observant and tactful Draco could be. Most people would have pointed out something about Harry, but that would just make him defensive and then he would deny the whole argument. Draco, evidently having noticed this trait, chose to use examples that Harry could and would not deny.

"Okay, moving on…" Harry decided to continue the original discussion. "Is the Unbreakable Vow still active? I mean, does Snape still have to watch out for you and try to protect you?"

"No. It was just while I was trying to fulfil V-," Another frustrated sigh sounded as the blonde squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head again, "_Voldemort's_ wishes."

There was along pause during which neither spoke, and then Draco broke the silence. "I'm going to bed, goodnight, Potter."

Harry heard a shuffle of sheets and then turned his head to see a small ball with some white-blonde hair poking out from under it in the blankets of the bed next to his. "Good night, Draco." He doused the lights and then climbed under his own blankets.

"...Potter?" Draco's voice was almost too soft for Harry to make out.

"Yeah...?"

"…Would you mind if I called you Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise again and then cracked a grin as the catch line from an old movie his aunt used to watch suddenly came to mind; _this could be the start of a beautiful friendship_. He figured he was getting tired and then realized he hadn't answered the other boy, "Not at all."

"All right then, goodnight, Harry."

"Sleep tight, Draco."

Harry decided that this had been a good day. He just hoped the same would be true for the following one.

* * *

Chapter seven edited 7/30/09.

The quote "_This could be the start of a beautiful friendship_" is from the film Casablanca, released in 1942 by Warner Bros. I own no rights to it. I actually have yet to even see it.


	8. Secret doors and unsettling revelations

Chapter 8: Secret Doors and Unsettling Revelations.

Harry woke abruptly but calmly, wondering what had woken him. He turned over and was about to go back to sleep when something nudged his shoulder and a soft voice said his name. His mind sharpened and he realized the thing that was nudging him was a hand, before the voice stated his name again quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a white blur that almost appeared to be glowing in the moonlight. He was about to ask when a ghost a taken residence in Grimmauld Place, when his mind finally caught up.

"Draco?" He mumbled as he reached for his glasses.

"Who else would it be?" The blonde's soft voice gained a dry touch to it. "Come on; if we're going to arrive at the manor near dawn, then we have to get ready to leave now."

"All right, I'm moving," the green-eyed boy grumbled as he located his glasses before crawling out of bed and rummaged through his trunk for some clothes. He noticed that Draco was wearing the clothes he had loaned him, and that they appeared to have been cleaned.

A half-hour later found them quietly slipping out the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione were not there yet -Harry suspected that Hermione was pushing Ron along the same way Draco had been doing to him- so they waited across the street.

"The house has a lot of protective spells, doesn't it?" asked Draco, and Harry noticed that the silver-eyed boy was scanning past the house as if he could not see it. Then he realized that the pallid boy probably could not.

"Yeah, your great uncle put a lot on it when they lived here, then Dumbledore added more later on." Harry found it oddly easier to speak to Draco about the house and its former occupants. He thought it was because they were the pale Slytherin's family, although he was not sure if it was because that meant Draco understood what Sirius had told Harry about growing up there, or because he simply did not have to mention Sirius when explaining things.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron slipped out the front door and scanned the street for a moment before spotting the other two and heading over. Harry waited until the four teens were standing together before whispering to the others. "I think we should walk to the next street over before we Apparate, to make sure no one hears."

"Okay, good thinking, mate," Ron agreed as Hermione and Draco nodded their consent.

Harry could not help but grin when he noticed that his two best friends, who were walking slightly ahead, had their arms linked. He was about to make a teasing remark when Draco, who was walking beside him with his hands shoved in his pockets, swung his elbow out to hit Harry's forearm.

Harry looked over, and the ashen blonde shook his head once as he watched the raven-haired teen through the corner of his eye. The bespectacled teen shrugged, deciding that the other boy was right. It was not the time for that and his friends would tell him if he actually needed to know anything.

When the quartet turned onto the next street, they noticed a small playing field up the block that looked as though it had not been tended to for some time. Harry indicated the field, the others nodded, and the four headed towards it. After they were certain that no one was watching the park, Harry spoke again. "Okay, you're sure we don't need to know exactly where we're going."

Ron stifled a laugh, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco shook his head.

"Would you like me to perform a Side-Along-Apparation with you?" asked the pale Slytherin dryly while managing to look sincere.

"That's actually a good idea Harry," Ron said grudgingly. "You've never done this before and you never even took your Apparition test."

"Neither did Draco," Harry retorted before turning to the blonde, "But fine, give me your arm." He reached for the slender limb, but the ashen teen moved back a step.

"Would you mind grabbing my other arm?" The blonde held out his right arm, and Harry was reminded of his first Side-Along-Apparation with Dumbledore, as well as the injury he had sustained beforehand.

The bespectacled boy nodded and gripped the offered appendage, ignoring the suspicious look that Ron was casting at Draco. Harry was thinking about asking the blonde if he could mention the incident with the Dark Mark to his friends later, when he felt the familiar uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube.

Just when Harry thought the pressure was too much to stand, it was gone. He gulped some of the fresh morning air and heard Draco take a few deep breaths beside him.

"I don't care what the instructors say, I still haven't gotten used to that feeling," Draco murmured as he leaned onto a tree.

Harry chuckled, "I completely agree. You're all right though?"

The silver-eyed boy nodded, "And you?"

"Fine;" the raven-haired teen realized they were standing in a small space between a large hedge and several trees. "Is this it?"

"We're at the edge of my mother's garden," Draco answered softly. "I thought it would be wiser to arrive somewhere hidden."

"Good thinking," Harry answered and lowered his voice as well. Then something occurred to him. "Where do you think Ron and Hermione will arrive?"

"Probably near the front lawn, we should have though about that before." Draco turned his head in the direction that Harry assumed the front lawn was located. "I said I'm okay, you can let go now; I'm not going to drop or anything."

"What?" The green-eyed boy looked down and realized he was still holding the thin boy's arm. He immediately released it. "Oh, sorry, I just-"

"You're just thinking like a Gryffindor," Draco cut in, but instead of the usual condescending tone he used when referring to Gryffindors, his voice sounded _almost_ fond.

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Let's go see if we can find Ron and Hermione."

The pair slowly and quietly moved across the edge of the garden, and then Draco ducked through a spot of the tall hedge, where there was apparently an opening in the fence on the other side. Harry followed through, and upon straightening, saw his best friends walking towards them.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Ron as he threw another mistrusting glance at Draco.

"I'm fine Ron," Harry said a little more forcefully then he meant to, "How about you two?"

"We're fine," answered the redhead.

"Harry, what was the name we called your godfather when he was in his Animagus form?" Hermione asked casually, causing Harry to stare at her as though she were insane. Ron chucked quietly, which earned him a glare from the bushy-haired girl.

"I love you Hermione," the redhead muttered when he stopped chuckling. He turned to Harry, "She thinks we should ask each other questions only we would know the answers to, to ensure that it us and not Death Eaters in disguise. I think she took all those Ministry flyers a little too seriously."

The bespectacled teen stifled a chuckle of his own. "We called him Snuffles, okay Hermione? …_If_ that's your real name."

Ron practically had his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Harry was shaking with the effort of repressing his own amusement. Hermione had her arms crossed and her expression was far from pleased. Draco wore the smallest of grins as he shook his head at the other two boys.

"Well we didn't all arrive together; it _could_ have been someone else," the brown-eyed girl huffed.

"She does have a point," Draco drawled before turning to the bushy-haired girl. "How did you describe the scent of the Amortentia in our first potions class last term?"

Hermione blinked in surprise before blushing and stating as evenly as she could, "It smells differently for everyone…"

"True, but you announced two of the scents it presents to you in front of the whole class, and I doubt anybody reported home about it," the pale Slytherin responded.

"Freshly mowed grass and new parchment," the bushy-haired teen mumbled while blushing deeper.

Draco simply nodded once; Harry had to think for a moment, but decided that it sounded familiar. Ron however, turned on the blonde with a glare. "Why would _you_ remember that?"

Draco calmly turned to the redhead and answered, "You can't possibly be jealous; that would be ridiculous. I could see if it was about Harry, but _Granger_?" He sighed when the taller boy's glare did not let up; "If you must know, it's second nature for me to memorize small details about the people around me."

"All right, now that we all know we're who we say we are," Harry cut in as Ron was opening his mouth to retort, and rather harshly it appeared, "Can we get inside? The sun's going to be up soon."

The others murmured their agreement and then the four teens made their way to the manor. A soft grey light was starting to cascade over the horizon in the east, the first sign of the approaching dawn.

Draco looked at Harry as he asked, "How do you want to try getting in?"

"Let's try the entrance that Snape used. It sounded like it was well hidden," the raven-haired boy answered after thinking for a moment.

The quartet walked toward the southwest corner, until Draco stopped them beside a large yew. The ashen boy walked around the tree once, then ran a slender hand over a knot in the trunk. He stepped back and pulled out his wand, then taped the centre of the knot and the ground rumbled slightly under his feet. He stepped back just as the grassy ground dropped into a staircase leading down to a stone passage.

They all moved around the tree to look down the passageway. "Any idea what's in there or where it leads?" asked Harry as he looked from the dark channel to Draco.

"I have no idea if there even _is_ anything down there." The blonde replied as he and the others stared into the dark passageway. "I don't know exactly were it leads, but I believe it's in the west wing, near my father's study."

Harry nodded, "All right," he turned to Ron and Hermione. "Draco and I will take the front, you two stay behind us, and everybody keeps their wands ready. Okay? _Lumos_."

He turned and descended the stairs, holding his illuminated wand out before him. Draco walked beside him and silently lit his own wand.

Ron and Hermione entered a few paces behind them, each murmuring _Lumos _as they went. The passage was narrow enough that two full-grown men would have difficulties walking through it side by side. It smelled of moist stone, but was quite clean. Their wands were the only source of light, and they could not see a turn approaching until they were upon it.

The four teens came across nothing more then some common spiders (Harry had to stifle a laugh when he heard Ron's breath hitch) until they finally reached the end, which appeared to be a solid stone wall.

"I suppose there's a password, then?" Harry asked and again turned to the ashen blonde beside him, whom he noticed looked rather eerie in the wand light.

The silver-eyed teen sighed, "So it would seem." He ran one of his pale hands over the wall before dropping it and looking thoughtful.

"Any idea what the password is?" Ron asked somewhat testily.

Draco shook his head slowly. "I'm thinking."

The redhead looked at the blank stretch of wall before them. "Pureblood…err, _Morsmordre_… Dark Lord…Lord V-"

"Ron, I doubt it would be anything that obvious or incriminating," Hermione cut in reasonably. "Abraxas;" she shrugged at Ron quirked brow, "It was worth a try."

Draco suddenly spoke in the clearest and loudest tone that Harry had heard from him since Hogwarts. "_Oderint dum metuant_."

The wall disappeared; behind it was a stairwell leading upwards.

"What did that mean?" asked Ron with a frown.

Draco answered in the soft, more subdued voice he seemed to have become accustomed to using. "It's a quote from Lucius Accius, an ancient Roman tragic poet. It means 'let them hate, so long as they fear'."

"How did you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking it would have to be significant to my father, impressive to the Death Eaters, easy to remember, but difficult to guess." Draco shrugged a thin shoulder. "My father has some books of Lucius Accius' works; they used to be my grandfather's…I've often wondered if he named my father after him."

"I tried his grandfather's name…maybe that started the train of thought;" Hermione offered when Ron still did not seem satisfied. Apparently, that did it, because he shrugged and finally stopped trying to stare down the blonde.

"Well then, let's keep moving." Harry stated just before he and Draco started up the stairs.

After walking through a corridor, which was warm and lit by small candles that floated above their heads, they came across a door. After opening it, they had to push away a tapestry, which apparently hid the door from view, and entered a long hallway with several doors and windows.

"We're inside," Draco whispered.

"Which way is your fathers study?" Harry whispered back, not quite sure why, but deciding it was better to be cautious.

"This way," Draco said after glancing down both sides of the hall and turning. They walked past several old silver framed photos hanging on the wall. Most of the photos' occupants seemed supercilious, but some eyed the four teens suspiciously as they passed.  
At a heavy oak door with a silver serpent knocker, Draco stopped and cautiously turned the polished silver doorknob, before slipping in and glancing around. He motioned the others in, and then turned on a lamp.

The soft light cascaded over the dim room, showing a large polished desk of a very dark wood, two matching armchairs with green velvet cushions in front of a simple elegant fireplace, and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lining the walls. There was a portrait hanging over the fireplace featuring an old man with long white hair, wearing very regal robes, asleep in an antique armchair. A silver plaque on the lower edge of the frame named him as Lucius Malfoy's father.

Draco placed one slender finger over his own lips to tell the others to be quiet, and then he stood on one of the chairs to pull a dark green velvet curtain over the painting.

After he stepped down, he turned to the others and pointed out different shelves as he quietly spoke. "The book that I learned about Horcruxes from is on that shelf, most of the books there seem to cover dark artefacts. Those shelves contain my father's spell books, mostly Dark Arts, as I'm sure you would imagine. Potions, antidotes, and books on their ingredients, Herbology and magical creatures, are over there; I'm most familiar with that section. I have no idea what the books on that shelf cover."

Hermione walked over to the shelf that contained the book that mentioned Horcruxes.  
"Which one did you find Horcruxes in?" Draco walked to the shelf and pulled out a large, ancient looking book. He opened it and flicked through some pages before pointing something out to the bushy-haired girl.

After a moment, Hermione was completely absorbed in her pursuit of the many books covering the walls. Ron and Harry were browsing through the Dark Arts books, and Draco was pulling out several books from around the room, apparently having memorised their locations.

When Harry was tired of looking through the books, which did not take very long, he walked over to where Draco was looking through a book written in a language that Harry did not recognize. He tapped the pallid boy in the shoulder, causing him to startle.

"Sorry." Harry kept his voice low. "Why don't we try to get in the hidden room here while Hermione and Ron keep looking through the books? Hermione's great at this sort of thing, and you've already pulled out the books you wanted."

Draco nodded and returned the book he had been reading to its proper place before walking over to the 'unknown' book section. "This is the opening, but we have to figure out a password again…"

"Abraxas…Narcissa…Draco…" Harry did not actually believe any of these would work, but decided he may as well try the obvious ones firsts. "Okay, do you have any ideas?"

Draco had been watching him with a raised brow, looking as though he could not fathom why Harry would even try those words. "Well, the same qualities that the password at the other door had would apply here as well."

"Has your dad ever had any pets?" Harry knew he should not have asked as soon as the words crossed his lips.

"Father, not dad," Draco corrected before adding in a quiet neutral tone, "And no, Malfoys aren't suppose to make such attachments as they create an unnecessary weakness."

"But you have a pet owl." Harry pointed out. "I've seen him at Hogwarts."

"The family has a courier owl," Draco drawled, "It's not as though I play with him or show him affection."

"You stroke him and give him food off your plate when he delivers messages to you at school," Harry countered with a wry grin.

Surprise crossed Draco's features for a less than a second, and then he was regarding Harry with a slight grin of his own. "I could definitely see you as a Slytherin. Ho-" The blonde stopped talking and looked thoughtful for a second before addressing the bookshelves before them; "_Ultima Thule_"

The entire bookcase swung forward like a door to reveal another room just as large as the one they were in currently.

Harry and Draco cautiously stepped in, then the blonde pointed his wand at something on the wall and the room lit up as several torches lining the walls burst to life. They walked further in, and saw that there were two desks on opposite ends of the room. One was very clean and well organized, much like the desk in the room that connected to this one.

There were shelves of books and few strange devices and artefacts behind it, as well as a large foe glass. The other desk was covered in scrolls and books. The shelf behind it held several books, but mainly jars and vials of a large variety of substances. It reminded Harry of Snape's office in Hogwarts. There was even a small table with a caldron sitting beside the desk.

Draco had walked over to this desk and was looking over its contents. "Severus must have used this area," the pallid boy commented as he browsed through a book that's pages were covered in a tight scrawl Harry recognized. He had seen it in his potions book at school during their last term.

"What is all of this for?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione made their way into the hidden room and began looking over the books and items on the shelves by Malfoy's desk.

"It looks like he's been inventing and altering potions," Draco drawled absentmindedly as he continued reading the book in his hands, "Or attempting to, at least."

Harry tried not to sound too bitter at the thought of Snape helping Voldemort, "I guess Voldemort wasn't as sure of Snape as Dumbledore was, if he had Snape working under the nose of one of his most powerful and loyal followers…no offence, Draco." He added the last part as he looked at the blonde, noticing his silver eyes had suddenly widened.

Draco shook his head. "Not you, this. No wonder Greyback kept coming here, Severus would have needed a werewolf to test this on; He probably had Greyback bring it to some of his followers or pack, whatever they're called."

He handed the book to Harry. It looked like some sort of odd journal, with notes, equations, graphs, and seemingly random lists and remarks covering the pages. Harry understood none of it, so he looked back at the pale Slytherin. "What is this, a potion recipe?" Draco nodded, but said nothing, so Harry continued, "What does it do?"

"It's designed to force a werewolf to transform into his wolf shape under the moonlight…even if the moon isn't yet full." Draco took the book back. "It doesn't look like he's been successful thus far."

"Well that's good," Harry responded, but then frowned, "Why would Voldemort want a potion that does that anyway? Wouldn't he need a better Wolfsbane potion? Wait…if Snape made a potion that makes a werewolf transform one way, couldn't you make one that transforms them back during the full moon?"

Draco stared at the brunette for a moment, and had a feeling that the blonde was preventing himself from showing his amusement at Harry's ignorance. "I can only assume, but V-_Voldemort_ probably wants this potion so that he can have his werewolves fight as wolves regardless of when he needs them, instead of waiting for the moon's cycle. The standard Wolfsbane potion would work with this. They would still have to take several doses over the course of the week, but they would keep their minds.

"I'm flattered that you consider my potion skills to be on par with Severus', but what you're suggesting is far more complicated than even the most talented potion master in the world would try. It's complicated, but it's actually theoretically easier to bring out the wolf than the wizard…only that no one wanted to transform them into vicious monsters before now."

Harry resisted the urge to snap at the wan boy, stating that they were not all vicious monsters, because he knew that was not how Draco had meant it. Harry glanced around and noticed that Hermione was watching them nervously. Ron had stopped looking through the artefacts on the shelf beside him in order to look at Harry with an uncharacteristic calculating stare, as if he were working something out in his mind.

Draco turned and began looking over the contents of the shelves behind Snape's desk. Hermione pointed to something on the shelf before her and asked the blonde what something was, and Harry walked over to Malfoy's desk while the ashen Slytherin was explaining.

Ron had returned to the shelves behind the desk as Harry opened the desk's drawers. It had a distinctly empty quality to it, as a desk in a crowded Muggle office that has been cleaned out hastily in preparation for a new user after its previous one was sacked.

"If there was anything important kept in here, I think somebody beat us to it," Harry mumbled to no one in particular as he closed the last drawer.

Hermione returned to the study, where she chose more books to add to the considerable pile she had already elected to take back with them. Draco took several vials and jars from Snape's shelves and stuffed them into his bag along with the books he had selected from the other room. He then began making notes from Snape's potions journal. After he finished, he stuffed the notes into the bag as well and then joined Harry and Ron at the shelves behind his father's desk.

The pale Slytherin inclined his head toward an odd silver orb that Ron was holding. "If you're going to take that Weasley, make sure you don't have it in the same room as Lupin. It has an undesirable reaction to magical creatures."

Ron held the non-threatening looking object up at eye level. "What does it do?"

Draco shrugged a slender shoulder. "I'm not sure, but it…hurts them."

"Then we should take it to figure out what it is," Ron said as he placed the orb in his own bag, which contained considerably less books then Hermione or Draco's did. "You Know who is going to have magical creatures on his side; it might come in handy," He added when he saw the expressions on Harry and Draco's faces.

"If we can find a magical creature to test it on, we might even be able to come up with a way to counter its effects or at least reduce the severity," Draco added before Harry could launch the protest that he was about to. The raven-aired teen remained silent when he realized that both of the other boys had solid points.

Then an idea struck him. "We can use Kreacher if we can do it without Hermione finding out," He offered.

"Or we could just trap a doxie or one of the other creatures that are already plaguing the house," Draco suggested.

"Kreacher _is_ plaguing the house," Harry countered.

"You haven't heard the screaming that comes out of the creatures that get locked in a room with this thing," the silver-eyed teen responded, and his tone and expression were suddenly quite grave. "It _seriously hurts them_."

"We could keep the sound-"

"Forget it, Mate." Ron cut Harry short of whatever argument he was going to make.  
"Hermione will figure out we're up something and then it's only a matter of time before she finds out what. Personally, I don't want another lecture on house elf rights."

"Fine, if you're both so set against it…" Harry turned back to the shelves. The fact that Ron and Draco had just managed to not only get through a conversation without arguing, but actually share an opinion had not been lost to him, and he wore a small smile at that thought.

Ron started inspecting another object on the shelves and Draco pulled out a small glass case that had been hidden on the top shelf. There was a small assortment of what Harry could only describe as bric-a-brac inside of it.

The blonde cast _Specialis Revelio_ on the case, causing it's seam to glow red as the glass took on a yellowish hue. "A blood seal and an unbreakable charm," Draco stated as Harry opened his mouth to ask.

"At the rate this summer is going, I am _definitely_ going to brew some more blood replenishing potion," Draco commented dryly as he looked at Harry expectantly; "The knife...?"

"Oh…right. Here;" Harry pulled the knife out of his pocket handed it to the blonde, who once again cut open his palm and allowed the blood to run onto the class case. The pallid Slytherin discarded the lid without bothering to recast the secret revealing spell or heal his injured hand. He pulled out an antique brooch shaped like a bird, and stared at it with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Ron shot him an odd look, but the green-eyed boy ignored it. He had a feeling this was important. "What's the matter?"

Draco's voice was even more troubled than his expression as he answered. "This is the brooch that Rowena Ravenclaw was wearing in that portrait we found inside Slytherin's locket. Why would my father have this?"

His silver eyes appeared to be lost in an unsettling thought for a moment and then he turned and laid the brooch on the empty desk behind them. He took out his wand and began to cast the same complex spell that he had used to identify the locket as a Horcrux. As he finished weaving the delicate pattern in the air over it, the brooch took on an eerie moss-green glow.

"It's a Horcrux!" Ron's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"One of the others must not be one then," Harry muttered and ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach.

…Until Draco voiced his concern, "Or there are more then we thought."

"You must have just…_assumed_ wrong when you thought you figured out what the Horcruxes are," Ron stated accusingly.

Harry finally found his voice, and was surprised at how defending it sounded. "I don't know, Ron…I have a hard time believing that _both_ Dumbledore and Draco came up with the same wrong items independently of each other."

Ron was looking at Harry with that same uncharacteristically thoughtful expression. "Yeah…I suppose you're right," He answered slowly.

"I think we should move on to one of the other rooms," Draco suggested quietly, "Unless either of you aren't finished here."

"I'm finished." Harry answered as he turned from Ron to Draco. "Where's your Mother's sitting room? Or are one of the other rooms closer?"

"Mother's sitting room is the nearest. Then the bedrooms are all on the third floor and the drawing room is on the ground floor." Draco drawled as he hitched his bag up on his shoulder after stowing the brooch in it. Then he noticed the puzzled expressions on the other two boys' faces and added, "We're on the second floor now."

"All right then, let's try to get into the hidden room in your mother's sitting area, then we'll check out the private compartments in the bedrooms, and then we'll try the secret chamber." Harry looked from Draco to Ron, to see if either showed any signs of protest. Both boys just nodded and started leaving the room.

Ron stayed with Hermione, who was still pouring through the many obscure and rare books that covered the walls of the study, as Harry and Draco moved on to Narcissa's sitting room. While it was still on the same floor, the room was on the other side of the manor, and that was further then Harry had thought.

"Does-err…_did_…" Harry stopped speaking when he realized how cruel or rude the question would sound.

Draco turned his head slightly, to look at Harry as they walked side by side down the long and empty hallway. He arched one pale eyebrow, "Go on…"

"Well, it might be personal…and it might sound mean, but I don't mean it to be, I was just wondering;" The bespectacled teen decided to pause here, so that the pale boy beside him could stop him if he wanted to.

The silver-eyed teen frowned slightly, "Well, if it's too personal I may not answer, but I promise to try and take your question in the manner that you intend it, all right?"

Harry, who was slightly surprised and quit relieved, nodded before speaking in the gentlest voice he could manage. "Did your parents ever spend any time together? ...Or with you, for that matter? I mean, in a place this huge -with all this cold stone and angry paintings- and just…it doesn't seem to hold any warmth or comfort at all."

Draco seemed to be thinking for a moment before he quietly responded, "Did the home you grew up in reflect its owner's personalities?"

"Well…yeah, actually it does, now that you mention it." Harry rubbed his neck as he thought. "My relatives are uptight, devoid of personality, and completely obsessed with impressions. Their house is neurotically clean and tidy, so it looks great at a glance, but makes you rather uncomfortable after you spend any decent amount of time there. The Burrow is crowded, cosy, and comfortable, and so is the Weasley family, and from what I heard, the Blacks' house represented them pretty well before we cleaned it out."

"Then I suppose a house can tell you a lot about its inhabitants," Draco answered softly. "My family was -or is- also obsessed with appearances. They were cold, surrounded by anger, and devoid of warmth and comfort, just as you say this house appears. There were some good times though, my mother-" The blonde turned is face away. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't-" The bespectacled teen cut in, realizing that now was hardly the time or place for this type of questioning, and silently cursing his stupidity that he would upset the other boy now of all times. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that, it too soon after…err, everything."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, it is, thank you." He indicated the hall ahead, "It's not much further."

They continued in silence until they reached another door with a silver knocker and a silver and amethyst doorknob. Draco stopped in front of the door, as did Harry.

They slowly slipped into the room, the first thing that Harry noticed was the smell of flowers, he figured that this room probably overlooked Narcissa Malfoy's garden. The second thing that Harry noticed was the amount of photos of the Black family. Some people he recognized from the photos that Sirius, Lupin, The Weasleys, Hermione, and him had removed from Grimmauld Place, others he did not. "Who are all of these people?"

"They're my mother's family. There's one of my mother with her sisters and cousins;" Draco pointed to a large photo in a silver frame. "I've always liked that one. It was the last one taken of all of them together."

The occupants of the wizarding photo were a teenage version of Bellatrix Lestrange, another young witch that had to be Andromeda Tonks, and an even younger Narcissa Malfoy. On one side of the photo stood a boy, several years younger than Narcissa, with dark hair and a slightly familiar face, Harry assumed it was Regulus Black. Standing on the other side of the photo, was Sirius, probably a couple years younger then he was when he met Harry's father for the first time.

Harry had not expected to see Sirius among the photos; after all, he had been a blood traitor who was burned off the family tapestry at his mother's house. He did not realize that he was still staring at the photo until he heard Draco's soft voice beside him. "It sort of reminds me of that portrait in Slytherin's locket."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah…it reminds me of it too."

When Draco responded, his voice was so quiet that Harry almost didn't hear him. "Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be a shock."

"It's all right. Where's the hidden room?" Harry asked as he pulled his eyes away from the photo of waving children.

Draco moved across the room to a space where a large portrait was covered by a purple velvet curtain. "_Toujours Pur_"

The covered portrait opened just like the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, revealing another room, nearly half the size of the one hidden behind Lucius Malfoy's study.

"Not quite as secretive w-is she? I mean, her blood family's motto isn't quite as hard to guess as your father's passwords," Harry commented as they entered the hidden room.

"She's not a Death Eater, so I suppose she expected that fewer people would try to get in here," The silver-eyed boy answered, but he sounded distant as he looked around the room. He quietly cleared his throat before turning to Harry; "Is there anything in particular we're looking for in here?"

The green-eyed boy shook his head as he looked around the room. It almost reminded him of a small, expensive antique shop. There were glass shelves along the walls and a few glass showcases in the centre of the room.

Where the other hidden room seemed to be used as an office of sorts, this one appeared to be more of a collector's show room. Harry felt as though he was seeing another side of Narcissa Malfoy. There were items that were no doubt heirlooms of her family, as well as things she must have acquired through school and after she was married. One case seemed devoted to her pregnancy and Draco's early childhood.

The surprise that Harry felt must have been evident in his expression, because Draco looked at him and said, "Blood -as in family- mean a lot to her. She has always thought it was important to remember where you came from. I suppose this is her way of remembering."

As he looked over a case with items carrying the Black family crest, Harry suddenly found himself appreciating the fact that Narcissa and Draco were related to Sirius. If they could come over to the right side, then maybe his family would be remembered differently. If one of them survived, then at least Sirius and the places and people he had grown up around would be remembered this way.

"She even kept the photos and belongings of people who were blasted off the tapestry at the Black house," Harry pointed out, not sure how to ask his question, but feeling that Draco would understand anyway.

With a nod, the blonde answered his unspoken question. "My mother doesn't care who they try to remove from the family tree. She doesn't actually speak to those who are, at least, not that I'm aware of, but she doesn't forget them. I asked about it once and she said that Andromeda and Sirius still played a part in making the family what it is today, and that they should be remembered."

"She's right." Harry suddenly decided something; "Let's move on to the bedrooms. I don't think we should disturb anything here."

"I agree," answered Draco solemnly.

They closed the hidden door behind them, and left both rooms as quietly as if they were exiting a sacred tomb.

* * *

Edited 8-24-09.


	9. Hidden truths and revealed trusts

Chapter 9: Hidden Truths and Revealed Trusts.

The walk to the bedrooms was even longer than the one to Narcissa's sitting room. The two teens had to travel down the hall and up a winding stairway to the third floor, then cross into a different corridor with several doors. Draco stopped in the middle of this large corridor and turned to Harry; "Which room did you want check first?"

"Well, you know where the hidden compartment in your room is, and how to open it, so let's get it out of the way so we can work on your parents' room." Harry felt a little guilty about searching the blonde's room at all. The wan Slytherin had been true to his word, and had showed no ill intent during the few days that they had spent together.

As the raven-haired Gryffindor followed the pale Slytherin down a hall, he realized with some surprise that it had indeed only been a few days since their encounter in the dungeon.

"This is it," Draco drawled as he unceremoniously opened a plain, if expensive, wooden door with a simple silver knob. The silver-eyed teen entered first, with Harry directly behind him.

The green-eyed boy looked around and felt his surprise increase. "_This_ is your room?" When the other boy nodded silently, Harry decided to expand the question, "Your _only_ room?"

Draco arched a single eyebrow. "Yes…why? How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Just one, it used to be my cousin's second bedroom before it was mine though, so some people do have more then one." Harry answered a little defensively. In truth, he was actually feeling worse that he had assumed so much about the other boy. He continued in a gentler tone, "It's just that, well, I guess I expected something a little more…_extravagant_ from your family."

"Oh…I see." Draco answered quietly and steadily. There was no telling what he thought of this statement.

Harry nervously pulled his gaze away from the fair boy and looked around the room again. It was smaller then he had expected; about the size of his cousin's room, which was fairly large on Privet Drive, but seemed small when put to scale with the rest of Malfoy Manor. The furniture -which consisted of a full sized bed, a nightstand, an armoire, a small writing desk with a chair, and some bookshelves- was tasteful and elegant, but simple. It was a rich, warm coloured wood, which was polished, but not actually shiny.

There was a small fireplace in the corner by the bookshelves, and a large window over the desk. The hearthrug, a throw rug in the middle of the room, the drapes, and the bedspread were crimson. The walls and ceiling were a very light grey that was almost white, and the floor appeared to be the same wood as the furniture. There was a small bronze chest on the floor at the foot of the bed, a few trinkets on the bookshelves, and some photos around the room; two were on the nightstand by a bronze alarm clock, three were on top of the bookshelves, and there were a few on the walls.

Harry thought, with some amusement, that it could easily be mistaken for a Gryffindor's room. He decided not to voice this thought however, as he was not sure how the pale Slytherin would react.

As the bespectacled teen was gazing around the room, Draco turned his head towards the armoire and said, "_Y Gwir Yn Erbyn Byd_" abstractedly. The armoire slid to the left, exposing an area like a small cabinet.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he approached the blonde. "The password, I mean."

"It was the Druids' most sacred pledge. It means _the truth against the world_."

Harry blinked and looked at the other boy in shock. "_You_ chose _that_ as your password?"

"Yes, but try not to make too much out of it," drawled the blonde. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"I don't know; I didn't exactly expect to find an unknown Horcrux in your father's study or a museum of the Black family in your mother's sitting room," the bespectacled teen admitted, "So now I think we ought to just keep our eyes open."

"Planning on walking around with your eyes closed, were you?" asked Draco dryly.

Harry shot the pale boy a irked look, but his surprise at the blonde's choice of room décor and password, along with his mild amusement at the other's dry humour (which he found quite entertaining now that it lacked it's former spite), caused it to look far less serious then he had aimed for. Turning his attention to the hidden nook, he asked, "So what do you have in here anyway?"

There did not seem to be anything particularly important in the cabinet…just a few trinkets and items that would only be considered treasures to the owner, to whom they no doubt represented something meaningful or held some amount of sentimental value. Harry picked up an old shoebox, which was too large to have held Draco's shoes. The raven-haired boy assumed it had belonged to the pallid boy's father.

The green-eyed teen pulled out the small box and then looked at the blonde. "Err…do you mind if I…?" he trailed off hesitantly.

Draco shook his head. "It's fine; it's just mementos and some childhood…_things_."

"Treasures...?" Harry offered as he lifted the lid from the shoebox with more care then was probably necessary.

"Yes," the other boy responded quietly with a nod.

Harry looked into the small box. There were some photos and news clippings; four envelopes, two of which bore the Hogwarts seal; a few Muggle coins; a dragon figurine; a seashell; eight strange cards that were slightly smaller then average playing cards and bound together by a rubber band; and several small, smooth stones, some with symbols carved into them.

The top photo was of Narcissa Malfoy at a relatively small party, which appeared to have been taken shortly after she left Hogwarts. The next photo was of both of Draco's parents at their engagement party. The waving occupants of the other photographs were identified by names scrawled onto the backs: Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black, Druella Rosier, Severus Snape, and one of a very young Draco with a man named Tarquin Assiduvil, whom Harry did not recognize. Next were a few clippings about the Triwizard Tournament, of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange's separate escapes from Azkaban, and some on various events regarding the Malfoys or the Blacks.

"I think you've inherited your mother's sentimental side," Harry commented and hoped that it did not sound like a gibe, considering their past rivalry.

Then Draco did something that surprised Harry more then anything he'd witnessed since meeting him in that dungeon: he chortled and then held an actual, albeit small, smile as he nodded and cast a sideways glance at Harry, his eyes shining. "Father _loathes_ it. He thinks it makes me weak. Ergo, all of this stays hidden in here."

The smile faded into nothing as Draco returned to rummaging through his own belongings.

The green-eyed teen continued to stare at the other boy for a moment before chortling himself. "You know, in the entire time that we've gone to school together, that is the first time you've laughed and smiled for real."

"…And why is that so funny?" Draco asked sounding slightly amused already.

Harry looked the other boy straight in the eye; "Because, you chose _now_ to finally be happy and comfortable enough to laugh and smile for the first time -as far as I know- in over six years. _Now_, when your with _me_, sneaking through your parents house, looking for information on the darkest and most vile objects known to wizard kind -and have already found one of those objects here mind you- and Voldemort and his followers want to kill us both in the most horrible way they can possibly imagine."

"I'm not sure if 'ironic' or 'insane' is a more appropriate word for that, but you have a point. Of course, that sentence was still far too long," answered Draco mildly as he pulled a Muggle book on old magic from one of the shelves in his hidden space. Suddenly the light atmosphere between them changed as silver eyes shifted in a manner that Harry had already figured out meant that the blonde was no longer aware of anything but his thoughts.

"What?" the raven-haired teen asked, his previous mirth forgotten.

The blonde returned his attention to Harry. "What if V-Voldemort decided to look into some of the older magical theories; ones that aren't used or accepted any longer...?"

"I don't know-" the bespectacled boy began, but then realized that Draco had only asked that question as an attempt to shift Harry's thoughts in the right direction, and he would not be able to catch up with the blonde that way. "What if he did?"

The pale Slytherin explained in a slightly agitated tone, "Seven being considered the most powerfully magical number is a more recent theory than three. Some of the most ancient and powerful magical cultures of Brittan, ones we don't even know that much about anymore, had an affinity for the number three _and_ it's derivatives. Therefore, nine was the most powerful number, as it was the result of three threes. They only used it rarely because they believed it was too powerful for standard use."

Harry took a moment to register all of this new information, vaguely marvelling at the way Draco's mind could retain and suddenly connect such facts, and then he tried to connect the new information to Voldemort, since that was obviously why the silver-eyed boy was concerned about this finding. Then it hit him. Voldemort would not consider anything too powerful for his purposes. "You think there are _nine_ Horcruxes?"

"No," Draco answered more calmly then he had spoken before. "I think that there are _eight_ Horcruxes because V-Voldemort split his soul into _nine_ parts."

"Then there's still one more that we don't know about," Harry stated in irritation. "It all fits though." The bespectacled boy released a heavy sigh. It always got more complicated whenever he thought things were turning up again.

The raven-haired boy placed the lid back on the box as Draco shoved the book in his soon-to-be-over-filled bag. Harry put the box into his own bag, which earned him a perplexed look from the blonde. "It may be awhile before you can come back here; I figured you might want it."

Draco blinked a couple times before his expression took on a slightly appraising quality to it. However, that quality, as well as his obvious bewilderment, was gone before Harry could comment. "Thank you. So does that mean that we're done in here?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, unless there's something else you want to grab before we try the secret chamber."

Once they backed up, the armoire moved back into place. Draco opened it, pulled out a small cedar box, and stuffed into his bag as well. "All right; I'm done in here."

Harry decided not to question the thin boy about it; he thought that hat he had asked enough of the blonde already.

However, it seemed that he had not hidden his curiosity as well as he thought, and Draco decided to extend a similar measure of trust. "My bank vault key, some money, and a few valuable trinkets," he drawled nonchalantly.

"Oh," was the only thing Harry could think of to say to that.

"After you, then...?" Draco asked with a mock flourish of his arm, and Harry suddenly understood how Lupin could find a resemblance between the boy before him and the boy's second cousin.

Therefore, the two teens left Draco's room and moved into yet another corridor before approaching a rather ominous set of French doors of an oiled dark mahogany with embossed silver doorknobs and matching knockers. Draco cast _Specialis Revelio_, which revealed that the doors had a locking spell cast on them as well as a ward.

"So, how do we get in?" Harry asked the blonde beside him without any sign of reserve or embarrassment.

"Back up a step, please." Draco responded as he raised his wand to the doors once more. "_Alohomora_;" The doors unlocked, but the wards remained intact. However, Draco still gripped one of the knobs and made to turn it before Harry stepped forward and gripped one of the pale boy's thin wrists.

"What are you doing? The wards are still up!" The green-eyed boy hissed.

The blonde quirked a brow at the bespectacled teen, "The wards alert the family if someone _else_ tries to pass. As long as I'm the one opening them, they won't be affected."

"Oh," Harry answered again, and was starting to feel foolish at how little he knew of these kinds of things. "Okay then, go ahead."

With a quiet sound that might have represented amusement, the silver-eyed boy turned his now freed wrist and opened the door. Nothing seemed to happen, so Harry decided that the other boy had been correct.

This room, Harry decided, was more of what he had expected from the Malfoys. It was far larger then any bedroom needed to be, and was decorated lavishly.

There were thick rugs around the room on the heavily polished marble floor. All of the furniture -made from the same highly polished dark mahogany as the doors- was larger then necessary as well. The headboard and footboard of the bed, as well as the front of the drawers on the nightstands and armoire had an intricate pattern carved into them, and the duvet and curtains were of expensive velvet.

The wall sconces, drawer pulls, window latches, photo frames, a few other trinkets, and the knob on the door to the adjacent bathroom were all sterling silver. Assortments of antique vases filled with enchanted flowers were placed tastefully around the room.

Despite how long it had been since the manor had any occupants, there was not a speck of dust to be found. Harry guessed that the Malfoys had obtained another house elf after the loss of Dobby, or perhaps they had more then one to begin with. In either case, the room had a discomforting cleanliness that would impress Harry's Aunt Petunia.

"I have no idea where the hidden cabinet in here is located," Draco stated from somewhere behind Harry, as he too, took in their surroundings.

"Do you know if it's the same size as the one in your room?" Harry glanced at the blonde, who shook his head to indicate that he did not. "Well, it's probably hidden behind something, right?"

"I suppose that stands to reason," the silver-eyed boy replied. He began inspecting a portrait on the wall, and then moved on to a chest of drawers.

Harry approached the armoire; he could not find anything odd about the piece of furniture or bit of wall behind it, so he moved on to the mantelpiece. Finally, both boys met again in the middle of the room, neither having found anything that resembled a hidden door.

"Well, I didn't think it would be obvious," Draco said, sounding a little disappointed, as though he had hoped to be proven wrong. "Did you check the bathroom?"

"No, do you think we should?" Harry asked, not sure why _that_, of all the things they had done, sounded like an invasion of privacy.

"It's either in there, or we missed it," the blonde said with a glance toward the door. With a collective breath, both boys entered the adjoining room.

The room was larger than Draco's bedroom. With impeccably clean grey marble everywhere; a bathtub that could have been mistaken for a Jacuzzi; dual sinks and vanity tables; sterling silver knobs, towel-hooks, faucets, and brushes; and another door that lead to the loo, it was just as cold, elegant, and over-done as the rest of the manor.

Green and silver eyes focused on a floor to ceiling mirror on the other side of the room. After they approached it, Harry cast _Specialis Revelio_ to discover that the mirror had a locking spell cast on it, like a door. Green and silver eyes now left the mirror to lock onto each other. "Any guesses as to what the password to this one is?" Harry asked the boy beside him.

Draco shook his head slightly. "I presume it would be something that holds significance to both of them, but I can't think of anything that fits that criterion offhand. Well, aside from things like pure blood, but they wouldn't use something that cliché."

"So I suppose things like their anniversary date, your birth date, or your middle name are out of the running then?" the raven-haired boy asked dryly as those were his first considerations when Draco said it had to be significant to both of the elder Malfoys.

The pallid Slytherin scoffed. "Does anyone actually use those sorts of things as passwords?"

"You'd be surprised how many people do…at least in the Muggle world," Harry added when he realized that he did not know about any wizard chosen passwords aside from the ones used for the house common rooms in Hogwarts. "So what is your middle name, then?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow as he continued to look at the raven-haired boy. "Promise not to tell Weasley." Harry was not sure whether this was a request or a demand, so he decided just to nod at the pale boy. "It's Vermithrax." Silver eyes dropped to the floor as the blonde obviously waited for Harry to laugh.

The bespectacled teen shrugged and grinned. "At least your parents were original when they chose your names. Does it mean anything?"

"It was the secret name of Draco, the dragon…is this important right now?" the blonde asked and then he turned his eyes back to the other boy.

The raven-haired teen shook his head. "I'm not even sure why I chose to ask that right now. But since I know," he turned to the mirror, "_Vermithrax._" Nothing happened. "It was worth a try," he mumbled with another shrug, his only response was the roll of a pair of silver eyes.

"Well since you have that idea out of your head now, why don't you try to come up with a useful one?" Draco said dryly, with no hint of animosity.

"Hey, they're _your_ parents," Harry retorted, also without any true antagonism, "Don't you have any ideas?"

"I can't even recall having been in this room before, and you expect me to just figure out their password?" Draco stated incredulously. "All right, well Mother is not a Death Eater, so that rules out some ideas."

"She isn't?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No," the blonde answered and was obviously straining to control some unknown emotion, "She supports V-Voldemort, but not like Father does."

"What about common interest?" asked the bespectacled teen. "They must have _some_ if they got married."

"As I said before, blood purity, then there's grandeur and elegance, as you have no doubt noticed." Draco looked thoughtful as he spoke. "They're both cunning, ambitious, regal...but that's also obvious, they were both in Slytherin. Although Mother did say the hat considered her for Ravenclaw briefly, but…"

"But what?" asked Harry, noticing that the other boy's thoughts seemed to be drifting. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Mother once told me," Draco looked uncharacteristically timid for the moment, "That she knew she would marry Father when he recognized a story about an enchanted portrait, or something of that sort, which she made reference to in his company."

"You're serious…?" Seeing that the blonde clearly _was_ serious, Harry quickly asked, "So, what was the story, or whatever it was?"

"A Muggle book called _The Picture of Dorian Gray_," answered Draco, who seemed to be deep in thought again. "It was something the main character kept repeating in one scene…I haven't read it in a long time…_Devant une façade rose, Surle marbre d'un escalier_."

Unlike the other hidden entrances, the mirror seemed to fade away, revealing a closet-like space that was twice the dimension of the cupboard-sized one in Draco's room.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked in something close to wonderment. The blonde eyebrow arced questioningly in his direction was enough to get him to elaborate; "You realise that you have figured out three secret passwords with less than ten minutes of thought for each one? Even taking into consideration the fact that your parents set the passwords, it's still not an easy feat, and it's not like these are phrases that someone just realises offhand."

"I told you earlier, I tend to notice and recall details…and these aren't random passwords like they use at school. Therefore, it's actually easier to guess," Draco pointed out with a humility that surprised Harry. The pale boy seemed to think Harry's questioning expression was in response to what he said as opposed to how he said it, so he added, "My parents are by no means open people, not even to me, but I do have a lifetime's worth of observations at my disposal."

Draco then turned to Harry, "Besides, I wouldn't have thought of the book if you had not prompted that line of thinking, and you did the same thing, in a fashion, at the door in my father's study. Granger tried my grandfather's name at the first entrance, which turned my thoughts to the correct path."

"Speaking of correct paths," the bespectacled teen said with a thoughtful expression. "You've only called Ron and Hermione by their surnames; which is rather polite coming from you. Why haven't you used the word 'mud blood'?" Harry realised that his tone had changed from thoughtful to demanding sometime during his statement, he also noticed that was looming over the other boy as much as their heights and current posture would allow.

"I haven't used that word since…Dumbledore corrected me…that night on the tower." Draco answered in barely a whisper and suddenly he seemed to be very interested in the floor. "It was just- Never mind." The blonde stepped forward and started looking over the items in his parents' hidden cabinet.

"It was just what?" Harry asked, and mentally cursed himself for his callousness. He had that same feeling that he got in the park a few days prior, the one that told him that he needed to hear the fair boy's answer.

Draco answered compliantly. "It was just a word before, but for Dumbledore to actually _care_ that I used it, especially that night… It means something now; something that I don't want to be any more."

Harry found himself, once again, at a loss for words. He thought of the boggart that Lupin had arranged for Draco to face. It was then that the bespectacled teen realised that he wanted the other boy to have really changed. Although he had no idea why that should be important, the fact remained that it was, at least to him.

"This could be useful," commented the silver-eyed boy as he flipped through an old tome that Harry had not noticed he was reading before. "I'm not sure why it's in here though. Maybe my father didn't want Greyback to see it."

"What is it?" The raven-haired boy asked now that his thoughts had finally returned to the present situation.

"It's a book on, well…old, odd, and unknown magical theories," Draco answered with his eyes still on the pages in front of him. "Like the types of magic that various magical creatures use; ones that wizards and witches cannot."

"Is that why Dobby could disappear at Hogwarts and all that?" Harry asked, a little amused by the memory.

"Yes, I'm actually a little surprised that you noticed that was unusual," Draco commented lightly. "I wouldn't have expected you to read _Hogwarts; A History_… or did Granger fill you in?"

"She did, a few times actually. Ron and I tend to forget that kind of stuff from time to time. Why would your father want to stop Greyback from reading that?" Harry asked in a more serious tone.

"Werewolves are magical creatures," Draco answered simply, and then noticed that he needed to elaborate by Harry's expression. "Greyback and most of his kind don't use magic at all, at least, not knowingly. Werewolves are not taught magic -with _very_ few exceptions- and now it's technically illegal for them to be. Although, in all honesty, most wouldn't be able to anyway.

"However, they do have access to the same natural magic that all magical creatures do; it is a little more difficult for them to use, since they think more cognitively then most other magical creatures. But if they ever learned? Assuming that one can learn this sort of thing, of course...just think about it: wandless, wordless, and practically thoughtless magic; They wouldn't use the same spells as we do, but they could achieve many of the same results, and our counter spells might not work as well."

Harry _was_ thinking; of the first time he met Professor Lupin, when he had summoned flames in his hand; wandless, silent, and without time for thought. The bespectacled teen had yet to see anything like that again.

In addition, Lupin had come out of both the battle at the Ministry and the one at Hogwarts unscathed. The only others who had managed that were Voldemort and Dumbledore, and even that was only in the first case. The thought of a monster like Greyback having such power sent a rather unpleasant shiver down Harry's spine.

"I guess the Death Eaters' disdain for half-breeds actually came in handy in this instance," Draco said dryly. "If it weren't for that, they would have used this as an advantage. I wonder if your Order lot are still using Lupin an ambassador of sorts for other dark- er, magical creatures. If they are, maybe he could use this."

"I don't know if I like the idea of any dark creatures knowing this kind of magic," Harry answered, "But I'm definitely not leaving that here." Draco handed him the book, which Harry placed into his own bag.

There were more books, each covering subjects that Lucius Malfoy intended to keep from one or more of the other Death Eaters. The cabinet also held some expensive jewellery, an empty journal that neither boy could get any revelation from, a strange music box that Draco refused to let Harry open, a few large keys, and some figurines that neither boy was very keen on touching for reasons they could not explain.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else of interest in here," Harry said as they stepped back and watched the mirror return to its place. "Let's get Ron and Hermione and then check out the hidden chamber. I'm assuming it's large enough to warrant all of us searching."

"It's probably not necessary, but definitely not unwarranted," Draco replied as they exited his parents' room. Harry noticed the blonde took one last, long glance before he closed the door, as if he didn't think he would be seeing it again. Without a word, they walked side by side through the silent halls.

The walk was quiet, which should have seemed normal to Harry, as his companion was normally quiet as of late. However, this quiet felt strange, as if the silence was trying to communicate something. The boy next to him did not even raise his head to see where he was going as he walked. Finally, Harry could not stand it anymore. "Are you all right?"

The blonde did not seem to have heard him. "Draco?"

Silver eyes suddenly shot up to look at him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Harry stopped walking; he thought he might have even stopped breathing for a moment. He never thought that the boy he was looking at would politely apologise to him without giving it a second thought. He was beginning to wonder if he'd actually _seen_ the other boy when he'd looked at him in the past. "I asked if you were all right."

"Yes." There was a distant look in the blonde's eyes for a moment and then he seemed to be seeing Harry again. "It's only that…I don't know what I meant to them any more. I can't even begin to speculate…I didn't realise that would bother me so much."

Harry wished he could say something consoling or supportive, but he thought it would only be insulting to lie to the ashen boy, whom he had no doubt would spot the lie immediately. He suffered no delusions that Lucius Malfoy cared about Draco. In fact, everything he had ever seen or heard from the man suggested that he did not care about anyone other than himself. He doubted that the elder Malfoy had ever spared a thought for his child's happiness or well being. Everything that Lucius Malfoy did was for himself, his image, and his family name.

Harry did not know enough about Narcissa Malfoy to make any presumptions about her feelings towards her son. Except for… "That room, hidden past your mother's sitting room. Why would she keep all those mementos of her family if she didn't hold any affection for them? …And she asked Snape to make that vow to protect you last term. That has to mean something, right?"

Draco nodded vaguely. "I suppose…" He suddenly blinked, and then looked at the green-eyed teen with an odd mixture of wonder and assessment, but it was a brief, vague look, and then the blonde was wearing that faint smile again. "Thanks, Harry, but let's just leave well enough alone."

With that, he continued walking, and Harry did as well. A companionable silence fell over them, and they reached the study to find Ron pacing, looking slightly bored, oddly thoughtful, and a little on edge. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs by the unlit fireplace, reading a large book about magical artefacts. Both stopped when they noticed Harry and Draco's return.

As Hermione cast _Reducio_ on her book and placed it in her bag, Ron approached Harry. "Everything go all right, mate?" He shot a pointed look at Malfoy, which the fair Slytherin ignored completely.

"Yeah, we really didn't find much of use, but we're pretty sure we figured out how many Horcruxes there are." Harry noticed that Hermione had joined them, and was looking over them with that thoughtful, _I'm-one-step-ahead-of-something-you-can't-fathom_ look that always preceded annoyance in his near future. "Are you guys done in here? We haven't checked out the hidden chamber yet."

"Well let's check it so we can get out of here," Ron said irritably. "This place is creepy."

Hermione cast a warning glare at the redhead, but Draco spoke first. "I agree. Shall we, then?"

Harry nodded and turned to the door with the blonde. Hermione brought her eyebrows together perplexedly for a second and then followed. Ron blinked a few times in surprise, before the bushy-haired girl reached back and grabbed his forearm with an exasperated sigh, "Honestly, Ron."

They walked through the dark halls the same way they had moved through the hidden tunnel that brought them into the manor. When they reached the drawing room, Draco led them to a large tapestry embroidered with the Malfoy family tree. It seemed to be attached to the wall with a similar spell that held the portrait of Sirius' mother at Grimmauld Place.

"This is the entrance," Draco said quietly, "But if Snape and Aunt Bellatrix couldn't open it, then Mother must have changed the password before they…broke her." He lowered his head, whether from dejection, embarrassment, thought, or reverence, the others were not sure.

Hermione worried her lower lip, Ron looked away from the blonde, and Harry kept a concerned gaze on the pale Slytherin.

After a moment, Ron looked at the others in turn before clearing his throat and addressing Draco. "What was the old one?"

"Solitude vivifie; mises à mort d'isolement," Draco murmured. The tapestry dutifully revealed nothing.

"Solitude vivifies; isolation kills?" asked Hermione, clearly interested in testing her French. Draco nodded.

Harry turned his head to take in the rest of the room. Even with a large fireplace, comfortable couches facing each other, book shelves filled with volumes on a large variety of subjects, and a very ornate antique chess set on the coffee table, the room still held the same cold, lonely quality as the rest of the manor. Harry found that he felt small and insignificant in the grand rooms of this house, which he could not fathom _anyone_ calling home.

He had hated growing up at number four Privet Drive, and number twelve Grimmauld Place sounded even worse, the way Sirius spoke of it. However, Harry thought that this would have bee an even worse place to grow up, especially under the spiteful, superior glares of the portraits, the cruel, dominating hand of Lucius Malfoy, and the cool, calculating indifference of Narcissa Malfoy.

Then something caught Harry's attention, effectively pulling him out of his musings. There was something tucked behind a photo on the mantle over the fireplace. He stepped over and removed it, to find himself holding a small scroll, held closed by a small silver ring with a rune symbol of some sort delicately carved into it.

The bespectacled teen returned to Draco's side and held the scroll out to the blonde, "Any idea what this is?"

"Harry, you should have asked him about it _before_ you picked it up," Ron stated in a rather Hermione-like tone, "What if it was cursed or a trap of some kind?"

Harry gave Ron an admonitory look as the blonde took the scroll from him and removed the ring. Silver eyes looked over the silver band for a moment before Draco commented; "This is my mother's." The ashen boy released a small sigh and slipped the ring onto the little finger of his right hand.

Then, the pallid teen unrolled the scroll as he turned so that Harry could see it as well. The green-eyed boy took a step closer the blonde and read what appeared to be a page torn from an old book, with a small portrait rolled in as well. They focused on the old page first.

"_The Rite of Dragoncall_… " Harry read aloud, as Ron and Hermione had kept a polite distance, but were still watching curiously, "_To increase confidence, bravery, endurance, and spiritual fortitude in times of great need._"

"It's an ancient protective spell, used to call the spirit of Draco, a dragon who aided mankind in the time before the Pryllyt, to protect or aide you for a brief time," Draco explained.

"Isn't that the one the constellation is named after?" Ron asked. "Something about him watching over us from the heavens?" Harry and Hermione stared at Ron in surprise. "Well I was bound to pick up something from all that time faking star premonitions," the read head stated with a shrug.

"Maybe the Invocation of the Dragon contains the password," Harry said and the started reading the incantation aloud, until he had said all of the words as best he could considering that he didn't know the old tongue it claimed to be written in. "Well, I suppose it was worth a shot," he mumbled after nothing happened.

Ron nodded reassuringly. "Does it say anything else?"

"It has some sort of list underneath the rite," Harry responded, and then began to read again. "_Name: Draco; element: fire; alignment: solar; planet: Mars; secret name: Vermithrax; number: two; gender: male; weapon: sword; colour: blood-red; symbol: dragon's eye; threshold: high noon; incense; dragon's blood-_"

"Not to be rude, but I doubt my mother went to all the trouble of changing the password only to leave it written in front of an entrance that has always remained locked and hidden," Draco stated quietly and patiently, as if explaining to a group of small children.

Ron scowled, Harry frowned in embarrassment, and Hermione simply nodded as the blonde held up the small portrait. It was a worn depiction of Malfoy manor, which someone had darkened out, causing the house to look dead and menacing. Draco appeared pensive for a moment, and then his pale eyes shifted as if he were reading an invisible passage. He stepped up to the tapestry, eyes closed and head bowed, and began to whisper, clearly reciting something from a far-off memory.

"_Dark house your hours have never known the hurry and the passion of our days. Within that heart of stone love never beat nor hate could live. Nothing at all is left, unless in that damp cell the dead may have a dream he cannot tell…_"

The tapestry suddenly rose, as an old theatre curtain would, pulled by invisible ropes and hands. Behind it was a dark stone passageway that led to a stairwell…

* * *

Chapter 9 edit posted 8-30-09.

The Picture of Dorian Grey was written by Oscar Wilde.

The quote 'Solitude vivifies; isolation kills' is by Joseph Roux.

The Muggle book on old magic that Draco references (which contains the Rite of the Dragoncall and the poem at the end) is The 21 Lessons of Merlin by Douglas Monroe.

I do not own any rights to any of these quotes/books.


	10. A hidden chamber and an unwelcome guest

Chapter 10: A Hidden Chamber and an Unwelcome Guest.

Harry and Draco took the lead as the four teens went down the stairs into the chamber. Once they reached the bottom, Draco lit the torches that lined the room with at wave of his wand. The chamber reminded Harry of a dungeon, and he pondered for a moment that it might have been at one time. Now, however, it resembled a storeroom one might find in a museum.

Damask sheets covered many of the larger items, some were obviously portraits by the shape, and others could be anything. There were shelves, cabinets, and trunks lining the walls, and some in the middle of the room as well.

"Why don't Draco and I start at that end, and you guys start on this end?" Harry suggested as he turned to Ron and Hermione.

"All right," Hermione said before Ron could reply. She grabbed his arm and led him to a set of drawers in the corner. The redhead glanced back at Harry with an inquiring look, but allowed himself to be lead.

Draco immediately crossed the room and began looking through an old trunk, not paying any attention to the bespectacled teen, who was standing behind him with a questioning look of his own.

Harry stepped forward to stand beside the blonde again. "What was that?" He asked in a low voice.

"A poem," Draco answered as quietly. "Only my mother or I could have figured it out by these clues." He looked at the portrait that was still in his hand and the torn page in Harry's hand. "When I was younger, I came across a book on magic in one of my tutor's bookshelves and he allowed me to keep it. I liked it because it blended a story with the lessons.

"One of the chapters contained a poem; the password I just gave was the last verse. For some reason, that poem always struck a chord with me. I pulled it out of the book and put it in a frame in my room. Mother asked about it, and I showed her the book…it was that Muggle book I had hidden in my room."

"How did she like that?" Harry asked. "That it was a Muggle book, I mean."

"She was angry, but decided it was an innocent mistake, and told me to get rid of the book. Which, I obviously hid instead." the silver-eyed boy turned back to the trunk in front of him as he continued quietly. "My father, on the other hand, was furious. It's never been mentioned again."

Draco's voice held a slightly wistful quality when he spoke next, in a barely audible whisper, "She knew…"

"Knew what?" Harry asked, his voice unconsciously dropping as well.

"That I would openly turn on them; she knew, and… she chose to support me." Draco blinked a couple times and turned to look at the other boy. "She chose me over _him_. I didn't think she would."

"It's that Black blood," the raven-haired teen responded as he took a step closer and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It makes people insanely loyal and you never know what they're going to do next…at least, that what's Lupin told me when we were discussing the subject at the end of last term."

"I think he's right." Draco returned his attention to the trunk he had been looking through.

"Yeah, he usually is," commented Harry as he too, returned to the task at hand.

Harry was not sure what many of the items he came across were. Even the ones that seemed rather straightforward held some spell, curse, or secret. Most were dark in nature, or had obvious uses for a dark wizard.

There were several vials of potions, which Draco warned Harry not to open, although they did keep a few of them. There were several enchanted items; such as a bracelet that drained the willpower of whoever wore it; a couple Portkeys of unknown destination and origin. Even Draco did not know the uses of many of the objects.

They all cast _Specialis Revelio_ on everything, and Draco cast the spell to check possible Horcruxes whenever the question arose, so far, none of the objects were Horcruxes.

"Well, you wouldn't expect V-Voldemort to keep them together, and we already found one here," Hermione said a few hours after they entered the chamber, as she tried for the third time to cast the Horcrux revealing spell. The incantation she seemed to have mastered, but the intricate wand movements were proving difficult, much to her annoyance. Ron and Harry had already given up on the spell.

"And Lucius Malfoy had that diary too," Ron added as he watched the bushy-haired girl begin her fourth attempt on the same object. "Hermione, you've tried that spell a couple dozen times already. Why don't you just wait until we get back and you can read the book that tells you how to cast it? For all we know, only wizards who use the dark arts can cast it."

"It originated as a healing spell, Ron, it's not dark magic," Hermione said rather irritably. "I don't want to have to keep calling Draco over like Harry does."

"Hey, it works faster then your way," the bespectacled teen called from across the chamber as Draco was casting the spell on another object for him.

"What are you going to do when you're out looking for the others?" Hermione called back irritably.

"I'm taking Draco with me remember? He can cast it, besides, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually," Harry answered and continued looking through the shelves in front of him when it turned out the item was not a Horcrux. "Well, it _was_ cursed."

"Nearly everything in here is cursed," the blonde beside him commented dryly. Harry noticed that the pallid teen stayed close to him now. "How has the Ministry never found any of this?" He added indignantly as he pulled out an old book on ancient blood rituals.

Harry had to stifle a laugh and ducked his head into a large trunk. He stood again after he had himself under control. "I would think you'd be proud that your family has been able to keep all this hidden."

"Well it would be nice to have a reason to have _some_ pride in the Ministry of Magic. They've raided the manor enough times by now to have found something." Draco responded as he sifted a hand through a box of small silver chains. "Or if my family _didn't_ have a chamber full of dark artefacts that they had to keep hidden." He added so quietly that Harry was sure Ron and Hermione could not hear.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he pointed to a small glass showcase with a ring inside

The blonde came over and cast _Specialis Revelio_ on it, the usual protective spells showed. "It's an old Malfoy family ring. My father probably intended to curse some relative with it." He cast the Horcrux revealing sell for good measure and when nothing happened, he picked up the case to move it out of the way.

Then suddenly, his eyes widened marginally as he dropped the glass case and staggered back a step. He looked slightly puzzled afterwards and Harry could follow a chill as it washed over the other boy's thin frame.

"Draco, what happened? Are you all right?" The bespectacled teen stepped around the broken glass as he approached the pale boy.

"I'm not sure…" The silver-eyed teen trembled again for a moment as he added, "But whatever it is hasn't stopped yet."

"What is it?" Harry raised a hand to steady the blonde, but the pale Slytherin stepped back again and shook his head as his body trembled once more. "What's happening to you?"

"It's cold, and slightly painful, like a cluster of sharp icicles pricking me in waves," Draco answered still looking confused, and still having his form stricken by sudden tremors every few seconds.

The raven-haired boy frowned in concern, his hands still poised to grab the other teen. "Was it the ring? This seemed to start when you moved it. You said your father probably intended it to curse someone. Maybe having a Malfoy touch it sets it off or something…"

Draco's eyes snapped onto Harry's and he appeared to be doing some quick thinking. "That's it."

The blonde looked bemused for a moment at Harry's worried expression before he realised that he would have to explain. "No, it's not the ring. Someone set off one of the blood wards. It's just affecting me because I'm the only Malfoy here."

"Oh…well how do you stop it?" Harry was refraining from throwing his cloak over Draco to stop the insistent trembling that was still coming in waves. Suddenly he realised the other significance of what the fair boy had just said. "Wait… who set off the wards, and where are they?"

"Just caught that part? ...And here I was starting to think that luck had less to do with your persistent survival then everyone claims. Pity," Draco drawled and would have pulled off a casual air had it not been for the trembling that started again mid-sentence.

This also caused the scathing look Harry sent him to be marred by concern, and so both boys decided to drop any pretence and just figure out what to do.

"I don't know where the wards were breeched; however, I think it's safe to say that only the blood wards were affected since I'm the only one to notice any effects," Draco answered calmly. "That means the person responsible removed the other spells, or the wards allowed entry. Very few could remove my Father's wards, so it's Aunt Bellatrix, Snape, a house elf, or V-Voldemort, and I can't fathom- _oh_."

"_'Oh'_ what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing; I stand by my previous assessment," the silver-eyed boy answered, then added; "Shouldn't we be leaving or preparing in some way?"

"I suppose we could try to figure out who it is first," The bespectacled teen answered, still eyeing Draco inquisitively. "If it's a house elf then no worries; if it's Voldemort or Bellatrix then we'll leave; and if it's Snape by himself then…"

"Then what...?" The blonde asked Harry, who he was now watching with some trepidation; "You can't mean to capture him by ourselves, and anyway, what would we do with him afterwards?"

"What do you think? Draco, whatever you thought he was before, you have to see what he is now," Harry said a little more heatedly then necessary. "Draco, he killed Dumbledore! He lied to everyone! He-"

The blonde once again showed his uncanny ability to cease Harry from rambling on about Snape with merely a look and the raising of a slender hand. "I understand, I just… I guess your side isn't that different after all."

Harry deflated at that, although in truth, it was not because of the statement. It was because of the well-covered disappointment in the silver eyes before him, which was clearly directed at the pale boy himself. Draco had expected as much, Harry guessed, but had been hoping to be proven wrong and was just as disappointed in himself for harbouring that hope as he was at the right side for being less then satisfactory.

Harry also realised that the boy before him had always been, and remained to this day, as afraid of the right side as he was the wrong, and -loathe as Harry was to admit it- he had good reason to be. It was only chance that gave Draco his opportunity to prove himself. He could have ended up in the same repute as Snape all too easily. Then, most of those on the right side would just as soon send him to Azkaban or kill him.

In fact, if Harry had not overheard several conversations that he should not have during the past year, then he would have been just as quick to misjudge the pallid Slytherin…

"Look, I'm not going to kill him." Harry was surprise to find that he meant it. "We'll turn him over to the Ministry. He'll be safe from Voldemort and from the Order, and he'll get a fair trial."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, just like Sirius and my father? Oh, wait; they weren't tried before being thrown into Azkaban. Thank you, Harry, I feel much better now."

The silver-eyed teen turned his face away before Harry could read his expression. "I'm sorry," he murmured after a brief silence; he still did not look at the bespectacled boy. "I know it's not your fault that things are…well, the way that they are. Just don't try that 'everything is going to turn out all right' and 'justice will prevail' jargon with me. I've seen too much to believe it."

Another tremor shook Draco's slender frame, and then he returned his gaze to Harry, now looking as unreadable as usual. "We still have an intruder to deal with."

"All right, we need to figure out what we're going to do. Although, I think we can safely assume that the person will not be able to get in here," Harry said with a slight grin.

"Maybe we should just leave," Draco suggested, although he did not sound fearful, but as though he just did not want to be bothered. "We have what we came here for, and we shave enough to be getting on with without capturing Death Eaters or possible Death Eaters."

"That's why you didn't make Gryffindor," the raven-haired boy exclaimed, "You're too logical. You always have to look before you leap."

"Which is why I'm a proud Slytherin," the blonde responded without missing a beat. "Unlike your lot that plunges in without any thought or tact. Again, I can't help but wonder how you survived all these years without a Slytherin in your little group."

"Well then, oh wise Slytherin, what do you propose we do?" Harry replied disdainfully.

"Aside from my previous rational suggestion...? We could try the portraits. With both my parents… indisposed of, I suppose one could claim that I'm lord of the manor now; that would mean that the portraits are bound to serve me."

"You mean like the portraits in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts?" The previous disdain had drained from Harry's voice.

"Yes. Most of the old pureblood families have similar arrangements."

"Does that mean that I can use the ones at Grimmauld Place the same way?" Harry asked, looking a little taken aback. "Wait, then why couldn't Sirius? He constantly told his mother's portrait to shut up, and she never did."

"I take it Grimmauld Place is the house we came here from?" Draco waited until Harry nodded before explaining, "I can only presume it passed into your ownership via a will, since you're not related to us and you seem certain that it's yours. It could be that they are only bound to serve the owner if that person is blood related to the Black family. These portraits will only serve a Malfoy by blood, and the ones at Hogwarts only serve the headmaster or headmistress while they hold the title."

"As far as Sirius goes," the pallid Slytherin continued, looking thoughtful, "It could be a number of things. Perhaps his mother's portrait is spelled differently to give her independence; or all the portraits there are even more specific about whom they must serve and he didn't fit the criterion…he was disowned after all. Once my Father catches wind of what I've been up to, he'll probably disown me and then the portraits here won't have to assist me. It could be that Sirius just refused to accept the position. I must admit, I could understand not wanting to… We're getting a bit distracted, aren't we?"

"What- oh…err, yeah, you're right." Harry wondered if all pureblood families trained their children in this kind of thing or if was just the ancient and insane ones like the Blacks and the Malfoys. "There are some portraits down here, can you check with one of them?"

"Considering the nature of everything in this room, I think I'd rather not," Draco replied mildly as he turned towards the chamber's entrance. "I'll slip out and use the one of my Grandmother; it's in the drawing room right outside and she's always seemed to like me well enough."

"All right, we'll have to be quiet though." Harry fell into step with the blonde, who immediately stopped walking. "What is it now?"

Draco had fixed the other teen with an incredulous stare. "_We_? You have acknowledged that it's safer in here."

Harry stared at the blonde for a moment before answering. "You don't think I'm letting go out there on your own, do you? You said yourself that your aunt will kill you as soon as look at you, and any other Death Eater probably will too."

"This is a Gryffindor bravado thing isn't it?" The silver-eyed boy asked while giving Harry another one of the calculating stares that the bespectacled teen figured the fair boy must have patented. After a moment the blonde sighed, "Does that mean the whole troupe is coming? Because it is easier to creep when you don't have a whole pride of lions following you, just so you know."

"I know, and I plan on leaving the pride behind a lot more often now, just so _you_ know," Harry answered quietly. Then, he turned his head towards Ron and Hermione and called over, "We're going to go check out a portrait in the drawing room, do you guys mind looking without us for a little while?"

"No problem, mate, just be careful...and watch out for snakes," Ron called back. Hermione nodded impatiently as she flipped through a book she found.

Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for Draco to keep moving. "Ron's pretty stubborn, but he always comes around in the end. Give him some time, he-"

"I have bigger problems then Weasley hating me, Harry;" Draco cut in and then placed a finger over his lips telling Harry to be quiet as they left the chamber and closed the tapestry curtain behind them.

The manor looked and sounded as empty as before, but Harry could still feel Draco tremble next to him every few seconds. After seeing that the drawing room was empty, Harry followed the blonde across the room to a mid-sized portrait of an older woman who would have looked beautiful if it were not for the haughty and supercilious expression on her face. When the two boys stopped in front of her portrait, she eyed them over critically before giving a nod of acknowledgment.

"Grandmother, someone has just entered the manor. I wonder if you could possibly find out whom for me?" Draco asked politely as he met her scrutinising gaze with an indifferent expression.

Her gaze trailed over the pale Slytherin and then moved onto Harry, who was beginning to think that she would refuse or just ignore them. Her cold blue eyes moved back to her grandson, and then she gave another polite nod of recognition before gracefully standing and practically gliding out of the portrait.

Harry turned to the pale teen once his grandmother had been gone for a minute. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"We wait until she returns with an answer."

"Then what?"

"I suppose we'll decide when we know who were dealing with." Draco turned to Harry, "Didn't you already decide earlier what you were going to do depending on who it is?"

"Well it's obvious that we should leave if it's Voldemort, since we can't defeat him until-"

Draco silenced Harry with a warning look. "I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you. The walls have ears in this place."

The green-eyed teen nodded slowly. "You're right. I hadn't thought about that." He looked around the room, taking in the other portraits and unusual items. He would have to remember that the definition of 'alone' was different in the magical world, and they were no longer in the security of Hogwarts.

After a few more minutes, Draco's grandmother returned to her portrait. She waited until she had returned to her seat before acknowledging the boys before her, or more specifically, her grandchild. "The intruder is a man. I do not know his name, but he has been here before, to speak with Lucius, although he has been rather…friendly with your mother and yourself as well. He is in his late thirties with sallow skin, black hair, and dark eyes."

"Severus," Draco murmured as Harry nodded his agreement. The woman in the portrait continued to inform them that the potions master had entered through the same hidden passage that they had, and was currently heading up towards the bedrooms.

"Do you think he's looking for you again?" Harry turned to the pallid teen beside him. "What do you think he wants with you, anyway?"

"I don't know. He could be trying to help me again, or he might have been ordered to find me." Draco shrugged in a rather blasé manner, but his eyes still looked deep in thought.

Harry eyed the blonde considerately, "What are you thinking?" He found the fair boy's calm reaction to his situation rather unsettling. As used to having his life endangered as Harry was, it still affected him to be in that danger. Draco, however, seemed far too accepting of his own peril.

"We still don't know which side Severus is on," the blonde said in matter-of-fact tone. "It is somewhat imperative that you know who your allies are and who your enemies are, and I would like to know where I stand with him as well. Perhaps we can use this situation to find out where his allegiances lie."

"You mean…use you as bait to see what he does with you?" Harry asked in astonishment and then shook his head adamantly when the blonde nodded. "No way, Draco; we have no idea what he'll do with you; he could kill you on sight! He could immobilise you and turn you over to Voldemort!"

"Which is why you'll be nearby, unbeknownst to him of course," Draco cut in smoothly. "If his intentions are to warn me or help me in some way, then you can remain hidden while I try to discern his loyalties. If he attacks, then you can back me up in the ensuing duel."

Harry did not respond right away. He knew Draco's suggestion would most likely answer the question of Snape's adherence. Still, he was not sure that information, as valuable as it was, was worth risking the other boy.

As he thought, he watched the blonde, who appeared to be patiently waiting for him to process the idea. "I don't like it," Harry said with another shake of his head. "It's too risky."

"We're in the middle of a war, Harry, and we're both at risk no matter what we do," the silver-eyed boy replied. "This can either reveal a useful ally or allow us to remove a powerful enemy from the field."

"You know, this display of courage and self-sacrifice isn't very Slytherin of you;" Harry noted as he eyed the fair Slytherin in a calculating manner worthy of the other boy's house.

"True, but my plan is cunning and ambitious enough to make up for all of that," Draco drawled before asking thoughtfully, "I don't suppose you have your invisibility cloak on you…?"

Harry blinked dully as he realised he wasn't sure where his invisibility cloak was now. "Err… No, actually I don't."

"I thought not." Draco held up his wand. "Mind if I Disillusion you?"

"No, that's actually a good idea." The raven-haired teen answered, trying not to sound too surprised or impressed. "Then I can just sneak along behind you, and settle in a dark corner or something while you approach Snape."

"Precisely," Draco said as he tapped his wand to the top of Harry's head smartly. Harry recognised the cold feeling drifting down his form.

The blonde took a step back and looked Harry over, then gave a brief approving nod. "Right, then follow me and stay quiet…and keep a fair distance."

Harry rolled his eyes and then wondered vaguely if Draco could tell. "Believe it or not, I actually understand the concept of sneaking quite well. Just don't move too quickly, we don't want to run into Snape."

With a sardonic expression, Draco gave another brief nod and then set his usual mask in place before turning and walking back the way had originally entered the drawing room. Harry followed at what he considered a fair distance, although he was nervous to let the other boy walk too far ahead of him.

Draco peered into the first room on the third floor, which Harry assumed was a guest room of some sort. When the fair boy reached out to open the next door, Harry snorted impatiently. The blonde glanced behind him, and Harry was surprised when those silver eyes fixed on him.

Harry recovered from the surprise and hissed, "Check _your_ room."

Without any other sign of acknowledgment, Draco turned on the spot and briskly approached the door that led to his bedroom. Harry decided to let the other boy gain some distance before following.

Harry was concerned when the pale Slytherin quietly slipped into his room. Their plan was not necessarily more risky then anything he had tried in the past. However, in those instances, _his_ life had usually been the one on the line. With a small groan of frustration, he hurried forward to catch up with the blonde.

The raven-haired boy had only taken a couple of steps before he noticed that they were echoed by footsteps behind him. Before he could turn, he felt something tap him on the head and felt a familiar sensation, as though something warm was flowing down his body.

Harry did not have to look to know that Draco's Disillusionment charm had been removed. He spun around and moved backwards a few steps as he drew his wand.

Standing across the hallway, wand drawn and fixed on Harry, was Snape.

The familiar sneer played on Snape's lips as his dark eyes looked into Harry's; "The werewolf would be disappointed, I believe." The words came in Snape's usual bored drawl, but they were so far from anything that Harry had suspected that the curse he intended to use died on his lips. "Isn't he always one for letting go of old injustices and injuries; trying to see past your own limited viewpoint and all that?"

"What are you playing at?" Harry spat out. He could not figure out what the man before him was trying to accomplish by speaking about Lupin now.

Then obsidian eyes shifted down the hall to Harry's left, and an emotion Harry could not recognise on Snape's face crossed it briefly. Harry flicked his own gaze to the left and saw Draco, who had seemingly ran into the hall upon hearing Snape's voice and then froze as he assessed the scene before him. Harry had a feeling the other boy was not nearly as calm as he appeared.

Draco moved towards them, causing both Snape and Harry to rush forward and then stop as their eyes met again. Harry could name that emotion now; it was concern. Snape's words from a moment ago suddenly made sense. He thought Harry was here to hurt Draco… Surprising as that was, it did not explain what Snape wanted with the pallid boy.

Before either of the concerned males could regain their wits, Draco stepped in between them. He positioned one hand on Harry's chest, placing just enough pressure to let the bespectacled teen know that he would try to hold him back if he attempted to attack. His face in the meantime was directed at Snape, but the words that passed his lips were obviously directed at both males. "Wait, please…"

Harry wanted to hex Snape into oblivion, but he was not willing to harm their unwilling peacekeeper in order to do so. It seemed that Snape was thinking something among the same lines, as he did not act either.

Draco still had one hand on Harry's chest, while the other hand indicated that he wanted Snape to remain calm as well. Then, after it appeared that the obsidian-eyed man was willing to exercise some patience, the blonde turned his head to Harry.

All thoughts of vengeance temporarily fell to the back of Harry's mind at the sight of the torn and terrified look in the silver eyes that were searching his. For a brief moment, the two just stared into one another's eyes, each looking for a specific sign. When Draco felt assured that Harry's anger had subsided enough for him to regain control of himself, he returned his attention to Snape.

Harry briefly wondered when Draco had learned to read his eyes, and when he, in turn, had learned to read the other boy's. Then, his full attention was on the scene before him.

Snape's dark eyes shifted from the two boys, whom he had been observing carefully, to Draco solely. The raven-haired man spared the briefest of glances for the wand that Harry just realised Draco held on his favourite professor. The hand holding the wand was tense and the pale boy's voice was a forced whisper when he finally spoke; "Why did you kill Dumbledore?"

A strange flicker of satisfaction flashed in Snape's eyes as the smallest smile of approval touched his lips as he lowered his own wand. "I should have expected as much from you, Draco."

* * *

Chapter 10 edit posted 8-30-09.

The Muggle book on old magic that Draco references (which contains the poem mentioned in the beginning here) is The 21 Lessons of Merlin by Douglas Monroe. I do not own any rights to that book either. Damn.


	11. Of morals and motives

Chapter 11: Of Morals and Motives.

Dozens of thoughts and questions passed through Harry's mind in the brief silence that followed Snape's cryptic statement, but he restrained himself from voicing any of them. He did this because he noticed Draco relax slightly at Snape's words, and he realized that this moment was not just about him.

"I did the same thing that you yourself had," Snape drawled; his dark eyes locked with Draco's light ones. "I was placed into a position where I had to choose between the death of one man -whom I respected very much and did not actually desire to kill- and the deaths of the few people I truly care for, as well as my own. I chose."

"And now?" asked Draco quietly. "This isn't the first time you've come here looking for me."

"Very good, Draco;" Snape responded, as though he was simply in a classroom with is prize pupil. "The Dark Lord has been…_intent _on reclaiming you, ever since you and Potter disappeared the other night. I have been trying to find you first."

"Why?"

"To warn you;" Snape suddenly sounded and looked more human to Harry than ever before. "I know you aren't stupid, but the Dark Lord knows how to exploit a weakness. Do not let him use yours. Whatever you hear of his actions; _stay away_."

"What might I hear that could possibly-?" Draco's wand and voice wavered. He shook his head back and forth slowly; "No, he wouldn't… They're too important, too useful; much more then I am at least…and he must know that it would affect your loyalty."

His wand lowered entirely as the pale blonde seemed to be shouldering a heavy burden.

Harry kept his wand trained on Snape, whose own wand seemed to have disappeared into his robes, as he raised his other hand to settle on one of the thin shoulders in front of him.

"The Dark Lord is very angry, Draco." Harry started at the foreign quality in Snape's voice. It sounded almost soothing, but when Snape spoke again, it was in his usual deep drawl. "You failed, as he probably expected, but it cost him. I can never return to Hogwarts or to the Order of the Phoenix now. I'm not quite as useful to him as I once was. Fortunately, he doesn't know the full use I could be."

"Why didn't he just kill me when I failed, then?" Draco's voice sounded oddly distant, as though he was already suspecting the answer…and was not sure if he wanted it confirmed.

"He has other plans for you, I'm afraid;" answered Snape, however his tone hinted at anger more then fear. It seemed that Draco wasn't the only one who was uncertain if he wanted to have his suspicions verified. "You have failed your assignment, escaped from under a dozen Death Eaters, and rescued Potter in the process. The Dark Lord has given strict orders that you are to remain living. Not _unharmed_, like Potter, just not killed. He wants you alive, and until I know why, I don't intend to allow it."

A heavy silence fell over them once more. Draco and Snape seemed to be speaking their own language, each trying to discern if the other had found proof of something they both feared. They clearly trusted each other not to cause any unnecessary harm, and obviously cared about each other, yet they would not speak of their concern for fear that the other had not already figured it out.

Harry could not figure it out…any of it. He was obviously missing something, and the answer he had been waiting for had been lost in translation.

"What side are you on?" Harry finally exclaimed, too frustrated to remain quiet any longer.

Snape scoffed and Harry could practically _feel_ Draco's eyes roll. Snape crossed his arms, and set his gaze on Draco once again, who gave a weary nod. Then the potions master turned his eyes, which had returned to their usual firm, cold quality, to Harry.

"Potter," His tone had also returned to the one Harry was most familiar with. The man seemed to harden from the human being that had dealt with Draco, into the unforgiving overgrown bat that Harry had always thought him to be. "Despite any pathetic ideals on good and evil that you may have developed, there are more then just two sides to this war.

"The giants and werewolves have their own reasons for fighting, and for working alongside the Dark Lord, which are separate from the Death Eaters' motives. The Order of the Phoenix is fighting against the Dark Lord, but for different reasons then the Ministry of Magic. Each individual in these groups have joined for their own reasons, which they may or may not share with any of their allies _or _enemies."

Draco must have given some sort of facial cue that Harry could not see, because Snape glanced at the pale boy, released a heavy sigh, and continued in a more controlled tone. "I do not believe that I shall ever be what _you_ would consider one of the _good guys_, however, I intend to see the Dark Lord fall."

Harry was shocked and suspicious. He supposed that must have shown because Snape and Draco each released a tired sigh, and then Snape continued explaining, his tone insinuating that he felt he should not have to. "You haven't heard the clever little speech that the Order's pet werewolf has been spreading among the other dark creatures, have you?"

Snape paused briefly, and then continued when it became clear that Harry indeed had _not_ heard Lupine's debate. "Pity; that would have given you a better understanding of how motives play into the decision of which side one joins in a war such as this. I am a half-blood, Potter; Draco is a blood traitor; even if we were to serve The Dark Lord faithfully from this day onward and become priceless assets in a grand victory; what then?"

Harry blinked when he realized he was actually expected to answer the question. He had to think about what Snape had said for a moment, as he had only half-listened to the words immediately following the insult against Lupin.

Draco turned and faced Harry for the first time since he and Snape started speaking. "Harry, once V-Voldemort won, we would be held in high esteem amongst the victors at first, but once everything was…put into order -as they would see it- we would no longer be needed. Eventually, we would be the last of the filth that they are trying to eliminate from our world. By assisting V-_Voldemort's_ victory, we would be guaranteeing our own end."

"If you hadn't helped me, you wouldn't be a blood traitor," Harry pointed out. He was not sure if Draco had realized yet that he was not in the same position as Snape. There had to be another explanation for the Slytherin's behavior. Harry would figure Snape out after he figured out Draco, although he doubted that he would ever fully understand either.

"I helped you, because I _am_ a blood traitor," Draco answered quietly. "I have been since I was ordered to kill Dumbledore and my instinctual reaction was against it. I suppose that means I already was one; maybe I've always been but that was just the first time I ever truly had to choose a side."

Harry nodded slowly while looking at Draco. "So _you're_ doing this because it's the right thing to do," he turned to face Snape again, "And _you're _just helping our side for self-preservation."

"Not quite, though that is a primary concern," Snape answered emotionlessly, "But all you need to know is that I am _helping you_, as you put it."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Dumbledore believe that you were helping him too?" Harry practically hissed at his former professor. "I don't think _murdering_ him falls under the 'helping' category."

"You already heard my explanation when I offered it to Draco," Snape stated with a slow inflection. "As he is the only one present whom I feel any obligation to explain the situation to, I will not be divulging any further thoughts on the matter."

"Harry," Draco quietly interrupted before Harry could retort. "Imagine if twenty years from now, you were placed into a no-win situation where you had to choose between killing Lupin, or having Weasley, Granger, their child whom you've watched grow up, and yourself murdered. What would you do? It's quite simple when it's just your own life your giving up for another's, but when the lives you have to sacrifice belong to those you care about, it isn't nearly so black and white."

"But he didn't _have_ to take the Unbreakable Vow," Harry fumed. He was not letting Snape off that easily. "He could have refused, and then tried to find another way to help, or just stayed out of it all together."

A subtle, almost wistful smile touched Draco's lips. "Precisely," he said softly, his eyes holding Harry's own as though he were trying to guide them into seeing whatever his silver depths could.

"Potter, use your sense!" Snape snapped at the bespectacled boy, whose attention (and wand) quickly returned to the man. "The way I chose to handle the situation was the most favorable toward Draco's survival as well as my own. By taking the vow, I guaranteed that I could not back out _and_ that I would have an explanation to offer The Dark Lord for why I killed Dumbledore instead of allowing Draco to fall."

"If Snape had stayed out of it, I still wouldn't have killed Dumbledore," Draco added. "So either the other Death Eaters would have, or Snape could have attempted to kill or Obliviate them and claimed it was your Phoenix lot. In either scenario, V-Voldemort would have murdered my parents and me."

"Dumbledore _trusted_ him!" Harry fumed again.

"So did I." Draco answered coolly. "He already admitted that he had to make a choice and he did. That's why I'm alive and Dumbledore isn't."

"He's done more then murder Dumbledore!" Harry retorted angrily. "He's the one who sent Voldemort after my parents! He's the one who always goaded Sirius! He was always cruel to Neville and Hermione-"

"If you're going to allow old grudges to rule your decisions then you're going to lose a lot more before this war is over." Draco interrupted in the same composed tone, as though Harry had not lost his temper. "He's done some bad things, I'm not arguing that. So have I, and so have you. The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, Harry."

Harry froze; any retort he had been about to offer died in his throat. Sirius had told Harry the same thing once, looking at him through a fireplace with grey eyes that were identical to the ones looking at him now. In addition, Harry knew that Lupin, on more then one occasion, tried to talk Snape and Sirius out of letting their old hatred blind them to the truth. Neither had been able to, and this is where grudges and spite had led them.

"We do not have to _enjoy _each other's company, Potter," Snape drawled in a tone that suggested he was disgusted by the mere idea of spending more time in Harry's company. "But it would simplify matters if we could work together."

"I don't trust him." Harry said simply, eyes moving over to Draco.

"Do you trust me?" The ashen Slytherin asked with a carefully neutral tone and expression.

That caused Harry to pause for a moment. He had decided before the end of term that he would work against Voldemort without the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix. During the first week of summer, he had decided not to include his friends in this task as well. A few days ago, he had decided to work with the boy whom he had known as a rival for years.

Harry had not thought about it at the time; it just seemed like a perfect solution to his problem. Now, Harry returned his focus to the boy in front of him and realized that was not what the other boy wanted him to think over when he asked his question. Draco had been trying to make a point; that you could work with someone even if you did not like, or even trust, him or her.

"We don't have to tell him _every_thing, but he could be a very useful asset." Draco commented quietly.

"I don't know how Ron and Hermione will react to our new _asset_."

"Granger can be reasoned with, and she can handle Weasley," Draco responded. Harry was surprised at how well the blonde had somehow managed to fit into the group of Gryffindors. "Besides, this is _your_ decision to make; you didn't need their permission to accept _my_ assistance."

"_You_ didn't spy on the Order or kill anyone," Harry retorted. "I chose to accept your help because I think that I _can _trust you and because I think that you truly want to stop Voldemort…and not just to protect yourself."

"Which is why we are not going to tell him any more then we need to in order for him to be useful to our cause," Draco stated calmly.

"It is not as though I intend to return to the headquarters of the Order." Snape, who had been observing the two boys' discussion, finally decided to re-enter the conversation. "It would probably be wiser not to inform more people then necessary of our alliance."

"That is a sensible suggestion," Draco commented gently. "Not only will most of your Phoenix lot react poorly, but you may have another spy, either for V-Voldemort or the Ministry, and we can't afford the risk."

"Of course they'll react poorly, he killed Dumbledore!" Harry hissed, and then held up a hand while he took a breath before continuing more calmly. "You are right about having to be careful about everyone's allegiances. They were wrong about the loyalties of a couple members last time." He added the last part with a slightly bitter note.

"So, we'll keep it between ourselves?" Draco asked and then added offhandedly, "and Granger and Weasley, naturally."

Harry could not help but grin slightly at that. "Well…the Order has never been too quick to believe us when we're the only ones who know what's going on, but maybe we should tell _one_ of the others." Harry noticed that Draco and Snape were both watching him thoughtfully as he spoke.

"One who won't dismiss any notion we offer offhand, and who will keep it a secret unless we need them to reveal it?" Draco asked with a slightly knowing look.

"You can't be serious, Potter, who in the Order would believe you _and _be more loyal to you than to…" Snape stopped as realization struck, and then he gained a slightly sour expression; "Lupin."

It was not a question, but both boys nodded anyway.

"It would be useful to have someone in the Order on our…team, or whatever." Harry noted.

"How very Slytherin of you," Draco smirked. Then, he looked genuinely amused for a brief moment; "A traitor, a spy, a werewolf, a bookworm, and a loudmouth with a short temper…that's some support team you have, Harry."

"I couldn't ask for a better one," Harry said proudly. "Besides, Lupin also works as insurance against _him_;" he motioned toward Snape. "He's reasonable enough to put aside their differences for the greater good, and as you said, he's loyal…but if Snape brings me to any harm, we both know he won't think twice about killing him." Harry turned to Snape; "Don't we?"

Snape was clearly not amused. "You need to be alive and in generally good order to defeat the Dark Lord, therefore I doubt I'll be giving your pet wolf any reason to hunt me down."

"I think the point is that we all know he will," Draco commented, and Harry wondered if Snape was as surprised as he was. "It's not like he has much to lose, aside from Harry. I'm assuming this…threat…is based off of prior experience?"

Harry nodded. "I'll fill you in later." He returned his attention to Snape. "What do you know about how I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort, and why does he want Draco so badly?"

"I already stated that I do not know what the Dark Lord's intentions are regarding Draco," Snape remarked. "If and when I discover anything, I shall inform Draco at the earliest opportunity. As for what you need to do in order to defeat Voldemort; what do you know about Horcruxes?"

"More than you would assume," Draco answered calmly before Harry could say anything.

Snape looked at Draco with something close to pride before continuing. "Then it probably doesn't surprise you to know that the Dark Lord has several, the exact number is unknown to all save for him."

"Do you know what they are and where they are?" Harry asked bluntly. He noticed Draco's eyes flickered to him briefly as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

Although Draco looked as though he expected as much, Harry was surprised to learn that they had been a step ahead of the Death Eaters in their assumptions of which items were probable Horcruxes. Aside from Snape, the Malfoys and the Lestranges were the only current Death Eaters to learn about the Horcruxes, and most of them assumed that Voldemort had chosen items that were significant to magical history or equally grand in some way. They also assumed that he had them more thoroughly protected then he actually did.

"Regulus Black located one before he was eliminated. It was the locket of Salazar Slytherin. His intentions were to destroy the soul fragment himself, however I do not know if he was successful in that aspect. The locket itself may still be in Grimmauld Place, unless Black threw it out when you were cleaning the house." Snape did not react to the two boys' lack of response.

Draco looked vaguely interested in what the man was saying and Harry did his best not to give away any information as well, however, he suspected that he was not hiding his impatience as well as the blonde beside him.

As Snape went on, he mentioned the diary that Harry had destroyed, as well as a few of the other items that Dumbledore and Draco had already suspected. Finally, he began to list possible locations which piqued Harry's interest. Draco continued to look indifferent.

"The location of the locket suggests, to me, that the Dark Lord does not have the Horcruxes as well defended as the others believe. I think it implies that he has chosen locations that are difficult access on their own right. In addition, the locations are probably significant to _him _as opposed to the magical community as a whole.

"The orphanage he was raised in -along with any neighboring areas that could interest a secretive child with morbid fascinations- should be looked into. Also Hogwarts itself, as well as the Dark Forrest; his family's homes, both magical and Muggle; any isolated locations known or rumored to be dark or powerful in nature or origin; the grounds of Azkaban; and of course, here." Snape made a vague motion to indicate the manor they were in.

"Wait…the grounds of Azkaban?" repeated Harry. "How would he be able to hide one there? Don't the Dementors affect him the same way they do everyone else? And wouldn't someone have found it; I mean, don't they have routine inspections or something?"

"The Dark Lord had control of the Dementors during the last war, same as he does in this one," Draco responded. "And why would they inspect it? The Ministry believes they have complete control there, and the dementors keep the prisoners incapacitated so there is no need for Aurors to expose themselves to that place." Harry noticed that Draco's voice wavered slightly when he spoke of Azkaban and its guards.

"It wouldn't be hidden in the more populated areas, and Draco's right of course, they do not send in wizards to inspect Azkaban," Snape added. "Dementors do affect the Dark Lord, however he may have arranged for them to be elsewhere while he hid it, or he could have had someone do it for him. At the moment, the only person we know of who was ever trusted with detailed information regarding the efforts the Dark Lord has put into immortality is Lucius…obviously he's not about to assist us."

"Assuming we do find all of these things, how do we destroy the soul fragments?" Draco asked, sounding as though he would rather not hear anymore about Azkaban and his father. "Do we jab at them all with basilisk fangs or is there a more refined method available?"

Harry had to admit, he was impressed. Noting in the blonde's tone or demeanor suggested what he already knew about the Horcruxes or that they already had two in their possession.

Snape just looked over Draco with a calculating gaze for a moment before answering in his usual drawl. "There are spells that might work. Of course, the Dark Lord most likely has his Horcruxes protected with spells of his own. It can be dangerous to attempt to destroy the soul fragment without lifting any protective spells first."

Harry immediately thought of Dumbledore's hand, which had been injured whist he destroyed the soul fragment in the Gaunt family ring. "So, what spells can we use once we've removed Voldemort's protection?"

Now Snape's calculating stare moved from Draco to Harry. The former continued watching calmly, while he latter glared openly at the man. "The incantation is _victis plasmatia vae_. There is also a rather specific wand gesture, which I do not know offhand. It should be in one of the texts in Lucius' private study. I intended to look earlier, but I became distracted." He punctuated the last statement with a notable look toward Draco.

"It is most likely in one of the oldest books of the Dark Arts, although defense against the Dark Arts was never Lucius' area of expertise-" Snape abruptly stopped and that same sour expression from earlier returned, however it was stronger this time. "Lupin -loath as I am to admit it- could be quite useful in this coup. If he doesn't know the spell already, then he would know how to recognize it, or possibly where to find it."

"Alright," Harry responded, "We'll get those books and look through them with Lupin."

"You'll need me to open the door to the hidden section of the study," Snape stated. "I also doubt that you would be able to identify which books you should take, Potter."

"My assumption on this matter should be just as accurate as yours," Draco reasoned before Harry could rebuke the comment. "I also know how to enter that section of my father's study."

Snape's attention immediately returned to Draco. "You do; how? I didn't think Lucius would inform you of…certain aspects of his work."

"He didn't tell me, I figured it out for myself."

Snape nodded once, slowly. "Of course, you would know which books might contain the information you're looking for. Is there any particular reason that you would rather do this yourself?"

Harry then realized what Draco must have already; if Snape entered that study, he would know that Harry and Draco were well into the task of hunting down the Horcruxes. Until they were certain they could trust him not to pass along information to Voldemort, they could not afford to let him know exactly what they knew and what they were doing.

Fortunately, Draco had an answer for this as well, and Harry found himself wondering how close to the truth it actually was. He suspected it was closer than the fair boy would care to admit. "...Because you've risked enough for my sake already."

Draco continued calmly, but somewhat quicker then his usual eloquent drawl, and he avoided eye contact with Harry the whole time. "It's time to end this, and we're going to need your help later, when we're closer to that end. You've already been here nearly long enough to check the whole manor for me. I do not want…_them_, to become suspicious of you. You already have to hide from the Ministry and that Order lot because of me."

Snape wore an odd expression that Harry could not identify on the man. Draco's eyes discreetly shifted to meet Harry's in what looked like a silent prompt of some kind, and the green-eyed boy found himself taking over the conversation. He shifted so that he was now partially between the other two as he turned to Snape. "Alright then, Draco and I will handle the Horcruxes. If there's anything else you can tell us about them, or any of Voldemort's plans that we should know about, now's the time."

"I cannot think of anything else relevant at the moment." Snape answered slowly, his dark eyes still fixed on the blonde boy. "If I learn anything of use, I'll contact you."

Harry nodded once, "Good. See if you can find out anything about what Voldemort's plans for Draco or me are."

Snape looked irritated at how close that sounded to an order; however, Draco spoke before he could voice his thoughts. "Shouldn't V-Voldemort be planning something more important now? He finally got D-Dumbledore out of his way...I would think he'd start taking advantage of that before the Order and the Ministry recover."

"With Dumbledore gone, the Dark Lord seems unconcerned with his opposition," Snape remarked. "The Ministry will never be able to predict or out maneuver him, and the Order will be in disarray for a time. If they were wise, they would let separate members take control of a few aspects of their work, and allow a single person -McGonagall I would think- overlook everything. And you, Potter, he thinks will be indisposed of without Dumbledore to guide and protect you."

"So he's going to be doing a lot more of the same for awhile?" asked Harry, uncertain as to whether he should feel more irritated or somewhat relieved.

Snape released a small, annoyed sigh. "For the time being, it would certainly seem that way. However, I do not expect that will remain the case for much longer. As I said, I'll inform you if I learn anything of relevance."

Snape returned his attention to Draco, "Are you sure this is the path you want to take?"

"Yes," The blonde's answer was immediate, and despite his voice being soft and a little thick, he sounded determined. "I'll likewise contact you if we learn anything you should be informed of."

Snape nodded, "I trust you'll find a suitable method. Very well then, I have been here long enough already. Draco…you will hear from me soon. Potter…don't get him killed."

Once Draco nodded his acknowledgment, Snape turned and disappeared down the hall in a billow of dark robes.

After the man was gone, Harry turned back to Draco; "Well that was…unexpected."

"Not entirely," Draco responded quietly, but he raised his head to meet Harry's gaze. "We did know he was looking for me, and I was never as certain of his allegiance as you were."

"Well I'm still not certain," Harry cut in forcefully, "But as long as we don't tell him anything important, and cross-check the information he passes on to us, then I don't see why we can't wait until we're certain before we choose a course of action regarding him."

"Thank you." Harry started at how easily the words seemed to flow from Draco's lips. "Don't expect these kinds of heartened reactions from me often, but, it means a lot to me that you'd give him a chance to prove himself." For a moment, all the brunette could do was blink stupidly and stare at his blonde companion.

"Yeah…you've definitely got Black blood in you," Harry said with a grin. Then he chortled and shook his head slowly, "…Completely unpredictable."

"Maybe you should stop trying to predict me then."

Harry chuckled again, "I gave up on predicting you a long time ago."

Draco looked doubtful and asked lightly, "Then why do I keep surprising you?"

Once again, Harry found himself rendered speechless at the pale boy's words. He knew the Slytherin had changed during their last year at school…although during the course of the last few days, he had begun to wonder if the other boy had changed as much as he seemed to, or if he had never been whom Harry and his friends always assumed he was. Harry also knew that his relationship with the fair boy had changed since their odd coalition, but he had a feeling that it was changing more rapidly and thoroughly then he expected.

"I don't know," Harry answered when his thoughts and voice finally caught up. "I guess I just think that I should know what to expect from you after how long we've known each other. Or maybe I want to, but I really don't. I should just accept that you're not who I thought you were, count it as a blessing, and start paying attention."

"You want to know what to expect from me?" Draco looked strangely satisfied. "I _am _pleased that you realize I'm not who you assumed me to be, by the way."

Harry shrugged a little awkwardly, "You're welcome, I guess… Sorry it took so long." Draco nodded dismissively and Harry was glad that he was not as surprised this time.

"You seem to know what to expect from me; you know how I think and react to things, and I figured it should be the same for me, but it isn't."

"Does that bother you because you want to predict my actions as an enemy or an ally?" Draco asked with an odd expression that Harry thought could have been a mix of puzzlement, hurt, and possibly hope.

"Neither, really," Harry said slowly as he tried to find the answer himself. "I just- Even though we've always been rivals…we've been close, in a strange sort of way…"

"We've always been acutely aware of each other," Draco offered, and Harry was glad that the blonde seemed to understand what he was trying to say, even if he himself did not.

"Yeah," Harry answered with a nod. "And you seem to really _know_ me, but I don't seem to-"

"There's a difference between _knowing_ and _understanding_, Harry." Draco seemed to be thinking as he spoke. "People oftentimes watch their enemies or, as in our case, _rivals _quite closely. Of course, we _know_ each other rather well, and I do believe that we are starting to understand each other as well, but it's easier for me. You wear your thoughts and emotions right out in the open for anyone who cares to see; you always have. I never have; that's how I got a reputation for being the perfect little Slytherin ice prince. I tend to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself."

"You know how they say the eyes are the window to the soul?" After Draco nodded, Harry continued with a small grin. "Well, you're eyes were always like forged steel, blocking all entry. They aren't quite like that anymore, at least, not all the time.

They got like that a little when we were with Ron and Hermione."

The grin faded and Harry added in a lower tone, "I still can't quite tell what they're saying all the time, but it seems like they're trying to tell me something."

"Hmm…" Draco paused and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "You'll figure it out," He said softly. After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you mind if we finish up? I'd rather not stay here any longer."

"Let's go get Ron and Hermione then," Harry said. "You know, you might… Er, is there anything else you want to do or see before we go?"

"You mean since I'll probably never be able to return here?" Draco asked thickly. "No, I'm done here…there isn't anything left but bad memories and the possibility of coming across people who want to turn me in to V-Voldemort for unidentified, but undeniably bad, reasons."

"Hmm, I really don't like that. I wish we knew what Voldemort wanted you for," Harry murmured as he walked alongside Draco. He still had no idea how to navigate the large house. "It isn't like Voldemort to want someone alive who's failed or defied him, unless they're powerful or important enough for him to use in some other way. I just cannot figure out what he'd be able to use you for… No offence…"

"None taken," Draco answered softly, and it sounded like he was deep in thought. "I can't figure that out either."

"We'll figure it out," Harry said, and he believed it…he just hoped it happened before Voldemort could get a hold of the blonde. "In the meantime, can we keep the whole talk with Snape to ourselves? I mean…we'll tell Lupin when he see him later tonight or tomorrow, and I'll tell Ron and Hermione sometime before we leave Grimmauld Place. I just don't want it to come across wrong."

"You don't have to worry about that," Draco answered. "I do not plan to be the one to break the news to Weasley."

Harry laughed, "Yeah…that's going to go over real well."

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence and arrived back at the hidden passage quicker then Harry had expected. Draco recited the password and they found Ron and Hermione halfway through the room. Ron was flipping through an ancient looking tome, and Hermione was attempting to cast the Horcrux-revealing spell again, this time on an antique hand mirror.

"Found anything…?" Harry asked as he and Draco approached the others. Draco was looking at the mirror quizzically.

"Oh, er… No, I was just trying to get the wand movements for this spell right," Hermione answered, sounding a little abashed at finding a spell she was unable to cast for once.

"You do realize that is a highly advanced spell? It's not one that school age wizards are expected to be capable of," Draco responded politely.

"Yes, of course, it's just…" The busy haired girl trailed off into a mutter that none of the boys could discern.

"It's just that you're peeved that there is actually a spell you cannot master within the span of a few hours?" offered the silver-eyed boy.

Hermione gave him a scathing look, but then broke into a small grin and nodded embarrassedly.

"So, where have you two been?" Ron demanded as he walked over to where the other three teens were standing. "You alright, Harry?"

Harry shot Ron a look that clearly said _you're pushing it_. Aloud he said, "We decided to check out the manor a little more. We'll figure out if what we found is going to be helpful or not later. I think we're about done here now; how about you?" His inquiring expression took in both Hermione and Ron.

"I think we've found everything that will be of use." Hermione answered with a small knowing smile as she watched Harry. The bespectacled boy made a mental note to ask her what she knew (or _thought_ she knew, depending on the answer) once they were alone together.

"I'm surprised we haven't found anything more…_incriminating_." Ron spared a mistrustful glare at Draco, although he continued to address Harry. "Are you sure these are the only places we should check out here?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry answered evenly as he met Ron's stare with an equally pointed one.

"Besides," he added as he relaxed and took in the group, "I think we've been here long enough, considering what Kreacher said."

"That's true," Hermione said. "It sounded like neither Lestrange nor Snape found what they were looking for, and we don't want to be here if any Death Eaters arrive."

Ron nodded his agreement, and the four teenagers gathered their now heavily filled bags and left the hidden chamber.

Once outside, Hermione turned to Harry and Draco. "Are we going to go back to the passage, or use one of the entrances?"

Harry stopped walking and instinctively turned to Draco. "The passage…?" The blonde nodded, and both turned in the direction they needed to go. Harry heard Hermione make a threatening noise toward Ron before the other two followed.

The walk back felt odd to Harry. He and Draco retained that comfortable silence that they fell into after speaking with Snape, but he could feel Ron and Hermione's gases on him. Normally, if his friends were watching him, it was out of concern from yet another development in the whole Boy-Who-Lived/Voldemort/Chosen One situation. On occasion, it had been out of annoyance, such as during the Triwizard Tournament. Now, it felt different…almost _prying_.

When they retuned to the grounds, Harry turned back to his friends. "We should Apparate in pairs again, just to be safe."

"Good idea," Hermione supplied. "We should go back to that park; it didn't look like it sees a lot of traffic. We'll go now, and you take Draco and follow in a minute."

"Why don't we all go at the same time?" Ron asked quickly. "Wouldn't it be safer that way?"

"Not if someone's in the park," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "We can't have Harry get arrested before he has a chance to defeat V-Voldemort."

"Or getting in more trouble with the Order, you're right," Ron agreed, "as usual."

With a small smile, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and then looked at Harry. "Wait a couple minutes before you follow; if any one sees us, we'll either try to get rid of them or one of us will come back to warn you."

Harry nodded, wondering what Hermione was really up to. "Alright…be careful."

As soon as the pair disappeared, Draco and Harry looked at one another. The blonde broke the silence first. "Think she wants a word alone with Weasley?"

"She's definitely up to something," Harry answered. "Her '_something's_ are usually helpful in the long run, but embarrassing for the time being."

Draco made a noncommittal sound, and then turned his eyes back toward his mother's gardens.

"Are you…okay?" Harry asked feeling stupid, considering that no one would likely be okay in the Slytherin's position.

Draco answered so softly that Harry wasn't sure if he was talking himself or was simply afraid to say what he was thinking any louder. "Snape said to stay away, no matter what I may hear. I think they're going to try to use my parents to lure me out where they can find me. At first I thought that was ludicrous, but when I tried to express that to Snape, he didn't seem to think so…and he would know better, I suppose."

"We'll mention it to Lupin," Harry said in an assuring tone. "He already has Order members checking on your mum, maybe he can come up with something else."

Draco nodded, "I suppose we can't do anything more then what we are already."

"You're handling all of this better then I would. Actually, your reactions have been better than mine when I learned of Voldemort's plans, my family, and just…different things I knew I would have to face."

"I was raised by their side. I have a better idea of what to expect then you did," Draco answered, "And I also have more experience in not reacting and schooling my expressions."

"I would say it will be alright, but it probably won't, and you wouldn't believe me anyway," Harry responded.

The wan boy's expression lightened slightly, to Harry's surprise. "Have we given them their two minutes yet?"

"I think we've waited long enough." Harry offered his hand to Draco; "You don't know where we came from."

"You need to learn more about Apparation," The pallid boy responded, but he took the proffered hand regardless.

The familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube came over Harry, and then he was standing in the same park they had Apparated from that morning. A light, quick squeeze on his hand reminded him to let go of Draco this time, and then he noticed Ron and Hermione standing near the road.

"Everything alright then?" asked Harry as he and Draco caught up to his friends.

"Everything's just fine," Hermione answered in a far too light-hearted voice. Harry exchanged a look with Draco. She was _definitely _up to something.

"Let's get back to Headquarters," Ron interrupted any further communication. "These bags are heavy."

The other three agreed, and they walked quietly back to Grimmauld Place. Once again, Hermione and Ron walked ahead of Harry and Draco. They were not arm-in-arm this time, but they were walking very close to each other and would turn and whisper to one another periodically.

The quartet slipped quietly into the house and made their way to Harry and Draco's room. Once inside they dropped the heavy bags and took what seemed to have become their usual seats.

"Do you think anyone here noticed us missing?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Most likely," the bushy-haired girl answered.

The redhead looked thoughtful for a moment. "We could try telling them that we took Harry and Draco to that little row of shops you like. In the meantime, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Perhaps the next time you're going to be away all day, you should pack a lunch." Lupin's mild voice came from the doorway. "Pardon me for not knocking, but I didn't want to draw attention from the others, and I thought you couldn't be discussing anything too private yet…since you just settled down."

All four teens were staring at him. Hermione looked embarrassed, Ron looked shocked, Draco appeared impressed, and Harry looked surprised before he smiled at the werewolf. "How do you do that?"

Harry decided that this must be what the children in the television shows his cousin used to watch felt like when their mothers seemed to know everything that they were up to as if by magic. He thought it was both comforting and irritating, but he also thought that he could get used to it.

* * *

Chapter 11 edited 6-1-2010.

I know the last ten chapters really need further editing, but I figured all of you reading it have tolerated it long enough that you'd probably rather see it finished first.


	12. Messrs Moony and Padfoot

Chapter 12: Messrs. Moony and Padfoot.

Lupin smiled kindly at the four teens, which put them at ease right away. "I have my methods," he answered lightly.

Ron looked unusually introspective for a moment before focusing on Lupin. "You know, you didn't seem very surprised when we told you that Harry and Malfoy were here the other day either."

"That's true," Hermione agreed, and then turned to Lupin after sparing an impressed glance at Ron. "In fact, your calm little smiles" -here all the males blinked a few times- "Didn't falter at all until we said that Malfoy was hurt, and even then there was no surprise…you were just concerned."

"I had a feeling Harry would return to this place sooner or later," the lycanthrope said mildly. "So I'd been keeping an eye out for him. Once he finally arrived, I assumed he would be in and out for a time."

The lycanthrope turned his attention to Harry. "This is actually one of the things I came to discuss with you. Is now an acceptable time?"

As politely as he stated the question, Harry knew that saying no would only be delaying the inevitable. "Yeah, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about, too."

The raven-haired teen glanced at Draco and then looked at Hermione and Ron. He could not think of a nonchalant way of asking his two best friends to leave without asking Draco to go as well, and he wanted the ashen boy to be present for this conversation.

Fortunately, Hermione seemed to catch on, for she stood and moved to pick up her book-laden bag. "Ron, could you help me with these? I want to get started on my research."

"Sure…" The redhead answered in a slightly confused tone, but he followed Hermione's lead anyway.

Harry could not help but notice the slight blush that reached the girl's cheeks when Ron took her bag from her.

"Before you go, Hermione, I thought you might find these old school notes useful." Lupin handed the brown-eyed girl a few sheets of old paper.

Hermione took the proffered notes and instantly scanned her eyes over them. Part way through however, the progress of her eyes slowed drastically and her mouth opened slightly before she actually spoke. "These… This is amazing. How did you come up with this, it's…wait." She looked up at Lupin in evident surprise. "How did you know what we were trying to do?"

"Well, I don't know what 'D.A. coins' are, but when it comes to magical mischief and mayhem, I used to run with the best of them. I know how to recognize the signs of a plot in the works," Lupin answered evenly. "My guess is those coins are a method of communication, most likely a Protean Charm?"

Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows, and Hermione returned her attention to the notes in her hand. "When did you come up with this?"

"In my fourth year," the werewolf's warm eyes shifted to Harry, who was listening intently. "I was tired of Sirius and James earning themselves detentions for passing notes all the time, but I had long given up on talking them out of doing so in class. Thus, I thought of an alternative."

Lupin wore a small smile as he indicated the notes. "We used this charm on some pieces of parchment; anything written on one will appear on the others, and they are activated and cleared similarly to the map. I believe that was part of the reason why I was chosen as prefect the following year. I think the professors actually thought that I had succeeded in stopping them from passing notes, since they were never caught again."

Harry was glad that Lupin had decided to explain the circumstances of the notes. The former professor did not seem to like to talk about himself or his past very much, especially since Sirius had fallen. Harry, however, found himself wanting to know more about his father and godfather as of late. He wondered if Lupin could tell.

"Well, thank you," Hermione said as she turned towards the door, "This is all the research I need for communications. Ron, let's get started…"

Ron rolled his eyes, but smiled benignly as he waved a hand before following the muttering girl out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"That will keep them busy for awhile. Why don't you sit down?" Harry motioned to the vacant bed across from him and Draco.

"Thank you, Harry." Lupin sat down on the other bed facing the two teenagers. The blonde wore a mix of apprehension and awe in his eyes, and Harry guessed that none of the adults he had grown up around would probably enter his room and sit on a bed to converse with him in such a way.

Harry offered the pale boy a comforting smile before turning his attention back to the lycanthrope. "So how _do_ you know when we arrive and leave?"

"As I said, I have my methods." Lupin held out a piece of parchment that he had carried in with the notes he gave Hermione.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he took the slightly tattered parchment, although he already had a pretty good guess.

Lupin pulled out his wand and leaned forward to tap the parchment; "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry grinned and Draco arched an eyebrow. Then, Green and Silver eyes turned to the parchment as words began to appear across the top of the previously blank page.

_Messrs. Moony and Padfoot,_

_Purveyors of Aids to the Cause against Dark Lords and General Oppression,_

_Are proud to present_

_**The Marauder's Map of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**__._

Just like the Marauder's Map of Hogwarts, this one showed every detail of Grimmauld Place, including the grounds and a few hidden passages that Draco identified as servant halls. There were also several ink dots, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley bristling about in the kitchen, Kreacher inside his old Mistresses room, and Ron and Hermione entering Hermione's room.

"You and Sirius made this?" Harry smiled, thinking of Sirius causing trouble even while trapped in the Headquarters of the Order. "Why?"

Lupin shrugged, "Sirius did all that he could to give me some sense of freedom when I felt caged. The least I could offer was to do the same for him."

"Did he ever get to go out?" Harry asked hopefully.

"He wouldn't have lasted if he didn't," the werewolf answered solemnly. "When things were slow here, he and I would slip off to my parents' old cottage for an evening. It wasn't much, but it got him out of here for a little while at least."

Harry smiled at the lycanthrope. "Between that and you moving in here with him, I bet it meant a lot."

Lupin nodded, "I think so too. Thank you, Harry."

"I kind of thought the Order would decide not to help me at all," the green-eyed teen said as he watched the dot labeled _Ron_ pace around Hermione's room on the map. "Once I decided not to keep them in the loop."

"_The Order_ did." Lupin answered lowly. At the surprised and intrigued expressions on the two boys' faces, he wore a kind but tired expression and explained. "They are doing what they think is for the best. Now, I am a rather forgiving person, I believe-" Harry nodded enthusiastically here and Lupin offered a grateful nod in return before continuing. "But to forget is foolish, and I can't anyway, not when most of what I have left is my memories.

"The Order did what they thought was for the best during the last war as well, and we know how that turned out. Do not misunderstand me, I believe in the Order; I support it, and I will continue to offer my services to it, but I have simply lost too much. I refuse to lose you as well. You are going and I cannot stop you, nor can I force you to allow me to accompany you, but I will aid you in any way that I can and as much as you will allow."

The lycanthrope met his surrogate godson's eyes as he finished sincerely, "Please accept whatever help I can offer, Harry, and be careful. That is all I ask."

Harry was too touched to speak for a moment; he tore his eyes away from Lupin when he felt a hand touch his own. He turned to meet a pair of grey eyes looking at him with a mixture of concern and respect. "You were right about him," Draco said quietly.

Harry smiled and turned to the lycanthrope. "I'm glad you offered before I had to ask. I knew you would agree to help, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. This going to take a while to explain, do you have some time?"

"For you Harry," Lupin sat a little straighter, "Always. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, for starters…er…" Harry looked at Draco, who turned to Lupin after a brief nod from the raven-haired teen.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" the silver-eyed teen asked flippantly.

After Lupin nodded slowly, Harry took over. "Well, we know that Voldemort has several. Dumbledore thought he had six, but now Draco and I have reason to believe that he actually had eight."

"_Had_…meaning past tense?" asked Lupin, eyes shifting from one boy to the other.

"Yes," Harry answered as Draco nodded. "There was a diary in second year; it's kind of a long story-" The raven-haired boy paused to figure out where to begin and how much to divulge.

Lupin waved a hand vaguely, "I already know most of it." He continued when Harry looked confused; "Near the end of your first year at Hogwarts, Hagrid wrote to me about photos of James and Lily for you. Afterwards, I asked him and Madam Pomfrey to keep me informed if anything like the issue with the Philosopher's Stone or the Mirror of Erised happened again."

"Oh, so you put together that album for me then?" Harry asked, and grinned when the werewolf smiled and nodded.

"Shall I presume the diary was a Horcrux?" Lupin brought the conversation back to its focus.

"Yes, so that was one down, although I didn't know it was a Horcrux -or even what a Horcrux was- the time…" Harry admitted.

"Regulus Black obtained another Horcrux," Draco continued. "He was killed before he could destroy the soul fragment inside, but he managed to hide it from V-Voldemort and we have it now."

"It's the locket of Salazar Slytherin," Harry added. "We also know that the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the sword of Godric Gryffindor are Horcruxes."

"As well as the brooch of Rowena Ravenclaw, which we've procured as well," Draco stated.

"Dumbledore found and destroyed another one last summer," Harry said. "It was the Gaunt family ring."

"Is that how he injured his hand?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, but I don't know how exactly."

"Most likely a protective spell placed on the ring by Lord Voldemort, I would think."

Lupin seemed to be doing some quick thinking again. Harry wondered if the man had always been able to take in and process information so quickly. "On their own, Horcruxes aren't particularly dangerous. They are classified as dark magic because of the deed required to create one, and the very concept of splitting one's sole is dark in nature."

"You know, we could have saved a lot of time in trying to find out what a Horcrux was, if I had just thought to ask you sooner…" Harry said in mock irritation.

"You would have had to think of a suitable excuse," Draco chimed in. "You were still under orders from Dumbledore not to tell anyone back then."

"I could think of a perfectly suitable excuse, thank you very much."

"Yes I'm sure," Draco answered dryly and then added softly, "Like a big secret weapon hidden in the middle of the Dark Forest?"

Harry chuckled as he responded. "Hey, Umbridge fell for it, and anyway, that was Hermione's bright idea, not mine."

"I hate to interrupt this lovely banter," Lupin stated mildly, "But I believe our list is short two Horcruxes. Are there any ideas on those?"

"Nagini…Voldemort's snake," Harry answered. "We don't actually know about the sword, cup, or Nagini for sure, but both Dumbledore and Draco are quite certain that these are all Horcruxes, and that's enough for me."

Lupin nodded and appeared to understand this reasoning completely.

"We're still at a loss for the last one," Draco admitted.

"You have done better than anyone else has," Lupin said reassuringly. "What do we know about the locations of the Horcruxes?"

Harry and Draco told Lupin about the cave, and about Malfoy Manor (sans Snape), as well about the other places they had on their list of locations to investigate.

"It sounds like you two really have a handle on this; I'm impressed." Lupin had a touch of pride and worry in his voice. After a pause he added thoughtfully, "I must say though, as reasonable as it sounds, I'm surprised that either of you thought of Azkaban. No offence intended, of course."

"None taken," Draco answered and looked at Harry timorously.

"…Because we actually didn't think of it," the bespectacled boy added nervously.

Lupin merely watched the two boys patiently, clearly allowing them to explain in their own time. Harry turned his attention to Draco. "I suppose we should start at the beginning."

"What is the beginning?" The pallid boy asked softly.

"Let's start with the Unbreakable Vow," Harry said with a decisive nod. "Help me out here, you know more about it."

So the boys explained the events of the past year to an ever-calm Lupin. They included everything they could about Snape, Draco, the Vow, and their orders and decisions. Harry noticed that Draco did not mention any of his time spent crying in the bathroom, or the _sectumsempra _incident, so he did not say anything about it either.

Lupin already seemed familiar with Harry's side of the story, no doubt having monitored him throughout the year. They finished with their confrontation-turned-conversation with Snape and their frail allegiance. They included Snape's brief explanations for his actions, although Draco looked at Harry uncertainly when the brunette angrily mentioned Snape referring to Lupin as Harry's 'pet wolf'.

Lupin however, just shook his head, "He still can't let go."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"He used to call me Sirius' pet wolf, among other things, after the incident at the Shack in our sixth year," the werewolf explained. "At least he had the decency to lower his voice, and not to say it in crowds…although the latter was most likely due to Dumbledore."

"So, you're alright with Snape?" Draco asked diffidently.

Lupin sighed, "I don't know that I'll ever be _alright_ with Snape, or he with me. There is just too much history there. However, I am willing to work with him…so long as he is not acting against Harry's best interests."

The silver-eyed boy nodded his comprehension. "Understood; Harry already made some vague threats about you hunting Snape down and killing him if he hurt Harry."

Lupin raised an eyebrow at Harry. "No wonder he called me your pet wolf. Personally, I've always been content not to voice facts when everyone already knows them to be true."

The three males shared a small smile at that comment, before Lupin once again brought the conversation back on track. "You said that Hagrid may have overheard an argument between Snape and Dumbledore last term?"

"Yeah, he said something about Snape feeling overworked…or something among those lines," Harry responded with a shrug.

"Do you mind if I ask Hagrid about that?" The lycanthrope asked kindly and appeared to be doing some quick thinking yet again. "I'll be discreet about the reason, of course."

"Of course, I trust you to keep a secret." Harry said offhandedly, which earned him a deeper smile from the werewolf then he had ever seen on him before. This briefly reminded Harry that while he was one of the few veterans of the previous war against Voldemort, Lupin was not even forty yet. He briefly wondered how much of his older demeanor and appearance were actually direct results of being a werewolf. "…But I can talk to Hagrid if you want."

"Thank you, Harry, but I have to go to Hogwarts to do a favor for Pro -McGonagall- anyway," Lupin answered politely.

"For the Order...?" The green-eyed boy felt his curiosity flare. "What kind of favor?" The question earned Harry another small, fond smile from the lycanthrope.

"It's actually for Hogwarts, although it's essentially the same thing I normally do for the Order. You see, McGonagall is having a difficult time with the inhabitants of the dark forest and the lake. None of the residents there will tolerate a human presence in their territory. Therefore, she cannot send one of the professors or go herself, I, however, am a different story."

"Then…you're a sort of diplomat between the Order and…dark creatures…?" Draco obviously was ashamed of his choice of words, but it seemed that he could not find any other term to use.

"I suppose you could call me that," Lupin said, seemingly unaffected by the blonde's bluntness. "Although several aren't classified as dark, and many don't enjoy being referred to as creatures."

"Sorry;" the silver-eyed teen's apology was quiet, but genuine.

"Its fine, I understand," the werewolf responded with a considerate expression.

"What's this speech you've been giving the creatures you meet with…the one Snape said would have given me a better grasp of motives?" asked Harry lightly, hoping that his attempt to change the subject was not too obvious.

"I don't actually have a speech prepared," Lupin offered a vague smile, clearly content to accept the subject change. "I simply tend to make the same points. It differs depending on whom I am trying to convince. For instance, it's much easier to convince centaurs not to join Voldemort than werewolves."

"So, when dealing with a… pack…?" Lupin nodded once, and Harry continued, "Of werewolves, what do you tell them?"

"Well, I generally start by stating facts that we all know. Then, once they realize that I am, essentially, in the same position as they are, I make my argument." Remus answered simply.

"What is your argument?" Draco asked at the same time that Harry asked, "What facts?"

The lycanthrope appeared hesitant to answer, but finally conceded after gazing at the two boys for a moment. "Werewolves are never going to be completely accepted by society… period. Fighting alongside Lord Voldemort will only harm my kind more. If we join that side, we lose…regardless of the outcome of this war."

Both boys continued to frown at the werewolf, who crossed his legs and continued to explain. "Voldemort and his followers consider werewolves as beast -full moon or not- just as the Ministry does. However, his side shows even less tolerance of half-breeds. If Voldemort wins, it is only a matter of time before he runs out of uses for the 'animals' who served him, and then the Death Eaters will torture and kill them all.

"If he loses, and the wizarding population sees that all of the 'dark creatures' sided with the dark side, then their hatred and fear of us will only increase; The Ministry will be able to pass all the laws and regulations concerning us that they hadn't dared to before because of concerns about public opinion regarding humane treatment. They may even start euphonizing. It's a lose-lose situation; joining Lord Voldemort only impairs my kind."

Remus sighed tiredly, "The main problem comes in trying to determine if I should even attempt at convincing them to fight against Voldemort. Most magical beings have been mistreated at the hands of wizards, and in particular, the Ministry. Therefore, even if joining their side were an option, which as of now it is not, many of my kind would not take it. Therefore, neutrality is usually my best and sometimes only option."

"You've actually been able to convince… magical beings…to remain neutral in the war?" Draco asked reverentially.

"Quite a few, actually," Lupin said with no hint of boasting. It was merely a stating of fact. "Many of them find this reasoning very logical, a few even have asked about opposing Voldemort without attempting to work with the Ministry."

Harry perked up at this, "Do you tell them about the Order?"

"To a degree, yes," Lupin answered with a slight grin in warm his eyes. "They'll assist us when the time arrives."

Harry was happy to be talking to Remus like this. He knew that by Lupin offering much of the information that he had, he was sharing the same trust that Harry and Draco had when they told him their story. He also enjoyed the thought of becoming closer to the former professor, whom had always been a comforting and guiding force ever since he entered his life four years ago…and who was also Harry's last link to his parents.

The subject of Harry's musings interrupted his thoughts. "What is your next course of action?"

"We'll spend a day or two looking over the books and stuff we brought back from Malfoy Manor," Harry answered. "That way, Draco's injuries should be mostly healed, and we'll both have had a chance to rest and let Mrs. Weasley feed us up so she doesn't have a fit."

"That sounds reasonable," Lupin agreed. "Do you know where you'll go after those two days?"

"To one of the places we guessed the Horcruxes might be hidden," Harry shrugged. "We'll decide which one before we go and we'll let you know."

Harry then noticed that Draco seemed to be contemplating something. The wan boy kept shooting nervous glances at Harry before looking down at his hands thoughtfully. Harry moved his elbow so that it knocked into Draco's upper arm. When the blonde looked at him, Harry raised his brows questioningly.

The fair Slytherin hesitated a moment before speaking calmly. "…Do you recall exactly where the house in Godric's Hollow is located?"

Harry paused for a moment. "How big is Godric's Hollow anyway?"

Both boys turned to Lupin with questioning expressions. "Would you like me to accompany you, or would you prefer me to draw you a map?" When both boys remained quiet, he added, "Why don't you consider it while you decide when you're going next, and then let me know what you would like to do?"

"Alright," Harry answered as Draco nodded.

"I believe dinner is about ready, and I gather that you two haven't eaten all at today," Lupin said as he stood.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't have done that," Harry said, taking in Draco's emaciated form. The blonde merely arched an eyebrow as he took in Harry's thin frame as though challenging him to comment.

"If you're going to expect me to be supportive of this, then you'll have to start taking better care of yourselves," Lupin said gently, "And each other."

Draco stood next; he looked at the map lying on Harry's lap. "How do we clear that?"

Harry tapped the parchment with his wand and said "_Mischief managed_" and as expected, the map erased itself.

"Clever…" the Slytherin murmured.

Harry made to pass the map back to Lupin, but he shook his head at the bespectacled boy. "I want you to keep it. This way I know you won't hesitate to return here for concern of running into anyone you would rather avoid. No one else knows about this one," He tapped the map with a slender finger.

"Thank you," Harry folded the map and tucked it into a pocket. "It'll come in handy."

Draco looked from Lupin to Harry. "If you'll both excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom before we head downstairs."

Harry and Lupin quietly watched Draco leave the room, and then Remus looked to Harry with concern.

The green-eyed teen continued to look at the door. "He's…I don't know, nervous, scared…? The manor seemed to affect him."

"He wants to go home, but he doesn't know where that is anymore." Lupin responded softly, still looking at Harry. "He's realized that home isn't a place…it never was. I felt the same way after that night." The werewolf did not have to say which night he meant, they both knew.

"When did you find your home again?" Harry asked, still not looking at Lupin.

"That night in the Shack…" Lupin responded quietly, and Harry had the feeling that he would rather not have answered.

"What about now tha- er, just now?" Harry did not want to say '_now that he's gone_'.

Lupin's eyes turned to the window, "I've learned many lessons from experience, Harry. One of them is that you never know what life has in store for you. Regardless of any circumstances, you can always be let down further or given renewed hope…sometimes both."

They heard Draco moving outside the room; he had obviously decided to give them some privacy and was waiting further down the hall.

Lupin returned his attention to Harry, "You seem to have developed quite a report with him." Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Do me a favor please, tell him that if ever needs to talk to someone who knows what it is like to have their world come crashing down, he can come to me. I've been there a few times."

Harry looked at Lupin; it was not like him to pass information like that through someone else. Once his eyes met Lupin's, the lycanthrope said the words Harry figured he wanted to from the beginning. "You know that you can always come to me for anything, right Harry?"

The bespectacled boy smiled and had to swallow before he could answer, "I know…and after today, I will. I promise, Remus." Harry waited until he received a small smile in return before leaving the room and meeting Draco at the end of the hall.

Draco watched Harry silently for a moment before the corner of his mouth turned up slightly; "Everything alright now, Harry?"

Harry gazed at the other boy a moment before answering, "As good as it can be."

Lupin offered the boys a warm smile as he passed them; "Dinner in ten minutes, remember."

Both boys nodded, and then Harry looked back at Draco. "Let's go get Ron and Hermione. Between you and her, I think we can get those chocolate fog cards finished tonight."

Draco nodded his consent and followed Harry to Hermione's room. The raven-haired teen knocked on the door a moment later and heard some shuffling before his bushy-haired friend called, "Come in!"

The boys shared a glance and a grin before entering. Harry kept the grin on his face as he address the brown-eyed girl. "You know, Hermione, if you don't want anyone to ask what you're doing; you're going to have to act less suspicious."

"Oh, it's you," she said as she pulled a book with Remus' old notes stuck between the pages out from under the schoolbooks that were laid out in front of her.

"Why are we using your room as our research department again?" asked Ron as he pulled a book out from behind her trunk.

Hermione answered inattentively without looking up from the page she was reading; "Because it's the only room here where everyone knocks before entering."

"Everyone knocks at Lupin's room," Ron pointed out.

"Yes but, even if he knew what we're doing, I don't think he'd appreciate us appropriating his room." She looked at Ron and smiled before returning her attention to the notes.

"Actually, he does know what we're doing," Harry said offhandedly. "We just told him."

"But if the Order knows-" Ron started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"The _Order_ doesn't know anything more then what we said last night at dinner," he said firmly. "I said, we told _Remus_. He won't say anything unless it's to save our lives."

"And we could use his help," Draco added.

Hermione, who had looked up from Lupin's notes when Harry and Ron started talking, nodded. "We _could _use the help, and he is the best choice for that now." She turned her attention to Harry, "I'm glad you told him."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, both he and Draco were still watching Ron.

Ron seemed to consider something for a moment, and then he grinned. "Well if we're going to ask for help, having the brains behind the marauders is the way to go. Besides, after seeing him at…er, in action, I'd say he's up for the job."

Draco raised a criticizing eyebrow at the poor save before looking questioningly at Harry. "That's part of the story I said I'd fill you in on later," the bespectacled boy replied, ignoring the perceptive looks he received from Ron and Hermione.

Draco peered down at the notes Hermione was still holding. Despite the fact that he must be seeing them upside down from this viewpoint, he seemed to read them over. "Did he invent this all on his own?"

"Probably…or he may have gotten some help from Sirius and Harry's dad," Hermione answered without looking up from the page.

Draco gave Harry a glance before retuning his attention to the notes. "Imagine how much trouble Harry would get into if he had actually been raised around that lot; Weasley's brothers wouldn't compare."

Hermione quickly stifled a giggle while Ron kept shifting his gaze from Harry to Draco, obviously unsure of how to react. Meanwhile, a pair of questioning grey eyes met green for a moment before Harry laughed. "Considering the amount of trouble I get into as it is, I don't think I want to," he said with a grin.

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, Hermione beamed, and Draco gave Harry an appraising look before he returned the grin shortly.

"Can either of you cast that?" Harry indicated the notes.

"I think so," Draco answered levelly at the same time that Hermione gave a simple "Yes".

"How many do we need?" Ron asked as he pulled a small stack of chocolate frog cars featuring Dumbledore's likeness out of his pocket.

"Can the cards be set so that you can choose which one or ones to send the massage to, or does it have to appear on all of them?" Harry asked the room in general.

"That's part of what makes this spell so impressive," Hermione responded. "You assign each parchment, or in our case cards, a name and you say that name and tap your card to make the message appear on that person's card. Or you can give generic command that you also assign, and it will appear on all the cards you enchanted together."

"Judging by this, it seems Lupin and his friends made four," Draco commented. "The word _marauders_ made the message appear on all four pieces of parchment, or they could send it to one using their names."

"They called themselves marauders…I guess it sounded less condemning than troublemakers," Harry offered. "Although between this and the map, I'm guessing you already suspected as much."

The corner of Draco's mouth turned up but quickly straightened when Ron said loudly, "You showed him the map?"

"No," Harry said defensively. "Well…not _that_ map, he saw another one."

"What?" Ron asked with confusion written plainly on his face.

Hermione and Draco ignored Ron and Harry -who were standing beside each of them respectively- and each calmly questioned, "There's another map?"

"There are two Marauder's Maps now," Harry explained to the other three teens. "The original map, made by all four marauders, which covers all of Hogwarts…"

"That's quite impressive," Draco commented, his attention remaining on Harry. "These marauders were brilliant."

"Yes they were and are," Harry said as he met the pallid boy's eyes. "Two are still alive, by the way."

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, "Anyway, Messrs. Moony and Padfoot made a second map, which covers Grimmauld Place."

"When did they make that one?" asked Hermione.

"And do Fred and George know about it yet?" Ron added.

"I don't know exactly when they made it, but it was sometime after Sirius was first stuck here;" Harry explained with a shrug. "And no, no one knows about it except for us and Remus."

"Do the maps work if you take them out of the places they cover?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think so," Harry said, wondering why he had never thought to check before.

"Obviously the one we just saw does, so it's probably safe to assume they both do." Draco noticed Harry's questioning expression. "Lupin gave it to you in order for us to know when we can return here undetected. We would have to be using it from somewhere else for that scenario to play out."

"Good point," Harry said. "It's almost dinnertime; do you want to go over that spell before we go downstairs?"

"Alright, so how many cards did we decide to use?" Hermione asked as she picked up the temporarily forgotten notes.

"We didn't," Draco answered and looked at Harry in wait of an answer.

"Well, we should each have our own, I guess," Harry looked at the others. "Should we make one for Remus?"

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked pointedly.

"I don't want to bother him too often; after all, he is still going on mystery missions for the Order." Harry was pensive or a moment, "But I guess we could just not use his often?"

"That could work…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"…Or, we could ask the original creator of the spell if he could think of a way to make a card excluded from the 'send to all' command," Draco suggested.

"That's a good idea," Hermione turned to Harry, "Why don't you pull Lupin aside and ask him after dinner?"

Ron tossed the book he had been holding onto the bed. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm starved; let's head down to the kitchen."

"Alright, but we have to start sorting through everything after dinner," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"We should have some sort of organizing system," Draco agreed.

Ron looked from Hermione to Draco and then back. "There aren't that many books, Hermione."

"If Harry and Draco write to us for information while they're out there, I want to be able to find it as quickly as possible," the bushy-haired girl answered.

Ron nodded as he led the brown-eyed girl out of the room. "That's true, although it's not like Harry suddenly has a time limit."

"This isn't something I'm going to drag my feet on, Ron." Harry stated as he followed his friends into the hall.

"…Besides, Death Eaters are looking for both of us," Draco added in a subjugated tone, "And sooner or later, V-_Voldemort_ is going to realize what we're doing."

"We still don't know where all of…the _things_ are," Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Or _what _they all are," Harry interjected.

"And we need to get them before V-Voldemort does," Hermione finished.

"The war won't end until we finish this," Draco stated softly. "The longer we take, the more lives will be destroyed."

"As much as I wish it weren't, it's my responsibility to end this," Harry added quietly as the neared the stairs, "And I can't do that until I finish this task."

"At least our side is better off than it was during the last war," Ron said.

"I can't imagine how awful it was back then," Hermione commented.

"Everyone in my parents' graduating class and the next few had to grow up as soon as they left Hogwarts," Harry said.

"If not beforehand," Draco added, "Many were probably affected by the raids and such whist they were still in school."

Ron nodded his agreement, "That's a letter I hope I never receive."

"Why don't we talk about something else, at least until after dinner?" Agreeable nods and noises from the other three teens followed Harry's question.

They entered the kitchen to find Lupin setting the table, despite the protests of Mrs. Weasley, who was finishing up at the stove. "The kids can do that, Remus, you do enough around here."

"It's no bother Molly," Lupin answered as he lay out the flatware. Harry realized that Remus was the only wizard he knew who still tended to do things the Muggle way; he even recalled the man making and pouring tea for them at Hogwarts. Lupin looked up with a vague smile and nodded a greeting to the four teenagers.

Hermione scanned the mostly-set table to see what was missing, "Ron and I will get the glasses."

"Thank you," Lupin responded before sitting down at the table. Harry sat down beside him and Draco seated himself at Harry's other side.

"Only six tonight?" asked Harry, noticing the number of settings.

"Yes, Arthur won't be joining us tonight," the werewolf answered. "He had some things to do near Diagon Alley, so he decided to spend the evening with Fred and George."

"That's nice," Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione and Ron distracting Mrs. Weasley. "Are you going to be busy after dinner?"

Lupin looked at Harry with a neutral expression for a moment before answering quietly. "No; what you need?"

"We want to try to alter that enchantment you wrote in school," Harry paused for a moment. "Is that possible?"

Lupin looked pensive, "That depends on what you want to modify; however, I can think of a few revisions that might be useful to your situation."

Harry grinned; he was very interested to hear what the lycanthrope had in mind. "Could you take a look at what we're trying to do after dinner?"

"Certainly, Harry." Lupin shifted his eyes, and Harry followed suit to see Mrs. Weasley approaching the table with Ron and Hermione in tow.

Mrs. Weasley seated herself across from Lupin. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry and Draco respectively.

After a few moments, everyone had served him or herself and complimented Mrs. Weasley. The teens started some small talk among them but quickly faltered when Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and looked over each one in turn. "Now, which of you would like to start explaining what it is you think you doing?"

* * *

Chapter 12 edited 6-02-2010.


	13. The mother and the marauder

Chapter 13: The Mother and the Marauder.

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all remained quiet, each wondering what precisely Mrs. Weasley was referring to by that question.

Harry did not want to offer any more information then he had the previous evening, and since he was not sure of exactly how much the red-haired woman knew, he decided to say nothing. Draco and Hermione seemed to be thinking among the same lines.

Ron, however, decided to take a different approach. In the most innocent tone he could muster, the blue-eyed teen asked, "What do you mean, Mum?"

"What do I mean?" Mrs. Weasley repeated incredulously. She obviously was not falling for the innocent act. "Disappearing on your own? Thinking you can go on missions without telling anyone?"

"Well it looks like I'm going to be staying behind for most of it," Ron answered in a slightly bitter tone. "So you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"And what about you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley turned to look at said boy. "Do you actually expect us to just let you go off on your own again?"

"There are some things that I have to do," Harry said as levelly as he could manage. Then, with his eyes pleading for the woman to understand, he added, "I'll be alright, Mrs. Weasley…"

"You were captured by Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley was obviously straining against the urge to yell.

"And I got away, without a scratch," Harry answered forcefully. "Draco and I make a good team, and we know more about what we need to do then nearly anyone in the Order would."

"You're both too young to make these sorts of decisions," Mrs. Weasley answered in an indignant tone.

"We're seventeen," Draco commented lowly. "We _are _of age."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are young and inexperienced," Mrs. Weasley challenged, still looking at Harry. "You are still too young. You don't know what you'll be facing out there. Even the members of the Order and the Ministry don't disappear without letting anyone know where they are going and what they are doing."

"_We'll_ know where they're going and what they're doing, Mum," Ron interjected.

"If something happens, we should be able to figure it out quickly and we'll know where to go for help," Hermione added.

"…And as far as not knowing what we are facing," Draco drawled quietly, but Harry could detect a hint of the wan boy's former confidence returning. "Who do you think you are talking to? He's The-Boy-Who-Lived, and I was raised by the enemy's right hand." Harry wondered how the blonde managed to keep his voice so calm throughout the entire statement.

"That doesn't mean you are qualified to take on He-Who-Not-Be-Named and his followers by yourselves," Mrs. Weasley was clearly not going to be deterred easily. "You're just children!"

"No, we're not," responded Harry heatedly.

"I don't care if you're of age," Mrs. Weasley stated sternly. "You don't just grow up overnight."

"My parents did, so did their friends," Harry did not raise his voice, but it held a dangerous, angry quality regardless. "They were barely out of school when they joined the Order."

"But they _had_ completed school, and they _had_ joined the Order!" Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips. "They knew more then you do, and they did not go looking for trouble on their own."

"And whose fault is it that I know so little?" Harry fumed and felt Draco straighten beside him. "Maybe if the Order had decided to fill me in _before_, I wouldn't be in this position."

"We were protecting you." Harry did not think that Mrs. Weasley's voice could grow any firmer. "I admit that a few poor decisions have been made in the past by your self-appointed guardians. You could have been spared a lot of pain and guilt if-"

Harry was using all of his resolve not to shout when he realized where this statement was going. However, a hoarse but firm voice interrupted in a frighteningly steady tone before he could lose his temper. "I highly recommend you think over what you are dangerously close to saying before you continue, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley's voice caught and she immediately turned surprised eyes toward Lupin, whom she seemed to have forgotten was present. "I didn't mean it like that, of course. It's just that I worry about Harry. He doesn't have anyone else left, and so I feel responsible for him."

"I believe I have needed to remind you before, that you are not the only one who cares about Harry," Remus stated evenly. "He has quite a few people behind him. He knows this, and he knows what must be done. He may not handle this situation the way we would, but I have every confidence that he _will_ handle it, because he did _not_ grow up overnight. The person that he is today has been years in the making, and more then just the six or seven that you have been aware of."

"Just because he has survived against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the past doesn't mean Harry is capable of fighting against him," Mrs. Weasley's tone had cooled considerably now that she was talking to someone she could not justify treating like a child. "He was unprepared; he had no plan, he-"

"He survived," Draco interjected.

"…And escaped," Hermione added.

"…Time after time," Ron finished.

"…And this time I am preparing," Harry said, which brought Mrs. Weasley's attention back to him. "We have a plan; Dumbledore started it and we're finishing it, so my odds are better this time."

"Why can't you just tell us what it is that you and Dumbledore were trying to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked in an arduous tone. "You don't have to be the one to do whatever it is you are doing."

"I promised I wouldn't tell, with a few exemptions, and I intend to keep that promise." Harry's voice was firm, "And I _do_ have to be the one to do this. You don't know everything; there's a lot more to what has to happen than you understand."

"He's right, Molly," Once again Mrs. Weasley started at the soft sound of Lupin's gravely voice. "There is more to this than you know…more than anyone knows, most likely. I do not intend to be rude, but I believe Harry's knowledge has surpassed yours on this matter."

"He's only a boy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "They're all just children!"

"Unfortunately, children grow up far too quickly in a war," the lycanthrope commented gently. "I believe Harry was trying to express that to you before. It was different for you and Arthur; you had your childhood before Lord Voldemort came into power."

"I cannot believe that _you _of all people would allow Harry to put himself in this kind of danger!" Mrs. Weasley stared at Lupin sternly.

"It's not for me -for any of us- to allow or disallow," a steely hint to his tone was the only change in Lupin's calm demeanor. "Of course I would prevent Harry from facing any danger if I could, but even if he were my son, I couldn't do that, just as you can't for your children."

"Mum, you don't even know what Harry's planning on doing," Ron interjected. "It's not as dangerous as what half of the Order is undertaking."

"He isn't as well educated or trained as more then half the Order," Mrs. Weasley responded curtly. "He could allow someone better suited for the job to handle it."

"What if there isn't anyone more suited?" Hermione asked shakily, but her eyes held the older woman's without fail.

"I am certain that there is," Mrs. Weasley's voice was staining against her irritation.

"Well, I'm not," retorted Harry, "Neither was Dumbledore."

"Molly, do you know why James and Lily went into hiding all those years ago?" Lupin inquired wearily.

"Because they had a small child and they knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was after them," The red-haired woman answered tersely. Her eyes turned to Harry, "They wanted you to be safe, not in the middle of the fight."

"The story is much longer then that single sentence implies;" Remus continued as if Mrs. Weasley had not tried to alter the point of the statement. "Do you know the full explanation as to why we were in the Department of Mysteries that night?"

Harry noticed that Lupin's voice took on a pained note when he mentioned the Department of Mysteries. Everyone at the table was watching him with some level of curiosity now.

"Do you know where Dumbledore was last summer, or what he was doing immediately before _and after _Lord Voldemort fell from power before?" Lupin had returned to his usual mildness, but Harry was still listening keenly. The green-eyed teen also wondered if Lupin knew all the answers to the questions he was posing; he suspected so.

"Few people know the answers to any of these questions," the werewolf continued. "I believe that Harry knows more then we think he does, and more then most in the Order do."

"Well he shouldn't," Mrs. Weasley countered vehemently, "And he shouldn't have this kind of responsibility -certainly not while he's so young."

"I don't disagree on either point," Lupin responded sorrowfully, "But as I said, the circumstances are beyond our power to control. All we can do is help wherever and however we can. I don't like it either, but this kind of response is not going to encourage him to come to us for assistance later."

"You actually plan on assisting him with this foolish idea?" Mrs. Weasley sounded scandalized.

"I intend to do anything and everything in my power to see that he survives and succeeds; yes;" Lupin answered smoothly.

Mrs. Weasley looked torn at this statement; clearly, she had not looked at the situation that way. Lupin waited with a compassionate expression. Hermione was watching nervously and holding one of Ron's hands in her lap with both of her own. Ron's gaze flickered between his mother and former-professor.

Harry's reaction was the same as Ron's until he felt Draco's arm brush against his. He turned his attention to the ashen boy, who made an encouraging gesture.

The bespectacled boy turned back to Mrs. Weasley; "look, I understand that you're concerned about me…all of you." His gaze flicked toward Lupin for a second.

Then, he settled his attention back to the red-haired woman; "But you can't stop me, no one can. I _do_ have to do this. Please try to understand that. I would love to let someone else do this, but I can't think of anyone who I would want to stick with this even if I could, and Dumbledore obviously didn't trust everyone in the Order to know about it."

"You know that you have had spies in the past," Draco commented gently, "And you have learned that people are not what they appear to be. It's actually very wise of Harry to be mindful of who he trusts with this."

"It's dangerous for anyone to know too much," Harry continued down the train of thought the silver-eyed boy had started. "Even if I do trust someone, what if _they_ trust the wrong person? Or get tricked…or captured? I _have_ to be involved in this, so does Draco."

"If you would just tell us what you need to do, we could probably think of an easier way for you to do it," Mrs. Weasley said stubbornly. "We may even be working on it already and you just don't know about it."

Had his eyes not flickered to the man, Harry would not have noticed the slight shift of his head. As it was he did notice, and he understood Lupin's message immediately; _we are not_. No one else seemed to notice the brief communication, so the raven-haired boy continued speaking to Mrs. Weasley as if he had not.

"I told you, Dumbledore is the one who came up with the plan," said Harry. "We've improved on it a little, but there really isn't much that you can do. I think I have all the help I need now."

"You'll only make it harder on him by forcing him to fight you the whole time," Hermione added meekly.

Ron nodded his agreement before adding, "And make him want to stay away."

"Alternatively, you could tell him what you're Phoenix lot is doing, you know," reasoned Draco. "You can't very well expect him to trust you with -and likewise include you in- his plans if you don't extend the same courtesy."

"That is a fair point," Lupin conceded softly.

Harry had to fight a grin when he remembered that Remus had already extended that courtesy, and realized that Mrs. Weasley was actually the only person at the table who knew nothing about the task that Harry and Draco were undertaking.

Mrs. Weasley, who was staring at Lupin in appall, seemed to find her voice again. "You and Sirius explained enough of the Order's business before, and you see how much good that did Harry. He never would have-"

Once again, Lupin stopped her from going too far. Harry wondered if the lycanthrope was aware of the fact that he was staving off Harry's temper, or if he was simply reacting off his own emotions on the subject. "Do not insinuate that Harry or Sirius were at any fault in that terrible event," the werewolf stated firmly.

"Or that Remus was!" Harry added, finding himself outraged on his godfather's and surrogate-godfather's behalf. "Maybe if the Order had bothered to explain more, like _they_ wanted to, I would have known better then to fall for Voldemort's trap!" All save for Harry and Lupin started when Harry yelled the Dark Lord's name.

"The only one at fault for that night is Lord Voldemort." Lupin assured clearly, whether for Harry or Mrs. Weasley's benefit -or perhaps both- the boy was not sure.

"Of course I'm not saying that anything that has happened was Harry's fault," Mrs. Weasley said defensively to Lupin, and then added, "Or yours and Sirius'," before Harry could argue further. "Speaking of that conversation, however," the redhead added, looking at the werewolf sternly. Remus met her gaze and listened courteously.

Meanwhile, Harry seethed and squeezed the bench that he was sharing with Draco and Remus. He only calmed marginally when the silver-hired boy beside him gingerly placed a hand on his own. Harry released his grip at the feel of the slender hand comforting him.

"I believe you were the most strongly against Harry joining the fighting at that time," Mrs. Weasley continued. "As I recall, you were the one who put an end to _all _the children's requests of joining."

Most of the remaining anger drained from Harry at the memory. Sirius and Remus had sat him down and spoken to him much as he imagined his parents would have. They had worked as a solid unit; Sirius had propelled the conversation and kept it light, while Remus had made sure the conversation stayed on track and made certain that everyone kept their tempers in check.

"I had hoped to keep him -all of them- from dangers that they weren't prepared to face," Lupin answered softly. "I had actually hoped that they would never have to fight in this war, but I was foolish.

"Harry, and the others," he added with a nod to acknowledge them, "Have proven that they will be involved in this war. As much as I would like to prevent this, I know when I am beaten. I do not want to lose him because I refused to compromise."

"They could have been killed that night at the Ministry," said Mrs. Weasley throatily.

"We weren't," Ron responded stonily.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look, "But if the Order hadn't arrived when they did…" She did not seem able to voice her concerns on the matter.

"If I may," Lupin interposed gently, "The reason we arrived when we did was that Harry thought to ask to for assistance. If he had been too weary of our reactions, he may not have alerted Snape, and we would not have arrived until much later."

Harry heard Draco whispering softly beside him; so softly that he would not have known what the ashen boy was saying if the words were not forever imprinted into his memory. "_He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden_…" There was an odd, distressing quality to the faint voice.

Harry moved his hand over to give the pale boy's hand a small squeeze in way of response, although he was not entirely sure _why_ he felt the need to do so. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that he had forgotten to ask Remus an important question earlier.

The green-eyed boy missed most of Mrs. Weasley's response until her words suddenly broke through his thoughts.

"…To follow in the footsteps of four boys that never learned how to keep out of danger, just because they had some grand stories and a cool name! Harry's gotten into enough trouble in the past without idolizing a group that became nothing more then a dead man, a convict, a werewolf, and a Death Eater shortly after graduating!"

"What?" The raven-haired teen hardly recognized his own voice. Draco tightened his grip the hand that Harry still held over his pale one.

Lupin remained silent for a moment before replying. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in private." The lycanthrope's tone left little room for argument. Then he glanced at the teens and said politely, "Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, why don't you head upstairs? I'm sure you are tired. I'll clean up in here."

"Yes, Ron -_kids_-, go on to your rooms." Mrs. Weasley's voice was tight.

Harry was about to protest when he took in Hermione's affronted and Ron's appalled expressions. Then, Draco tugged at the bespectacled boy's hand before he could say anything. Harry decided to comply with his friends, and they all stood and left the kitchen silently.

Once outside, Ron turned to Harry, "You know she didn't mean it like that, mate. She's just worried about you. Sometimes-"

As Harry's mind finally caught up to what was being said, he waved a hand to cut off his friend's explanation. "I know she didn't mean it to be cruel, but you have to admit, that was harsh. Not just to me, but to Remus too."

"Am I correct in assuming that the four she was referring to were the marauders?" Draco quietly asked Hermione while Ron and Harry exchanged disgruntled looks.

"Yes. I'm guessing you've figured out which was who as well?" Hermione's eyes shifted between Harry and Ron as she responded.

"She's trying to keep you safe," said the redhead. "She doesn't know what's going on."

"All the more reason to control your tongue, if you ask me," Draco murmured.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, who was standing beside Harry, although he remained a couple steps behind the raven-haired teen. "Well no one did ask you, so bugger off," the blue-eyed teen snarled.

"Ron-" Hermione began as she moved closer to the redhead, but whatever argument she was going to make was drowned out by Harry's reaction.

"That's exactly it," he hissed as he pointed at his best friend. "You, just like your mother back there, need to realize that there is more to what's happening and what _needs to happen _than what _you _understand. _I_ have to do this. I don't necessarily _like_ that I have to, but I do. And I _do_ know what I'm doing, and I trust who I do for reasons that you might not understand, but you can at least _try to_!"

Ron looked surprised and angry, but Hermione gripped his arm and started speaking before he could. "Harry has a point, Ron. Remember what you said to your mother a moment ago; you're going to make him want to stay away from you too if you keep acting like this."

"We don't have to like or trust _each other_, Weasley," Draco added carefully. "We just have to trust _Harry_."

"_I_ trust Draco, Ron," said Harry in a much calmer tone than before. "Can't you just trust _me_ enough to know I wouldn't accept him lightly?"

"We both saw how obsessed Harry became with Draco during school last term," Hermione said to Ron. She ignored the way three pairs of eyes flicked to her; blue were contemplative, green were embarrassed, grey were surprised.

Obviously staving off a grin, the bushy-haired girl continued, "And we both know how stubborn Harry is when it comes to altering his impressions about people. For him to see Draco so differently is enough for me to give Draco a chance…and to be perfectly honest, I can appreciate what Harry sees in him. He's not what we thought he was."

Harry's eyes shifted from Hermione to Ron, and then settled on Draco for a second before returning to Hermione. She was definitely entertaining some ideas that she was not sharing with the group yet. He made a mental note to address that sooner rather then later.

"You're right," Ron turned his attention back to Harry, who quickly met his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that-"

"I understand," said Harry, whose focus returned to the kitchen door now that this problem had been handled, at least for the time being.

"I'll try to give Malfoy a fair chance from now on," Ron said, obviously pleased that Harry did not expect him to talk about his feelings the way their other dear friend would. "I'm also sorry about my mum, she really does mean well."

"I know that, too." Harry answered, looking back at his friends. "I do wonder what they're saying in there, though."

A mischievous grin broke out on Ron's freckled face. "Now _that_, I can help you with…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a couple lengths of flesh-colored string with a split on one end.

"Ah, perfect," said Harry as Ron handed him one of the Extendable Ears.

Both boys snuck one end of the contraptions under the kitchen door, and then crept down the hall to where they had been standing. Ron gave Hermione the second earpiece of his, while Harry handed his to Draco. The blonde seemed to catch on easily enough, and soon they all fell still and silent as the voices of Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came through the strings.

"…You've never had any children. You don't know what it's like to worry over them constantly. They don't know what they're getting into! They can't possibly…" Mrs. Weasley sounded chiding at first but soon sounded more frustrated than anything else. "I know they're technically adults now, but it's difficult to see them that way."

"I may not have any children of my own, Molly, but I do understand." Lupin's voice was soft and somewhat distant. "I was there when Harry was born, you know. I heard his first words, saw his first steps, rocked him to sleep on a few occasions, and even changed several diapers. I wish we could have known each other over the years before I taught him at Hogwarts, but that simply was not an option. I do feel that I've come to know him since then, and I certainly have continued to care about him."

Mrs. Weasley made a sound that might have been a heavy sigh or a weak laugh. "It must have been quite the surprise when you woke up on the Hogwarts Express and saw him for the first time again. I can't imagine what it would feel like to be unable to see any of the children for that long."

"I was determined to protect him, given the circumstances," Lupin sounded weary as he obviously thought of the circumstances of that year. "I knew he couldn't remember me, but I will admit I was a little worried that he might mistrust me."

"I'm sure he did…remember you, I mean." Mrs. Weasley seemed irked at her own thoughtless choice of words. "Obviously not on a level that he was aware of, but after raising seven children I can tell you, they retain more then they are given credit for. I believe Ron's fear of spiders stemmed from an incident when he was only nine months old."

Lupin sighed wearily. "They've grown up, Molly. I don't like the idea of letting Harry do this either, but if he's determined to, then I'd rather he be as prepared and protected as I can make him."

"But what _is_ he doing?" Mrs. Weasley sounded frustrated, "Do you know?"

"Yes, but…" There was a pause where Harry could imagine Mrs. Weasley looking as intimidating as she could while Remus calmly gave a look that translated to; _you need to hear this_. "It is his decision to keep it quiet for now, and I can understand why. Of course, if I felt it was in his best interest to alert the Order, I would do so without a moment's hesitation."

"Is he in danger? Does he know what he's doing? What about the others…?" Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath as if to stop herself before she went spare.

"He's in no more danger then he already was. I don't think it's possible for him not to be in danger as long as Voldemort is out there." Lupin sounded as despondent as Harry had ever heard him.

Remus' voice continued after a brief pause, sounding tired, but mild as always. "He does know what he's doing. He also knows to utilize the skills of those around him, which is what I had feared he would not. I am quite impressed with the lot of them, actually. I just wish we could do more to keep them safe while they do this."

"If he knew well enough to trust you with this, then you've done well." Mrs. Weasley sounded defeated. "I suppose it's the same as with our kids; Arthur and I just have to raise them as best we can, and then hope it was good enough when they go off on their own. At least they aren't truly alone…and neither is Harry.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, Remus. I see now that he's as good as your son, too. I know you mean well with him, and it isn't my place to take care of everyone… It's just hard when I can't seem to take care of any of them."

"We all feel that way, Molly," Lupin answered hoarsely, "But we are better prepared this time."

"I don't know how any of us survived the last time." There was the scrape of a chair and then Mrs. Weasley sounded like her old self again. "Oh, Alastor will be dropping in later; I should keep something warmed up for him. Would you like anything, Remus? You hardly ate at dinner."

"No thank you, Molly." Harry could practically hear a grin in Remus' voice when he continued speaking. "I have to tie up some loose strings now, anyway. I hadn't noticed them before."

"What…?" Mrs. Weasley's voice faded as Harry dropped the Extendable Ear.

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen as he felt Draco tug the string from his ear. Ron quickly gathered the Extendable Ears, and had just crammed them into his pocket when Remus appeared at the end of the hall.

"Er, Sorry…" Harry said once Remus had stopped a few feet in front of him.

The werewolf did not appear to be at all irritated. Instead he wore that slightly amused, fond look again. "It's alright, Harry. I should have put an Imperturbable Charm on the door." His face took on a slightly concerned expression, "How much did you hear?"

"Just the end, really," Harry said, still feeling slightly guilty. "From '_you've never had any children' _until you mentioned tying up some loose strings. We figured you meant the Extendable Ears."

Remus nodded; "I have long suspected that some Extendable Ears survived Molly's purge...not that Fred and George weren't perfectly capable of producing more."

Harry nodded in return. "I kind of figured you suspected…back when you and Sirius told me about the Order." He suddenly registered what Mrs. Weasley said before Remus left the kitchen; "Moody's coming here?"

"Yes; he insisted when Arthur mentioned your return." Remus took in Harry and Draco's obvious nervousness and offered a reassuring smile. "I told him to speak with me before he approached you…I hope you don't mind."

Harry shook his head; he was actually pleased that someone else would be around when he and Draco had to talk to the eccentric ex-Auror.

"He won't be speaking to you until the morning, if he can stay for that long…which I doubt," the werewolf added. "…Unless of course, you want to see him tonight?"

"No," said Harry as Draco shook his head behind him. "There are some more things I want to ask you about before I have to explain to anyone else that I can't explain."

"Well, a few members of the Order -I suppose you could call us department heads- are meeting tomorrow evening," said Remus. "McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Arthur, and I are supposed to be the only ones present. I think it is safe to assume that they will all want to speak to you. Will you be alright with that?"

Harry turned his head and shared a smile with Draco; they had definitely been right about Remus. Harry knew that the werewolf would have no qualms about preventing the Order from seeing them if that is what Harry needed him to do.

The bespectacled boy turned back to Remus, "I think it would be best to explain it to all of them at once. At least I don't have to deal with the whole Order this way." Harry looked to Draco once more. "Do you want to come with me, or would you rather avoid them?"

Draco looked tense, but his voice was adamant, "I'm with you."

"Good," Harry smiled before returning his attention to Remus. "So, can we just wait to talk to Moody until then?"

"If that's how you would prefer to handle this, then certainly," Remus answered kindly.

"Is this going to get you into any trouble?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll be fine." Remus smiled comfortingly; "Now, what is it that you would like me to help you with? You mentioned an alteration earlier."

Lupin and the four teens returned to Hermione's room, where Harry explained what they wanted to do with the chocolate frog cards.

Draco pulled Harry aside while Lupin read over his original notes and began making adjustments. "Why don't you ask Hermione and Ron to start looking through the books they stole from the manor for information on Horcruxes? Then we can have an excuse to pull Lupin away and ask him about the spell Snape mentioned."

"Good thinking," Harry whispered. "I also wanted to make a card for Snape like the one we're making Remus, but I can't do that in front of Ron and Hermione yet, and they'd get suspicious if I asked for another one without saying who it's for."

"You want to give Snape…? That's a good idea, Harry;" Draco said thoughtfully, and then he offered Harry a small smile, "Thank you."

Harry smiled before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Since I don't know what's going to happen at that Order meeting tomorrow, why don't we split up and start looking through those books for anything useful?"

"Split up? Why can't we all do it in the same room?" Ron asked with a skeptical expression.

"Because you and Harry don't get anything done when left alone," Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "You can work with me in here, and Draco can work with Harry in their room. Then, once we have a system going, you can be trusted together." Once again, she had that I-know-something-you-don't look, and Harry was really starting to worry about what his friend was thinking.

Ron seemed to notice this as well, because he looked questioningly between Harry and Hermione before responding with a questioning tone. "Alright… We'll start with the books we have in here. Maybe Malfoy can figure out more about that potion."

Lupin raised his eyes from the page in front of him to glance at Harry; "Potion…?"

"We'll bring the card stuff with us and I'll explain while we work on it," said Harry.

Lupin responded with only a polite nod as he gathered his notes and took the cards that Ron handed him. Harry got the overall feeling that Remus knew there was more to their departure then the reason Harry offered.

Ron threw a suspicious glance in Harry and Draco's direction, and then fixed a questioning gaze on Hermione as the others exited.

Harry, Draco, and Remus headed toward the room that Harry and Draco shared. They seemed to have unanimously decided to remain silent until they were in the room.

Draco cast a silencing charm on the door as he closed it behind them, and then he and Harry settled on Harry's bed as usual. Draco gestured to the bed across from them when Harry failed to, and Remus did not sit of his volition.

With a courteous nod, Remus sat and then looked at Harry before counting out a few of the cards in his hand. "Shall I presume I am going to use the unaltered enchantment for four of the cards, and the altered version for an additional two?"

Harry blinked; "How do you do that?"

"Well, I assume you will want one for each of you, as well as Ron and Hermione;" Remus said practically before adding in amore questioning tone, "And one of the altered ones each for Severus and I."

"Yeah, actually that's exactly what we were thinking," Harry said with a grin.

The grin faltered when he noticed the torn expression on Draco's face. However, Lupin was the first to voice his concern. "What is it, Draco?"

"Do you… What do you think about what Snape did?" The blonde avoided the werewolf's eyes.

Lupin sighed wearily. "From what both of you have told me, I know that there is more to his actions than we realized after the fact. I would like to learn more about the events prior to those actions before I take an opinion, which is why I want to ask Hagrid about what he heard that night you mentioned."

"Do you think there's any way that what he did could be considered forgivable?" Harry asked curiously. He was beginning to find Remus' views on forgiveness and understanding to be quite justified.

Lupin seemed to contemplate the question as he answered; "I don't know for certain. If I had been in the position that it seems Severus was in, I would have looked for an alternative, as I'm certain he did. Depending on what alternatives were available, his choices may or may not be forgivable."

Remus glanced at Harry before shifting his gaze to the window. "If I truly had no other options and I was forced to choose between Dumbledore's life and my own, I would have chosen his, no question. His life was far more important and valuable then mine. However, if I had to choose between Dumbledore's life and yours, I would choose to save you. I wouldn't have to think about it, and it would have nothing to do with you being the Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One."

Harry was truly touched by that statement; he swallowed before answering weakly. "Snape isn't like you."

"You're right, but he does care about Draco," the lycanthrope answered. "His ways of showing it are just different. Severus has to be more guarded around those he's associated with; he can't openly defend Draco's welfare over that of his faction's as I can."

"Assuming he wants to," said Harry quietly.

"Naturally," Lupin answered softly.

Harry thought that over, and realized that Remus had not mentioned allegiances in the war as a form of motive. "So, you're saying what Snape did might not be related to which side of the war he's concerned about, as much as the people he cares about."

"Yes, Harry," Remus turned to meet said boy's eyes once again. "When James, Sirius, Peter, and I first joined the order, our reasons were far more personal than political. We wanted to protect the people and ideals that we cared about; my personal reasons still outweigh any political agenda."

Something Remus had said a moment before dawned on Harry. "You've argued for my wellbeing over the welfare of the Order before?"

"Why do you think Mad-Eye and the others contacted me before you when you are the one they wish to confront?" answered Lupin.

The werewolf's eyes turned sad as he explained, "I was content to speak my peace and then allow Dumbledore and later Sirius as well, to make the final decisions when it came to your best interest before. Dumbledore knew better then any of us how to keep you best protected from Lord Voldemort, and Sirius always had your happiness in mind. Most of what's left of the Order either sees you as a child or a savoir; they don't see _you_."

"…And a child or a savoir they would think to control," Draco added, and Remus nodded his weary agreement. The blonde turned to Harry, "We'll have to keep that in mind when we're speaking with them tomorrow evening."

"It's going to be tough to make them accept this," Harry said thoughtfully. "…But then, what can they do if they don't?"

"They can make things difficult for us," Draco responded as soon as the question passed Harry's lips. "They can get in our way, try to watch us, or even attempt to stop or contain us."

"They aren't like the Death Eaters," Harry argued quickly.

The blonde was just as quick in his retort. "If they were, we wouldn't be having this conversation because they would have imprisoned, tortured, or murdered us as soon as they heard we were acting against their wishes."

"We are in a war, Harry," said Lupin softly. "I don't like it either, but some people's views of right and wrong slip when they're thinking for the good of the masses…and many tend to forget that individuals mean just as much."

"How worried should we be?" asked Harry.

"They are not going to ambush you tomorrow, nor will they hold you by force," Lupin answered gently, "But as Draco said, they could make this more difficult then it need be…or worse, place you in more harm by drawing attention to you. You and Draco did well in disappearing when you escaped those Death Eater's." Remus' voice took on a steely note again, "Not that you should have been in that position to begin with."

"I'm sorry. I know it was a foolish idea to go off on my own like that," Harry began, and silenced when he noticed Remus shake his head.

"No, Harry; that is not how I meant that statement…although I'll admit I am glad to hear you say that." When Remus continued that steely note reappeared in his voice, "I meant that the Order should have handled the situation better. The others agreed when I said it would be necessary to continue to guard you at your Aunt and Uncle's house, but they continued to have only one person on watch at a time. Obviously, that was not good enough. It also took longer then it should have to notice your disappearance, and to find out what happened to you."

"So you did know something of Harry's excerpts before our arrival here," said Draco.

"I was notified once an entire day passed without any sign of Harry being in his relatives' house," Lupin answered. "I arrived there right away, despite being told that someone was already looking into it. It wasn't difficult to discern that he had left on his own." The werewolf switched his focus to Harry. "You Apparated from the park where you first saw Padfoot, didn't you?"

Harry nodded, "That really was foolish."

"As I said before, I understand;" Remus responded gently. "Now, let's focus on the things we can change. Aside from these cards, what can I do to help you?"

Harry grinned again, "A few things, actually…"

* * *

Chapter 13 edited 6-03-2010


	14. Deny what you cannot ignore

_Chapter 14: Deny What You Cannot Ignore._

_"Snape mentioned an incantation that he thought would work to destroy the soul fragments in the Horcruxes," said Harry. The brunette's grin widened as he continued. "He hated to admit it, but he said that you would know more about it, or at least know how to recognize or locate it."_

_Remus paused for a moment before responding as if he were checking his memory to be certain he heard that correctly. "Well, I won't pretend to be an expert on the subject of Horcruxes, but I suppose that is true. What is the incantation that he suggested?"_

_Harry's expression turned blank and he turned his attention to Draco. "What was the incantation again?"_

_Draco appeared to fight the urge to roll his eyes before he responded, "Victis plasmatia vae_."

"I've never heard that incantation before," said Remus. "Could he have mispronounced _victis __**plasmodia **__vae?"_

"It's possible," answered Draco. "He most likely came across it in some old text on dark rituals."

"He mentioned an intricate wand gesture that went along with the incantation," Harry commented. "Does that sound like the spell you're thinking of?"

Draco looked at Lupin as well. "In either case, would the spell you are thinking of destroy a Horcrux?"

"Yes, to both questions," Remus answered. "There are only two texts in existence which refer to this spell that I am aware of. I did some research for Dumbledore that brought me across them."

"Did Dumbledore mention Horcruxes to you when he asked you to do this research?" Harry recalled the questions Remus had posed to Mrs. Weasley earlier.

"Actually, I brought up Horcruxes when I realized everything I was researching pointed to them," Remus replied. "Dumbledore was trying to narrow down exactly how Voldemort managed to avoid death."

"Could you teach it to us?" Asked Harry, "And some of the other spells from those books we found at Malfoy Manor. I know your going to be busy with the Order and all, but when you are going to be here…"

"Of course I'd be happy to assist you, Harry." Remus answered kindly, which reminded Harry of when the former professor agreed to give him private lessons to learn the Patronus Charm. "I certainly consider this just as, if not more, important then anything I'll be doing for the Order."

Harry and Draco sorted the books and items they had retrieved from Malfoy Manor while Remus worked on the enchantment for the cards. Early into the arrangement, Harry had given up on working out Draco's filing system ("_No that section is archaic, the book you're holding is apothecary_"); now he just flipped through the books, told Draco what he noticed in it, and let the blonde decide what to do with them.

As he watched Remus place the intricate enchantment on the cards that were spread out before him on the bed, and saw Draco finish organizing their research materials, Harry began to wonder if this had been what it was like for his dad, working with Sirius and Remus on a prank.

Once the cards were finished, Remus found one of the books that contained the spell he had mentioned earlier, and began showing the boys the near impossible to master wand movements. Harry definitely regretted that the werewolf would no longer be teaching, since he certainly had a gift -and the patience- for it.

"There's no need to hold your wand so stiffly, Harry," Remus commented gently. "Try to think of it more as a paintbrush; you're meant to make smooth, sweeping gestures."

Harry adjusted his grip on the wand, keeping the former professor's suggestion in mind. "There you go, that's much better," said Remus with a kind smile.

The lycanthrope turned his warm eyes to the boy behind Harry. The former professor had asked them to stand in the centre of the room, with their backs facing each other's….that way they could not see each other's progress, just in case any competitiveness remained.

"There is no need to concentrate so hard, Draco," said Remus' hoarse voice from somewhere behind Harry. "You are doing extremely well, but no one can master this spell overnight. You're only going to give yourself a headache, and you really should have been resting today."

"Excellent, Harry," Remus commented, then after a few more tries he said, "Now if you boys don't mind, I'd like to call it a night. I believe we've all had a busy day, and I have to go to Hogwarts first thing in the morning."

"Alright, thanks Remus," said Harry. "Goodnight."

Draco and Remus echoed goodnights, and then the werewolf left the room.

Harry turned to see Draco attempting the intricate gestures one last time; he had to admit that the other boy was far more graceful than himself. The green-eyed boy had never appreciated that fact before…probably because anytime he saw the blonde using magic they were either competing or aiming spells at each other. In either, case, Harry was always too caught up in the moment to note the small details.

Draco stopped mid-motion and his eyes flickered over to Harry. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Harry blinked and needed a moment to bring his mind up to speed. "What?" he blankly asked.

Draco had lowered his arms already. "Your expression while you were watching me was kind of…strange. Was I doing something wrong?"

"No," Harry answered quickly. "You look fine."

Both boys blinked a couple times while that statement sunk in, and then Draco's eyebrows rose slightly while Harry's furrowed.

"I meant that you move really elegantly while you're using magic." The raven-haired boy emphasized his previous statement. Then he thought for a moment and added, "Actually, you move like that all the time now that I think about it."

Draco just watched the bespectacled boy for a moment, before answering in a rather uncertain tone. "Well, my parents were big on that kind of thing and grace seems to run in the family, so the trait is probably just bred into me. Thank you, though…"

Harry was fascinated with the response that anyone else would have found surprising from the blonde. No one would expect Draco Malfoy to become nervous or uncomfortable at such a statement; if anything, one might expect him to accept it courteously as a compliment, or make a witty remark as if it was an obvious fact. Harry was pleased that he had not expected such a reaction from the other boy. Although he still was not sure what he expected, or why he had said any of that to begin with.

Harry realized that he was still staring at the wan boy, who had long turned his eyes and face away, and seemed to be staring at a low spot of the wall as he pondered something.

"I didn't mean to-" Harry began but was interrupted by the fair boy.

"It's fine, really." Draco looked at Harry again, his face carefully neutral. "I think I'm going to turn in. Lupin's right, I really shouldn't have pushed it so much today."

"Okay," Harry answered quickly; glad for an excuse to end the somewhat awkward conversation. "I think I'll turn in too. It has been a long day."

Draco gathered his borrowed pajamas and headed toward the bathroom, while Harry pulled his own sleepwear out of his trunk and changed in the bedroom. When Draco returned, they cast their usual spells on the door and window and climbed into their beds.

"Good night, Harry." Draco's voice was slightly muffled by the blankets he was buried under.

"Sleep tight, Draco." Harry's response was clear, but slightly distant, as if he were already drifting to sleep…or deep in thought.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found Draco already awake and dressed, sitting on his well-made bed, and reading one of the potions texts they had pilfered from his father's and Snape's private research room.

"Good morning," Harry noticed the blonde start before he turned to him, looking a little lost before blinking. Then, the silver-eyed boy wore an expression that was either embarrassment or slight irritation, Harry could not discern which.

"Good morning," Draco responded quietly, and Harry decided that the pale boy was embarrassed that Harry had startled him.

"How long have you been up?" asked the green-eyed boy; he decided to pretend he did not notice for the other boy's sake.

"I'm not sure…" Draco answered, "Long enough to finish three and a half chapters."

Harry chuckled, "For me or Ron that would be ages, but you're more like Hermione when it comes to academics. Have you seen if anyone else is up yet?"

The blonde shook his head. Harry wondered if he was concerned about being around the others alone…he would not blame him if he were. "Do you want to head down with me after I get dressed?"

"Sure;" Draco positioned a ribbon he was using as a bookmark in place and closed the old tome.

They left the room and walked to the kitchen in silence. When they entered, they found Ron and Hermione talking animatedly in hushed tones at the table, while Mrs. Weasley busied herself at the stove. The room smelled like a mix of chocolate and pancakes.

"Oh, good, you're finally up!" said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully when she noticed their entrance. "Sit down and eat…you're both far too thin, especially you, Draco."

Harry and Draco sat across from Ron and Hermione. Once they had all greeted each other, Draco leaned toward Harry and murmured, "Is she always so emotionally vacillate?"

"Not that I've noticed," Harry whispered back, then leaned over the table toward Ron and raised his voice slightly. "What's going on with your mum?"

Ron chuckled and leaned forward as well, "This is her way of making up for yesterday."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances and shrugs before Mrs. Weasley returned to the table with chocolate chip pancakes, which the blonde eyed peculiarly after politely thanking the red-haired woman. When she returned to the sink, Draco asked quietly; "Chocolate for breakfast?"

"She must feel really bad about what she said yesterday," said Ron unsympathetically through a large mouthful of pancakes.

"Why doesn't she just apologize and explain that?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron eat with a revolted expression.

"Because then, she wouldn't be Mum," Ron answered, thankfully after swallowing.

That said, all the teens began eating their breakfast, and Mrs. Weasley was just about to leave the room when Harry remembered something. "Mrs. Weasley, has Remus left already?"

"Why, yes, he left quite early," Mrs. Weasley answered as she turned back to the youth. "He was up rather late with Alastor too, but- Oh! He left a note for you."

Mrs. Weasley crossed to the cupboard and removed a neatly folded piece of parchment, which she handed to Harry. "I'll be heading out to Diagon Alley in a little while, so let me know if any of you need anything." The mothering woman smiled at the teens before leaving the room. "Don't forget to wash the dishes, Ron!" She called over her shoulder before closing the door.

Harry wasted no time in unfolding the parchment to read the brief note.

_Harry, I'm sure you are seated over a rather large breakfast as you read this; I believe Molly has taken an understanding to your position, even if she doesn't understand the situation. I talked to Alastor last night; neither he nor anyone else from the Order will be contacting you before the previously discussed meeting this evening. _

_In addition, no one other than Molly will be there today, and I believe she will be busy, so you should have the place to yourselves. I do not know if you noticed, but I took the card intended for me last night. Thank you Harry, that was very thoughtful. _

_Contact me if there is anything you would like me to pick up for you while I am at Hogwarts. I have some books and notes I think you might enjoy on the desk in my room. Feel free to help yourself to anything of interest. -Remus._

Harry passed the note to Draco and then he glanced over each of his friends. "We should be able to get plenty of research done today, and come up with a plan for how we're going to do this."

Grey eyes scanned the memorandum before Hermione looked from the two boys to the note questioningly and Harry motioned for Draco to pass it over.

Hermione held the parchment so both she and Ron could read at the same time. She finished first and commented, "I swear, he's only a step behind Dumbledore when it comes to appearing ubiquitous."

"He's certainly cleverer then most of Slytherin house gave him credit for," Draco conceded, before looking slightly ashamed. Harry patted his hand in an assuring gesture before picking up his utensils to resume eating. He stopped and raised a brow when he noticed Hermione watching him with a pleased expression.

"What would you want him to pick up for you at Hogwarts?" Ron asked before Harry could question the bushy-haired girl.

"Books maybe," suggested Hermione as Harry shrugged.

The raven-haired boy furrowed his brows for a second before alternating his gaze between the other three. "Would Draco's things still be there? We forgot about clothes and such yesterday…"

Draco looked at the others in turn with an incredulous expression. "I think he was offering to get the thing we _need_ from the headmaster's office."

Comprehension dawned on the other teenagers' faces.

"Is this whole thing written in code?" asked Ron as his eyes scanned over the message again.

"I think it's just carefully written in case anyone else tried to read it," said Hermione as she too, reread the note. "It sounds like he's referring to a thoughtful greeting card, like a thank you or condolence letter, what is he talking about?"

"The chocolate frog card we gave him," said Harry. "It also sounds like he made sure no one would bother us today."

"Then we should make use of that," said Hermione thoughtfully, and with a slightly mischievous note in Harry's opinion.

"We'll have to see what he left in his room," the green-eyed boy agreed with a nod; "And you have to see the way Draco organized all the stuff we brought back yesterday Hermione, you'll definitely appreciate it more than I."

"I'm sure you appreciate it," Hermione said kindly, then quietly added, "Just in a different way."

Once again, Ron started speaking before Harry could question their female friend. "I can't believe a member of the Order actually gave us permission to go through their things."

"Ron, we aren't going to go through Lupin's things!" Hermione turned to the redhead with a reprimanding expression. "We're just going to get the books and notes from the top of his desk."

"But we might be able to figure out what the Order's got him doing," said Ron before turning to Harry for support. "He did say to help yourself to anything of interest, and well, that's of interest, right?"

"I don't know if that's what he meant," said Harry, feeling slightly guilty that he had thought the same thing for a moment. "Hermione's right in any case; we shouldn't just go through all his things. He'd tell us anything he thought we might need to know. We'll just look through the stuff in his desk."

"Fine," the blue-eyed boy sighed.

"It's not like Lupin would leave anything confidential just lying around, anyway," said Hermione after a quick eye roll. "You won't find anything that he intends to keep from you."

Ron nodded at the statement. "I'll start on the dishes, then." He stood from the table and began waving his wand, directing the dishes to the sink and causing his friends to have to duck the flying tableware.

Draco rose from the table once it was safe. "I think I'll get some of the money I took from my wardrobe and see if Mrs. Weasley would mind picking up a change of clothes for me while she's out."

"I'll bring the books from my room and my notes from our research last night to your room," said Hermione as she too stood. "We may as well work in there today, since you already have it organized and we don't have to worry about interruptions."

"I'll check Remus' room and bring anything useful to our room too, then," decided Harry as he followed the bushy-haired girl out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Hermione…" Harry called the brown-eyed girl in a group whisper. He noticed Draco spare a glance over his shoulder from where he was walking further up the stairs, but the blonde resumed walking when Harry made no move to stop him.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione said quietly so as not to awake Mrs. Black's portrait.

"What did you mean earlier?" Hermione looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes before elaborating. "When you said I appreciate Draco's systematizing differently?"

"Oh, well, it just seems like you're starting to appreciate Draco and find some of his qualities more appealing now that you're seeing him a new light." Hermione answered simply with a saccharine smile.

"Okay…" Harry was not sure if he found the way she phrased that as odd or simply Hermione-ish. "Also, what's with all the looks lately?"

"Looks…?" repeated Hermione, not looking confused in the least. "What do you mean?"

"I mean all the looks you keep giving me and Draco," Harry deadpanned.

"I'm just pleased that you and Draco are giving each other a chance," the bushy-haired girl answered lightly. "I know how _you_ are, and I know that Draco must have gone through a lot, and yet he's still putting a lot of trust in you."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed; something was odd about Hermione's answers and her demeanor in general. She also still had that I-know-something-you-don't look. "Why do I get the feeling that we're having two very different conversations?"

Hermione's answering grin was a little too victorious for his liking. "Maybe you should ask yourself that. You already have _my _answers."

"Answers to what...?" Ron had finished the dishes and was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry reckons that I'm looking at _him and Draco_ oddly," answered Hermione with a smile.

Ron raised his eyebrows slightly and shifted his gaze between Harry and Hermione. "Oh;" he sounded like he had just choked on something.

Harry took in Ron's reaction, as well the _I-told-you-so _look that Hermione was throwing at the redhead, and decided that he needed to corner Ron…alone. "Alright then, sorry Hermione; I guess I'm just a little punchy. Go ahead and get those notes. Ron, want to come to Remus' room with me? Knowing Remus, there might be a lot of books and notes to get."

Ron's abashed expression melted away, and he grinned up at his friend; "Sounds good to me."

"Do _not_ go through Lupin's private things, you two," warned Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione." Harry did not have to force his voice to sound assuring. "I don't intend to invade Remus' privacy, and I won't let Ron either."

With one last reproachful glare, the brown-eyed girl turned and continued up the stairs. Harry waited for Ron to catch up to him before both boys started for Remus' room.

It was not until they stopped in front of a random, unknown door and had a brief debate because neither was certain which room belonged to Remus that Harry realized he had never been inside either Remus or Sirius' bedrooms. He opened the door they were standing in front of and both boys peeked inside.

The room was a little smaller then most of the other bedrooms in Grimmauld Place, and had another door on the right wall, which was currently closed. The room itself was neat, clean, and simply decorated, but comfortable, almost cozy. There was a twin bed in the corner with a small bedside table next to it, a writing desk underneath the room's only window, a set of bookshelves that was bowing under the weight of more tomes then it seemed designed to hold, and a small wardrobe.

"I think this is it," said Harry as he stepped into the room.

He walked to the desk, which had a stack of books and a couple folders of notes lying neatly on top of it. At the corner of the desk was an old photo frame; the kind that holds two photographs and folds in the middle to be packed away easily. The first photo to grab Harry's attention was of three boys, who were probably twelve or thirteen years old. Harry recognized his father and Sirius right away, and then realized that the third boy was a young Peter Pettigrew. All three were smiling and waving at whoever was taking the photo, which Harry assumed had been Remus.

The second photo was obviously taken in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Three beds away from the camera, laid a boy. He was fifteen or sixteen years old, and appeared to be the wing's only patient when the photo was taken. He was curled up tightly on his side, and between the blankets, pillow, and his light brown hair, very little of his face was visible.

Harry could tell that he was unconscious, and could make out a nasty bruise across his pale jaw, as well as an angry red wound that crossed the bridge of his nose and continued onto the only visible cheekbone. One of the boy's hands was on the pillow beside his face and was wrapped in bandages, which continued down his arm and disappeared under the blankets. Curled protectively around the boy was a huge, black, grim-like dog. Its head was resting on the frail-looking boy and it alternated between watching him in concern and watching the photographer with an expression that clearly warned them to stay away.

It did not take long for Harry to recognize the boy as a younger Remus and the dog as Sirius in his Animagus form. He also assumed that Remus' injuries were a result of a recent transformation, but he could not figure out why the werewolf would keep such a grim reminder of the condition that he suffered from.

"I wonder where that door leads," said Ron from somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turned as the redhead approached the mentioned door and wrenched it open. On the other side was another, larger bedroom. It contained a generous bed centered against the back wall with a small bedside table on either end and a pair of bookshelves lined the window…one had an array of different items filling it, the other seemed to have been commandeered by Remus.

There was also a large wardrobe, and two doors; one of which obviously led to the hall; the other was slightly ajar, revealing a small bathroom. The large bedroom was cleaner then the rest of Grimmauld Place, and had more items in it that exposed the owner's personality than Remus' room, but felt less lived in.

"This must have been Sirius' room," said Ron.

"What makes you say that?" Harry walked over to where Ron was standing near the bed.

The lanky redhead pointed to one of the bedside tables. "Because the other room is obviously Lupin's and only one of them would have those photos."

Harry noticed that Ron was pointing to two nicely framed photographs on the table beside the bed. One photo was of Harry's father, with Sirius and Remus this time. They were older then they had been when the photo in Remus' room was taken; it was probably near their graduation.

Sirius was standing between the other two, with an arm draped over each of the other boys' shoulders. All three were smiling. After a minute, James turned his head and said something that the viewer could not hear due to the silent photograph, before waving at someone in the distance. Sirius chuckled, and Remus blanched and supported his head against Sirius' shoulder for a moment.

The second photo obviously took place at James and Lily's wedding. Lily was beaming in her white dress; James and Sirius were wearing tuxedos; and Remus was wearing a nice suit. Harry assumed they had all decided to wear Muggle clothing for the sake of his mother's family.

When the Remus in the photo noticed the photographer, he made to step out of the shot, but Sirius would not have it. He pulled Remus back by the waist and was obviously refusing to let go until it was clear the werewolf was not going anywhere. Harry's parents were arm-in-arm beside them, and they were all laughing.

Now taking in the details of the rest of the room, Harry noticed a few other photos on the bookshelf and the other bedside table; all were of the marauders sans Peter -or just of Sirius and Remus- except for one, which was of James playing Quidditch. The bespectacled boy also noticed some other items that he recognized as Sirius' things.

"Lupin's room was probably for a nanny or tutor originally," Ron commented as he too looked around the room. "I guess Sirius and Lupin wanted to be near each other." He was watching Harry now, as if trying to gauge his reaction to the room.

"They were alone for a long time." Harry smiled, trying to assure his friend that he was fine with being in Sirius' old room. "I'm glad Sirius was able to spend time with Remus again, and have some fun while he was stuck here."

"Yeah," Ron nodded, still watching Harry through the corner of his eye. "After that reunion, I wasn't surprised at all that Lupin would move in here to stay with Sirius; and judging by those photos, I'd say they were pretty close before the whole Azkaban thing."

"That had to be hard," said Harry as he looked over some of the photos again. "I can't imagine what it would have been like if I was old enough to understand what was happening then, or to really miss everyone. Imaging losing all your best mates like that?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Harry, when was the last time either of us held each other like that?" Ron pointed to the photos on the bedside table.

Harry turned to his friend and raised his eyebrows as he took an involuntary step backwards; "Huh? Of course _we'd_ never-"

"…_And_," Ron continued loudly over his best friend's platitude; "I don't know about you, but even if I could turn into a dog, I wouldn't curl up around you in bed."

"I wouldn't either," Harry agreed quickly. "Sirius and Remus were just…_different_."

Ron stared at the green-eyed boy incredulously. "…_Just different_…? Harry, I know you can see what's going on between Hermione and me; I bet you were one of the first to _really_ see it. That said, Hermione's right, mate; you _are_ oblivious about this sort of thing."

Harry stared at the redhead in confusion and mild irritation. "When did Hermione say that? …And anyway, what are we talking about? _What _sort of thing?"

"Look at the photos, Harry, _really _look at them;" Ron said patiently. "Now, think of the times you saw or talked to Sirius and Lupin over fifth year."

Harry was now looking at Ron as if he were concerned for the redhead's mental state. "They were close, Ron. I'd say that was pretty obvious from the beginning."

"Yes, it was." Ron sighed and shook his head; "Never mind…sorry about that, Harry. Let's get those books and notes back to Hermione and Draco before they plan this whole thing without us."

"Okay…" Harry tuned and followed Ron back into Remus' room, taking one last glance around Sirius' before closing the door. "We should send those two in here later. I'm sure they'd love to take a look at the books Remus has in these rooms."

The blue-eyed boy nodded his agreement, and both boys gathered the items off Lupin's desk before leaving the room. Harry noticed that Ron gave him another incredulous look before closing the door, and then they walked back to Harry and Draco's room in silence; each lost in his own thoughts.

When they entered the room, Draco had a potion brewing in the corner, where he had set up a makeshift lab. He had several of the books they had taken from his old home laid out around him and was writing notes. Every now and then, he would make a noncommittal sound to Hermione, who was talking animatedly while sitting on the opposite bed and taking notes of her own from the books she was looking through.

"Oh good; Harry, why don't you give those books to Draco, since he can organize them better." Hermione commented as Harry and Ron entered. "We'll look over the notes, Ron."

Harry handed the books he had been carrying to the blonde, who looked a little more tense then usual. The green-eyed boy sat on the bed as well and offered Draco a sympathetic smile. "Hermione can get a little voracious about research," he whispered.

"I noticed," murmured Draco dryly.

Ron had already sat down beside Hermione -who had taken the notes- and the two were now whispering to each other rapidly. Ron seemed a little dazed, and Hermione looked oddly excited, if a little annoyed.

"What's going on?" Draco whispered to Harry. "Granger kept giving me these odd appraising glances when she thought I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty certain that she has Ron working with her on whatever her plan is." Harry took a nonchalant glance at his long-time friends before turning his full attention to the silver-eyed boy beside him. "Sorry about leaving you alone with her for so long, we couldn't find Remus' room at first and then we got a little sidetracked looking at his and Sirius' old photos."

"That's fine, Harry. I don't want you to feel responsible for me," Draco responded quietly. "I haven't been in here the whole time anyway. I was recruited by Mrs. Weasley to help inventory the Order's potion supplies, and make a list of what needs to be restocked."

"Remus must have told her how skilled you are with potions," Harry commented. Then, he motioned to the cauldron in the corner; "What is that, anyway?"

A small smile touched the pale boy's lips, "Thanks." His expression turned indifferent again as he glanced at the cauldron. "I recalled that the Order needs more blood replenishing potion and all the ingredients were here, so…" Draco motioned to the bubbling potion in lieu of finishing the statement.

"What is that?" Ron suddenly asked, looking at the make shift lab as if he had just noticed it.

"Draco's making a blood replenishing potion since Lupin used the last of the Order's when he was healing him." Hermione answered offhandedly as she pored over Lupin's old notes. "These are _brilliant_; it's no wonder the marauders got away with so much."

"These books are excellent, too;" Draco commented as he flipped through the third he had picked up. "If this is the kind of defense against the Dark Arts he would teach, then they really need to get someone like him back at Hogwarts."

"Or just get him back," said Harry as he picked up one of the books the wan Slytherin had already filed.

"That's against the law now," Ron commented, and then he quickly looked up as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Don't start, we _know_; it's unfair and unjust. We agree, but there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Hermione deflated and nodded dejectedly. She turned to Harry as she asked, "Did you ask Lupin to help you learn some of the advanced spells?"

"Yes, and he agreed…of course." Harry shifted on the bed to face Hermione. "He already started working with us last night. He found a spell that should destroy the Horcruxes once we remove the protective spells."

"Really, already...?" Hermione looked impressed for a few seconds before she smiled broadly; "That's wonderful! We should make a list of all the other spells we find that you two should learn…and Ron and I will try to learn some too, of course."

The next few hours passed with the four teens poring over the books, notes, and artifacts they had in the room. Occasionally, someone would share aloud something they had found, or asked a question to the others.

Draco would stop every so often to explain certain references to Harry that were lost on the Gryffindor; and he got up to tend to his potion every few minutes. Sometimes the blonde would ask Harry what he thought of certain spells or theories that he came across.

Hermione likewise, would stop to assist or direct Ron, although more often then Draco did for Harry. She and Ron also continued whatever hushed conversation they had started earlier, every now and then they would attempt a discreet glance at the room's other two occupants and start whispering again.

Finally, Harry grew tired of the research, the glances and knowing or appraising looks, and the whispering that obviously was not about what they were reading. "All right, is anyone else is up for a break?"

Draco nodded as he marked his page and closed the book he was reading.

"I definitely am," said Ron as he unceremoniously closed a book and tossed it on the floor.

Hermione frowned at the redhead as she stretched her back and yawned. "I could use a break, too."

"So what have you two been whispering about?" Harry asked as he turned to stare at his best friends.

"Oh, nothing terribly important," Hermione responded in a too-casual tone as Ron scratched his nose in embarrassment. "Ron, why don't you show Draco those other books you were mentioning, and Harry and I will get some drinks and sandwiches from the kitchen."

Ron shot Hermione a look that easily read as _you have to be kidding_; Harry gave his friends a rather threatening look; and Draco completely froze and watched the others.

"Hermione," said Harry. "I don't know what you are thinking or planning, but I don't think Ron has been nearly accepting enough of Draco to go leaving them alone together."

"If you would like some time to speak to Harry alone," Draco added, "All you need to do is ask me to give you some time."

"I think she was actually trying to prevent me and Harry from speaking alone," said Ron, to Hermione's blatant displeasure. Then, blue eyes met green pointedly; "I don't much like the idea of spending time alone with Malfoy, Harry, but I'm not going to outright attack the ferret."

"Well, that makes me feel loads better." Harry's tone was sarcastic, but his face was still angry. "Can you say anything to or about Draco without being a right arse?"

"What? Just because-" Ron started, and Hermione cut in quickly.

"You are both being far more hostile than necessary," the bushy-haired girl said forcefully. "Ron, Harry's right. You verbally assault Draco every chance you get…and Harry, you are getting a little too defensive. I understand that this is a difficult situation for all of us, but biting each other's heads off isn't going to help."

"I think the three of you have some things to work out, so I'm going to get those drinks and sandwiches myself," said Draco evenly. "If I find Kreacher, I'll ask him to show me to Lupin's room." Directing Harry a look that clearly said _it's all right_, the blonde gracefully left the room.

Harry turned to his friends as soon as the door had closed behind the fair boy. "Alright, I'm sorry for being so snippy, but what are you two on about?"

"Don't look at me mate," Ron said as he raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I was trying to talk her out of these crazy thoughts until I realized she has a point. I still think we should just stay out of it, though." The last statement was directed at Hermione, as Ron stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"To the study," Ron answered. "I'll get those books we found useful the other day, since you wanted them here anyway. Sort this out while I'm gone; I still have to wrap my head around it." He cast a _good luck_ expression at Harry on his way out the door.

"Alright, what is going on?" Harry said exasperatedly. "You been giving me and Draco these funny looks all day yesterday and all of today as well, and now Ron's acting barmy."

"Ron mentioned the photos and the conversation you had in Sirius' room," said Hermione in a tone that meant she was about to dive into a long explanation. "To most people, the closeness that Sirius and Lupin had would appear a little unusual for two boys. Not that there is anything wrong with it, but it just strikes them as peculiar. The fact that you _noticed_ their behavior, but found nothing odd about it is a little…_telling_."

Harry did not say anything as he tried to figure out what his usually clever friend was trying to say. "You think that Sirius and Remus might have been closer than _normal friends_; is that it?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, but appeared to be waiting for some further reaction.

Harry was about to tell his friend to just tell him whatever she intended him to figure out, when the penny dropped.

"Bloody hell…you're right." Harry thought for another moment, "But what about all the looks you've been…wait… _Wait-wait-wait_, you think that _I_ could like _Draco_ like _that_?"

"Is it really _that_ unimaginable?" Hermione asked delicately. "The two of you have always been acutely aware of each other. From the first time you met, it was like there were two magnets in you that made you two naturally gravitate towards each other. You've always been passionate, if not obsessive, when it came to him.

"The last few years at school, Draco backed off from you. Most of his gibes were directed at Ron or Gryffindor as a whole, and it usually wasn't just him; it was all of Slytherin. However, you still would retaliate to him alone…it was like you couldn't see or think straight when he was around."

Hermione smiled lightly, "And now that we've seen this other side to him, well… You have to admit, you've reacted rather strongly to him. You've always had that saving-people-thing, but I don't know; it's different with him. It's like the way Ron is so defensive of me or Sirius was so protective of Remus."

Harry laughed, "Hermione, you can't actually think…" Both of their smiles fell. "I guess I can understand why you would think that, but you're wrong. Sure, I like Draco; he's nice now that he isn't trying to be what his father or anyone wants him to…and of course I want to protect him, he needs it, but I can't feel like _that _towards him."

"Why not?" asked Hermione solemnly. "It's not unheard of, and being The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Chosen One doesn't make you any less human. Look, I won't say anything else if you don't want me to, but I want you to keep an open mind and _don't fight your feelings_."

Before Harry could respond, the door opened and Ron stumbled in with an armload of books. "Have you two sorted this mess out yet?" He asked unconcernedly as he dropped the tomes on the bed beside Hermione.

"You mean the mess where Hermione reckons I'm bi and fancy Draco?" Harry said expecting Ron to share a look with him as though it was one of the funniest things he had heard.

Instead, the redhead just nodded. "So…?"

"'_So_' what...?" Harry asked in surprise. "Wait, before you left you said you could see her point. _That_'s what all that was about in Sirius' room! You actually believe this?"

"I just think that Hermione's reasoning makes sense," said Ron as the tips of ears turned pink. "Whatever you feel, or decide, or do, is up to you Harry. I just want you to know that -while I don't get it- we're mates no matter what, okay?"

Harry blinked a few times, not sure whether to laugh or groan in frustration. He settled on the former, "You two actually think that I'm falling for Draco?"

Ron nodded uncertainly and Hermione said, "Well, yes."

"I don't know how to respond to that," said Harry as he quickly ceased the strained laughter.

"Then don't," said Ron with a small shrug.

"Maybe that means you need to think about it," suggested Hermione.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. Harry stood and moved towards it, "Er… yes?"

"It's Draco," the blonde's muffled drawl sounded from behind the door. "Is it safe to come in yet, or should I come back later?"

Harry opened the door quickly, "Come in; we're done talking about this." He took a tray of sandwiches, crisps, and sodas; which was floating ahead of the pale boy. Draco had somehow managed to keep his wand trained on the tray as he balanced several heavy books in his arms. "Found some you liked, then?"

"Lupin has an impressive collection," the blonde commented as he gently tipped the books onto his bed. "I left a note so he would know which ones we have."

The pale Slytherin turned back to look at Harry questioningly, almost calculative. The bespectacled boy noticed that the blonde was breathing deeper than usual, and his ashen locks and too-big clothes were tousled from his efforts to balance and release the tomes without damaging them.

Harry immediately dismissed the feeling rising in his chest as concern that the other boy had overtaxed himself too soon after the terrible ordeal and subsequent healing he had gone through.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked with a glance at Ron and Hermione. The former was looking slightly ill, and the latter was fighting a grin.

"I'm fine…are you?" Harry responded. Hermione lost the struggle against her grin.

"Well, looks like it time to eat," said Ron with a smirk as he and Hermione helped themselves.

Draco sat down looking wary, and Harry sat down as well, looking rather confused. "Do I want to know?" asked the fair boy.

"No," Harry answered. "You don't…trust me."

"Alright," Draco responded with a small nod.

Neither boy looked at the others as they ate.

* * *

Chapter fourteen edited 6-04-2010.


	15. Standing srong and breaking down

Chapter 15: Standing Strong and Breaking Down.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly as the four teens each dwindled on their own thoughts while they continued researching Horcruxes and advanced defense against the Dark Arts. The books that they brought back from Malfoy Manor proved to be quite useful. After organizing all of their materials, Draco had decided to go over Snape's potions notes to try to determine what Voldemort planned to make the man do.

Hermione continued to cast appraising glances and knowing looks at Harry and Draco. Only now a warning look from Ron usually followed these, directed at the bushy-haired girl. In addition, Harry would glance at Draco with an unreadable expression whenever Ron, or a particularly interesting entry in whichever book she happened to be reading at the time, distracted Hermione.

Harry could not deny, even -and perhaps especially- to himself, that Hermione had a point in what she had said about Harry and Draco's reactions toward each other while they were at school. When he thought about it, he could not imagine what life at Hogwarts would have been like without Draco, who had somehow affected the person Harry became over the years just as much as Ron and Hermione had. He also wondered why he never questioned their odd magnetism toward each other before.

However, he still refused to accept that their attraction was romantic in any way. Sure, he felt differently about Draco now that he realized the other boy was not what he always assumed him to be…and never truly had been. He liked the blonde and wanted to him to remain safe, but did he really feel what Hermione thought he did for the fair boy?

The object of Harry's thoughts interrupted them when he released a small, frustrated sigh and tossed his platinum hair out of his eyes before scribbling down more notes. After releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding and mentally shaking himself, Harry decided that he would try to talk to Remus in private soon. If he, Hermione, and Ron were right about the nature of the werewolf's relationship with Sirius, then maybe Remus could offer Harry some advice on how to be sure about this.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to Grimmauld Place in the early evening. Mrs. Weasley dropped off the items she had picked up for the teens as well as some dinner, and then informed them all that the kitchen would be off limits for the remainder of the evening, as the other Order heads of departments would be arriving over the next hour.

"When should me and Draco head down there to talk to them?" asked Harry before Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Someone, most likely Remus, will come to get you after they've discussed some other matters," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Oh, and the kitchen door has already been Imperturbed, so no tricks. Good night, kids."

After Mrs. Weasley left, Harry began to put away the books and notes he had accumulated around him, knowing that he would not get any more work done. Draco seemed to feel the same, as he marked the page of Snape's potions journal that he was currently deciphering and began to put away his notes as well.

"Are you nervous?" asked Harry.

"I'd be a fool not to be," Draco responded quietly. Harry noted that Hermione's eyes had stopped moving over the page she was supposedly reading and Ron was playing with a lose thread on his jumper.

"They aren't going to do anything to you." Harry hoped to reach a tone that would be supportive to the fair boy, but would not imply anything to the girl who was pretending not to listen or the boy who was trying not to hear what he didn't want to. "They aren't like the Death Eaters or the Ministry. They'll be fair, and no one is throwing you in a dungeon or sending you to Azkaban."

"I have a feeling… Something's coming," Draco murmured. "I don't know what exactly, but I think-"

"-Something's going to change," Harry finished for the other boy, who nodded.

"Everything is changing," the silver-eyed boy added. "It's _been_ changing, but I just have a bad feeling about tonight."

Harry actually agreed with the blonde about this, but he did not think that would be a very comforting thing to say. "Well, whatever happens, we're in it together, right?"

Draco nodded and then a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he softly whispered, "Merlin help that Phoenix lot."

Harry could not help but laugh at that, which earned him a confused look from Ron and an irritatingly pleased glance from Hermione.

"I should start bottling that potion before we have to head down." Draco stood and crossed to the cauldron full of cooling blood replenishing potion, which he had finished brewing earlier.

"I'll help you," said Harry as he also stood. He indicated the book he had discarded when the blonde glanced back at him. "I'm not going to be able to focus on any of that anyway."

"You know," Ron stated somewhat loudly from across the room, "Since Lupin already knows what's going on and is obviously backing you Harry, the rest of the Order might not be as quick to judge. Especially if he closed down their arguments like he did with Mum."

"Ron does have a point," Hermione added before casting a quick, impressed glance at the redhead. "They might be more open to what you have to say than you think. They know that Dumbledore had decided to include you on some important mission at the end; that has to stand for something."

"Oh, I'm about ready for anything at this point," said Harry. "Don't worry; I'm not going to be argumentative or defensive as soon as I walk in the door."

Draco nodded but kept his eyes remained on the vial he was pouring the potion into. "It's a good idea to find out what we need to work against before we start revealing more than we need to."

"My thinking, exactly," agreed the green-eyed boy.

Just then, there was a gentle knock at the door, followed by Remus' voice. "Harry, Draco…? The Order is wondering if they might have a word with you."

Harry hurried to the door and allowed Remus in. "How many are here?"

"There are six of us; McGonagall, Kingsley, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Focey, and myself," answered Remus. "McGonagall will treat you much the same as she did whist you were her students. She did the same with my friends and I when we first joined the Order, so please don't think that she is trying to belittle you in any way.

"Kingsley and I have already spoken -no details obviously- but he has assured me that he'll be fair, and I believe that he will. Mad-Eye and Foyer will be suspicious of Draco's situation. Arthur will most likely try to talk you out of doing this without the Order's assistance. I haven't told of any of them that I already know as much as I do."

Harry nodded and saw Draco swallow nervously beside him. He bit his lip and noticed that Remus seemed to understand this exchange. "Why don't I tell them you'll be joining us in a moment?"

"That would be great," Harry answered and then offered Remus a small smile. "Thanks, Remus."

With a nod and an understanding glance, the lycanthrope closed the door behind him as he left.

Harry turned to Draco, "Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes," the pale Slytherin answered and met Harry's gaze. "I can't hide from everybody, and they'll be less of a hindrance to you if they accept that I'm not a Death Eater."

"Okay, but you're staying beside me the whole time," responded Harry.

"I hadn't planned on leaving your side, to be honest," Draco murmured with a nervous and somewhat embarrassed expression.

"That's the Slytherin cunning I've heard so much about," said Harry as he helped the blonde gather the vials of potion. "They can't take you down without risking me and we all know they aren't going to do that."

"Best to play it safe, right?" the silver-eyed boy replied.

"Right," said Harry, then he turned to Hermione and Ron. "Wish us luck."

"You'll need it," said Ron.

"Just don't lose your temper, Harry," said Hermione as the two boys headed out of the room. "If all else fails, let Draco handle the damage control."

"You would think I go around running my mouth off, the way she's acting," Harry said in an attempt to keep the conversation light as the two boys walked down the hall.

"You would think your temper had never gotten you into trouble before, the way you're reacting," countered Draco without skipping a beat, but his voice was a little weak.

The bespectacled boy snorted. "Even when you're scared, your wit is spot on."

"Naturally," murmured the blonde.

Harry realized that the other boy did not deny the accusation that he was afraid. "Look, they won't do anything to me, and I won't let them do anything to you. Worst case scenario: we can't come back here."

"You own this house, Harry," Draco reminded the raven-haired boy dryly.

Harry chuckled, "Okay then, worse case scenario: we make a few enemies when you fail to talk me down and I throw them out in a temper tantrum. Then we have one more thing to worry about; not too bad, I suppose."

"We've both had worse," the pale Slytherin agreed.

Harry nodded in agreement, but did not verbally respond, as they had reached the kitchen door. Deciding on a slightly different approach after Draco's little reminder, Harry opened the door without knocking.

The six heads of the Order stopped conversing as soon as the door opened. Moody, Shacklebolt, and a wizard whom Harry assumed to be Focey had their wands partially drawn, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley looked like they were refraining from scolding Harry on for his lack of manners, while Remus looked thoughtful and the corner of his mouth twitched as if he were hiding his amusement from the others.

Suppressing the urge to gulp as six very powerful witches and wizards stared at him expectantly, Harry moved toward the table. Draco remained about a step and a half behind him on his right until Harry sat down, and then the blonde seated himself beside him. Harry felt like some sort of diplomat.

"Remus said you wanted to speak with us," the green-eyed boy asked, hoping he did not sound as unimpressive as he felt.

"Yes, well perhaps we should get the introductions out of the way first," said Shacklebolt in his deep voice. Harry noted that the Auror looked much the same as he had when they were first introduced.

"I think we all know who everyone is, Kingsley," growled Moody, who's magical eye fixed on Draco as his normal eye regarded Harry.

"Not necessarily, Mad-Eye," said Lupin politely. "I believe Draco has not had the pleasure of meeting most of you. Draco, this is Alastor Moody."

Moody now took in the wan Slytherin's appearance with both eyes. "Looks a bit worse for the wear, don't he?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt;" Remus indicated the tall Auror, who bowed his head in acknowledgment, a gesture that Draco politely returned.

"Viktor Focey," continued Remus, now indicating a stately looking blonde wizard who inclined his head. When Draco inclined his own, Harry could not help but notice how regal the other boy looked…and then he mentally cursed Hermione as he drove the thought from his mind.

"And I believe you know Arthur Weasley, even though I don't think you've ever been formally introduced," Remus said kindly as Arthur nodded to Draco. "Of course, you're already familiar with Professor McGonagall and me," finished Remus with a reassuring smile.

"Harry," Lupin turned his attention to said boy. "Why don't you start by telling the others what you already told Arthur and me? Then we'll all be on the same page before anyone starts…?"

"That sounds good," said Harry, appreciative that Remus had made sure it sounded like a suggestion instead of a command. The raven-haired boy recounted everything that he and Draco had said while in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's presence a few nights prior.

When he finished telling the tale, Harry noticed that McGonagall, Shacklebolt, and even Mr. Weasley wore very thoughtful expressions. Focey's gaze was alternating between Harry and Draco, and he appeared to be studying the two boys closely as he listened. Moody was watching Draco skeptically, but Harry was not sure how seriously to take this, as he seemed to always look suspicious of something or someone.

Remus appeared patient and interested, although the way he kept taking in the others' reactions from the corner of his eye gave Harry the impression that his interest was more in their responses than what Harry was repeating.

Harry cleared his throat after a moment and looked over the other people at the table. "So, does anyone have any questions?"

"Well, naturally we do, considering you managed not to say what it is you were doing and still intend to do," said McGonagall curtly.

"He gets that from James as well," Shacklebolt said to Lupin, and then he turned his attention to Harry again. "It sounds like you're searching for something or someone. Is there any reason why we can't find it or them instead?"

"Dumbledore wanted it that way," Harry answered simply. "I'm not sure why, but given the…er…nature of the task, I think its best if as few people as possible know about it."

"Are you honestly refusing to tell us what this task is?" Focey asked incredulously.

"Yes, actually, I am," answered Harry tersely. Draco surreptitiously moved his foot to tap Harry's under the table in warning.

"And what about you, Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall as she turned her head to look at the blonde, who cringed slightly at the sound of his own name. "I believe you have some explaining to do as well. How is it that you came to be in the same…_holding area_ as Mr. Potter?"

"I already told you how he got me out," said Harry defensively. "Mr. Weasley and Remus can tell you that he told the exact same story to them."

"That's not what she asked, Harry," Draco murmured so that only the raven-haired boy would hear.

"Yes, we heard how he rescued you," said Shacklebolt with an agreeable nod, "But that doesn't explain why he was in a building used to hold captives…or how he came to be the state he is now." The Auror indicated Draco's pale, emaciated form, as well as the visible marks here and there and the bandage that appeared from under his left sleeve.

"I…" Draco took a deep breath and continued softly but with a defiant tone. "I was taken to stand before V-Voldemort near the end of last summer. H-he told me that I had to take my father's place amongst his followers and perform a task for him. Failure to do so meant that he would kill my whole family and me."

Remorse came to outgrow the defiance in his voice as he continued, "The task was to kill D-Dumbledore before the end of term. I couldn't do it…I failed. However, my mother had asked Severus Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow. I don't know the exact terms, but I do know that he was supposed to protect and assist me…and to perform the task himself, should I fail. Since he did this, V-Voldemort allowed my family and me to live, but not unpunished."

Silver eyes fell as his voice grew slightly distant; "As you probably know, my mother is currently is St. Mungo's from the injuries she suffered. …This is what remains to be seen from my punishments." Draco looked up again, expression set and tone even as he concluded; "I was at the _holding house_, as I believe you call it, because I was being _held_."

"Let you off awfully easy by You-Know-Who's standards," growled Moody as he eyed the blonde suspiciously. "He must've still had something in mind for you."

"I would hardly call the injuries I had to heal," Lupin interjected quietly but with a steely note that Harry had long since noticed people tend to listen to, "Or the condition his mother is in, which he clearly blames himself for, _easy_."

"Still, he wouldn't have been kept alive if there was no use for him," said Focey, looking the young Slytherin over critically.

Harry thought back to the conversation he and Draco had with Snape while at Malfoy Manor. "If he does, then Draco doesn't have anything to do with it," he stated forcefully.

Lupin tilted his head slightly, and Harry had to force himself not to compare him to a wolf listening to something at a distance. The bespectacled boy got the impression that the man was doing some quick thinking again. "If Voldemort does intend to use Draco for something, then I think it would be wise to assist Draco in hiding from the Death Eaters."

"You think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be planning on _using_ Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall stated in a concerned tone as she glanced at the werewolf. "What could he plan on using him for?"

"It could just be a ploy to insure that we keep the boy with us," Focey suggested coolly.

"We don't want to stay with you," responded Harry. "We intend on leaving as soon as we finish some research and training. We're going to finish the task that Dumbledore started. He trusted Draco…he wanted to give him a chance to join the right side, and Draco was accepting before the Death Eaters showed up and killed Dumbledore."

"You intend to do this alone…just the two of you?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, Hermione and Ron will be looking into some stuff for us," answered Harry.

"How are you receiving this training you mentioned?" asked Mr. Weasley. "You mentioned research and planning before. This is the first we've heard of any training, right Remus?"

"Actually, I volunteered to train them in advanced defense against the Dark Arts while they're here." Lupin's eyes barely flickered across the two boys as he turned to look at Mr. Weasley. "If they are determined to do this, I would feel more comfortable if they knew some more powerful defensive spells than your average seventh year student."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Mr. Weasley, "But aren't they rather unqualified for the type of spells they would need? What can you teach them that will be of use in the kind of trouble they could get into?"

"He taught me how to cast the Patronus Charm in third year; he's the best DADA teacher we've ever had!" Harry stated heatedly at the same time that Draco icily stated, "Any spells he cares to teach will be useful, I'm sure."

McGonagall and Shacklebolt each wore small, approving smiles at the boys' defense of their former professor. Moody and Focey looked slightly confused by the boys' reactions. Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows and turned to the boys, "I meant no offence, of course; I'm just wondering how he can help you if you won't tell us what you're doing."

Harry's eyes shifted to Remus; he really did not want to say that he had felt confident in including the scared man in his plans, but not the others.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Lupin answered calmly, "I take no offence, Arthur. To answer your question, I simply plan on teaching them some of the more useful and common spells and counter curses we use when dealing with dark magic; things they never learnt in school."

"But you two are still not qualified to face Death Eaters," said McGonagall sternly.

"We don't plan to, but if we happen to cross paths with any, I doubt they'll let us go without a fight," answered Harry.

"We still haven't determined if the Malfoy boy is trustworthy or not," stated Focey.

"I think there are too many risks involved for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to have set this up," said Shacklebolt thoughtfully.

Remus nodded his agreement. "Voldemort could not have predicted each of our responses to the situation, nor could he be certain of Draco's loyalties, especially after what he put him and his family through to reach this point."

Everyone save for Lupin and Harry started or shuddered every time one of them used the Dark Lord's name. Harry noticed that Shacklebolt, Moody, and Focey also seemed to note this fact with a small look of respect.

"That is true," rumbled Moody, "But how can we be sure that this little pawn won't take the opportunity to regain the Dark Lord's favor?"

"Because I know what he and his followers are as well as most of you do and better than some," answered Draco softly, although he managed to retain his composure. "I've seen my family rise and fall from his graces and even the highest point was not worth it. It won't be over until V-Voldemort is stopped and I believe that assisting Harry is the _only_ way to achieve that end."

The blonde's words were met with silence, as each of the members of the Order seemed to be considering his statement. Suddenly Remus straightened in his seat as if abruptly burnt. After sparing a look to Harry -which the boy took to mean I am all right- Lupin courteously excused himself from the room.

"I don't know, considering whom the boy's father is, I don't think its wise to allow him to wander around as he wills," said Focey.

"Surely you are not suggesting that we keep this boy locked up somewhere," said McGonagall. "And if we are considering his father; do you honestly think it possible that the boy holds any delusions as to what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would do to him, should he return after showing such defiance?"

"Fear does tend to form allegiances," said Moody, "But it was fear of the other side that made Snape join us originally…and what made us accept him."

"Of course, we haven't learnt our lesson about spies yet, either," commented Focey snidely.

"That's not a conversation to be having in front of present company, Focey," growled Moody.

"That is not a conversation I am interested in having, period," said McGonagall tersely.

"While the werewolf is out, maybe we should-" Focey began, but several of the others interrupted him.

"His name is _Remus_," said Harry angrily.

"That kind of talk is certainly uncalled for," McGonagall chided.

"_Remus _will be after our blood if we even think of trying that on these boys," commented Shacklebolt, just as Mr. Weasley said, "We already discussed that anyway, Viktor."

Remus walked hurriedly back into the room. "I'm sorry; something important has come up. Mad-Eye, will you come with me?"

"I'll come too," said Shacklebolt as he began to stand.

"No, I'm afraid it will only bring forth questions that could be hazardous to your career if you come;" said Lupin, and then he turned his eyes to Focey. "I just think it would be wise if someone more acceptable were to also witness this."

Focey said nothing, but had the good grace to look somewhat shamed by the comment. Remus turned to the others in the room, "I trust everything here will be alright while we're gone." Harry suspected that Remus meant he expected the others to keep Focey civil while he was gone.

Lupin grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the box on the mantle as he gestured at the cold fireplace with his free hand, causing the grate to erupt in flames. He tossed in the powder and clearly said _St. Mungo's_ before stepping into the flames and disappearing. Moody followed the lycanthrope's lead and soon he too had vanished.

"I hope it's nothing serious," said Shacklebolt after they were gone.

"He probably spoke to Hagrid," said McGonagall, who was obviously masking most of her concern.

"How would he have known to contact Hagrid, though?" Mr. Weasley asked no one in particular. "Hagrid would have to owl or use the Floo Network to contact him; he can't send a Patronus, and in any case, we would have noticed."

"They probably have their own methods," said Focey darkly. Harry decided that he did not like the man at all, and opened his mouth to defend his friends; however, someone else beat him to it.

"That is quite enough of that, Vicktor," said McGonagall in a tone that left no room for debate.

"Why would Hagrid contact Remus if something was wrong, anyway?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley, figuring that the red-haired man would be the most likely to indulge him.

"Well, since no one was capable of taking over Dumbledore's position in the Order themselves, we decided to divide the workload into departments…kind of like how the Ministry of Magic works, only on a much smaller scale of course," explained Mr. Weasley.

"And all of you are like the heads of the different departments," said the raven-haired boy with a nod. He decided to make it seem like an assumption as opposed to something he had already been informed of.

"Exactly, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "The work that Hagrid does generally falls under Remus area, so he usually reports to Remus. Hagrid tends to be a creature of habit, so he's taken to contacting Remus whenever he needs to speak to one of the heads of the Order."

"I think that's enough information to be passing along, Arthur," said Focey. "After all, we haven't made a decision about the Malfoy boy yet."

"He has a name too, you know," said Harry crossly. "It's _Draco_; why don't you try using people's name when you talk about them?"

"Now, Harry, I don't think there's any need to get so angry," said Mr. Weasley in what Harry was sure he thought was a pacifying tone, although his agreement with the boy shone through.

"I think everyone needs to realize that we all amongst equals as far as our current predicament is concerned," said Shacklebolt, "And we have been since this meeting began."

"I meant no disrespect in calling your new…_acquaintance_ by that title." Focey said coolly as he returned his attention to Harry. "It would be inappropriate to simply call him Mr. Malfoy, due to his current status. Calling someone I have just been introduced to by their given name without their expressed permission would also be rude."

"Pure blood politics," Draco murmured to Harry, before he turned his attention to Focey. "You may call me Draco, as it will simplify matters," he said in a quiet, icy tone. He then turned his attention to the others and politely added, "Actually, I'd prefer it if all of you did."

Focey responded with a slight incline of his head, Shacklebolt smirked and nodded as he said, "Alright, Draco."

Mr. Weasley just smiled while nodding and Professor McGonagall inclined her head politely and said, "Very well then."

"Look," said Harry after a pause. "Whether you understand, agree, or not, I have a job to do. Draco is in the perfect position to help me. I won't tell any of you what we are going to do, because Dumbledore wanted it that way and because I want to play it safe.

"You cannot stop me, and I will fight you every step of the way if you try to hurt Draco. So, where do we go from here?" He moved his gaze over the other occupants of the room.

Draco appeared to be impressed, touched, and nervous all at the same time. McGonagall pressed her lips into a straight line, but her eyes showed a small amount of pride. Mr. Weasley looked somewhat surprised and quite thoughtful. Shacklebolt looked contemplative and slightly impressed. Focey's eyes darted from Harry to Draco and back again as he appeared pensive.

Just then, the fireplace erupted into green flames and Moody limped in with a pondering expression, then Lupin followed looking grave. The attention of everyone in the room turned to them.

"What has happened?" asked McGonagall immediately.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked at the same time.

"Well," began Moody in a low growl, "Either He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is willing to lose a few powerful followers in order to trick us, which I wouldn't put past him -although the boy probably wouldn't go along with it- or the boy really has turned against him."

"What are you talking about, Moody?" asked Focey.

"Mad-Eye…" Lupin said in a low warning tone, and Harry started when he realized that the werewolf had moved around the table without him noticing, and was currently standing behind him and Draco.

Moody nodded and softened slightly, Harry suspected it was about as much as the ex-Auror could. "Narcissa Malfoy is dead. Poisoned, by the looks of it, but no one knows how it happened in St. Mungo's."

Lupin placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders. Harry turned to look at Draco, and took one of his hands in his own. The blonde's expression was lost, blank, as if his mind had shut down for the moment. However, the cool slender hand in Harry's warm, thicker one returned his grip.

"That's not all," said Moody. "There was a message as well, for the boy. It said that if he did not return to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then the Dementors would be giving a little kiss to one of the prisoners of Azkaban. Guess who the unlucky recipient will be?"

Draco slowly lowered his lost grey eyes as his lips formed the word _father_, but no sound escaped him.

"Lucius Malfoy," said Moody with a nod and Harry glared at the former Auror. McGonagall was regarding Draco with a hand over her mouth and a concerned expression on her face. Mr. Weasley was also looking at Draco in concern, while Shacklebolt and Focey each looked contemplative and slightly confused, as if they were sorting out a rather difficult riddle.

Lupin gently squeezed the shoulders he was holding; "I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"Look boy," said Moody as he looked at Draco. "I know this is difficult, but the world is better off without people like your parents, and so are you. Most children aren't put in a position to be dragged in front of Dark Lords and forced into servitude."

Harry's head snapped up in outrage at Moody's tact, or lack thereof; however, another voice started speaking before he could think to form any words.

"You are talking about this boy's _parents_, Mad-Eye," said Lupin with a firm note to his hoarse voice. "Haven't you any empathy for what he's going through? These are not just Death Eaters or a Death Eater's wife and child. Show some respect or let someone better suited do the talking."

"A few of us have been fortunate enough not to lose any close loved ones in this war so far," Shacklebolt added looking pointedly at Moody; a statement which Mr. Weasley nodded his encouragement to. "We need to show a little support for those who have not been so fortunate…" Shacklebolt continued as his eyes flicked over to where Harry and Draco were sitting with Remus standing behind them.

"Unless there is any further news that Mr. M-" McGonagall stopped and turned to Draco briefly, "Sorry, -_Draco- _needs to hear tonight, I suggest we continue this meeting without him, and allow the boy some time to grieve."

"I agree," said Mr. Weasley, who was watching Draco and Harry with a sympathetic expression.

"We still haven't made any decisions about the- _Draco_," said Focey. "Or this…_mission_."

"Then let's make some," said Remus, and that steely note had returned vigorously. "We cannot stop Harry…no one can. Dumbledore had his reasons for keeping this task from us and -while I will not pretend to understand his reasoning for including Harry- that is good enough for me. I intend to assist him in any way I can.

"Clearly, Voldemort wants Draco for something, and just as clear is the fact that the boy has defied him strongly enough for him to go to extreme measures to coerce him back. I think we should assist him as well. In fact, I intend to help both of them either way. I will not risk losing them."

"Even if we disagree?" said Focey with a suspicious note to his voice.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Shacklebolt; "I agree with Remus. If Dumbledore wanted this task, whatever it is, to be handled this way, then this is the way we should we handle it; and if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants Draco that badly, then I don't want him to have him, period. We can work out the fine details later."

"I agree," said McGonagall. "I do not like the idea of allowing these boys to do this unattended, but I am not willing to put them into further jeopardy by attempting to stop them; and I trust in Albus' judgment. If he preferred Mr. Potter to do this without us, then I must accept that. I also trust Mr. Potter; if he wants Draco to accompany him on this task, then so be it."

"I don't like letting them go off alone," said Mr. Weasley, "But I've watched more then a few sons grow up and make their own decisions; I trust that Harry and Draco will impress me as much as they have. I just hope you boys know to ask for help if you need it, although I think Remus has you covered there."

"We do and he does," said Harry, "But thank you."

"We've all been wrong about a couple of our allies' loyalties before," said Moody. "_...Except, _as I recall, for Potter, who never trusted Snape; and Lupin, who tried to convince us that Black deserved at least a fair trial all those years ago. I also recall that none of listened to either of them. So if both of them are sure about this boy now, then I think I'll try trusting their judgment this time."

Focey released a small sigh, "If each of you is so certain, then who am I to argue? I do expect to work out the fine details later though, as Shacklebolt suggested."

"Fine then," said McGonagall. "It is unanimous; we will not attempt to stop Mr. Potter from accomplishing this task, nor will we make any motions against Draco. We will work out the fine details on our own. Mr. Potter, Draco, you may leave. I am truly sorry for your loss, Draco."

Harry noticed that Draco, while at least appearing less distant now, did not seem terribly aware of his surroundings. The bespectacled boy met Remus' eyes, hoping that the former professor would allow him to take Draco back to their room alone.

Remus seemed to understand, and with a final gentle squeeze he released their shoulders. "I am very sorry, Draco. Let me know if there's anything I can do." After speaking the sincere words, he stepped aside to allow the boys to leave the room.

Harry released Draco's hand and moved his own to the pale boy's emaciated back. "Come on Draco, let's go upstairs."

Draco barely nodded, and murmured "Thank you" before standing up and leaving the room.

Harry stood and thanked the heads of the Order as well, although he only looked at Remus, before he left to follow Draco to their room. Once inside, Harry noticed vaguely that Hermione and Ron had put away the books they had been looking through before leaving. However, most of his attention was on the still and silent blonde, who was sitting on his bed and staring at the floor.

The raven-haired boy crossed the room and sat beside the fair Slytherin, who still did not move or speak. "I'm sorry, Draco. Remus was right; people like your parents- whether we like them or not doesn't matter. _You _matter, and they mean something to you. I-"

Harry, lost for words, decided to follow his instincts and wrapped his arms around the slender blonde, "I'm sorry."

Draco slowly turned in Harry's arms to return the comforting hold…and that is when his tears began to fall.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen edited 6-5-2010.


	16. Comfort, vengeance, and continuing

Chapter 16: Comfort, Vengeance, and Continuing.

Harry awoke slowly, and his half-conscious mind did not question the gentle warmth he was holding close, or the faint and exotic yet familiar scent that he was inhaling. He heard a soft mewing sound, and then felt something cuddle further into his chest.

Bespectacled eyes snapped open and instead of seeing Draco's bed across the room, Harry saw the wall. Then he looked down to see that he was still holding Draco tightly against himself as the sleeping blonde curled against him, lightly clutching his shirt.

After a brief moment of panic, the rest of Harry's consciousness caught up with recent events, bringing forth the memories of the previous night, and the distressing news that had preceded it. The green-eyed boy released a deep sigh and stroked the blonde head that nuzzled into his chest while he considered the evening prior.

_Draco cried in silence for what felt like hours, however Harry knew that it was not; it only felt that way to him because he felt so helpless in the situation. Then, the silver-eyed boy had starting speaking softly into Harry's shoulder...and neither boy attempted to move away. _

_Draco spoke of his mother, of how she acted when she was alone with her son during the sparse moments when she did not have to be just the pureblooded mistress of Malfoy Manor and he did not have to be just the heir of his father's legacy. The brief moments when they could exist without masks, and the rare laughter they shared over her favorite strawberry-vanilla tea while they talked about things they would never dare say to anyone else._

_The pale Slytherin told brief stories of his time with her and his father, some that sounded like they belonged in a children's storybook and others from a sordid gothic novel._

_Harry had not known what to say, but he kept the wan boy speaking by asking questions and making soft sounds of interest. Somehow, he felt that was what the other boy needed, even if he could not say why. _

Now Harry thought that maybe Draco was trying to make him understand why Moody might have been wrong about Narcissa Malfoy, and how she had made the world that she and her husband lived in a bearable place for her only child.

If that had been his goal, then the blonde had succeeded, because Harry understood now that the Draco he had come to know as the _real_ Draco over the past several days would not have persevered if his mother had not shown him how. Instead he would have been have destroyed by the mask he was forced to wear. Now, Harry understood why the death of Narcissa Malfoy truly was one to mourn.

Harry also had a worse image of Lucius Malfoy then he had to begin with, and _that_ was saying something. However, he knew that it would still hurt Draco to lose his father. Therefore, Harry wanted to prevent hat from happening…he just did not know how he could do that.

Harry felt the thin form against him stir and heard a soft groan. "Hey," the raven-haired boy whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately, yes," was the muffled reply.

"Sorry," said Harry, although he could not narrow down the reason he was apologizing.

"You didn't do anything that merits an apology, Harry," Draco murmured as he rubbed his eyes. "I had to wake up and face the world eventually."

"We should talk to Remus today." Harry was starting to wonder if it should concern him that he felt no desire to move yet. "We need to find out how long we have to come up with something." The Gryffindor did not want to say _until your father loses his soul_, although he doubted the man had one to begin with.

"We can't save him, Harry," Draco said forlornly. He did not need to say to whom he was referring. "He chose his path a long time ago… I- I wish…But it doesn't matter. We can't save him, but we can save others from this misery."

Harry gave the other boy a comforting squeeze before sighing and nodding. "You're right. We should still speak to Remus; I got distracted yesterday and forgot to contact him about the sword. I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this before you had to go through it all, but we're going to end this as soon as we can. If fact, I think it's time to start striking back."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco responded with a concerned tone. "Revenge sounds nice in theory, Harry, but it's not the same as justice. Stopping V-_V- Him-_ is enough. Anything else only damages us as well."

Harry could not help but smile to himself at the thought of Draco trying to protect him from whatever madness had tainted his father and his father's lord. "Don't worry, Draco; I won't do anything like that. I mean the Horcruxes. We have a couple of them, as well as someone who knows what we're doing _and_ how to destroy them."

"We need to find out more about them first," said the blonde, whose voice was starting to clear of the thick emotion it held since he heard about his mother's demise. "We should ask Granger and Lupin, if he has the time, to tell us what they've managed to learn about them."

Harry nodded awkwardly since he had yet to sit up or release the silver-eyed boy. "That's a good idea. Remus already learned about Horcruxes when he was researching for Dumbledore, so he might know loads about them, and Hermione was researching for nearly all of yesterday and some on the night before."

Draco released a worn sigh, "I suppose we need to get up then?"

"Eventually, yeah, that might be useful," replied Harry with a slight smirk.

"I think spending so much time around me is starting to bring out your inner Slytherin," Draco replied, but Harry frowned when he noticed it lacked the blonde's usual finesse.

"Are you sure you're up for this today?" The green-eyed boy asked tenderly. "It's fine if you just want-"

"No," Draco interrupted softly. "I think I need this, Harry."

Harry understood what the other boy felt; the need to do the only thing you could when you could not do the thing that you wished you could. He released a sigh, and when it brushed over Draco's face causing the pale boy to close his eyes, Harry quickly remembered their rather close and slightly suggestive position.

"Er…l-let's get started, then." Harry hoped the pallid boy beside him would assume his sudden stuttering problem was due to being tired.

As it was, Draco appeared too lost in thought to notice the raven-haired boy's nervous speech or the additional color to his face. Grey eyes opened once again, and Harry found himself staring into them instead of getting up.

Neither had noticed when the door to their room crept open or the bushy-haired girl who had come in carrying a breakfast tray until she cleared her throat.

Harry made to jump off the bed, but forgot the minor detail that he was still holding a very emaciated, and therefore very light, Slytherin. Due to this temporarily forgotten fact, he ended up pulling Draco with him and missed his footing due to his surprise at pulling the other boy against his chest. Before he could register anything, the Gryffindor was falling and then he landed on his face across the bed…and on top of Draco, who was now looking at Harry with a subtle mix of surprise, concern, and sedateness.

"Um, would you like me to give you a moment?" Hermione asked and Harry could practically _hear_ her grin.

"Yeah…er -no- I mean…" Harry muttered out something intangible as he detangled his legs from the lithe blonde's and pulled himself up to a standing position. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the door…?" Hermione said questioningly, as though she could not fathom there being any other response. Harry then realized that neither he nor Draco had set their usual spells the night before.

"Oh, I meant, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, deciding that saying anything about accidentally forgetting their usual nighttime spells would only encourage the girls' delusions.

"I'm sure you did," Hermione said with a knowing smirk, but soon her entire demeanor changed as she began speaking again too quickly for Harry to comment. "Mrs. Weasley told us about the news you received last night. She wanted me to bring you some breakfast, since you've been holed up in here all morning."

After a final smirk directed at Harry, the brown-eyed girl turned to Draco.

The pallid boy had righted himself and was sitting silently on the bed. His eyes avoided the bushy-haired girl's stare. "Are you okay, Draco?" Hermione asked kindly.

Draco cleared his throat quietly before answering, "Yes, thank you," in an equally subdued tone.

Hermione set the tray of food on the foot of Harry's unused bed. "Here, you both should eat something. I'll ask the others to give you some time. You can find us later, if you want to talk or anything. We're all really sorry about your mum, Draco."

She stopped just as she reached the door and turned to Harry. "Oh, I almost forgot… Lupin said he wanted to speak to you, Harry, after you were up. He's been in his room for most of the day, but he said you could either interrupt him there, or call him over here at your convenience."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry. He pointedly added, "I'll talk to you later," when the girl stood watching him with a small smile.

"Later, then," she said and then left the room, notably closing the door behind herself.

Harry turned to Draco after taking a breath that he hoped assisted his face in returning to its proper color. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Draco answered simply, and then he softly added, "I'm sorry…about last night. I didn't mean to carry on like that." He looked up to meet Harry's gaze, and Harry almost stepped forward to hug him again when he saw how sad his grey eyes were. "I don't intend to burden you."

"You haven't burdened me, and there's nothing for you to apologize for about last night," said Harry firmly.

He finally did step forward, however he only placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. The bespectacled boy felt another swell of anger at Lucius Malfoy; that he raised his son so that the boy could not even grieve without feeling the need to keep his poise. "I don't think I would handle what you're going through with anywhere near the level of composure you have…I tend to shout."

"You have reason to have anger issues," Draco responded sympathetically, which Harry had not expected. "I really am sorry I was such a prat at Hogwarts. I never knew how hard things were for you."

"That's okay, I was just as bad," Harry said with a nervous shrug. "I never knew how hard things were for you, either." Once again Harry could not help but wonder what his relationship with the fair Slytherin would have been had they ever tried to understand each other.

"What do you think Lupin wants to talk to you about?" Draco asked as he stood and took the small package of clothes that Mrs. Weasley had brought him from the foot of his bed.

"Knowing him, it could be anything, but it'll be useful or important." Harry answered as he moved to his trunk. "He'll want to know how you're handling last night's news; aside from that, it probably has something to do with the Horcruxes." He looked up and took a biscuit from the tray Mrs. Weasley sent up.

After eating the biscuit quickly and reaching to the tray for more, Harry decided to try to get Draco to eat something. He turned to the blonde and all sound, as well as cognitive thought, temporarily left him.

Draco always left the room to change clothes in the restroom. However now he had already pulled of his shirt from the previous day and was absentmindedly unbuttoning his pants as he toed off his shoes. His mind was clearly elsewhere as his body mechanically carried out such a menial task as undressing.

The only time Harry had seen the wan boy without a shirt on was when he assisted Remus in healing the tortured boy, and he had been far too distracted by the damage to notice anything else. Now, Harry noticed that even though he was too pale and far too thin, Draco managed to retain an elegant beauty. He still had a fair amount of bruising, and several scars.

However, the blonde also had a slender waist, well-shaped hips, and long graceful limbs. His fair skin looked smooth and soft, his hair silky and shiny, and his lips supple and delicate. Even with the current distant, haunted, and sorrowful appearance that plagued them, the Slytherin's grey eyes were mesmerizing.

Harry came to his senses just as the slender boy was removing his underwear, and quickly spun around to face the other direction, hoping to regain control of his pulse and a few other anatomical reactions to the sight he had just witnessed.

The green-eyed boy took a glance over his shoulder after the heat in his face had dissipated. The blonde was wearing jeans and pulling a long sleeved t-shirt over his head. Draco did not seem to notice Harry's odd behavior; a fact that the bespectacled boy was thankful for.

Harry decided he really needed to speak to Remus.

"Er… Draco?" Harry said as he turned to face the other boy again. The named boy startled as if waking from an unpleasant dream, before slowly turning his gaze to Harry. "Will…er, will you be alright if I go talk to Remus for awhile? If you'd rather I wait, or if you want to come with me, that's okay."

Harry was hoping that the other boy would decline, but he did not allow that to show. If Draco did not want to be alone, then Harry was not going to leave him by himself, and the blonde really did not know Hermione or Ron that well.

"That's fine, Harry," Draco answered evenly. "I'd actually like to stay here by myself for a moment, if you don't mind."

"No, that's…yeah. You know where his room is if you need either of us?" Harry stumbled to get the words out. His insides seemed to be doing some sort of dance when those grey eyes met his own. The blonde nodded slowly, and Harry grabbed a scone off the tray before heading towards the door. "I'll be going then…you really should try to eat something. Er…I'll see you later."

Harry slipped out the door and leaned against the wall for a moment until the heat in his face dissipated. Only then did it occur to him that the grieving boy in the room he just exited probably assumed that his lack of articulation was due to nerves at how to comfort him…or discomfort for the behavior for which the blonde unnecessarily felt the need to apologize. Harry released an agitated sigh at his own fumbling. He decided that he would try to convince Draco that his odd behavior was a result of the situation and not of the pallid boy's behavior, which he thought was perfectly reasonable.

Harry felt differently about his own behavior, however. "What is wrong with me?" He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall. "He's just lost his mother, and I'm thinking…great, now I'm whispering to myself." Harry stopped muttering and walked a little more quickly to Remus' room.

The green-eyed boy stopped himself from simply walking into his former professor's room just as his hand landed on the doorknob. He could hear the soft sound of music drifting through the door before it suddenly became slightly louder although still oddly muffled when the door suddenly opened.

Remus' tired face took on a small, kind smile when he saw Harry standing before him. "Good morning, Harry; would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please," answered Harry as Remus stepped aside and he entered the man's room immediately.

"Are you alright?" The lycanthrope asked with a look of concern on his face. "How is Draco?"

"It's nothing like that," Harry said quickly. "I wanted to mention something to you yesterday, but I never had the chance. Hermione said you wanted to talk to me, and Draco wanted a moment alone anyway, so…er, is now a good time?"

"Certainly, Harry," Remus said, it was obvious he knew something more was troubling Harry, but he thankfully seemed content to let the boy speak at his own pace. "Would you like to sit down? I could make you some tea if you'd like."

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Harry as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Remus turned the chair from his small desk around so that he could face Harry, but had to turn for a moment to make the tea. Harry heard that oddly muffled music, it sounded like a piano and then he looked around the room to find an old Muggle record player, the kind that one had to crank instead of plugging in to an electrical outlet. A woman's voice drifted from the device, and Harry found his eyes subconsciously drifting to the door that led to Sirius' room when he noticed the words she was singing.

"_I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day;_

_In everything that's light and gay;_

_I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new…_

_I'll be looking at the moon but I'll be seeing you."_

Harry blinked and shifted his eyes to the wall just above the door. There was a small plaque hanging. In various hues of blue, it showed the profile of two men looking out at a moonless sky filled with sparkling stars. The star, Sirius, could clearly be seen shiny more brightly then the rest. Engraved into the plague was a quote of some kind.

"_I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." _

"It's from The Astronomer and his Pupil, by an American Muggle poet named Sarah Williams," said a kind, hoarse voice, which brought Harry's attention back to Remus. The scarred man handed Harry a cup of tea, and then sat down across from the boy. "It was selected by the Allegheny Observatory as the epitaph of the astronomer John A. Brashear, who was also the pioneer of the telescope."

Harry nodded slowly, his mind trying to sort through a thousand different facts and questions. "It's nice…I like it."

"So do I," Remus stated quietly as his own eyes glanced at the plaque before settling on Harry. "I brought Draco's trunk from Hogwarts. I'm not sure if he wants it, but I didn't think it could cause any harm to bring it here."

"I think he'll appreciate that," Harry said as he finally turned his eyes away from the plaque that hung between Sirius and Remus' adjoined bedrooms and looked at the mild mannered man. Only now, after hearing that unknown woman sing about all the many small, benign things that reminded her of her lost love, and reading words that could easily be perceived as an inside sentiment between his godfather and mentor, did Harry realize that one of the subjects he intended to bring up was probably quite painful for the werewolf.

Therefore, the bespectacled boy decided to start in territory that was more comfortable. "I meant to ask you if there was a way to bring back the sword, but I got sort of distracted. Do you think we'll be able to get it without having to explain too much to McGonagall?"

"Considering that you're sitting about two and a half above it, I'd say so," Remus replied in his usual mild tone, which caused Harry to pause for a moment whilst he ciphered what the werewolf just said.

"What…? You mean you already have the sword?" said Harry, who was confused, surprised, and impressed all at the same time.

"I also brought it back from Hogwarts." Remus replied mildly. "I'm glad you don't mind. I was hoping to hear from you first, but I decided to take the opportunity while I had it."

"Does McGonagall know that you took it?" Harry asked, decidedly more impressed than anything else now.

"Of course; I wasn't about to steal from the headmistress," Remus said seeming slightly surprised that Harry would think he had stolen the artifact. Noticing the boy's concerned expression, he added, "Don't worry, Harry. I just told her that it would be immensely useful in one of my current endeavors. I also assured her that I would return it shortly and in one piece. Hopefully, I'll be able to do that."

Harry grinned, "Well, I was also wondering if you thought it would be alright to start destroying the Horcruxes…and if you'd mind taking the first few since you're the only one who can so far."

Remus appeared to think for a moment. "Well there doesn't seem to be any concrete proof on whether a person can sense the condition of the piece of their soul they place into their Horcruxes. No one has ever been willing to test it…or test it and admit to it, at least. I'm sure you can see the dilemma; if Voldemort can sense it when we destroy a Horcrux, he may start gathering the other's once he realizes what we're doing."

"I hadn't thought about that," Harry admitted. After a brief moment of thought, he added, "But Dumbledore destroyed the ring without finding the other Horcruxes. Do you think he knew something?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, as though he were deciding how to best phrase his response. "Actually, I think that the possibility of Voldemort retaining a connection to the fragmented pieces of his soul didn't occur to Dumbledore either. I'm sorry Harry, but if he knew that much about Horcruxes, he wouldn't have needed Snape or me to look into ways to evade death for him."

"That makes sense. Wait…Dumbledore sent you _and Snape_ to look into it?" Harry could not fathom why anyone would be as cruel as to force Remus to work closely with Snape on anything. He himself intended to keep the two men as separate as he could while accepting both of their assistance.

"Not together, thankfully," Remus answered mildly. "He asked each of us to look into it before Voldemort's first defeat. I believe Snape focused more on potions and current procedures. I focused on archaic rituals and artifacts. We both looked into Dark Arts -separately, of course."

"Well, what do you think about it?" asked Harry.

Remus looked slightly surprised by the question. "I think I'd feel it if part of my soul was destroyed," the lycanthrope answered deadpan, and then he appeared to contemplate for a moment. "I don't see why Voldemort would not; after all, his entire goal was to achieve immortality. I think he would have protected his Horcruxes more closely if he didn't have any way to be aware of their condition."

"I hadn't thought of that either," said Harry. "It makes sense though…a lot, actually. I think we'll try to find the other Horcruxes first, and then destroy them together…except for Nagini. I don't know how hard it will be to find her."

"That sounds reasonable," said Remus. "Are you going to leave the Horcruxes here in Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah, they'll probably be safer here then anywhere else I can think of." Harry thought for a moment before adding, "You don't think anyone in the Order would go through our room, do you? I mean Draco's and mine." Harry felt an odd surge at addressing the room as such, and hoped that it did not show somehow.

"Certainly not," Remus answered. "They know better then to try something so invasive. However, I can ward off your room after you leave as I do mine when I'm away, if you want me to. I should show you how to do that sometime."

"That would be great," Harry responded enthusiastically. "Both learning the spell and you casting the wards for me, I mean. Why do you ward off your room when you leave?"

"Force of habit," Remus answered simply; "Besides, I see no harm in being careful."

"Why were Ron, Draco, and I able to come in here when you were gone yesterday, then?"

"I take it you allowed Ron and Draco to read that note I left you?" Remus asked knowingly.

"Yeah, and Hermione, I didn't think-" Harry cut himself short when Remus slowly shook his head to let Harry know it did not matter. "Oh…reading it let us pass the wards, like reading the location of this house to see headquarters."

"Very similar to that, yes," the lycanthrope responded. "By the way, you should give this to Draco," the scarred man said as he removed a slip of paper from his pocket and offered it to Harry.

The bespectacled boy took the paper and looked it over; written in a tight, neat script was the name and location of the house they were in. "Be sure to destroy that once he's read it, please;" Remus commented.

"I will," Harry folded the slip of paper and shoved it into his own pocket. "I was concerned that he wouldn't be able to enter when we arrived. He couldn't see this place from out side when we left for Malfoy Manor."

"He should be feeling slightly disorientated and oppressed here, and anything that's significant to the Order should be hard to distinguish." Remus said with a hint of concern. "The fact that he's kin to the Blacks and most likely recognizes this house has probably helped a great deal. Not to mention that the owner of the house brought him as a guest."

Harry furrowed his brows, and the werewolf explained modestly. "That was a suggestion I made when we chose another Secret-Keeper and recast some of the house's protective spells. It didn't seem fair to keep you out of your own house, even if you are kind enough to allow us to keep it as headquarters for the Order."

"Sirius hated this place," Harry said offhandedly and then wished he had not when he noticed something change in Remus. He seemed to tense slightly, as if preparing for a blow and his eyes hardened somewhat. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I'm sorry too, Harry," Remus said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wish I had been there for you more afterwards…"

"You _were _there for me," Harry said quickly. "I was just too wrapped up in myself to even consider contacting you. It must have been even harder for you, I mean, you and Sirius were a lot closer than me and Sirius were." Harry stopped when he realized how dangerously close he was getting to asking a very personal and possibly painful question.

"So, Draco's been affected by the house all this time?" he questioned, both out of genuine interest and the desire to change the subject. The lycanthrope seemed slightly confused by this, but did not interrupt as Harry continued. "Why hasn't he said anything about it?"

"He has certainly been affected by it," Remus confirmed, although he still watched Harry with a touch of curiosity. "Considering the condition he arrived in, it's possible that he assumed the effects of the house were actually the results of his injuries."

The scarred man seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking again. "I'd like to thank you, Harry; for allowing me to stay here. I'm glad that you don't mind. I have other places I can go, but it's easier for the Order to always have at least one member here at all times, and this way, between Mrs. Weasley's extended stays and mine, there always is."

"They could figure something else out," Harry said, unsure of how to take that statement. It was clear that Remus was getting somewhere, but Harry could not tell what he was meant to understand. "I mean, you can stay here forever as far as I'm concerned. I told Dumbledore I didn't want this place. But if it's too hard…you don't have to be the one to stay here, just because it's easier for everyone else."

Remus smiled at Harry and released a slight chuckle; however, both responses seemed to hold an odd blend of fondness and sorrow. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am quite touched," he explained. Harry noticed that his warm eyes were a little brighter then they were a moment before. "It's only that you reminded me so much of Sirius and James just now. They were always so concerned that I would allow others to mistreat me rather then inconvenience anyone."

"Would you?" asked Harry, who was feeling an array of different emotions. He was touched and pleased that he reminded Remus of his father and godfather. He was also concerned and angry because he new that Sirius and his father would have based such a trait off past occurrences. Finally, He was irritated and sad that people would and certainly _had _mistreated such a kind person…and that the ones who were decent enough to try to stop such treatment were among the firsts to die.

"Once upon a time…Yes. Now…? No," Remus answered mildly. "Wait here a moment Harry; there's something I think I should show you." Remus stood and walked across the room to the door that separated his room from Sirius'; he crossed into the room and returned a few seconds later with the frames that had rested on Sirius' bedside table. Before returning to his seat, he took the frame from his own desk.

Remus handed all three frames to Harry. He bespectacled boy looked at the same magical photos he had seen the day before with Ron. Remus indicated his own photos first.

"I have had these photographs in this frame since they were taken at Hogwarts. Anywhere that I have ever lived or stayed, I have taken them with me." Then Remus indicated the photos that once belonged to Sirius. "Padfoot has also had these photos framed and with him since they were taken…with the obvious exception of when he was in Azkaban."

"How did they end up here?" Harry asked, looking up from the photos.

"Sirius brought them…you see, I kept most of his things when he was sent to Azkaban." Remus spoke in a tone that suggested he was simultaneously embarrassed, proud, saddened, and pleased by his actions.

"Why…?" Harry was watching the scarred man closely, remembering that he was quite skilled at muting his emotions. "Weren't you angry with him at first?"

"No, at first I didn't believe it," Remus answered, "But my point is actually the reasoning behind why we kept these specific photos with us all these years. Did you happen to go into the other room when you came in here yesterday?"

"Er, yeah….Ron and I did, anyway;" Harry answered sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No need for apologies Harry," Remus said kindly. "I'm sure you noticed that Peter is decidedly missing from all of Sirius' photographs, as are any taken during the few months following this one;" the werewolf pointed to the photo of mid-teen Remus with 'Snuffles' curled up in bed with him. "Sirius chose to keep the photos that represented the happiest moments of his life. He removed the photos that reminded him of any of the trials that we've gone through together; even if they helped to shape the people we became or strengthened the relationships between us all."

"So, even though he was happy when this photo of him with Pettigrew and my dad were taken, he wouldn't have kept it because Pettigrew betrayed the rest of you…or this one because you were obviously hurt very badly." Harry summarized to make sure he was following.

"Precisely," Remus answered with a subtle nod. "I kept these photos because of what they taught me, and how the incidents of the past changed me and my relationships with my friends. I took the photo of Sirius, James, and Peter near the end of our second year at Hogwarts, which -as you know- was the year that they learned of my lycanthropy and chose to remain my friends. Despite what Peter has become, he was still one of my best friends and somewhere deep down, that boy who cared enough to stick by a werewolf might still exist."

"You think he can be redeemed?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No," Remus answered simply. "In fact, if we ever cross paths again, I doubt we will both survive the encounter. However, that doesn't mean that I want to forget all the good experiences that came with the bad."

Harry thought back to what Remus had told he and his friends the night they returned from Malfoy Manor…that he could forgive but not forget, and that most of what he had left were his memories. "What about the other photo? That's you and Sirius, isn't it? What happened…was it the full moon?"

"I don't know if you recall that I mentioned a trick Sirius played on Snape during our sixth year at Hogwarts?" Remus asked politely and waited until Harry nodded before continuing. "Well, it certainly wasn't the first time that my friends couldn't be there during one of my transformations. Even after they became Animagi, it would be foolish and far too risky for them to attend every month.

"However, between the absence of its pack, the fact that it was trapped in the narrow tunnel under the Willow, and the scent of humans, the wolf reacted more violently than usual that night. That's when I got these;" Remus gestured toward the twin scars on his face as well as one across the back of his hand and wrist. Harry suspected that the kind man had many more scars, but these were the only visible ones.

"I had to stay in the hospital wing for longer then I had since my first year at Hogwarts. James and Sirius had a nasty row; I became quite introverted for the next couple of months, and Peter was stuck in the middle because he did not want to choose a side. Well, apparently Sirius had taken to sneaking into the hospital wing and staying with me in his Animagus form sometime before that incident.

"I never knew about that, neither did your father, but Peter followed Sirius down one night to see where it was he kept disappearing to." Remus paused for a brief moment, and Harry wondered if he was deciding how much to say or if he was simply lost in the memory for the moment. The unruly-haired boy was pleased when the werewolf continued speaking.

"After the willow trick, Sirius snuck down to the hospital wing every night until I was released. One night, Peter decided that it might be a good time for Prongs to learn about Padfoot's post-moon habits, so he snuck down as well and took this photograph." Harry looked down at the photo just as Sirius looked away from Remus to warn Peter to keep away.

Harry wondered why the Animagus had wanted his friend to stay away from their other friend; if perhaps his godfather had been concerned that Peter would wake Remus up, therefore causing him to feel the pain that must have come with consciousness. Surely, he would not have though that Peter would hurt Remus at that point in time…

"When Peter gave that photograph to James, he realized how sorry Sirius was -not for what he did to Snape of course, but for the harm it caused me. After that, they started getting along again. So even though it was taken at a rather bad time, that photograph reminds me of what we can overcome and how strong our friendship was."

When the werewolf's tone changed to indicate the end of the tale, Harry looked from the photo -which had regained his attention during the telling- to Remus again. "What about you and Sirius? How did you end up forgiving him…and how did you end up with the photo?"

Remus wore a fond but bittersweet smile. "I forgave Sirius as soon as he explained what had happened. I had always told him that his tendency to act without thinking would lead to trouble one day, and I knew as soon as he mentioned Snape that the day had actually come. Someone was bound to get hurt, and I would rather it be me then one of the others involved. I cannot imagine how terrible it would have been if I had injured or bitten James or Snape.

"They all thought that I was angry with him for longer, because I became so reclusive for a while, but I was just fighting my own demons. Sirius found me out by the lake one day, we talked it over, and he helped me lot afterwards. James could not believe the incident actually brought Sirius and I closer. After he understood that I truly was not angry with Sirius, he gave me that photograph and told me what Peter had told him about Sirius' visits.

The lycanthrope smiled softly and looked at the photographs; "I bought that frame in a flea market the following summer, put both of those photographs in it, and have never taken them out. Now they remind me of a few important facts; that things are rarely as they seem; that people can always surprise you; that change can be good as well as bad; and that someone like me can be accepted, even cared for. I didn't believe in these things when I first walked through the doors of Hogwarts, but I left believing them, and I still do."

Harry wondered if the kind man realized how much he had just taught and helped him…on second though, he wondered if that had been the point all along.

* * *

Note from the author: The song referred to and quoted in this chapter is Billie Holiday's I'll be seeing you. I do not own the rights to the song or the poem mentioned in this chapter (the poem is accurately credited by Remus). Thank you for reading.

Chapter sixteen edited 6-06-2010.


	17. The past and the present

Chapter 17: The past and the Present.

Harry looked at the photos for a moment longer as he thought over his former professor's words. The raven-haired boy decided that he was right to think that Remus could offer him some advice on his current dilemma; however, he wanted to ask another question first. Another song was playing on the old Muggle machine, and when Harry noticed the words, he decided that now was as good a time as ever.

"_We may never, never meet again, on the bumpy road to I'll always, always keep the memory of;the way you hold your knife…The way we danced 'till three…_

_The way you changed my life…No, no they can't take that away from me."_

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked kindly, as though he had read the boy's thoughts.

"Actually…there's something else I was hoping I could talk to you about," said Harry a little awkwardly.

The lycanthrope smiled warmly at the bespectacled boy and gently encouraged him to continue. "Yes?"

"Er…it's sort of -_really_- personal," the teenager warned.

Remus' kind expression never faltered. "That's quite alright, Harry. When I said I want to help you anyway I can, I meant it."

As Harry tried to think of the least awkward way to open the inevitable conversation, his eyes shifted from the photos that he and Remus were still holding to the plaque that hung over the door to Sirius' room, and then finally to the door itself. He glanced back at Remus and saw that the lycanthrope's smile had faded and he was following the trail of Harry's gaze with his own gentle eyes.

Remus released a soft sigh before looking out the small window and murmuring, "I told Padfoot we should have explained…"

For a short moment, Harry just stared at the werewolf. He had not expected him to admit it so openly, so he decided to be sure that he understood that comment correctly. "So…there _was_ something more than just friendship between you and Sirius? How long…? When did it happen?"

Remus faced the boy after the flow of questions ceased. "Yes, Harry, Sirius and I were…together. I knew that I loved him for a very long time, but I was always too afraid to say anything. It seems that he felt the same way for nearly as long, and after your parents' deaths, Azkaban, and, just…well, everything, there didn't seem to be any reason not to be together."

Harry placed the photos on the small bedside table and turned his full attention on the scarred man. "So you didn't get together until after you both left Hogwarts -I mean, after that night in the Shack? Did the Order know? Why didn't Sirius want to tell me? Did he think that I wouldn't understand, or accept it?"

Remus released another small sigh and Harry suddenly noticed just how worn and wan the man's appearance had become since Sirius' death. He had no time to dwell on this fact, however, as Remus began speaking just then. "What I would like for you to understand, Harry, is that you mean -_meant_- the world to Sirius…and to me.

"Aside from each other, you were the most important thing on this earth to us. Now, you still are the most important thing in the world to me," Remus added swiftly and Harry nodded his understanding.

The werewolf continued steadily, "If you had decided that you did not like either of us when we finally met again four years ago, it would have devastated both of us…and it was always more important to Sirius that he liked by others, especially those he cared about, than it ever meant to me."

"So you're saying," Harry interrupted, "That Sirius was afraid that I might take it badly? Did he actually think that I would stop loving either of you just because I found out you were together like that?"

Remus shook his head slowly as he answered. "No, Harry. In all honesty, I don't think Sirius knew what to expect, and after losing so much, well...it was enough of a chance to admit his feelings for me. Remember Harry, Sirius didn't have the opportunity to get to know you the way that I did over the year I taught you at Hogwarts. He was afraid. We both were, but he didn't know the odds as well as I did."

"Sirius and I had a rather difficult relationship to label for years; we never actually spoke of it until we left Hogwarts after that night in the Shrieking Shack. We didn't tell _anyone_; however, I believe there are a few among the Order who figured it out. I did end up mentioning it to Tonks when I explained why…" The lycanthrope made a helpless gesture and Harry recalled his attempts to turn Tonks down back at Hogwarts. "I'm sure you understand. Although, I must admit I left it somewhat vague with her…"

"Am I the first person you've actually talked to about it, then?" asked Harry, feeling slightly honored.

"Yes, you are," Remus answered softly, "And I must say it is nice to be able to talk about it finally. It's painful, but I think that's only because I waited until it was too late for Sirius to be a part of this conversation."

Harry thought over everything the scarred man had said as they sat in a companionable silence for a moment. Eventually, his thoughts turned to the dilemma that had caused him to broach the subject in the first place. "When were you sure that what you felt for Sirius was more then friendship?"

Remus observed the raven-haired boy for a moment, but it was different from the way that Hermione, Draco, or Snape ever had. The way the former professor observed him made Harry feel that the lycanthrope actually understood the true reasoning for the question and the importance of receiving an answer.

"I knew that I felt differently about him than I did anyone else during our fifth year at Hogwarts," Remus said distantly, "But I didn't realize what I was truly feeling until the next year, after the incident at the Whomping Willow, actually."

"When Sirius told Snape how to get past it?" Harry asked in surprise. "_That_ made you fall in love in with him?"

"No," the scarred man said in a mildly amused tone. "The situation just made me realize that what I was _already_ feeling for him was love…because of how it affected me. It would have hurt deeply to have James or Peter betray my trust like that, but it wouldn't have broken my heart the way it did to have Sirius be disloyal to me. I also had plenty of time for introspection, as I barely spoke to anyone for a couple months following the trick."

"Wasn't there an in-between?" asked the bespectacled boy. "Didn't you start to notice him in a way friends normally don't first?"

"Yes, but I hadn't realized what it was until then," Remus answered thoughtfully. "I think I subconsciously didn't allow myself to. After all, I did have enough to be getting on with."

"I think," Harry began nervously, "I think that's what happening to me. I'm realizing that I might have misinterpreted what I what feeling before…or maybe I blamed my reactions on something else."

"Then, I recommend thinking about it, Harry," the werewolf suggested gently. "No one else can tell you what you are truly feeling; you have to figure that out on your own. I do recommend telling this person, if you do realize that there is more there than simple friendship between you."

The raven-haired boy nodded before turning his gaze to the window and muttering, "What if this person doesn't feel the same?"

Remus answered quietly, but with a certainty the boy could not dismiss. "If they truly are your friend, then they won't abandon you over it. They might even be able to help you cope with moving on."

"The timing is dreadful," Harry continued; and he could not help but wonder if he was trying to talk himself out of it. Then, he felt a slight warmth over his hand and looked down to see that Remus had placed one of his pale, scarred hands on Harry's tanned smooth one. The bespectacled boy looked up and saw that the man was looking at him intently.

"Let me tell you something, Harry," said Remus in a kind but purposeful tone. "If you wait for the timing to be perfect, then you will be waiting for the rest of your life. Personally, I would never want that for you…or for Draco."

Harry did not bother to ask how his former professor knew whom he was thinking of. "What if I die when I face Voldemort?" The green-eyed boy asked steadily and he noticed that Remus paled slightly at the words and that his hand closed around Harry's in a comfortingly protective gesture. "Not that I plan to or anything, but I don't want that to be any harder on him than it has to be."

Remus sighed and leaned back on his chair, removing his hand from Harry's and placing both hands in his lap. His gaze settled on his hands, although Harry suspected that the werewolf was not actually seeing them. "You know Harry, I lost Sirius twice, in a sense, and I loved him just as much on both occasions."

The lycanthrope's eyes moved until they found the photographs on the bedside table near Harry. "When he was sent to Azkaban…I hadn't told him how I felt and I didn't know how he felt about me. I spent no small amount of time wondering if it would have made a difference, had I worked up the nerve to tell him. Not knowing if my decisions affected his tore me up almost as much as missing him did."

Remus released another small sigh and gently closed his eyes. "Now, it nearly killed me to lose him all over again. However, at least this time I know that, no matter what he faced in this house, that battle, or behind that veil, he knew how much I love him."

Warm, moist eyes opened and met Harry's unabashedly. "I cannot tell you what his love means to me, even for the short time we had together. Simply to know that he loved me; I could die quite comfortably with that knowledge. I wish every moment of every day that he were still here, but if it had to end, then… I certainly prefer it this way to the way it was the last time."

Harry felt his eyes burning from the tears he was holding back and he swallowed thickly against his tightening throat. Seeing the unshed tears in Remus' eyes as well, Harry could only nod to express that he had heard and understood.

Both sat in silence for a long moment, and then Remus' usual hoarse voice and mild tone broke the silence. "Unless there is anything else you would like to ask me now, I believe we should start working on some spells." He slowly stood and moved to the bookshelves.

Harry nodded, and fought off the haze that his mind had drifted into whilst he sat in silence. "That sounds good. Remus…?"

"Yes?" Remus asked patiently.

"Thanks," Harry said as he stood.

"You're welcome, Harry," the werewolf answered in a very genuine tone. "I did mean what I said about coming to me for anything."

Harry spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon learning advanced defensive spells and other spells from Remus. The bespectacled boy had never felt so close to any adult before, and in the back of his mind, he decided that _this_ must be what it felt like to have a real parent.

It was not until the teenager's stomach started launching a protest at the lack of food it had received throughout the day that Remus suggested they stop and head down to the kitchen. The scarred man showed Harry a hidden passage that led from Sirius' old room -the entrance lay hidden behind a mirror- to the hall across from the kitchen door.

When they entered the kitchen, they found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table. Ron was eating a slice of black forest cake while Hermione was poring over an old book.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione," Remus greeted kindly as they entered, causing the teens to look up from the table.

"Hello Lupin," said Hermione absently before turning on the teen behind him. "Harry! Where have you been all day? Your room is locked and Imperturbed. Is Draco alright?"

"Hermione," Ron said the name fondly through a mouthful of cake. Fortunately, he swallowed before continuing; "One question at a time, love; he just came down."

"Thanks mate." Harry and Ron shared a grin before he addressed Hermione. "I've been with Remus. You said he wanted to see me about something and I wanted to ask him a few questions, too. Draco wanted some time alone anyway, so I left him in our- Hang on…you said the room is locked and Imperturbed?"

Hermione nodded and appeared to be scrutinizing Harry. The boy took a hesitant step backwards as he stammered. "Err…I think I'll just go and check on him. He really needs to eat something anyway."

"I'll send some sandwiches up in a moment," said Remus as the bespectacled boy left the room, calling his thanks over his shoulder as he did so.

Harry quietly walked to his and Draco's room and checked for spells. Sure enough, Hermione had been right. Harry decided to knock. "Draco? It's me…Harry. Will you open up?"

There was no answer other than the sound of the door unlocking. Harry opened the door enough to enter and then closed it behind him. When he turned to face the room, he saw the pale blonde sitting on his bed and reading Snape's potions notes again. The light was filtering though the windows sheer curtains, giving the fair boy a soft luminance.

The next thought to enter Harry's mind was that he looked beautiful.

The green-eyed boy struggled for a moment to find his voice. "Are… Do… H-how are you?"

Grey eyes glanced up from the page and lingered on Harry's own for a moment before looking away again. "I'm alright I suppose," murmured Draco, who sounded anything but all right. "How are you?"

Harry did not answer right away, as he needed to force his mind to push aside a multitude of thoughts and emotions before one coherent thought surfaced. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you sound breathless and confused," the blonde answered flatly.

Harry felt blood rushing into his face and hoped that Draco would not look up again for a moment. "I, er, I was just worried. I hadn't meant to leave you alone for so long and then Hermione said the door was locked and spelled, and…" Harry shrugged even though Draco had yet to look up again.

"I'm not going to do anything…_foolish_, Harry. Slytherin's think things through even when they're upset." The pale boy raised his head just enough to bring up his grey eyes to see Harry through his blonde fringe. "How is Lupin?"

"He's fine…" Harry answered uncertainly until he realized that the other boy's upbringing probably did not allow him to be so up front as to ask what Remus wanted to tell Harry. Especially after spending the day alone with thoughts of his parents, his former limitations were probably near the forefront of his mind.

"He wanted to let me know that he brought back Gryffindor's sword yesterday…and your old school trunk. Then he answered some questions for me and taught me some really useful spells."

"That's great; now we only have three more to go," Draco commented tamely. "He brought back my trunk?" Harry nodded at the query. "I'll have to thank him for that; there's a book in there I want to check."

The blonde was still speaking as though his mind were only partially focused on the conversation until he looked up fully to meet Harry's gaze. "Do you know how knowledgeable Lupin is of potions ingredients, or at least their effects on werewolves?"

The bespectacled boy just stared at the fair boy for a moment. Clearly, the blonde was throwing his focus into their task of stopping Voldemort instead of dwelling on his parents' fates. However, Harry was not sure what he should do about it, or if he should even try to do something.

For now, he decided to humor the grey-eyed boy. During this moment of thought, Draco had cast his eyes away once more.

"Remus told me once in third year that he wasn't much of a potions brewer, but he was talking about the wolfsbane potion…although I didn't know it at the time." Harry walked across the room and sat at the end of Draco's bed, facing the blonde. "He certainly seems to know about potions though, at least, that one anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if he's read everything ever written on werewolves. He hates his transformations and can't stand the idea of hurting -especially biting- anyone."

"That's understandable," commented Draco softly, then he raised his eyes to meet Harry's once again. "Do you think he'd mind if I ran a theory past him?"

"Not at all," answered Harry simply. "Is this about one of Snape's potions?"

"Yes," the blonde turned the book of notes so that Harry could read the page. The bespectacled boy noticed that Draco had added several remarks of his own, but could not make much sense of any of it. However, he did notice that it was the same page Draco showed him at Malfoy Manor. "This is that potion we looked at before…"

"The one that forces werewolves to transform even if the moon isn't full?" asked Harry just to be certain. After all, he was not much of a potions brewer either.

"That's the one," said Draco with a brisk nod. "Now, the moon still has to be out, and the transformation would not last as long, but the potion should still be effective. However, some of the ingredients, or the amounts of them in some cases, don't make sense. They aren't needed for the apparently intended results. I think Severus was trying to do something else in secret."

"You mean, he made the potion do what Voldemort wanted it to," Harry asked slowly as he thought over Draco's words, "But he made it do something else as well?"

The grey-eyed boy nodded more slowly this time, his mind clearly starting to focus on their discussion more. "I just can't figure out _what _he was trying to accomplish. I'm hoping it might mean something to Lupin. It almost…" Draco trailed off, as he seemed to re-read the notes that were upside-down to him.

"It almost what?" asked Harry, his gaze was set on the blonde.

"It almost looks toxic," Draco said quietly. "I don't know if the intention is to weaken them while they're a wolf, or to let them retain least some sense of self."

Harry was still looking at the fair Slytherin instead of the notes. "In the case of Greyback and his sort, I don't think allowing them to retain a sense of self would prevent attacks…probably the opposite. He would use it to attack the people he wants to."

"Which could be the whole point," Draco commented thoughtfully. "Since that's the sort of beast that would be taking this, V-Vol…" The silver-eyed boy made a sound somewhere between a choke and a sigh as he turned his face away.

Harry reached out and placed his hand on one of Draco's thin shoulders. "You don't have to be alright, you know."

"Yes, I do," Draco murmured, his face still turned away and lowered almost shamefully. "There is too much that we need to do for me to break down now. We need to find the other Horcruxes…quickly. Something is going to happen-"

"You said that you had a bad feeling last night, before the meeting," Harry recalled aloud.

"So did you," responded the blonde.

"Yeah, but I-" Harry stopped speaking when his hand fell to his lap and hit the slip of paper in his pocket. "Oh, Draco, I need you to read something…" He took out the note Remus had given him and handed it to Draco.

The blonde looked puzzled, but unfolded the note without question, "Do I need to read aloud?"

"No, you just have to read it and then destroy it," answered Harry. "It's from the Order's Secret-Keeper, so you can see the house. Remus said it might be affecting you in other ways too."

"_It…_? What are you…?" Grey eyes scanned the brief missive, and then Draco's body suddenly lurched as though it were catching itself from a fall.

"Are you okay?" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and tuned him so they were facing each other. "What just happened?"

"There was this strange feeling, like being too far under water…I've felt it since we came here," Draco explained slowly. "It's gone now, but… Never mind." He tapped his wand to the slip of paper and it began to burn down slowly.

"But what…?" asked Harry forcefully.

"It's nothing. I don't-" The blonde stopped speaking when a gentle knock sounded at the door followed by Remus' voice.

"Harry, Draco, I brought you something to eat; would you like me to leave it here?"

"No Remus," Harry answered as Draco raised his wand to unlock the door. "Actually, we want to ask you about something."

Remus entered the room quietly, holding a plate of sandwiches in one hand and three bottles of soda pop in the other with a bag of crisps balanced under an arm. He wore an expression of mild interest as he looked at the boys. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I think you've already done enough for me for one day," Harry said with an appreciative smile. He indicated the book in the blonde's lap; "Draco has something he'd like your opinion on though."

"My opinion seems to be of value today," Remus answered lightly as he set the items he was carrying down beside Harry and then seated himself on the bed across from the teens. "Eat while I'm looking, please," he said impassively as he accepted the book that Draco was holding out toward him.

"We found this in Snape's workspace in my father's private study," Draco said as the werewolf looked over the page it was opened to.

"Actually, a hidden office behind the study," Harry added as he forced half a sandwich into one of Draco's pale hands. "You're too thin already and it's only been a few days since you were near death…_eat_."

Draco rolled his eyes but took a bite of the sandwich, chewed, and swallowed before giving Harry a look that clearly said _happy now. _Then he returned his attention to Remus. "Anyway, it's a bunch of notes on potions he was working on for V-_Vold-demort_-" The silver-eyed boy released a frustrated sigh, "I was just getting better at saying that name, too."

"Don't worry about it, Draco," Harry commented gently as he placed a hand over one of the blonde's slender ones. Harry could have sworn he saw Remus smirk through the corner of his eye, however, when he turned to look at the lycanthrope, his scarred face was as passive as always.

Remus retuned his attention to the book in his hands and then his eyes widened. "No…"

"Unfortunately, yes," responded Draco. "The transformation should only last as long as the potion is in the werewolf's system; probably only around five hours."

Remus shook his head slowly as he continued to look over the notes. "Less than that," he commented as he glanced up at the two boys. "Werewolves have _very _fast metabolisms."

"Is that why you've always been so…" Draco trailed off and took in Remus slight form. "I always assumed it was due to monetary problems; it never occurred to me that it could be due to your…"

When the pale Slytherin trailed off uncertainly, Harry looked at him and offered, "Furry little problem...?"

Draco turned to Harry and raised a single thin eyebrow in an expression of both questioning and amusement.

The werewolf chuckled quietly. "That is the same expression Sirius had the first time he heard James use that term," he explained when Harry looked at him quizzically. He turned to Draco and commented mildly, "To answer your question, I blame both those facts as well as genes for my build."

"Now, if I may return to the original topic of this discussion," Remus said gently, "I'm a little confused about some of these ingredients, particularly the doses used."

"That is what I wanted to ask you about," said Draco interestedly. "They aren't needed in those doses -and some at all- for this potion to work. Snape knows that, I'm sure of it. I was wondering if those doses have any unusual effect on werewolves that you might know about."

"_This_ mixture of ingredients," Remus moved the book so the teens could see its pages and pointed to the section Draco had been trying to make sense of earlier, "Is certainly toxic to werewolves in these doses. For a werewolf my size, one dose would probably be fatal, for a larger one like Greyback, it may be survivable, although I doubt even he would be able to survive it twice."

"That's what I was wondering about," the grey-eyed boy stated with nod, clearly thinking fast. "So they would transform, but they would die around the time they were due to turn back, correct?"

"I would think so," Remus said as he once again studied the notes.

"Well, I guess that's good in the long run," Draco said in a hesitant tone, "But a werewolf that can transform at any time and keep to an agenda can do a lot of damage in even a few hours." He turned his gaze to Lupin and spoke in a surprisingly genuine tone, "No offence, it's only that the ones that are on V-Voldemort's side-"

"I understand, Draco; there's no need to apologize," Remus said mildly. "I know better than most what a monster like Greyback is capable of, even without the aid of a potion like this one."

"I think you were right before, Draco," Harry said as he turned to the blonde. "I think we do need to find the other Horcruxes quickly." After the Slytherin nodded, the bespectacled boy turned back to Remus. "Are you going to be busy the next couple of days?"

"Well, I was planning on going somewhere tomorrow or the following day, but I can postpone that," Remus answered straight away. "What do you need?"

"I want you to take me and Draco to Godric's Hollow…to my parents' old house. We'll start there and then move onto the other places we need to check on our own. Hermione and Ron can continue going through the information we gathered from Malfoy Manor, and all of you can contact us through the cards if you need to tell us anything."

"That's a good idea," commented Draco. "When do we leave?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Remus asked gently, "Both of you?"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be," Harry answered with a nod. "I know you'll be there if I need you, and you've already taught me a lot."

"I think I'm pretty well prepared to deal with any dark magic we might come across," added Draco. "I'm not going to do any good staying here."

"I understand," Remus said, sounding worried but resigned. "I'll continue looking into the possibilities as well. Please keep me informed…and be careful."

"We will," answered Harry sincerely. "Actually, can we keep the other Horcruxes we have with the sword in your room? I don't think it's a wise idea to carry them around with us."

"Of course that's fine," Remus looked weary as he met Harry's gaze. "When do you want to go?"

Harry looked to Draco, "Tomorrow…?" The blonde nodded, and then Harry returned his gaze to Remus, "Tomorrow, then."

Remus appeared to hesitate for a moment before speaking in a gentle tone. "Draco, I want you to know that the Order is going to try to prevent Voldemort from terrorizing you, but there is very little we can do while…"

"While my father is in Azkaban and I'm running off with Harry?" Draco interjected questioningly and Remus nodded regretfully. "I didn't expect even as much as you've done. I know that there isn't… Thank you for trying…for everything."

"You don't need to thank me or anyone," Remus answered firmly. "I only wish there was more that we could do."

"You're doing the most you can now," said Harry forcefully. "You're doing important work for the Order, you're preventing many creatures from joining Voldemort, and you're helping us stop him for good."

The lycanthrope wore a small smile, "You've matured well, Harry."

"I've had a few good teachers," the bespectacled boy answered with a smile of his own.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry, "Not that those aren't lovely sentiments, but you're going to make the man the cry if you keep that up, and I for one am not up to dealing with an emotional werewolf."

Remus chuckled lightly and discreetly wiped under an eye. Harry's grin faded as he turned to Draco again "Are you sure you're up for tomorrow, because we can-"

"No Harry, I need to do this," the fair Slytherin interrupted. "What would you do if it were your mother?"

"Yell, throw a few things, and then go after Voldemort," Harry deadpanned. "I understand, I just…"

"Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine," Draco said quietly. He turned to Remus, "Any objections you would like to get out of the way now?"

"No, I understand perfectly, Draco," answered Remus. Then the werewolf stood slowly, "If there isn't anything else you wanted to ask me tonight, there are a few things I really should finish before leaving."

"Like I said, you've done enough for me today," Harry answered, then looked to the blonde beside him. "What about you?"

"No, thank you." The blonde paused and then turned to Lupin. "Actually, would it be alright if I got my trunk?"

"I'll get it," Harry said as he stood. "I want to drop the other Horcruxes off in Remus room, anyway." Both Draco and Remus looked suspicious of the bespectacled boy, but neither said anything about it.

Harry followed the lycanthrope out of the room and they walked to the werewolf's room in a comfortable silence. Once inside Harry pulled the locket and the brooch from his pocket. "Where…?"

"You can put them anywhere you want," answered Remus as though Harry had managed to complete the sentence. "The sword is wrapped in a cloak under the bed, if you would like to keep them together."

"That sounds good," said Harry.

"Here," Remus emptied a pencil case from his desk and handed it to the raven-haired boy.

"Thanks," Harry took the case and placed the Horcruxes inside before kneeling next to the bed and looking under it. Sure enough, there was a worn old traveling cloak wrapped tightly around something. Harry un-tucked the fabric at one end and recognized the hilt of the sword he had grown familiar with at the end of his second year at Hogwarts. He re-wrapped the cloak and placed the pencil case beside it before standing.

Harry heard Remus' voice again as he moved towards Draco trunk; "Would you like a hand with that?"

"No thanks, I've got it." Harry pulled out his wand, "_Locomotor Trunk_!"

Remus turned to the bespectacled boy as the trunk rose off the floor. "Now, is there any reason why you wanted Draco to stay in your room?"

"Er…no, I just…" Harry released a small sigh. "After talking with you, some of my thoughts are making a little more sense, but they…" The green-eyed boy gestured feebly.

"They all started coming together at once when you saw Draco and you needed a moment to gain your bearings?" Lupin offered.

"Exactly," Harry said with a relieved grin. "Did that happen to you?"

Remus nodded, "There was a day in seventh year where Sirius actually forced me bodily to the hospital wing because he thought I must have been suffering either from some werewolf ailment or the results of an unknown hex. I was fine until just after lunch; we were talking when he said some joke, turned to me, and smiled…I think I actually forgot how to speak."

"Yeah, I think that's what happened to me awhile ago," said Harry. "Remus…? Do you think it's…strange? That I'm feeling like this about Draco?"

"Not at all," Remus answered calmly. "You were always drawn to him in a sense, and now that you're both older and you're seeing each other in a different light, well, something was bound to change."

"You don't have a problem with it, do you?" Harry asked, and then quickly added, "Obviously not with _that_, but his family is-"

"Not much worse than Sirius' family was," interjected Remus evenly. "As far as I have always been concerned, the fact that Sirius could be raised amongst his family's beliefs, but make his own decisions and ideals showed great strength of character. The same could be said about Draco, now that he's following his own path."

Harry's grin broadened into a smile, "You're right. I should have known you would see it that way. Thanks again Remus."

"You are entirely welcome Harry," said the werewolf, "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

Harry said goodnight as he walked out of the room, directing Draco's trunk in front of him with his wand. In the hall before his and Draco's room, he saw Ron and Hermione whispering somewhat heatedly to each other.

"I did _not_ say that _he_ deserves any of it," Ron hissed as Harry approached behind him. "I said that _they_ got what _they_ asked for; meaning _Lucius_ and _Narcissa_ Malfoy! What kind of end could they have expected, getting involved with that lot? Malfoy just got a bad hand when he was born into that family. _That's_ why this is happening to him."

"Alright, alright, I misunderstood. That's not the point anyway… Do you see what I mean now? H-" Hermione whispered back before noticing Harry's arrival. "Harry! What are you doing? We thought you were with Draco."

"I was," answered Harry with a curious glance at his bushy-haired friend. "After we talked to Remus for a bit, I walked back to his room to get Draco's trunk. Remus brought it back from Hogwarts. Here, let me see if Draco is…er, all right, and then you can come in. I need to tell you something."

Harry walked the rest of the way to his room, guided the trunk through the door, and then entered, closing the door behind him.

Draco was sitting crossed legged on the floor, with a few books lying open on the ground in front of him. He had a piece of parchment and a quill in his lap, along with another book that he was using as a writing desk, and was quickly taking notes as his eyes browsed the pages before him.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Harry as he crossed the room and kneeled to the ground beside the blonde.

"Research;" Draco answered quietly without taking his eyes off the page he was reading. "You weren't planning on going without looking up a few things first, were you?"

"Of course," Harry said with a small grin. "Remember…? You and Hermione worry about the fine details, Ron and I barge into things headfirst. That's how we work."

"It's a good thing I finally came around then," Draco murmured without missing a beat or slowing his note taking. "Granger was probably due to go mental soon. At least now it's even; Weasley has her and you have me…"

Draco was so immersed in his research that he did not notice the odd choking sound that Harry quickly disguised as a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess Ron and I are lucky. Speaking of them, do you mind if they come in so I can tell them the new plan?"

"No, go ahead." Draco finished a sentence and then started closing each of the books. "Thank you for asking," he added so quietly that the raven-haired boy almost did not catch it.

"Draco," Harry said forcefully as the grey-eyed boy put away the books he had been reading. At the sound of his name, Draco stopped and turned toward Harry, but his head was still turned away slightly and his eyes were downcast. "Honestly; are you going to be alright?"

Draco took a deep breath before answering; "Yes."

Harry stepped forward to close most of the distance between them. He curled his hand into a loose fist and gently lifted the fair boy's chin. Moist grey eyes rose to meet concerned green, and then shared breaths quickened and warmed the few inched between one tanned and one pale face.

Then Draco closed his eyes just as Harry closed the remaining distance between them in a gentle, tentative kiss.

The green-eyed boy opened his hand to caress Draco's fine jaw line, and slid his other hand around the pale boy's slim back. Harry moved slowly, so that the ashen boy would have plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to. Nevertheless, before he realized it, he was holding Draco's gracefully slender form against him without having encountered any form of protest.

Harry felt one slender hand fisting his shirt as the other slid up his chest and rested just above his collarbone.

The kiss never gained momentum, never became desperate or greedy like the kisses often portrayed in the soap operas Harry's aunt used to watch, but somehow, the slow tender kiss managed to reveal just as much passion and need.

Their lips separated, and Harry moved his hand from Draco's face to wrap his arm around the blonde's slim shoulders without ever breaking contact. He tightened both arms around Draco as the blonde tucked his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Draco released Harry's shirt and slid his hand up the tanned boy's torso to curve around Harry's neck in a contented embrace.

They each stood still for a moment as their thoughts and their heart rates calmed down.

Harry felt moisture on his neck and realized the other boy was silently crying, "Draco…?"

He felt the named boy's head shake against him, as if to tell him not to worry about it.

Before Harry could say anything further, there was a soft knock at the door followed by Ron's voice, but the bespectacled boy could not focus on anything besides the boy in his arms enough to tell what Ron was saying.

Draco inhaled deeply and then Harry felt his warm breath dance across his throat as he released it. "You have to explain what's happening to them…about the Horcruxes, I mean."

"What about this?" asked Harry as he gave the svelte form in his arms a squeeze to demonstrate what he meant.

"Promise we'll talk later…?" Draco asked faintly.

"Definitely," Harry answered; "We need to, but…"

"Right now, it's just too much," Draco finished for him as he slowly pulled away.

Harry remembered Remus' warning. "There's always going to be too much."

"I meant to explain," the blonde replied softly. He raised his head to look at Harry questioningly.

The green-eyed boy did not hesitate to answer; "I'm glad I did that."

"So am I," answered Draco as he slowly stepped away.

Harry smiled and was pleased to see a small smile touch Draco's lips as well. Then, the raven-haired boy turned to door. He would explain the easy part to Ron and Hermione now…

The rest would have to wait until after.

* * *

Chapter seventeen edited 6-07-2010.


	18. And the Journey Begins…

Chapter 18: And The Journey Begins…

Hermione had been shocked and concerned when Harry told them that he, Draco, and Remus would be leaving the following morning to continue their search for the Horcruxes. Ron, however, had seemed to be expecting it, and had helped Harry quiet their friend so that he could explain what he planned to do. By the end of the evening, they had both agreed to do all that they could to assist Harry from Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts.

It had taken longer than Harry had hoped, and by the time his best friends left for their own rooms, it was quite late and he was very tired. Fortunately, Draco seemed to feel the same.

"We have a long day ahead of us, Harry," the blonde said as he pulled his old pajamas, which looked too large for his emaciated frame now, out of his old school trunk. "Why don't we try to get some sleep? There isn't anything that needs to be said tonight…is there?"

Harry stood and watched the other boy for a moment before answering. It was obvious that Draco was questioning the motives behind what had happened earlier, and was trying to protect himself by feigning a lack of concern in what Harry might say about it.

Harry was not even sure what there was to say. He had only just decided that he was indeed attracted to the fair Slytherin, in several ways, and was not sure how Draco felt toward him. After all, he had been rather upset and most likely in shock when Harry kissed him… nevertheless, he had responded.

There was also the still-lingering surprise that he fancied, and had kissed, a boy. However, the green-eyed boy found that he was more pleased about the kiss than anything.

"I still don't regret kissing you," Harry finally responded. "In fact, I'm glad that I did…and that you, er, seemed to enjoy it too." The last part was stated with a questioning note.

"I did," Draco stated right away, as though he did not want the bespectacled boy to question that point any further. "Harry…I've never really gotten close to anyone before. We both have a lot going on right now-"

"We're both going to have a lot going on for a long time…possibly the rest of our lives," Harry interrupted, thinking about all that had already befell each of them and recalling everything that Remus had taught him. "Remus and Sirius were together for at least a year before Sirius died, but they had feelings for each other for much, _much_, longer.

"Remus said that he was glad for the time they had together, and that it had hurt him to wonder what might have been during all the years that he and Sirius were apart before; almost as much as it had to live without him." Harry took a few steps toward the wan boy. "I don't think that what's going on right now is a reason not to try for something that might make the rest more bearable."

"I don't either," said Draco in a tone that assured Harry that had never been his intended point. "I just meant that if you do want to try this, then…" The grey-eyed boy released a small sigh before meeting Harry's gaze, "I don't want to rush anything. Maybe it's a Slytherin trait, or perhaps I'm just afraid, but I don't like to rush things…especially when they're important."

Harry felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth and did not bother to hold it back. "I don't want to rush either, and I definitely don't want to pressure you into doing anything too soon." He took another step forward and laid a hand on the other boy's slender arm. "Personally, I've always been one to play things by ear, but I promise I'll always stop when you ask me to."

"That sounds nice," Draco seemed to relax considerably, and then his grey eyes glanced at Harry's hand on his arm before returning to Harry's face. "What happens now?" he asked a little uncertainly.

The raven-haired boy released a small, relieved chuckle, then he slid his hand up Draco's arm and wrapped his own across the blonde's gaunt back as he swathed the other arm around his slight waist. "Now, I think we should go to bed. I'm tired and you must be too."

The blonde nodded as he wrapped his own arms around Harry's neck and allowed the Gryffindor to pull him closer. "Yes, although I can't imagine why. I haven't left this room at all today."

"I think you worked your mind enough," Harry glanced at the pile of notes that could have rivaled Hermione's during O.W.L.s. "Did you go through _every_ book we brought back?"

"Of course not; only the ones I needed for the research I was doing," the blonde answered as he leaned into Harry's embrace. "Besides, Granger has several of them in her room."

Harry chuckled, thinking that Hermione and Draco probably would have been good friends already if the pallid boy had been raised differently. However, it did not seem like the appropriate time to comment on that. "What would you say about going to bed together tonight?"

Harry realized how that probably sounded just as he felt Draco's body stiffen. "I wasn't suggesting _that_. I did mean what I said a moment ago. It's just that it was rather nice waking up to you cuddled up against me…until I started to panic. I'd like to try that again _without _the panicking…or the crying the night before."

"I never would have pegged you as the sentimental sort," Draco commented dryly before a small grin touched his lips. "I like that, though."

Harry smiled at the other boy, "That's because you're _definitely_ the sentimental sort. Remember, I've seen your hidden treasures."

Draco chuckled lightly, and Harry wondered if he would never hear a true laugh from the boy. "That you have. I suppose that means there is no point in protesting?"

Harry shook his head and then laughed when the grey-eyed boy merely shrugged in nonchalant defeat. "Why don't we get ready for bed, then?"

"Wasn't I doing that before you interrupted me, anyway?" asked Draco in a slightly teasing tone.

"Yes, but I sort of thought this would be worth the delay," Harry responded in the same tone. "Besides, I'm not as patient or introspective as you are. I never would have made it through the night without settling this."

"I believe that," said Draco as he stepped away from Harry and turned to his trunk.

Harry moved to his own trunk just as Draco turned away from him, and the bespectacled boy made a conscious effort not to look. Instead, Harry focused on the opposite wall as he pulled out is pajamas and changed into them.

After both boys had changed, they each approached Draco's bed as if by some unspoken agreement. Then they both remained still, looking nervous as they each realized they had never climbed into bed with someone else before. The previous night they had both been fully clothed and sitting on the still-made bed when Draco practically passed out from emotional exhaustion and Harry drifted off shortly after.

After a full two minutes, Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in mild annoyance. "This is ridiculous." He crawled into bed and scooted over to the opposite side, leaving plenty of room for Harry.

Harry climbed into the bed after him right away, and then only hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around the thin boy and pulling him close. Draco was a little stiff at first, and did not seem to be breathing.

"Breath and relax," Harry said in a tone that somehow managed to sound amused and comforting at the same time. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco took a deep breath before he gingerly snaked an arm across Harry. Then, after a brief moment, something seemed to change in the fair Slytherin. His muscles relaxed, his body shifted, and then both boys suddenly understood what people meant when they said that someone melted into an embrace.

Harry awoke the next morning to the fresh and slightly sweet scent of Draco's shampoo. The blonde's face was pressed against Harry's chest, and the raven-haired boy could feel the soft gusts of his breath through his shirt. Harry smiled to himself as he tightened the grip that he had maintained on the other boy during the night.

In response, Draco released a soft sigh before whispering, "Good morning."

The last part of Harry's mind that was still clinging to sleep woke up immediately. "Er, good morning… Sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

Harry could feel one of those fine eyebrows arch, "Planning on crushing me in my sleep, were you?"

"How long have you been awake?" asked Harry in a tone that was part teasing, part accusatory.

"Fifteen minutes…twenty perhaps?" drawled Draco.

"So you tease me for holding you tighter while I thought you were still sleeping, when you've been lying in my arms for that long?" The green-eyed boy joshed with a chuckle.

"Only because I couldn't free myself from your death-grip," responded the silver-eyed boy lightly. "…And to think I was kind enough not to wake you."

"Yes, because you looked so uncomfortable snuggled up against me," Harry retorted dryly. Then his tone lightened as well; "Did I really have you in a death-grip?"

"It would have taken a wand or a crowbar to get out of it," answered Draco casually.

That comment gave Harry pause and he furrowed his brows in thought briefly before Draco spoke again; "Yes, I know what a crowbar is."

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?" asked Harry in forced nonchalance.

"Weren't you?" Draco responded pointedly.

"Actually, yes, I was," said Harry in a guilty tone. "Sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Draco interrupted, "I think anyone would be surprised at how much I know."

"It doesn't surprise me that you know about Dark Arts, potions, charms, arcane lore, or any of that," stated Harry, "But how do you know about Muggles?"

"My father caught me reading a Muggle book when I was small," answered Draco, somehow sounding both bitter and amused by the memory before lightening his tone. "He grew angry, punished me, and forbade me from reading any more. How many children wouldn't have had their curiosity piqued by that?"

Harry chortled, "So you read books in secret and hid treasures behind your wardrobe… I'm glad you turned out more like your mother than your father, Draco."

"Thank you," Draco answered softly, "So am I."

After a moment of comfortable silence, the blonde spoke again, "We probably should start getting up."

"I suppose so," Harry responded grudgingly before stretching and yawing. "What's on the agenda? Besides leaving with Remus, I mean."

Draco sat up; "Well packing would be a good idea. You also told Granger and Weasley that we would have a skull session with them before going. We should talk to Lupin about a time and arrange an update pattern so he'll know if something goes amiss."

"Update pattern?" Harry asked as Draco climbed out of bed and headed to ward his trunk.

"We told him we'd keep him informed and it's wise to make sure someone knows our general travel plans," Draco explained as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Harry noticed that the grey-eyed boy had been wearing Muggle clothes since their arrival at number twelve and decided to ask about it later.

Harry climbed out of bed as well and pulled some clothes out of his own trunk. "Good thinking, we can arrange specific times to send him a message using the cards…tip him off on where we are, where we plan to go next, and when we plan to leave. That sort of thing...?"

Draco's voice was muffled and Harry realized he was pulling off nightshirt. "Exactly; if we just disappear for unspecified stretches of time normally, then how will anyone know if we're missing?"

"Hermione will feel so much better knowing that I'm taking someone who thinks as far ahead as she does," Harry said as he tore his eyes away from Draco's scarred torso before the blonde could notice.

"Glad I could provide a service," Draco commented dryly before pulling on his shirt.

Harry chuckled as he quickly changed while Draco made the bed. Then the blonde began to sift through his trunk, which Harry was surprised to see was more organized than his own had ever been, even after Draco's hellish last year at school and the amount of time it had been left unsupervised.

Then he noticed that the pale boy was sorting through his belongings, placing them in two separate piles, one of which was considerably smaller than the other one. "What are you doing?"

"I'm deciding what I should bring," answered Draco as he placed what had to be the tenth book he had removed so far into the larger pile after inspecting it. "Did you have a different method planned?" added the blonde when he noticed that Harry was still watching him.

"No, I did the same thing before I left my relatives house. I suppose I should do it again," answered Harry as he turned to sort through his remaining belongings.

After some time, Harry was trying to stuff the belongings he had decided to leave behind back into his trunk and Draco, who had already returned his left over belongs to their neat order inside his own, was packing a small rucksack.

"Er, Draco…?" Harry had to repress a chuckle as he spoke. While Draco, like Harry, had two sets of clothing, a coat, and a few personal effects set aside to pack, he also had about twelve books, a roll of parchment, and a small potion brewing kit sitting beside the small rucksack, which was around a third the size of the pile of 'to take' items beside it. "You're not going to be able to fit all of that in."

"Of course I am," said Draco dismissively as he began packing the books in first. Harry watched in amusement, which quickly turned into amazement when it became clear that Draco was -indeed- going to fit each of the items into the small rucksack. "See...?" the grey-eyed boy said as he held up the bag, which appeared quite normal despite the unimaginable amount of items inside it. "My mother taught me how to pack well when I was small."

"That's more than just packing well," Harry responded in a slightly demanding tone.

Draco looked mildly affronted, but then realization seemed to dawn upon his fine features. "Oh…it's a bag of Holding," he said as if that explained everything. When Harry's expression made it apparent that it did not, the blonde tried again; "The bag is enchanted. It can hold about three times what a regular pack this size could."

"Oh," the bespectacled boy responded dumbly. "That's pretty cool."

Draco nodded and then eyed the mess that was spilling out of Harry's trunk. "I do pack well though, if you want…"

Harry paused for a moment, and then realized that had been an offer. "Thanks; this is just a regular pack though," he said as he handed his bag to the blonde.

"Still, you can fit much more into it if you actually fold and organize a little," Draco said in an amused tone as he pulled out the few items that Harry had gracelessly stuffed into the bag.

Twenty minutes later, the pallid Slytherin had packed Harry's bag, and had removed and replaced everything in the Gryffindor's trunk so that it could close properly and even had room to spare.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," said Harry from where he had stood and admired the blonde's handiwork…or more to the point, the fair boy himself. "Let's go down and get something to eat. The others are probably wondering whether we're going to stay holed up all day again."

"Alright," responded Draco as he stood and followed Harry to the door. The bespectacled boy stopped just before reaching it and turned around to face the blonde.

"Draco, I er, I don't want this to come out wrong…" Harry stumbled on his words for a moment before falling silent and furrowing his brows in thought.

"Having regrets already?" asked Draco in quiet, steady tone.

"What…? No! No, not at all," Harry blurted out as soon as he realized what the other boy was thinking. "I still feel the same way I did last night…actually better, I really liked… Well, you know, but what I'm trying to get at is…er, it's not about you necessarily…"

"But you don't want to say anything to your friends about this?" asked Draco as he indicated the bespectacled boy's arms, which had apparently enveloped the wan boy on their own accord during Harry's rambling.

Harry paused for a moment, wondering when he had done that, but deciding that he enjoyed the position just the same. "Yes; but I don't mean it to hurt you or anything. I just…"

"I understand," Draco murmured as he ran the backs of his fingers up and down the front of Harry's shirt. "I wouldn't be any rush for the Weasley's to find out either, if I were you."

"Ron's going to go spare, I have no idea how Hermione will react, although she was encouraging me before I even realized…" Harry shook his head and then chuckled softly, "Fred and George will never let me hear the end of it, but Mrs. Weasley seems to like you well enough, so she'll probably be okay with it."

"She's kind and she seems to be the mothering sort," corrected Draco, "But she loves you and what she thinks is good for you will outweigh any pity or fondness she may have for me. In addition, she probably expects you to return to her daughter when all this is over."

Harry groaned; he had not taken into account his former relationship with Ginny while considering the Weasleys' reactions to his new relationship with Draco. Then, suddenly, something Ron had said while they were talking about Hermione's theory came to mind. "Ron doesn't mind…"

"How do you know that?" asked Draco, sounding skeptical.

"I mentioned that Hermione was trying to encourage me to act on my feeling for you before I even had realized I had feelings for you…well, I sort of mentioned it just now, but anyway," Harry continued when Draco nodded to indicate that the fine details were not important. "She mentioned it to Ron, and he said he could see her point and that he didn't understand, but that we were mates no matter what."

Draco remained quiet throughout Harry's muttering before responding, "Well, that's comforting. Does this mean your going to tell him, or…?"

"I want to tell Remus for sure, I think he'll be glad to hear it," Harry said with a small smile. "I want to tell Ron and Hermione, but I think I'll do it later."

"Alright, I'll just leave the telling of everyone here to you," stated the grey-eyed boy in a bemused tone. "It doesn't make any sense for me to anyway. Be sure to keep me updated on who knows and who doesn't."

Harry wore a small smile as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips, "Thanks."

"What were you expecting?" asked the pale Slytherin.

"Well, most girls wouldn't respond so calmly to their -whatever I am to you- not wanting to tell people about them," Harry answered, still smiling.

"In case you haven't noticed," Draco responded flatly, "I am _not _a girl…and why don't we worry over titles later? I've had enough of labels and I believe you have, too."

Harry's smile broadened, "I know you're not a girl, and I definitely agree." The raven-haired boy slid his hands off the other boy's back and then turned to leave the room.

Remus, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting at the table when the two boys entered the kitchen. Ron was eating a biscuit while facetiously flipping through one of the books the teens had borrowed from Remus. Hermione was intensely studying a diagram in one of the notes she had laid out before her. Remus had an old tome lying open in front of him as he cursorily turned the pages in another book, obviously looking for something he had previously read.

Each called a pleasant 'good morning' to the two boys, although Ron was the only one to look up from his research material.

"Good morning," Harry replied to no one in particular as he sat beside Ron. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who isn't obsessed with cramming as much information into my skull as I can before we head off," the Raven-haired boy stated as Draco, who had seated himself on Harry's other side, grabbed a book along with a biscuit and seemed far more focused on the former.

Harry did not bother with the books yet, and he joined Ron in enjoying their breakfast. Remus was sitting across from him, eyes still buried in the tome before him. Hermione was now silently trading notes with Draco as neither looked up from their own books.

"I know," Ron responded in an amused tone. "Hermione made sure we got up early to get in some more research before you headed off, and Lupin still managed to beat us to it. Now, that one's just as bad," the redhead added the last with a nod toward Draco.

"I don't know how he's going to be able to carry his bag, with the number of books he packed," commented Harry. "Of course, I didn't think he'd be able to fit them in that little rucksack either, so who knows? Do bags of Holding weigh less than what you put in them?"

"Of course," Ron answered, looking slightly confused that his friend would ask such a thing. "What's the point of being able to fit more into a bag than it should rightly hold if it makes it too heavy to carry? That's why they don't hold as much as the trunks do; now _those_ can hold a lot, but they weigh a bloody ton."

Hermione suddenly entered the conversation; "You don't have one, Harry?"

"Why would I?" answered the bespectacled boy.

"Well, I went out and bought one when I thought we were coming with you," she answered matter-of-factly. "I just assumed you would have as well. You can borrow mine if you want…it would be more useful than a regular backpack."

"Won't he look fetching," Ron said with a barely repressed chuckle.

"Why? What does it look like?" Harry asked in a quick monotone.

"It looks like a small rucksack, and it shouldn't matter," Hermione answered tersely.

"Its turquoise," Ron cut in with a smirk.

"Its aquamarine," Hermione corrected crossly.

"What's the difference?" asked both Harry and Ron.

"Turquoise would be lighter," answered the bushy-haired girl. "Aquamarine is darker, so it's less feminine than turquoise would be."

"I still can't think of any bloke who would buy that," said Ron, who was chuckling openly now.

"I think I'll pass," Harry said as he turned back to his breakfast. "Thanks anyway, Hermione."

"Harry, I think it's a good idea to have one," Draco commented casually. "It will be lighter than the one you're using."

"Let's see you use it then," said Ron with a snort.

"Fine;" Draco turned to Harry. "Unless Granger has any objections, I'll move my things into hers and you can use mine."

"That's fine with me," said Hermione with a pleased smile directed at the blonde. "I'll bring it to your room after breakfast."

Draco gave the girl a gracious nod and then returned his attention to the book he had been reading. Ron looked caught between amusement and shock. Harry chuckled at his friend's expression and then looked forward to see Remus bearing a small grin as he continued reading.

That was when Harry noticed that Remus was also wearing Muggle attire. The man wore slacks and jumpers as often as he wore robes, and Harry knew that he was a half-blood, but he had never before seen him look quite so Muggle. Harry also noticed that even the werewolf's Muggle clothes were still quite tattered, his jeans and boots looked well worn and one of the sleeves of his long-sleeved t-shirt had been expertly reattached.

"Is Godric's Hollow a Muggle community?" asked the bespectacled boy.

"No," Remus answered politely as he put his book down for the first time. "However, many of the wizards who live there share their home with a Muggle or Squib, so it's quite friendly to non-magical people. Lily said she knew she wanted to live there from the first time she visited Mr. and Mrs. Potter's house. It's quite a comfortable setting for someone who is used to, or simply fond of, both cultures."

"Did you ever live there?" asked Harry, who noticed that Ron was politely looking through a book again to give them some sense of privacy.

Remus gave a small nod, "Sirius got a place there after he turned seventeen and I roomed with him for a time. James was surprised Sirius chose to stay there; he had always complained that it was too quiet when he stayed with the Potters."

"You don't sound surprised though," Harry commented, earning him a small smile from the werewolf. "Why do you think he stayed there?"

"Well, there was the obvious fact that your father and the Potters still lived there, plus Peter didn't live that far from it at the time." Remus paused a moment for Harry to push aside the swelling of anger that usually arose when the rat Animagus was mentioned. However, Harry noticed that, since his conversation with Remus the previous day, he did not feel so strongly against the man anymore.

Remus seemed to notice as well, but decided to continue rather than comment on the observation. "Despite his complaints about the tranquility of the town, Sirius loved it. I'm sure part of it had to do with being so close to his friends, but I also think it was because of how different it felt from this place."

Remus smiled again, this one more serene than the others Harry had seen on the man. "As an added bonus -and no doubt due to the number of Muggles that lived there- it was more common for him to meet someone there who was not aware of all of his family's sordid affairs. The ones who did were normally from old magical families as well, like the Potters, so they handled it with a bit more elegance than most of the shop keeps at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. It was the first time he could remember not having people react to his family name."

"That must have been nice," Harry said with a smile of his own.

"I wouldn't expect the same, if I were you," said Remus with a touch of sympathy to his eyes and a hint of amusement in his smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he frowned in irritation. "If they were used to old bloodlines and powerful names like the Potters and the Blacks, then why should they react any differently to me?"

"Because that is where Voldemort fell," answered the werewolf, "And that is where your parents and you have been held in the highest honor."

This brought the smile back to Harry's face, "My parents…?"

"Of course; not only did the people there know your parents, but they also stood against Lord Voldemort quite bravely. Why shouldn't they be honored?" asked Remus, although he did not appear to require a response.

"Do the people there still remember them?" asked Harry, who was becoming increasingly exited as they spoke.

"I don't think anyone could forget James or Lily," answered the lycanthrope with a kind smile. "In fact, if you go there on Halloween, you have in stand in queue just to leave flowers on their graves."

"Did they have that many friends there?"

"They had many friends, although many of the people on that particular day did not have the pleasure," the scarred man answered gently. "I think they simply want to honor two people who did so much to give them a better world."

"You and Sirius did just as much," Harry met the werewolf's eyes, "Even more, I think."

Remus appeared quite touched and paused a moment before responding. "Once this is all over, I hope that Sirius' memory will receive the respect he deserves."

"What about you?" asked the green-eyed boy, although he was certain he knew the answer.

Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing, but he answered anyway, "I don't think there is anyone left who would pay tribute to the memory of a werewolf or hold a living one in high regards…besides, I never enjoyed attention the way Sirius and James did."

"They did seem to relish it…from what I've heard and seen, anyway," Harry said with a nod before meeting the werewolf's eyes again, "And _we _would." He indicated all those at the table with a small gesture.

"I know you would," Remus answered quietly, "Thank you, Harry."

"You don't have to thank me," Harry studied a knot in the wood grain of the tabletop as he spoke. "We wouldn't know any better if you weren't _you_."

"Well, most can't or simply don't look past the werewolf to find _me_, so again, thank you, Harry." Remus said all of this calmly and quietly, but Harry could tell how much it mean to the lycanthrope by his eyes, and the bespectacled boy realized he had never felt more pleased to be Harry Potter than he was that day.

That positive and unusual thought lead Harry to the conclusion that today _was _the perfect day to start his hunt for the remaining Horcruxes.

Harry raised his eyes to the scarred man sitting across from him once again, "Remus?"

The former-professor looked up from the tome that had just recaptured his attention, "Yes?"

"How soon can we leave?"

If Remus objected or endorsed the idea of leaving so soon, then he hid it well. "As soon as you'd like," he answered simply and evenly.

Harry gave a small smile to show that he appreciated the man's candor. "Does eleven sound alright?"

"Eleven is fine," answered Remus, looking Harry in the eyes. After a moment, he seemed to find whatever he was looking for, and appeared somewhat relieved and very resolved as he stood. "I'll be in my room if you need me before then. Let's meet here at a quarter 'till." He scooped up the books he had been reading and shifted them to one arm.

"Alright," responded Harry, who found the werewolf's relief and resolve to be contagious. "Thanks Remus."

"Of course, Harry," said Remus quietly as he patted Harry's shoulder with his free hand on his way out of the room.

No sooner had the werewolf departed, than Ron turned to Harry, "You're leaving that soon? That's only a couple of hours."

"Ron…I'm sorry, but I want this done," Harry stated firmly.

"I know, mate…I just wish we had more time," the redhead admitted quietly. "There's still a lot we don't know."

"We're never going to find anything here that tells us what the final Horcrux is or where any of the remaining three are," replied Harry. He smiled faintly at the thought of all the support he knew he had in his friends; "I'm sure Remus would happily stay here for months teaching me advanced magic. Meanwhile you, Draco, and Hermione would spend all that time poring over hundreds of books, but I don't think I would be much more prepared than I am today."

Ron nodded slowly with an odd expression on his face. Then, Hermione turned toward the two boys. "Draco's already familiar with that spell you found, Ron, so he can teach Harry while they're out there…Ron? Harry? What are you two talking about…?"

Ron turned around as her brown eyes narrowed. "Hermione, I think you should go get that bag for Malfoy now."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean? It's not as if they're leaving right away."

After a brief moment, during which Draco's eyes stopped moving across the page he was reading, although he did not look up, and none of the boys spoke or made eye contact with the bushy-haired girl, Hermione straightened in her seat. She looked from one boy to the other and then seemed to deflate. "How soon are you leaving?"

"We're meeting Remus back here at a quarter 'till eleven," answered Harry as he and Ron met the girl's stare again.

"Oh…alright," Hermione opened her mouth a few times, but closed it without speaking. Finally, she took one of the books off the table and held it out to Harry. "You should read this part," she said as she pointed to a section that had been marked. "I think the spell could be useful for you. It's a little complicated, but I'm sure Remus can demonstrate the proper way to cast it."

"I'm sure he can," said Harry as he took the proffered text. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed, nodded, and blinked a few times before responding. "Ron found a really good spell to ward an area from certain types of spells. Draco already knows it, so I suppose you skip reading that one. Just be sure to have him teach it to you as soon as you have the time...you should both know how to cast it, just in case."

"I will," Harry promised. He was surprised and grateful at his friends' reactions. They were obviously concerned, but accepted that he had made his decision.

While contemplating his search for the Horcruxes, Harry had not considered how difficult it would be to leave his friends behind, knowing that they may not see each other again. When he left Privet Drive on his own, there had been no need for farewells…only a brief statement of fact to his cousin, who probably didn't fully appreciate what he had meant by '_I'm leaving'_.

Harry's elation at having come across the real Draco increased tenfold, as he was glad that he would have a friend with him, without risking his other friends being permanently separated from their families if the worst should come about. He did not want any harm to come to Draco, but at least the blonde did not have anyone waiting for him to return…except, perhaps, for Snape.

Harry turned away from Ron and Hermione, the former of which appeared to be silently comforting the latter, and stared at the pallid boy beside him, who was diligently poring over some of Remus' old notes. Harry decided that he would have to find out just what Draco meant to Snape, and vice versa, before this whole ordeal reached its peak. If there was any sort of attachment there, like the bond Harry had forged with Remus or Sirius, then the bespectacled boy wanted to do all that he could to prevent his fair friend from suffering any more devastating losses.

Draco suddenly paused in his research, and his grey eyes sought out the green ones staring at him as if he could feel them on him. A single eyebrow arched in question.

A grin tugged at the side of Harry's mouth. "Did you hear what time we're leaving?" he asked quietly.

The blonde nodded, then offered a slightly apologetic expression, "I wasn't trying to listen…it's a force of habit."

Harry waved away the explanation, "If I wanted the conversation to be private, I wouldn't have had it across the table in an otherwise quiet room."

Pale lips mirrored Harry's partial grin; "Nice to know Gryffindor didn't take all the Slytherin out of you."

"Why do you think we never got caught…at least until after the deed was done," asked Harry as his grin turned into a smirk.

Draco shook his head and chuckled once as he turned back to the notes he was studying. Harry chuckled as well as he turned back to Ron and Hermione. Both of them had clearly been watching the exchange between him and the wan boy. Hermione wore a smirk of her own, and Ron looked as though he had caught a Bludger to the head.

Harry looked from one to the other, "What?" he asked innocently. He did not think it possible that they could have figured out the nature of his relationship with the fair blonde from that brief exchange. It was not as though he had caressed Draco's cheek or anything of a similarly incriminating nature.

Hermione's smirk grew to rival any Slytherin's…except perhaps Draco's, back when he acted the part. Ron looked at Harry with an expression that implied he was not certain he wanted his questions answered. "Getting a little comfortable with the ferret there, aren't you?" he said in a low voice.

"Would you rather I go with someone I _don't_ get on well with?" Harry retorted in a similar tone.

Hermione's shoulders shook with repressed giggles and Draco released a quiet exhale of amusement for reasons that neither of the other boys could discern.

Ignoring them, Harry added in a hiss, "And don't call him 'the ferret'!"

"Would you prefer me to call him _your_ ferret?" Ron hissed back.

Hermione's eyes were tearing in suppressed mirth now, and she quickly turned her face away from the boys. Draco's head had tilted so much that his entire face was hidden behind a sheet of white-blonde hair. After sharing a bewildered glace, Harry and Ron decided to let the subject drop.

A moment passed before any of the teenagers spoke.

"Why don't we move to your room?" asked Hermione as she shifted her gaze to take in both Harry and Draco. "I'll get that bag, and we can go over some of the fine details while you get ready to leave?"

Harry shrugged as Draco and Ron began to gather the notes and books from the table. The bespectacled boy discreetly took most of the books from the emaciated Slytherin's pile as they stood. The Gryffindor caught a small gracious nod from the blonde and noticed a smug look on Hermione's face when he turned to see if she and Ron had gathered all of their things. Ron had not noticed as he was currently taking a large stack of books from Hermione, who blushed slightly when she noticed this.

Harry caught the bushy-haired girl's eye on the way to the stairs and offered a smug expression of his own, which caused her cheeks to redden further.

The next couple of hours seemed to pass too quickly. Hermione brought the bag, and while it was not as bad as he had expected, Harry could see why Ron would not recommend it to a bloke. Draco handled the packing as Hermione began making a list of the segments of the books they were taking that she thought they should read or at least look into when they found the time.

There was an odd atmosphere to the room. Since they had met in their first year at Hogwarts, the three Gryffindors had each been comfortable in the knowledge that they would always see each other. The most they would be apart was during the summer holidays that never seemed to last long in comparison to the amount of time they spent together at school.

Even Draco had always been an ever-present part of their lives for the past seven years. Now, for the first time, there was no guarantee that they would be seeing each other again anytime soon…or ever again. None of the room's inhabitants seemed to want to touch on the subject, but it was clearly weighing on each of their minds as they spent what could be their last hours together.

Finally, the time came to meet Remus in the kitchen. Harry and Draco took their borrowed rucksacks and headed downstairs with Ron and Hermione in tow.

Remus was already waiting in the kitchen when they arrived, wearing the same Muggle clothes and with a heavily worn rucksack slung over his shoulder. He offered them a look of gentle understanding and waited silently as Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

Draco turned to them as well and held a hand out to Hermione. "Thank you for all the assistance, Granger. I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you;" the pale boy spoke evenly as he met her eyes for possibly the first time since their previous year at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked lost for words for the first time in her life as she took Draco's hand and slowly shook it. Then she blinked a few times and responded; "I'm glad that I got the chance to get to know you too, Draco. I hope we can build a better friendship after all of this is over."

Draco nodded to her before turning his attention to Ron and offering his hand as he had with Hermione. "Weasley, I'm glad we're on the same side now."

Ron looked apprehensive as he briefly shook the proffered hand. "Bye Malfoy…I'm glad we're on the same side too."

Harry smiled and Hermione beamed as the two boys exchanged a curt nod, and then Draco touched Harry's arm gently before moving to wait alongside Remus.

The green-eyed boy watched him walk across the room and then turned back to his friends. He immediately found his face attacked by a shock of bushy hair as Hermione flung her arms around his neck.

"Be careful Harry. Don't jump into anything without thinking and use the cards at least once every few days, even if you don't need any information or have any news."

"Alright Hermione, I will," the bespectacled boy replied as he patted her back. "Try not to worry about us too much."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as she stepped away from Harry. "Take care of each other," she said loud enough for the two males standing by the fireplace on the other side of the room to hear. They each offered a small smile and a single nod in her direction.

"We will, Hermione," said Harry; "You two do the same."

"Oh, we will," said Ron. "But we're not going to be getting into nearly as much trouble as you are, mate."

"Don't worry, I think I know my limits pretty well by now," answered Harry.

The two boys looked at each other awkwardly for a brief moment before stepping forward and hugging, although not nearly as dramatically or as long as Hermione had done.

After they parted, Ron leaned forward a little; "Listen to Malfoy, mate," he whispered so none of the others could hear. "He's about as sharp as Hermione, and chaps like you and me need people like them to keep us from doing anything _too _stupid."

"You don't have to worry about that," Harry whispered back. "I definitely will be paying attention to him."

The redhead nodded, "Good."

Ron placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders as Harry walked across the room to join Draco and Remus.

The bespectacled boy sighed, "Alright…let's go."

"First we're going to Floo to my place," said Remus as he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the jar on the mantel. "We can Apparate from there."

"Alright," said Harry as Draco nodded his understanding.

Remus pointed his wand at the grate, and a roaring fire instantly filled the fireplace.

"Take care," Remus said to Ron and Hermione, who each nodded and seemed to shift closer to each other. Then the werewolf threw the powder into the fire, which instantly turned an emerald green color. Remus stepped into the fireplace, said "_Lupin cottage"_, and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Draco gave the others a curt nod and then followed suit.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and waved to Ron and Hermione before calling, "_Lupin Cottage_". Then the kitchen of Grimmauld Place vanished from site as Harry began to spin very fast for an uncomfortable span of time before he finally slowed down and stumbled forward.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen Edited 6-07-2010.


	19. Number thirteen, Têteàtête Lane

Chapter 19: Number Thirteen, Tête-à-tête Lane.

Harry heard Draco call his name as he felt Remus' arm fall across his chest and a hand on his shoulder just before he was due to crash to the ground. The werewolf made sure Harry was standing on his own before releasing him.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco as he approached Harry's other side.

"Yeah, just didn't quite prepare for stopping," answered the raven-haired boy.

"Would you like a moment to regain your bearings before we continue?" asked Remus kindly.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry answered as he looked around the room they had emerged into.

It appeared to be a sitting room, although it was smaller than the ones in Grimmauld Place and Privet Drive; it also had a much cozier feel to it than the rooms in either of those places. It was far neater and decidedly less magical in appearance than the sitting room in the Burrow as well. The room had the same comfortable feel that Remus' bedroom in Grimmauld Place possessed.

"This is yours?" asked Harry as he turned to the lycanthrope.

"Yes, it used to belong to my parents." Remus replied softly and walked in to a small kitchenette that separated from the sitting room by only half a wall.

"Where are they?" Harry asked as Remus returned with three glasses of pumpkin juice; the question earned him a reproachful glance from Draco.

Remus stopped in his tracks and appeared to consider his answer for the span of a heartbeat before he finally replied. "They passed away some time ago, I'm afraid." He then proceeded to hand each of the teens a glass of juice.

Harry was debating just how insensitive and inappropriate it would be to ask any further questions when Draco commented on a charcoal drawing in an attempt to change the subject.

"That's a very intriguing piece." The blonde indicated a Muggle style sketch of what appeared to be the Grim bowing its head in a cemetery. "I take it the artist is a Muggle? What's their name?"

"Half blood," corrected Remus, without actually looking at the drawing. "I drew that a long time ago," he continued as he finally turned his eyes to the sketch. "Sirius loved it for some reason, and insisted I put it over the mantel."

"Is it Padfoot?" asked Harry quietly, for the animal in the painting looked exactly as his godfather had while in his Animagus form, only thicker and with a slightly better groomed appearance. Harry figured this is what he had looked like before Azkaban.

"Yes it is," Remus turned to the bespectacled teen and proceeded to answer the other questions that the boy was not sure he should ask. "I did it shortly after he was sent to Azkaban. If one were to look closely enough, they would find the graves marked for Wormtail, your parents, my parents, and a few other members of the original Order of the Phoenix. I suppose it was my attempt at a lament for those we lost in the war."

Both boys stared at the heavily detailed drawing. "That's a lot to lose," Draco said softly.

"We weren't as well prepared then, we didn't have the warning we did this time, and the war lasted for years longer than this one is most likely going to," commented Remus gently. "Hopefully, we'll be able to prevent so many lives from being lost again. We're already doing much better than the last time."

Harry just now noticed that, as Remus was speaking, he had rummaged in his own rucksack and pulled out a stout bottle filled with a mucky concoction that the bespectacled boy recognized as Polyjuice potion.

"What's that for?"

"I have a plan I would like to suggest, if you don't mind;" the lycanthrope politely.

"Of course I don't mind." Harry looked to Draco, who had turned his attention to Remus as well, "Draco; do you?"

"Not at all," answered the blonde, "Actually I'd rather like to hear it."

Harry smiled at the fair boy before returning his attention to Remus, who wore a small smile of his own.

"I did some thinking last night, after you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow today," began the werewolf. "While no one there may know either of you personally, most will know of and possibly have met your parents…and you each look too much like them for us to expect the likeness to go unquestioned."

"So you want us to take Polyjuice potion to disguise ourselves?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Remus looked concerned for a moment; "Neither of you are particularly safe out in the open. If Voldemort were to hear rumors that you were seen there… And we cannot rule out the possibility that he has Death Eaters stationed there."

"That sounds reasonable," commented Draco and Harry nodded his agreement.

"What about you?" questioned the raven-haired boy. "Would people there recognize you? You said you lived there with Sirius for awhile, and I'm sure you visited my parents at some point."

"I tend to keep to myself -although thanks to Sirius and James, I'm sure there are a few who would remember me, assuming that they still live there of course," explained Remus. "However, Polyjuice potion is only designed for human use, and anyway, those that will recognize me will most likely avoid me like a plague victim."

Harry was confused for a moment and then he noticed Draco's slightly shamed expression and then annoyance replaced his confusion. "You mean because Snape ousted you as a werewolf?"

Remus nodded; "It's all right Harry, please don't be so angry…and Draco, you have done nothing to be ashamed of in this instance. After all, you kept my secret for a time as well."

"Only because Snape asked me to," murmured the pale boy.

"I appreciate it just the same;" the lycanthrope replied kindly.

"Any chance they haven't heard yet?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not," said Remus levelly. "Word of a werewolf teaching at the most renowned Wizarding school in Britain spreads quickly. However, since that would mean they heard I was teaching, _that _will be our cover."

"That's brilliant," Draco commented quietly.

"What is? I think I'm missing something," said Harry.

"Well for starters, most witches and Wizards are not going to stop to talk to a known werewolf," explained Draco, to which Remus nodded his confirmation. "…And those few that do can be lead to believe he's our professor who's taking us on an educational excursion of one of the most historically notable Wizarding communities."

Harry blinked at that. "One of the…?"

"Harry, Wizards from all over Britain travel to Godric's Hollow…some as tourists, some as historians, and some for educational purposes," explained Remus. "It was the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor; the location where the first Golden Snitch was created; the first community where magical and non-magical people truly co-existed well after the Statute of Secrecy came into effect; the location where Lord Voldemort fell…And where, for the first time in history, someone survived the killing curse. It's also the home or former home of several historically famous wizards and witches."

Harry wondered how he had never known how renowned his old hometown was. "Oh, but won't they know that you don't work at Hogwarts anymore?"

"Harry," Draco answered instead of Remus, who looked torn between amusement, concern, and a gentle fondness of the confused Gryffindor. "Not all Wizarding families can afford to send their children off to school; so they teach them at home, either themselves or by hiring private magical tutors. Although it's unlikely that anyone would hire a known werewolf."

Draco turned to Remus, who had schooled his features into his usual kind and mild expression. "Isn't that going to be a problem?"

"The odds of anyone actually stopping to speak to me, and likewise either of you whilst you're with me are low," stated the lycanthrope. "However if they do ask you about it, simply say that your family could not afford another teacher and that I do not stay with you, so your parents deemed it worth a try."

Harry considered this for a moment; even Ron, who had known, liked, and respected Lupin for a year, and who was from the most tolerant pureblood Wizarding family Harry knew of, had reacted poorly to the news of Remus' affliction at first. Then, his thoughts turned to people like Delores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, and Viktor Focey. "Remus…? They wouldn't hurt you…would they?"

Remus hesitated for a brief moment before answering solemnly. "That is always a possibility, Harry; and if that happens, then I want you and Draco to stay out of it."

"It isn't that likely in Godric's Hollow," the blonde hastened to add. "There aren't many purebloods like my family there. It's a mixed community, and no one who is that intolerant is going to live in a village that accepts Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half bloods so freely."

Remus nodded desolately, "It is less of a concern there than most magical communities."

"Was it like this before Voldemort?" asked Harry with his eyes narrowed. "What about when he was in power last time?"

"Due to my condition, I didn't have very much interaction with other people until I went to Hogwarts; my family always kept my lycanthropy a secret as well as they could," said Remus in a carefully neutral tone. "Voldemort was already well on the rise by then, so I think I came to know the worst that society has to offer, as it did improve after he fell. It's starting to get bad out there again now, but I think we're in for a bigger improvement afterwards this time."

"Yeah, well, in the meantime if someone attacks you, you can't expect us to just step out of the way and wait for it to be done with," commented Harry heatedly.

"Actually, he can," say Draco quietly with a saddened glance toward the bespectacled boy; "Everyone else will…assuming someone doesn't decide to assist his attacker."

"_What_?" Harry turned from the grey-eyed boy to the werewolf and then back again. Both appeared more concerned by his reaction than the fact they were presenting. It was as if they had resigned themselves to accept the situation as it were.

"I don't agree with that line thinking," Draco stated quickly, "Especially not after I met Lupin…but my parents and most of their friends wouldn't even consider stopping someone from harming a werewolf. Some of their associates certainly would help the aggressor cause greater damage. I'd like to think that most wouldn't go that far, but I can assure you that most witches and wizards aren't going to risk any trouble over a werewolf."

Harry turned to Remus, hoping that he might say Draco was wrong, but the expression on his scarred face was that of pained resignation. Harry remembered Remus telling him once of his amazement that the other marauders had not abandoned him upon learning what he was. "But that's…"

He could not find the words to express the injustice and general wrongness that he felt, but then he realized that he did not have to. The two people he was speaking to had known this long before Harry and Hermione started discussing the rights and unfair treatment of non-humans.

"I think we've become a little sidetracked," Remus interjected gently. "Perhaps we should finish this discussion another time and return to the task at hand for now."

Harry nodded feebly, his mind still fighting back images of tortured werewolves that were ignored the people that could help them.

Draco slowly turned his attention from Harry to Lupin. "So our cover is that we're brothers being escorted by our professor on an educational trip to see some of the historical sights the village has to offer?"

"Yes, very good," answered the former professor. He pulled two small, clear bags out of the front pocket of his rucksack; they looked like the ones Harry had seen his aunt receive her jewelry back in from the cleaners. Inside of one bag were a few wavy light brown hairs and a few sleek dark blonde hairs were inside the other.

With a flick of his wand, two glasses flew out of a kitchen cupboard and through the open space between the kitchenette and the sitting room to where Remus caught them. He shook the bottle of Ployjuice potion before pouring half of its contents into one glass and the remaining half in the other, and then he added the hairs. Both potions smoked briefly, before the first turned a translucent silvery-blue color and the other an opaque olive green.

"How are we getting to Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry as he eyed the potions distastefully…he remembered the foul flavor from his second year all too well. "Apparation?"

"We could," Remus responded with a slow nod, "Or we could Floo from here to Sirius' old place."

"Won't the current owners have some complaints about that?" questioned Draco.

"It's the home Sirius and I shared once upon a time; he left it to me. I just say 'Sirius' old place' simply because I cannot think of it as anything other than Sirius' place, and given the circumstances…" Remus trailed off with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Sirius left you some things?" asked Harry as his attention was once again on the werewolf.

Remus nodded with an uncertain look upon his face. "Is that a problem?" he asked in a tone of concern and genuine curiosity.

"No! Of course not," the green-eyed boy responded quickly, and then added in a calmer tone; "It's just that Dumbledore said he left me everything…"

"He did leave nearly everything to you, Harry," said Remus in a consoling tone. "He loved you very much…"

"It's not that," said Harry. "Why would Dumbledore lie about the will?"

"Perhaps he didn't know," commented Draco in tone that was both comforting and curious.

"He knew," the raven-haired boy said thoughtfully. "He would have heard about it when the will was read…right?"

The blonde nodded, "That's right."

Remus seemed to be considering this, "Perhaps he didn't want you to become distracted. He had already told you some important facts on your last meeting…and I imagine he had more to tell you still."

Harry blinked as he took in what Remus had just said, or more importantly, what he did _not_ say. He recalled the conversation he and his friends had listened to using the extendable ears a few days previously, and the thought he had back then increased. _Remus knows more than he lets on_.

Harry wondered just how much the lycanthrope knew…

"Do you know what Dumbledore told me that night? After…" Harry swallowed, and then knew by the change of expression on his scarred face, that Remus understood which night he meant.

"He spoke to me briefly after he was finished with Fudge," Remus replied mildly. "I was upset, and…I may have been brasher than was strictly necessary. In any case, I told him if he did not explain, then I would."

The first odd thought to cross Harry's mind was that Remus' idea of behaving brashly was probably much tamer than most people's definition of the word. After that, his mind produced questions that he was not sure of the answers to; would Dumbledore have told Harry of the prophecy that evening if Remus had not given him that ultimatum? Had the headmaster still intended on protecting Harry through ignorance? Was the explanation that Remus suggested for his lie the real reason behind it?

The words _protect through ignorance_ and _become distracted_ seemed to leap into the forefront of Harry's mind. Suddenly, he understood. Dumbledore _had _been trying to protect his feelings again by not telling him the whole truth.

The raven-haired boy did not think that he would have questioned it if he had known that Sirius remembered Remus in his will. However, had he simply mentioned it to Ron and Hermione -as he most likely would have at some point- they might have voiced the opinion that they had not mentioned until a couple of days ago as it were. Harry would then have realized that his mistake had not only lead to Sirius death and his own grief and anguish, but Remus' as well. He also would have realized the extent of that anguish, and at the time, he would have blamed himself for it.

Now, he thought back to Remus' words that same day he argued with Mrs. Weasley: _"The only one at fault for that night is Lord Voldemort." _

Suddenly that entire evening -Sirius' death and the following events, including the farewell at Kings Cross station- held new meaning for Harry. He looked at Remus with renewed respect and trust. "Which do you think is a better idea? Apparation or Floo, I mean," he asked.

"There are advantages to each," answered the werewolf thoughtfully. "Floo would be more discreet; Apparation will not be monitored. However, the Ministry will not know who used the Floo, and there is no reason for them to question why three people traveled from here to Godric's Hollow."

"Is there a reason for them to notice at all?" asked Draco. "I haven't heard anything about them watching the Floo network anymore closely than usual. Although admittedly, I haven't been keeping up with the news as of late…"

"They're paying closer attention than usual," Remus commented lightly. "Normally, one doesn't need to worry unless they travel somewhere that would draw attention and be questioned. Of course, when the home is owned by a registered werewolf…they tend to take note."

"But since you own both houses, won't they just assume you decided to go to your other place?" questioned the emaciated blonde.

"Or just decided to see some of those historical sites you mentioned?" added Harry. "You are the educational sort."

"They also don't have any way of knowing exactly _who_ used the Floo," commented Draco thoughtfully. "You could have just allowed some people from Grimmauld to use your place there for their trip, and they came here first to ask permission or pick up a spare key."

"All are practical," said Remus with a small nod and a faint smile. "This is why I said it would be more discreet. Due to the fact that it is not an all magical community, not many Apparate there unless going straight to their homes, and there are anti-Apparation wards on Sirius' place there."

"Floo sounds like a better choice then," said Harry as he glanced at Draco, who nodded. Then the bespectacled boy returned his attention to Remus. "Who are we supposed to be?"

The hairs turned out to belong to two secondary school-age Muggle boys, and had been obtained by Fred and George, even though they had not know whom the hairs were for. The boys made up the names Keith and Robert Jennings, but decided that they would avoid offering their names if it were possible without arousing suspicion.

Once their aliases were established, the boys drank the potions. Harry, who had taken the olive green one, turned into a boy about his own age; with short and sleek dirty blonde hair, a squared jaw, and hazel eyes that did not require glasses. He was a little more powerfully built than his usual self was, and slightly taller as well.

Draco transformed into a boy who was a year or so younger than himself, with light brown hair that fell just past his shoulders in waves, and teal eyes. He was still slight, but not as thin as his current emaciated form, and not as tall as he normally was. His face was also less angular than usual.

After their appearances and clothing had been adjusted, the boys picked up their rucksacks again and stood by the fireplace with Remus. Their former professor threw a pinch of Floo powder into the flames -which immediately turned emerald green- and said "_Number thirteen, Tête-à-tête Lane_".

As they had planned before doing so, Remus left first, and after a couple minutes wait, Draco followed, and finally Harry.

Harry was saved from falling face first into the ground once again, this time by Draco, whom he nearly toppled over. When they straightened out, Harry looked around at what had once been the home of his godfather and, for a time, Remus as well.

It was clearly not as large or grand at the houses that Sirius had lived in before, with his parents and later Harry's grandparents, although it was clearly larger and finer than the humble yet cozy cottage to which Remus had been accustomed. The walls were not covered in expensive wallpaper as they were in Grimmauld Place, nor were they the simple wood of Lupin Cottage, but were painted in soft hues that varied from room to room. Soft, pale carpet covered the floors. Sheets of cloth currently covered the furniture and wall hangings, and the drapes over the windows were pulled closed.

Despite the obvious signs that the place had not been lived in for some time, it had just as clearly been cared for over that time, and still had a bright, clean, and inviting feel to it.

They had come out in the sitting room. Harry could see that a wide door to his left led to a kitchen, and a stairwell beyond that door seemed to lead to a small hall. Leaning over and looking up, Harry could tell that it led to two bedrooms, with a bathroom beside the smaller one, and what was most likely a linen closet.

Looking around briefly, the bespectacled boy could definitely see Sirius and Remus -now that he knew so much more about them- living here happily for the few years that they could. Perhaps they would have his parents or Peter over sometimes, while others they would spend happily in the company of no one save for each other.

For a moment, Harry wondered if he had ever been in this place before, as well as how many times he would have been if his parents had never decided to trust Peter over their other friends.

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Draco quietly from beside the green-eyed boy. "Do you usually have difficulties gaining your bearings after Flooing?"

"What?" Harry turned to see the blonde watching him with an expression that was part concern and part confusion. "No, I was just thinking… I'm fine."

Draco nodded as his expression changed to one of understanding. Harry noticed that he did not find this to be as irritating or frustrating as when Hermione adopted a similar expression.

Then the silver-eyed boy spoke quietly and his words proved to Harry that he truly did understand. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like now, if my parents had made different choices in the past…or if I had."

Harry smiled slightly. "This would have been like a second home to me. Or possibly my only home, if Pettigrew had been caught after that night," he added in an undertone.

Before either boy could continue the conversation, Remus re-entered the room. "Everything here seems fine. Where do you want to go first?"

Both Remus and Draco looked at Harry in a manner that said it was completely up to him, and the raven-haired boy appreciated that they each understood what it meant to him to be here. He looked at Remus as he answered, "Would you mind if we stopped by my parents' graves? I've never seen them…at least, I don't think I have."

The expression Remus offered Harry was sympathetic and oddly shamed, but his voice hinted at nothing but kindness when he responded. "Of course, Harry. I'm sorry that…" The werewolf took a deep breath and seemed to change his mind about whatever he had been about to say. "You haven't been there since their funeral," he said in answer of Harry's questioning statement.

The bespectacled boy was not sure what to react to first. He shared a surreptitious glance with Draco before responding. "I went to my parents' funeral?"

"Yes," said Remus gently. "The rest of Lily's friends were surprised when Petunia arrived, but of course she wanted to pay her final respects to her sister. As for all that happened afterwards…well that I had expected."

"_All that happened afterwards_…?" questioned Harry, both surprised and curious.

"She didn't want anything to do with the magical community, which everyone who knew Lily was already aware of," Remus commented regretfully. "However, I had hoped, since I can pass for a Muggle just as well as I can pass for a human, that she might allow me to have some contact with you. Nonetheless, that was a fruitless effort. I still tried sending you cards for your birthday and Christmas -the Muggle way of course- but I think she was simply too afraid."

"You sent me cards?" asked Harry confoundedly. "I never received them…"

"I know," replied the werewolf in the same sad, gentle tone. "I am sorry, Harry. I would have done you more harm than good if I had pushed the matter."

"Why couldn't someone else have written to him?" asked Draco bewilderedly, looking back and forth between the other two wizards. "I mean, I don't know anyone who would allow a werewolf to correspond with their children, but why couldn't Shacklebolt or Dumbledore have written?"

"My aunt hates magic," said Harry bluntly; "She thinks were a bunch of abnormal freaks. I didn't even know that I was a wizard until I received my Hogwarts letter. If I had been in correspondence with Remus all those years, I would have asked him about some of the funny things that seemed to happen around me, and she couldn't take the risk that he might explain it all."

"You never…?" Draco stared into Harry's eyes for a moment, clearly taken aback, and then his expression turned to indignation. "How could she keep something like that from you? What was Dumbledore thinking, giving you to someone like that? Plenty of families would have taken you in and not treated you like a freak. How could _anyone _think that of you? Even-"

"Draco, its okay," interrupted Harry. He noticed that Remus looked torn between amusement and agreement at the blonde's rant.

Harry himself had to stave off a grin as the indignant Slytherin responded resentfully, "It is _not _okay."

"All right," soothed the bespectacled boy, "But I'm over it. She didn't like me and I didn't like her. I'm never going back there again, so it doesn't matter anymore. I have Remus, Ron, Hermione, you, Hagrid, The Weasleys, and most of the Order, I don't need her."

The grey-eyed boy sighed; "Well you're right about that much. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-"

"No that's alright," interrupted Harry, who could no longer fight the grin pulling at his lips. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen anyone get _that _indignant on my behalf before; thanks."

"I have a feeling I'm not the first," said Draco with a glance toward Lupin, "Just the first to show those feelings in your presence."

"I think you're right," said Harry with a glance toward the werewolf. "So, can we go now?" He looked from Draco to Remus.

The raven-haired boy had rarely thought of it before, but now that he was here, he really wanted to see his parents' graves. He also was quite pleased that he would share that experience with these two people.

Both Draco and Remus nodded, and then the three wizards left the house. Harry saw that the cottage was actually one of the smaller ones on the street. The garden, while not as neat as the ones belonging to the cottages on either side, was not as overgrown as he would have expected.

Remus stopped to pick a handful of some long flowers of various hues of purple from the slightly overgrown garden. "Lupines," he said when Harry looked at the flowers in confusion. "Your mother thought it was a charming idea to plant them when I moved in with Sirius. He didn't have a garden before, and they soon took over the yard, so Sirius and I used to bring her and James some whenever either of us stopped by.

"After some time, both James and Sirius told me that they started relating the scent with home; they each also asked me not to tell the other that they had said something so sentimental. I still always bring them some when I stop by. Feel free to pick some if you'd like."

Harry stooped and picked a handful of the flowers, making sure to take in their scent discreetly as he did so. He was trying to figure out how to keep them all together when Draco said, "Here," and tore off a strip from a fine vine from the fence, which seemed to contain several white flowers that had yet to bloom fully.

Harry was intrigued that that the blonde had forgone magic yet again as he watched pale, slender hands tie the vine around the flower stalks.

"Any idea what those are?" The bespectacled boy asked as they all continued walking down the garden path to the street.

"Moon flowers," answered the blonde. "They only bloom at night. My mother had some in her garden. She said that way it was beautiful no matter what time she decided to visit it."

"Did you know what these were when you planted them?" Harry asked the werewolf.

"Sirius did," replied Remus with a small smile. "He thought they were an appropriate compliment to the lupines."

Harry smiled to himself as they turned up the street and continued walking. The cottages that flanked the street looked warm and comfortable; some were larger than others, obviously intended for families. Each home had a garden or a nicely kept lawn in front. He could see why his parents and godparents had wanted to live here.

After walking for nearly two blocks, they came upon the village square. There were shops of the magical and Muggle variety all around a small park in the centre. As they entered the square, Harry could hear music from the local pub and smell fresh baked goods from the bakery. People, some in robes, others in skirts or trousers, talked and laughed as they did their shopping.

Harry was reminded of the mixed awe and excitement he felt on his first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Let's cut through the park," Remus said as he turned his head to see Harry. "I think you'll like it."

"Alright," Harry responded with another grin. He could not have said what he expected Godric's Hollow to be like before, but it certainly had not been this. Perhaps because it was a Wizarding village, he had thought the news of Voldemort's return would disrupt the people's daily lives much more than it appeared to.

A circular path spiraled throughout the park, and white stone benches lined it. Harry noticed that the backrest of each bench has a historical fact about the village carved into it. Some told of the births of famous witches or wizards, others of great deeds or inventions that originated in the community.

In the centre of the park was a pond with an island in the middle, and on this island was a large white marble statue of Godric Gryffindor. He wore long robes and held a familiar sword as well as a shield with a crest that Harry recognized after years of living in Gryffindor tower. Carved into the plinth that the statue stood upon were the dates of his birth and death, along with a brief biography.

They had only walked a few steps past the statue when Remus paused and indicated a bench to their right. Harry took a few steps closer to read the words carved into the white stone.

_31 October 1981: On this day the infamous dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort fell. His reign of terror ended here in Godric's Hollow at number 16 Rowan Avenue, a site that remains untouched to this day. Also on that night, Harold James Potter, born in Godric's Hollow to a family that had resided here for many generations, became the first wizard in history to survive the killing curse. _

Harry felt a cool, slender hand slip into his as he stood staring at the bench. He turned his head to look at Draco as he gave the hand a small squeeze. Then both boys quickly dropped their hands to their sides, and Harry turned to look at Remus.

"Number sixteen, Rowan Avenue…They haven't touched it?" He said as he glanced back at the bench.

Remus took a few steps forward to stand beside the raven-haired boy. "They cast a few charms to preserve it and protect it from theft. Aside from that, it's been left as a historical landmark."

"Will those charms be a problem?" asked Draco from Harry's other side.

"Not for us," Remus replied quietly. "I've been in there before, and Harry is technically the owner, now that he is of age."

"I think it should stay a -what did you call it? - historical landmark," said Harry.

The bespectacled boy was surprised and touched by the monument, but was equally pleased that it had been kept so simple, stating only the facts and given no more attention than any of the other Witches and Wizards whose deeds were carved into the other benches. He liked the idea of those events being looked upon as simply another part of Wizarding history.

Remus wore a slight smile, and Draco gave Harry a small nod to show his approval of the decision. Then all three turned and continued across the park. Every now and then, Remus would point out another bench that depicted a person or an event, which might be of interest to the two boys, or Draco would notice a name that he would point out to Harry as he told him more about the witch or wizard to whom the bench was dedicated.

Harry noticed a church across the street ahead of them when Remus led them out of the park. It did not appear to advertise any particular denomination, and had large stained glass windows all around. At first glance, Harry thought that there was a large meadow behind the church, but as they crossed the street, he realized that it was actually a cemetery.

They followed a stone walkway around the side of the church, and passed through a kissing gate that led to the cemetery. Then Harry followed Remus past several rows of gravestones; after the seventh, Remus slowed and said, "You're grandparents are down this row."

"I'd like to see them," Harry stated before Remus had to say anything further. "If you don't mind a detour, that is."

"Of course not, Harry," said Remus kindly. "Anything you want to do is fine."

"This is important to you," added Draco. "It's just as worth the time as the other reason we came here."

"I quite agree," commented Remus as he turned down the path. Harry walked beside him, with Draco following a few steps behind.

They only stood by his grandparents' graves for a moment. Remus told Harry a little about them, and Harry was interested to learn that he was named after his grandfather. Remus took two flowers from the bunch he had picked and gave them to Harry to leave at each of his grandparents' headstones.

Then they moved up a few more rows until Remus stopped them once again. This time they had reached the graves they came here to see, which were side by side and marked with headstones of rose-colored marble. Harry read the one directly before him:

_James Matthew Potter_

_27 March 1960 - 31 October 1981_

_Beloved Friend, Husband, & Father._

"_Just don't give up trying to do what you really want to do. Where there is love and inspiration, I don't think you can go wrong."_

And on the stone directly to the right of it was written,

_Lily Anne Potter_

_30 January 1960 - 31 October 1981_

_Beloved Friend, Sister, Wife, & Mother._

"_Eternal life for one who trusts. _

_Therefore my heart is glad, and my glory rejoiceth: my flesh also shall rest in hope."_

Harry looked from one grave to the other. He could not say that he felt particularly sad; in fact, he felt a strange sort of relief. He had known for nearly the whole of his life that his parents were gone and could never return, and now he had finally seen their graves and the town they had lived in.

He found the words chosen for their headstones to be perfect. From what he knew of them, they each might have told him these things themselves, had he known them.

As Harry laid his homemade bouquet down between the headstones, he noticed two things that he thought he should have before. One was that there was already a bouquet of lilies lying before his mother's grave, and the second, was that Remus was standing before the grave to the left of James', which lay slightly further away from it than Lily's did.

Harry took a couple steps backward so that he could see the grave without leaving his parents', and stopped in shock almost as soon as he made out the writing on the grey marble headstone.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_2 February 1960 - 20 June 1996_

_Treasured Friend, Lover, & Godfather._

"_And when teachings were pumped into me and I was told, 'this is beautiful and this is good', I would think to myself: 'yes, but there is something more, something very secret that people don't know about'."_

Remus kneeled to lay half of the flowers he had picked at Sirius' grave as he murmured something Harry could not discern, and then he stood and laid the rest of the flowers at James and Lily's graves. When Remus moved to stand beside him again, Harry noticed the grave on the other side of Sirius', which was slightly nearer to it than James' was.

_Remus John Lupin_

_10 March 1960 - _

_Treasured Friend & Lover._

"_As a child I felt myself to be alone, and today I am still solitary, because I know things and must hint at things which others do not know -and usually do not even __want__ to know."_

Harry blinked, and when the gravestone remained the same, turned to his former professor. "Remus…? Why do you have a tombstone?"

"It was Sirius' doing," answered the werewolf. "When James told him that he was purchasing these lots to ensure that he and Lily would always have a place beside each other, Sirius decided it was a brilliant idea and that he wanted the same for us."

Harry thought that this sounded like Sirius, as all three fell into a companionable silence for a moment.

"I don't recognize any of these epitaphs," said Draco. "Are they personal quotes?"

"No," answered Remus. "Lily's is from the Christian Bible; James' is a quote from a Muggle singer named Ella Fitzgerald. Sirius chose his and mine from a book that he borrowed from me some time ago."

"My dad chose a quote from a Muggle singer?" Harry questioned before remembering that Remus not only had a Muggle mother, but a fondness for Muggle music. He quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that. It actually sounds quite suiting for him. I just-"

"It's alright, Harry," interrupted Remus gently. "I know what you meant. James never listened to Muggle music until he married Lily. Once during our sixth year at Hogwarts, he was trying to explain to Sirius why he kept pursuing Lily even though she always turned him down. He was struggling with his explanation and that quote seemed to sum up the points he was trying to make, so I suggested it, and he loved it."

The werewolf smiled softly, "James made me write it down for him, and it remained his motto from then on."

"I could se that," said Harry with a small smile. "Actually, I agree with Draco, all of these sounds like something each of you might have said."

Remus nodded, "I think so too."

After a moment, Remus' attention turned to the lilies by Lily's headstone. "Did you add the lupine to that?" he asked as he pointed to the bouquet.

Harry looked closely at the bouquet, and noticed that there was a pale violet lupine hidden amongst the lilies. "No, I hadn't even noticed it."

Remus shifted his eyes to glance discreetly around the cemetery. Harry and Draco followed suite, but saw nothing suspicious. The churchyard was empty save for them, and an elderly couple in wizards robes who were laying a garland of wildflowers by a grave several yards away.

The lycanthrope kneeled and discreetly slipped the lupine out of Lily's bouquet. He appeared to pick at the stalk, until he pulled away a bit of tissue paper that matched the flower stem perfectly and was rolled tightly around it. Remus held the slip of paper open and at an angle that allowed Harry and Draco to read it as he did.

_Lupin,_

_It seems we have both taken to stopping by before we undertake particularly dangerous tasks. I trust you know that each of your current endeavors fall under this category._ _When he has finished there, tell my protégé to meet me at the place where he first learned the difference between masking your fears and facing them. Tell him to come during the day. He will know the rest. He may allow the other to accompany him, if he wishes it. -PS_

The brief missive began to burn away slowly, without ever catching fire. If one were watching, they might have thought that Remus lit some incense and placed it on the ground before the James and Lily's graves.

"Who was that from?" questioned Harry.

"Snape," answered Remus, and Draco nodded as though that had been what he thought too.

"He didn't finish it," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"It said _PS_ at the end, but there wasn't any postscript afterwards," the green-eyed boy responded.

"It wasn't a postscript, it was his way of signing off without giving his name," explained Draco.

"_PS_?" repeated Harry.

"Prince-Snape," said Remus, "His mother and father's surnames."

"Or Prince Severus," suggested Harry' "He was the Half-Blood Prince." If this surprised or confused either of his companions, then they did not show it. Harry had not expected it to.

"Did you understand the message he left for you?" Remus asked Draco.

"Yes," replied the blonde. "What about the warning he left you?"

"Yes," responded Remus, "I understood it."

"Do either of you have the feeling that we should get moving?" questioned Harry as he glanced about the cemetery.

"Yes," replied both Draco and Remus, and then all three turned and left the cemetery.

"Where are we headed?" asked Draco quietly as they passed the church.

"To number sixteen, Rowan Avenue," answered Harry, and the teens allowed Remus to lead them down the square.

* * *

Author's note: The book referred to here, is Memories, Dreams, Reflections by C. G. Jung. Remus accurately credits all other epitaphs in this chapter.

I used Harry and Draco's usual descriptions even while they under the effects of the Polyjuice potion in order to avoid confusion and wordiness. I'll make it clear when the potion has worn off in the next chapter. I made up James and Lily's middle names for this story.

Chapter Nineteen edited 6-09-2010.


	20. Where It All Began

Chapter 20: Where It All Began.

Within fifteen minutes, they had reached a street labeled Rowan Avenue. It was further from the edge of the village than Tête-à-tête Lane, and the cottages here were each of the generously proportioned family style. They also had larger lawns, clearly intended for children to play in.

Remus and Draco walked on either side of Harry; they had all fallen into another companionable silence along the way.

The werewolf began to slow as the three neared the end of the road. The two teenagers followed suite, and then Harry saw it.

Two houses down, was a cottage with a hole in the roof, where it had seemingly collapsed in at some point in time. A few decorations that seemed out of place for summertime could be seen around the windows and on the front steps. They would have blended in perfectly with the rest of the street during the autumn.

As the wizards approached the small garden gate, all three stopped walking. Harry would have passed off the slight disruption of the air surrounding the cottage as a heat haze, had he not been aware of the charms protecting the building.

"Harry…look," whispered Draco beside him, and Harry followed the grey-eyed boy's gaze to a large poplar tree in the yard, in front of which, a sign seemed to have appeared out of thin air as they approached the gate.

_At this site, on the evening of October 31, 1981, the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort fell by unknown means, ending more than a decade of fear and intolerance. On that same evening, long-term Godric's Hollow resident James Potter and his wife, Lily, lost their lives. Their son, Harry, became the first and only wizard known to survive the killing curse. This site has been preserved as a monument to these memorable events._

Harry noticed that the white garden fence also contained many messages, either carved into the wood or written in magical ink. He noticed many initials, and many repeated messages with a few personal alterations, such as '_Søren Aubrey was here'_, '_HP lives!'_, '_Long live Harry Potter'_, and '_We'll never forget you, Lily and James'_.

"I thought there were preservation charms…," questioned Draco, as he too read the many markings on the fence.

"There are on the house," said Remus. "I suppose they wanted to leave part of it alone for the public to be able to interact with."

"I like it," commented Harry. Remus smiled at him, and Draco continued reading the graffiti, looking every bit the curious and awed student that he was supposed to be, although Harry got the feeling that he was not simply acting the part. It occurred to him that the Malfoys were unlikely to have brought their son here to enjoy this particular bit of history.

"Can we go in now?" Harry murmured to Remus.

"Of course," answered the werewolf. Then, after taking a subtle glance down the road, he rested his hand on the gate. The air around it seemed to ripple and there was a distinct unlocking sound.

As they passed the gate, Harry noticed that the temperature became cooler and the air stilled, as though they were stepping into a museum. All the sounds of the village suddenly muted as well. The only thing Harry could hear were his and Draco's footsteps (Remus was somehow walking with complete silence), and the creaking of an infant swing that hung from the large poplar tree in the yard.

Harry paused to watch the swing for a moment, and then he heard Remus' hoarse voice beside him. "Lily used to say that she and I had two great advantages over James and Sirius; one being that we each had both magical and Muggle educations. She wanted to make sure that you were familiar with both societies.

"To start, she and James, as well as me and Sirius, used to get you both wizard and Muggle toys and books…I'm sure you can guess who picked which. Once you were big enough, I brought you that swing and James fixed it to that branch. He and Sirius could not believe how much you enjoyed just swinging back and forth in it."

Harry smiled as he imagined his mother gently pushing him in the plastic swing, while his father and godfather watched in fascination. He noticed Draco wearing a sort of wistful smile as he too stared at the swing.

"Of course, Lily's turn came soon after," continued Remus. He met Harry's eyes when the bespectacled boy turned to face him. "Not long afterwards, Sirius decided that if you enjoyed and could handle the swing, then it was time for your first toy broom. Lily never understood how James and Sirius could enjoy flying so much, and sure enough, you turned out to be exactly like them when it comes to flying."

Harry gave a short laugh, and then, after another glance at the swing, continued walking up the garden path.

Draco asked from beside him, "What was the second?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked over to Remus, who appeared slightly confused by the question. "The advantage that my mum said you and her had over my dad and Sirius, we mean."

"Oh…it was common sense," said Remus with a small smile and without stopping.

Harry and Draco exchanged a grin, before stopping behind the lycanthrope, who had paused at the door. He stood with hand resting on the doorknob; the smile had left his face. After a brief moment, Harry saw the same ripple of air over the door as he had seen on the gate.

Before the bespectacled boy could question the phenomenon, the door unlocked and Remus slowly opened it and stepped over the threshold.

As Harry and Draco followed, they noticed another change in the atmosphere; it was as if a storm was brewing inside the house. Remus murmured something under his breath and the air cleared immediately.

"If I survive this coupe with my freedom and my sanity," commented Draco in a conversational tone as he turned to Harry. "Then remind me to have Lupin check my home security wherever I end up. If _he _can't get in, then _no one_ can."

Harry grinned, "I think I'll do the same."

"Very funny…" commented Remus dryly, before quietly adding, "You two are so much like James and Sirius…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," retorted Draco without skipping a beat.

Harry was about to agree with the blonde, when he suddenly felt a little dizzy and notice that everything seemed to blur. The fuzzy image before him suddenly began to transform and Harry understood what was happening as Remus handed him his glasses. Once he put them on, he turned to Draco to see wavy brown hair settle into sleek blonde, aqua eyes fade into silver, and skin pale as scars appeared.

The other boy's body thinned and stretched until the fair Slytherin looked the same as always. Grey eyes looked over Harry before Draco smiled slightly. "Well, there's an improvement."

The green-eyed boy chuckled and eyed the blonde, "I completely agree." Then, he turned and stopped in his tracks.

When Harry heard the cottage had been preserved, he still had not expected it to look so much like a home. Had he not seen the hole in the roof from the outside -or known its history- he would have expected the owners to either come in from another room or walk down the stairs at any moment to greet the new arrivals.

Harry saw that they were standing in a sizeable entryway; to the right was a large sitting room with a doorway visible in the back that led to the kitchen. Straight ahead, Harry could see another smaller entryway that led to a den, with another door to its right that also led to the kitchen. To the left, before reaching the den, there was a small bathroom. To the right, just before entering the den, was a stairwell that turned to the left near the top, and when Harry stepped to his right and looked up; he could see a four-foot high wall, leaving the rest of the hallway above open.

Harry found his eyes lingering at the foot of the stairs…to the last place his father stood. His eyes trailed up to the hallway above as he moved toward the stairs, wondering which room had been his.

Suddenly he felt Remus at his side, and the werewolf began to answer his unspoken questions. "The first door at the top of the stairs is the master bedroom; it was James and Lily's. When you exit that room, there are two doors on the right and another at the end of the hall.

"The first door is a bathroom, the second was a guest room, and the door at the end is the nursery. They decided that was the best choice, so when you cried in the middle of the night and James ran like a spooked deer, he would have a straight shot to you…Lily was concerned that he might hurt himself if he had to turn."

"Why would he run like that?" asked Harry as he pictured his father running to his nursery like the stag he could become.

"He was a new father, and it was a very dangerous time," responded Remus. "Neither your father, Sirius, or I had any experience with, or prior knowledge of, babies. Lily had babysat during the summer holidays as a teenager and Peter had young relatives that he saw often, so they were already familiar with the concepts involved.

"I think I caught on quickly enough, but James and Sirius would panic every time you started screaming for no apparent reason. They would barge into whichever room you were in, wands drawn, even if Lily, Peter, or I were already with you."

Harry chuckled lightly at this. He could easily imagine everything said regarding his parents and godparents -which was how he thought of Sirius and Remus now- but he had a hard time when it came to Pettigrew. It was difficult to imagine the rat-like and cowardly man who had betrayed his best friends -Harry's family- as a friendly or familiar figure in his life.

"Were all of you together often?" Harry asked as he, Draco, and Remus entered the sitting room.

There were many photographs in the room; each was the wizard style. Harry saw his parents with Sirius and the matron of honor at their wedding. There were also photos of either or both of them with Harry, as well as one of James with the other marauders, and Lily and Petunia together as girls.

Harry saw photos of James and Sirius playing with Harry on the floor, Peter holding Harry as he talked with someone out of frame, and Sirius wearing a t-shirt that read 'World's best godfather' as he tried without success to get Harry to sleep. Beside the last, was a shot of Remus holding a sleeping Harry as Sirius held him from behind and smiled down at the baby from over Remus' shoulder.

"As often as we could be," replied Remus as he also looked over the photographs. "Sadly, that wasn't very often. James, Sirius, Peter, and I did a lot of work for the Order, Peter and I each had jobs. Lily did some work for the Order as well, until she learned that she was carrying you. Each of us stopped by as often as we could, especially after you were born."

"I want to see the nursery," said Harry. "We should check it anyway…it is where Voldemort died."

All three turned without a word; Remus walked up the stairs first, with Harry and Draco a few steps behind him. The stairs were covered in a light brown carpet, the same as the rest of the house, and all of the walls appeared to be the color of eggshells. However, the furniture, curtails, and decorations in the house were of bright or bold colors, which prevented it from having the same pale and uncomfortable effect as the Dursley's home.

Harry did not stop to look into his parent's room. It felt too invasive, and he knew it would only serve to sidetrack him. The bespectacled boy also found that -somewhere between his recent conversations and connection with Remus, his newfound attraction to and altered relationship with Draco, and the decision to see his parents' graves- he had grown comfortable with his life and did not feel a longing for what might have been, as he had before.

Part of the roof had collapsed into the nursery, and there was a fine white powder over the furniture and debris. Despite this, the room still had a bright and cheerful feel to it. The hole in the ceiling was centered a few feet in from the door. A white crib, a dresser-changing table combination, a rocking chair, and a toy chest, all lined the walls of the room.

Harry walked further into the room. Most of the debris had been pushed aside, allowing a clear path to the crib. He assumed that Hagrid had done that when he retrieved him from the wreckage.

After giving the bespectacled boy a moment, Draco began to look around the room and Remus cast what Harry presumed were revealing charms on several items, as well as the walls. These actions reminded Harry of the main reason he had come here.

He turned to Remus when the scarred man completed his spells, "Anything?"

The werewolf shook his head, "Nothing that should not be here, in any case. The preservation and protection charms are still up."

Harry held up his wand, "_Accio_ Horcrux!" He lowered his arm and looked around when nothing happened. "Well it was worth a try."

Draco shrugged and Remus offered a polite nod, and then all three began searching the room. After a moment, Draco looked up from a drawer of infant clothes he had been examining.

"Lupin, you seem to know this house fairly well," the blonde commented as he turned to Remus, who looked up upon hearing his name. "If you were going to hide something important here, where would you keep it?"

Remus seemed to think for a moment, and Harry guessed this was not something he had ever needed to consider before, as the only things he needed to keep secret were hidden within him. Finally, the lycanthrope answered, "The cellar".

"There's a cellar?" asked Harry. "That's definitely where _I_ would hide it. Where is it?"

"There's a door under the stairs," responded Remus. "Behind it are the stairs to the cellar."

After that, the werewolf led the two teens downstairs and to the door located underneath them. Remus continued to hold his wand ready -a gesture that the boys duplicated- as he slowly opened the door.

The stairwell was so narrow that they had to descend it single file, with Harry in the middle. When Remus paused at the end of the stairs, the green-eyed boy looked over the scarred man's shoulder to see a solid wall.

"What's wrong?" whispered Draco from behind the bespectacled boy.

"This wall wasn't here when James used this room," answered Remus.

"What about after?" asked Harry. "Didn't you say you've been here since then?"

"Yes, but I didn't come down here." The werewolf took a step back and pointed his wand at the door. It glowed in alternations of red, green, and amber, with purple and white sparks.

"Someone certainly doesn't want that room disturbed," remarked Draco quietly.

"In the cave that the locket was hidden in, there was a wall that you had to put blood on to get past," offered Harry. "Maybe this works like that."

Remus sighed quietly. "That would make sense, given the curses placed upon it. Stand back."

Both of the boys obeyed immediately. Remus raised his left hand and moved his wand across it, leaving a deep cut in its wake. Taking a glance over his shoulder to ensure that neither Harry nor Draco were too close, he then smeared the blood across the wall before him.

The wall dissolved at the same time that Remus released a sharp hiss and instantly turned his wand back to his hand. He murmured spells under his breath as Harry ran down the stairs to stand by him, with Draco close behind.

"What's wrong?" demanded the raven-haired boy as soon as he reached his former professor. "Are you alright?" Visions of Dumbledore's withered arm swam across the forefront of his thoughts.

"I'm alright, Harry, don't worry." Remus flexed his left hand tentatively and then held it up for a brief inspection. Aside from a fresh scar across his palm, there appeared to be nothing different.

Remus turned toward the newly opened room, wand raised, but paused to look at Harry before entering. "I truly am alright, Harry. One of the curses on the entrance was designed to weaken whoever opened it. I doubt Lord Voldemort expected anyone like me to open it, however, so it was not as effective."

"When you say someone like you," questioned Draco as he discreetly took Harry's hand below eyelevel. "Do you mean a werewolf, or someone so knowledgeable in archaic and defensive magics?"

"Both, actually," replied the lycanthrope. "Stay behind me and be very careful," he added as he entered the dark cellar.

Harry and Draco likewise raised their wands as they followed the scarred man into the darkness.

"Do you think it's safe to cast Lumos?" whispered Harry.

"I think so," replied Remus. However, instead of casting the spell, he raised his left hand to stomach level and his upturned palm abruptly filled with flames.

They could see several feet around them. The room had the same warm and bright feeling as the rest of the house, except that the darkness seemed thicker than normal and the stone floor was covered in dust.

"How did he do that?" Draco murmured to Harry, who shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know…he's done it before though." Harry remembered a certain book he and Draco found in Malfoy Manor. He hoped that he would remember to mention it when they were finished here…assuming that all went well. He decided not to think about the alternative.

Remus pointed his wand at a spot above eye level and whispered, "_Incendio_." Suddenly, flames erupted in several sconces along the walls. The flames in his hand vanished as all three took in their surroundings.

The cellar was slightly smaller than the hidden chamber in Malfoy Manor. Aside from the wall sconces, there appeared to be nothing in the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were made of large stone slabs.

"Do you think someone already beat us to it?" asked Harry in disappointment as he took in the barren room.

"Perhaps not," answered Remus as he flicked his eyes from the wall ahead of them, to the walls on either side. "This room should be larger. These walls are set slightly ahead of the rooms true walls."

Remus aimed his wand at the back wall, and suddenly it shimmered like an odd quilt or puzzle. Each slab of stone seemed to have been placed under different curses and protective spells. The werewolf repeated the gesture on the walls on either side of them, and they showed the same effect. The wall behind them seemed to have disappeared entirely when it received its blood payment.

"The Horcrux must be behind one of the stone slabs," murmured Draco as he looked around the room pensively. "V- _He _must have figured that whoever came here would not be able to get past all of the defenses and would die from one -or several- of them before reaching the Horcrux."

"Can't we just remove all of them?" Harry questioned as he looked at the nauseating walls, which shifted through various colors, textures, and effects as he stared. "It'll take a long time, I'm sure, but there isn't any reason why Voldemort should come here anytime soon…is there?"

"He might if he notices any of the others are gone," replied Draco.

"Even if he doesn't, these are powerful and complicated curses and spells," explained Remus, who was considering the back wall carefully. "The mixtures are complicated as well. You cannot remove some of the protective spells without getting past another first, and the addition of some curses makes it dangerous to counter others in the usual fashion."

"Not to mention the fact that we'd have to identify each curse and be capable of performing the magic or making any necessary offerings required to remove them," added Draco.

"I doubt I need to say this, but just to be certain, don't touch the walls," said Remus as he dropped his rucksack to the floor and approached the wall he had been considering.

"Understood," answered Harry at the same time that Draco said, "Naturally."

Harry looked around the room again while Draco stared at the wall Lupin had approached. After several long moments, Remus raised his wand before one of the slabs and began to move it in various intricate patterns so quickly that it was impossible for Harry to follow the motions with his eyes. At the same time, the scarred man began murmuring incantations so quickly and quietly that it sounded like an odd prayer or song.

Remus' eyes never strayed or blinked as the evidence of the curses on the stone vanished one by one. As several minutes passed, Harry wondered at the werewolf's concentration. Finally, when only one protection charm remained, the lycanthrope cut his hand again and flicked a few drops of blood onto the slab.

The stone dissolved to expose a cubby-like hole behind it. In it was a vial, filled with an acid green potion. Remus took out the vile as though he had expected it to be there.

"What is that?" Harry asked Draco.

The grey-eyed boy regarded the potion, and then seemed to drift for a few seconds before darting his eyes to one of the other stone slabs. He pointed to the slab. "It's an antidote to the potion used to create one of the protections against that stone."

Draco looked back to the blank space where the stone Remus had dissolved used to be. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Of course…" he murmured; "That one would have to have been cursed first…"

The blonde turned to Remus, "You figured out the order in which the slabs were cursed in that short a period? …I'm glad you're on our side."

Remus gave the boy an approving glance, "The same to you."

Harry smiled at the exchange. Then he watched as Remus approach the slab Draco had pointed out before following to stand next to his former-professor.

"Would you mind baking up a few steps, Harry?" asked the werewolf in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm expecting this one to be a little livelier."

The bespectacled boy backed up a couple steps and aimed his wand at the slab ahead of Remus.

The werewolf repeated the painstaking process of breaking through the slab's protection; only this time he used the potion instead of his own blood to complete the task. As soon as the large stone dissolved, a large serpent lunged out of the hidden compartment…aimed straight for Remus.

The werewolf reacted instantly. Instead of moving backwards and allowing it to pass, he adjusted his weight so that he did not stumble as the creature collided with him, and even managed to catch its neck and part of its body a few feet lower in his hands. Remus struggled with the creature, which seemed stronger than it looked as it tried desperately to bite the scarred man.

Harry and Draco had their wands out, but were afraid that any spells they cast at the creature would hit Remus instead. Harry took one feeble step toward them before Remus called, "_Don't_," between his struggles.

The tail of the snake caught around Remus leg and overbalanced him, causing him to fall and collide with the hard floor, still holding onto the animal. However, the brief shift in the werewolf's posture gave the serpent the chance it needed to sink it's fangs into his left arm.

"_Sstop!_" Harry said quickly, although the word came out as a hiss.

The snake paused for a moment -which Remus used to tighten his grip- before it returned to its former task of attacking the man. It was only then that Harry remembered he could speak to snakes.

"_Sstop…we aren't going to harm you…_" Harry said to the snake, hoping it would listen.

This time the snake released Remus' arm and turned to look at the Parselmouth. Remus still did not release it.

Harry continued speaking to the serpent. "_Pleasse…don't hurt him…He'ss my friend…_"

The snake continued to regard Harry in an almost questioning manner. Then, Remus' hoarse voice spoke quietly and shakily. "Harry, tell it I'm going to take it outside, where it can have more room."

"Okay," answered Harry, and then he quickly addressed the snake again. "_He'ss going to take you outsside…He'ss going to sset you free…"_

"_Free…Outsside…I have not been free for sso long…_" answered the serpent.

"_There are woodss nearby…you can hunt and drink there…_" responded Harry.

"_Yess…I would like to be free again…_," said the snake.

The green-eyed boy glanced at the lycanthrope, who he noticed was growing pale. "I think it's safe to try it now."

"Stand back," Remus rasped out before moving to his feet, still holding the serpent tightly despite the fact that it was now blissfully still. "Stay here…touch nothing."

"_Pleasse don't hurt him…He's good…he won't harm you…_" Harry said one more time as the werewolf left the room with the snake.

Remus returned a moment later, holding his arm, which was bleeding freely. It appeared to his only wound however, and Harry was thankful for that much as both boys rushed to their former professor.

Remus' face was pale and clammy as Harry reached him. "What can we do?" asked the bespectacled boy in a shaky voice. The words '_not Remus…Please, not him…_' kept repeating in his mind.

"I brought a potion that should help," answered Remus shakily.

"I've got it, Harry, don't worry…" Draco was rummaging in his own borrowed rucksack before he even stopped moving toward the injured lycanthrope.

"It's not that bad," said Remus, whose voice was even hoarser than normal. "Voldemort would have to open these much the same way we are…he couldn't use something too risky."

"But he can talk to snakes too," said Harry.

"I doubt that would do him much good after the poor thing had been locked in there for so many years," commented Remus.

"He would have to pick one whose venom kills slowly," Draco commented, still rummaging in Hermione's bag of holding. "…If at all. He would need time to react if bitten."

"He would have brought an antidote with him then," said Harry worriedly.

"What do you think I'm looking for?" replied Draco as he pulled a few vials out of his pack. "I figured we would have to deal with snake venom sooner or later."

The Slytherin handed one vial to Remus; "Drink that." As the lycanthrope complied, the grey-eyed boy pushed the werewolf's sleeve away from the bite and poured one of the other potions into the large puncture wounds.

Within seconds, the bleeding slowed and some color returned to Remus' skin.

"Thank you," said the werewolf. Draco nodded once and Remus turned to Harry; "I'll be alright. Now, I think we are going have a slight problem with the next compartment."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You've expected what you've found behind both slabs so far-" Draco stopped and appeared to think quickly. "Is the snake needed for the next one?"

"Yes. In order to get past the last curse on the next slab, someone -or something living at least- will have to touch it," Remus explained. "As Voldemort was not likely to do so himself, I presume he intended to force the snake to do it."

"So something has to die to continue?" asked Harry in disgust.

"Not necessarily," responded the werewolf. "But if a normal wizard came here alone, he would probably be too weak by that point to survive it…between the original wall and the serpent alone."

"Which is the next one?" asked Draco.

Remus pointed to a slab on the opposite wall, "That one."

All three turned to the wall. Draco took a step closer to it and examined the slab. "I can get past most of these."

"Alright," responded Remus. "But, I'll take the particularly dangerous ones."

Harry felt like a fool as he watched the other two wizards work on the slab…that he had ever thought he could do this alone. He knew he could not have prepared himself enough to do this by himself, even if he spent years holed up with his friends, doing nothing but research and practice spells.

After more than twenty minutes had passed, Remus and Draco lowered their wands. Only one spell remained on the stone and Harry recalled what Remus had said about it.

"Why don't I touch it?" he said before either of the others could move. "I'm the healthiest of us."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't," commented Draco immediately and levelly. "We'll need someone completely healthy if this goes bad. Lupin, how many more do you think we'll have to go through?"

"One…possibly two," answered Remus.

"Well, you're going to have to lower the defenses on them." Harry turned to Remus, who still looked rather pallid. "And after the door, the first slab, and the snake, I don't think we should risk you doing it."

"Draco is right, Harry. We'll need you to get out of here once we get the Horcrux." Remus met the boy's eyes, and Harry could tell that the man's resolve was set. "In any case, I would not allow you to do this."

"Then let me," said Draco.

After a brief pause while both Harry and Remus seemed to have trouble understanding what the other boy had said, both answered the same, although in very different tones.

"No," Remus said calmly.

"No!" Harry all but shouted.

Draco looked straight into the werewolf's eyes. "I'm not _that _weak, and I haven't been cursed and poisoned like you have. You should still be strong enough to get out of here without aid, and Harry can get me out."

"Draco, no," repeated Harry.

"Why not?" answered the grey-eyed boy. "Your life is more important, Harry…and Lupin has taken enough damage as it is. Between the potions we brought and the healing spells he obviously knows, we can be sure that it won't kill me."

"No we can't," interjected Remus, "And you're the best potions brewer. We'll need that skill for whoever touches this."

"I'm only the best potions brewer _here_," countered Draco firmly. "Severus is better than I am and he already let us know where to find him. If I take the curse, I can assure you, he will not let me die once you have brought me to him. Also, loathe as he may be to admit it, he cannot afford to allow _you _to die at this point."

Remus shook his head, "He said you may allow Harry to join you-"

"That was when he thought we would be dropping in," the blonde cut in sternly. "Under the circumstances, he'll understand why you had to accompany us."

"We don't know where he said to find him though," Harry chimed in, not liking the fact that Draco was making such reasonable arguments. "He left it in code. We can't work it out without you."

"His home on Spinner's End; it's the last house on the street," said Draco immediately. "That's where I learned the difference between masking my fears and facing them. That's where he is."

Before Harry or Remus could respond, Draco's arm darted away from his body and his hand touched the stone. Immediately the slab turned white in a blinding flash of light. Then, the emaciated Slytherin collapsed.

Harry caught the fair boy before he hit the ground and kneeled down carefully as he adjusted the blonde in his lap.

Remus kneeled beside them and quickly cast a few spells over the unconscious boy. Then, he recovered his own rucksack and took out a rose-pink potion. "We need to make him drink this."

Harry tilted Draco's head back so that his lips parted slightly, then Remus poured the potion into his mouth. The werewolf cast another couple of spells and then places his fingers against Draco's throat. "His pulse is steadying. He'll make it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Remus stood and quickly crossed to the opposite wall. He raised his wand and began to lower the defenses on one of the slabs there.

Harry watched the lycanthrope for a brief moment before looking down at the boy in his arms. He brushed the white-blonde hair away from Draco's closed eyes and whispered, "Hold on, Draco."

"Harry," said Remus, startling the boy after he had sat in silence for several minutes. "Try asking it to release in Parseltongue."

"Alright," Harry answered as he gently laid Draco down and moved beside the werewolf. He looked at the stone slab, which only had one spell left on it. "_Releasse…_"

The slab dissolved as soon as the word passed his lips. Behind it was another small compartment, in which sat a small golden cup with two handles and a badger engraving in its center.

Harry was not excited as he thought he would be. He cast _specialis revelio_, and saw a few signs of magical protection.

"We can take it," said Remus as he took the cup from the compartment and stuffed it in his rucksack, "And deal with those after."

"Alright," said Harry with a nod as he returned to Draco.

"We cannot Disapparate from this house," said Remus as he grabbed the other two rucksacks. "And we shouldn't Apparate straight to Spinner's End. There are too many Muggles in that area."

"What's the plan then?" Harry asked as he lifted Draco as gently as possible.

"To the river near it; there are a few secluded areas. I can manage a Side-Along Apparation, if you'd like."

"Thanks," said Harry. He adjusted his hold on the slighter boy. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes." Remus slung his rucksack over his shoulder and headed out the way they had come. Harry carried Draco out, following after the werewolf.

Remus kept his wand drawn as they left the cottage. He paused only to replace the enchantments he had removed. Once they reached the road, he and Harry each glanced up and down the street. Dusk was approaching and it seemed that all of the village's inhabitants had gone indoors and pulled their curtains closed.

Harry looked down at Draco's face, which seemed paler in the fading light.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll be alright." Remus placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Are you ready?"

The bespectacled boy nodded, Remus' gentle hand tightened its grip on his arm as the werewolf turned, and then darkness took them.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Edited 6-11-2010.


	21. Spinner's End

Chapter 21: Spinner's End.

With a very faint _pop_, Harry found himself on the overgrown, rubbish-laden bank of a dingy river. Remus released his arm and quickly took in their surroundings. Harry adjusted his hold on Draco and checked to be sure that the blonde's condition had not changed during the brief trip.

"This way Harry," said the werewolf as he turned to a line of old railings that separated the dirty river from a narrow cobbled street.

Harry turned as well, and saw a rundown Muggle town with dilapidated brick houses, cobblestone streets, and several broken or flickering streetlamps.

"Snape lives _here_?" asked the bespectacled boy.

"He grew up here," answered Remus softly. Harry noticed his breathing was slightly labored and he was holding his left arm close to his body.

"Do you know which street is Spinner's End?" questioned Harry.

"Yes; follow me," answered Remus before slipping through a gap in the rusty old railings. He turned to Harry once on the other side. "Why don't you pass Draco through first?"

"Okay." Harry moved sideways, and he and Remus managed to pass the unconscious boy through the narrow opening without incident.

Then, Harry managed to maneuver himself through the gap. He turned to Remus immediately. "Here, I'll carry him. No offence, but you don't look so well."

The scarred man gave a half-hearted chuckle. "No offence taken; I was actually planning on handing him back…not that he's terribly heavy."

"I know," commented Harry as he took the blonde from Remus. "When this is over, I'm siccing Mrs. Weasley on him."

"That should do it," said Remus as he turned and began to lead Harry through a labyrinth of brick and cobblestone.

The town was dingy; many of the houses had broken or boarded windows. A haze seemed to drift through the streets in the half-light, and an old mill chimney towered over the other buildings.

Finally, they reached a street labeled _Spinner's End_. Remus inconspicuously slipped his wand out of his jeans pocket and tucked it up his sleeve before they turned onto the street. They walked silently down the quiet street until they reached the last house.

"Stand back, just in case," Remus said quietly as he approached the door and knocked.

Harry held onto Draco a little tighter as he heard the sounds of a bolt sliding out of place. Then, the door opened just a crack, and Harry saw a sliver of a familiar sallow face and one dark glistening eye.

Snape opened the door a few more inches and scowled at the werewolf. "_Lupin_, what are you doing here?" He snapped before Remus could speak. "I would think-" Black eyes darted to the street and the potions master's expression and tone immediately changed. "Draco!"

In the blink of an eye, the door was thrown open and Snape was pushing Harry and the unconscious boy in his arms inside. "Get him in there, Potter."

As he entered a tiny sitting room, Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that Remus had followed Snape in, and was closing the door behind them after a quick glance at the street.

"Put him on the sofa," commanded Snape as he approached the threadbare piece of furniture as well.

Harry gently laid Draco down and was no sooner pushed out of the way by Snape, who began to look over the pallid Slytherin immediately. "What happened?" he barked without looking away from the pale boy.

"Draco decided to prove he's more like you than we thought," commented Remus flatly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" hissed Snape as he took Draco's pulse.

"He touched an object Lord Voldemort imbued with an _aeternus noctis _curse…so neither of us would," answered Remus as he dropped all three rucksacks to the floor and moved to Draco's side as well.

"He did _what_?" said Snape, looking at the werewolf for the first time since he opened the door.

"I already gave him a dose of _soþian_, and cast all the appropriate spells that could be cast," said Remus calmly. "I can handle the counter curse, but not the potion."

Snape made a gesture that may have been a curt nod; however, he stood and turned too quickly for it to be properly distinguished. In a few steps, he had crossed the room. Harry noticed for the first time that the walls were completely covered in books. The raven-haired man approached one of the bookshelves, but instead of pulling out a book, he pulled a section of the shelves open like a door, to reveal a hall beyond.

After Snape disappeared down the hall, Harry kneeled on the ground beside the unconscious boy.

"He'll be alright, Harry," murmured Remus. "Snape is the best person to take it from here."

Harry nodded vaguely and then noticed that the werewolf's breathing was still unsteady, his face still pallid, and he was still favoring his left arm. "What about you?"

"We'll take care of Draco first," the lycanthrope responded resolutely. "I'll be fine, Harry."

Snape barged back into the room carrying a few vials of various colored liquids. "Move Potter," he said as he approached the sofa. Harry stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being stepped on.

Snape kneeled just as Harry had been, and he gently tipped Draco's head back and supported his neck with one hand as he slowly poured the potions in with the other. "I don't have any draught of _quies sopor _in stock, but I started it. These should suffice in the meantime. What happened to you, Lupin?"

"_Angustus_ curse…and I was bitten by a snake," answered Remus flatly, as he cast a non-verbal spell over Draco.

Snape's eyes widened for a brief moment when he heard the name of the curse, and then he quickly asked, "What kind of snake?"

"I'm not really an expert on snakes. Judging by the bite, I would guess a viperid of some sort, although I've never heard of any quite that large before." Remus answered thoughtfully, his attention still appeared to remain focused on Draco as well.

Again, Snape spoke without looking away from Draco. "Potter, go through the door I just entered in. Then, enter the second door on your left. Find the pyramid-shaped bottle with the dark teal potion and the small bottle with the lavender elixir and bring them here."

Harry followed the directions without question. The room he was directed to seemed to be Snape's private potion storeroom. It took Harry several minutes to locate both potions, and then he rushed back into the sitting room with what he hoped were the correct ones. The bespectacled boy stood beside Snape, who was perched at the edge of the sofa and was wiping off Draco's wan face with a damp cloth. Remus was looking worse for wear as he sat in the armchair across from the sofa.

Snape spared the briefest glance at the bottles Harry held out for inspection. "The teal is correct, the other is not. That is puce, Potter. The potion you want is two shelves above where you found that one."

Snape took the bluish-green potion out of Harry's hand and thrust it in Remus' direction without looking at him; "Lupin, take thirty milliliters of this."

Remus took the potion from Snape as Harry returned to the potions storeroom. This time he was certain he found the correct potion and Snape merely jerked his head toward the werewolf after glancing at the bottle in Harry's hand.

"Ten milliliters should do;" the obsidian-eyed man commented dryly. As Remus poured a very small amount of the potion into a glass he conjured, Snape drawled, "Do you think you are competent enough to put those back where you found them, Potter?"

Remus offered Harry a look that seemed to say more than Harry could read, but he understood the overall meaning. The scarred man did not like the way Snape was speaking to Harry, but he knew that the other man was affected by Draco's condition more than he would let on. However, he also wanted to be sure that Snape's words and attitude in general were not upsetting Harry.

The bespectacled boy offered a gentle smile to let the werewolf know he was all right, and that he understood. Remus returned the smile and then leaned back in the chair.

Harry returned the bottles to their original places (or at least somewhere in the general vicinity) and then returned to the sitting room once more. He waved off Remus' offer to take his seat and sat down on the floor beside where Draco's head rested on the sofa. Snape was still sitting on the sofa beside the blonde's legs.

The bespectacled boy brushed the white-blonde locks away from Draco's pale face and looked at him for a moment before turning to Snape. "Will he be fine once you finish that potion?"

"For the most part," Snape answered bitterly. Harry noticed that Remus looked upset as well.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned to Remus. "What am I missing here?"

The werewolf sighed and leaned forward, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped loosely as they hung in the space in-between. The bespectacled boy recognized a long explanation coming.

"Harry, the _aeternus noctis_ curse is not widely known or used for good reason. While it is rarely fatal if the victim is in relatively sound health, there are certain side effects that cannot be completely subsided. That is why I was so adamant that _I_ take the curse.

"I did not want either of you to have to…but that's a moot point now. Considering that I was able to act as soon as he took the curse, and how quickly we got him to Snape, I think the effects should be considerably mild. We were lucky."

Harry was feeling both concerned and relieved. He suspected that very few wizards could have countered the curse as Remus and Snape were, and he believed that the lycanthrope was right…they were lucky.

"But what are the effects?" asked the green-eyed boy once he felt he had understood what Remus had explained already. "I've never heard of the _aeternus noctis _curse. What's happening to Draco?"

"The _aeternus noctis_ curse, when it was more widely known, was sometimes referred to as the curse of eternal nightmares," answered Remus apologetically. "Like the drought of living dead, the concern isn't normally that the victim will die, but that they will never awaken. There are a few other aspects, but I have already countered them.

"The potion Snape is brewing should allow Draco to awaken, but I'm afraid he's going to suffer from nightmares from now on. Hopefully -since we acted so quickly and since both Snape and I are particularly powerful in this area- the nightmares won't be too severe." Remus stated the last part without any boasting or pride, if anything he sounded remorseful.

"I think I'm still missing something," Harry responded. "Why are you both so upset if the worse case scenario is that Draco will have nightmares? I'm not happy about that, but it doesn't fit your reactions."

Snape glanced at the bespectacled boy with a mild expression of surprise before returning his attention to Draco. "These are not normal nightmares we are discussing, Potter. Those with weak hearts or constitutions have died in their sleep after taking the curse. Others have gone insane, due to either the nightmares themselves or the severe sleep deprivation they suffer because of them.

"…No one should take it so soon after the ordeal Draco has suffered recently. I doubt Lupin would have fared well either, but perhaps werewolves are more resilient to its effects than humans."

"In either case, it would have been better than either of you having to live with the side-effects," said Remus quietly.

"That it would have," responded Snape acrimoniously. Obsidian eyes turned to Lupin, "What were you doing? How was Draco even put in this position? You said the Dark Lord cast the curse on an object."

Remus met Snape's cold gaze easily. There seemed to be a silent battle between the two men, and then Harry remembered that Snape was accomplished in Occlumency and Legilimency.

It seemed that Remus was as well, for after a moment, Snape's hard gaze seemed to slacken while Remus' serene one remained unaffected. He continued to hold Snape's gaze however, as he answered, "You'll have to ask Harry what information he wants to share with you. I'm just the guard wolf, remember?"

Snape's lip twitched in the slightest snarl before he turned to Harry. The bespectacled boy felt a twinge of fear…he had never been good at Occlumency. However, between Remus' presence and his new alliance with Draco, Harry suspected that Snape would not try to use Legilimency on him.

He was right, it seemed, for Snape did not attempt to intrude on his memories but simply glared at the boy. "Well, Potter? I trust even your short attention span could retain the questions I just posed to your…_mentor_." The raven-haired man nearly choked on the last word.

"I don't think insults are necessary in this situation," commented Remus, who was beginning to sound tired. "You are both working for the same goal now. Can't you just set aside this pointless animosity? ...At least for Draco's sake; He needs both of you."

Both dark-haired males looked down at the unconscious blonde. Then, for the first time, they seemed to notice the each other's position by the boy.

Harry was leaning his side against the front of the sofa, with his head right over Draco's and his left arm cradling the blonde's head.

Snape was sitting beside Draco's knees with his right hand resting further along the sofa. Harry had assumed this was for balance, but now that he was truly looking, he saw that Snape's long fingers were resting over Draco's slender hand.

The green-eyed boy released a defeated sigh. He had always known that Draco respected and liked Snape, and during the past week, he had come to realize that the blonde actually loved the man. Now it seemed as though Snape actually felt some amount of caring for the wan boy as well. Harry could no sooner expect Draco to mistrust Snape than anyone could expect he himself to mistrust Remus.

"We were looking for one of the Horcruxes," Harry stated blandly. "To get it, someone had to do this," he gestured at Draco's unconscious form. "If Remus had done it, Draco and I wouldn't have been able to do the rest that was needed, and I had to do the last bit. Draco was right, this was the only way…but neither of us would have let him, so he just did it."

Snape's gaze trailed over Draco slowly, and then he nodded once. "Did you procure the Horcrux?"

"Yes, but it stays with Remus. He's going to hide all of them until we get them all. Then, we're going to destroy them." Harry glanced down to Draco as well. The raven-haired boy furrowed his brows; "Except for Nagini…I'm not sure how that one works. Do we treat her like all the others?"

"Well…no, I would think not," answered Remus thoughtfully. "A living being could not have the same defensive spells and curses placed upon it. Lord Voldemort would either have expected her to defend herself, or set up external defenses in the location he keeps her."

"You will also have to kill her," commented Snape bluntly. "Or the fragment of the Dark Lord's soul that rests within her might be able to cling to her own soul."

"Actually, that would simplify the matter," Remus said in a pensive tone. "Her soul will most likely take the fragment with it when she dies. That will seem less suspicious to Lord Voldemort, if he can sense the condition of his Horcruxes."

"How many have you located?" asked Snape as his dark eyes turned to the bespectacled boy. "Two have already been destroyed, and possibly a third. Now you have at least one, but that still leaves two…and we still don't know if Regulus was successful in destroying the one he found."

"No," Harry corrected lazily. "There aren't six. There are eight." It appeared that Snape was going to question this, so the bespectacled boy hastened to add, "Draco figured that out. I'm only telling you this because of him, so don't argue with me until I'm finished."

Harry could have sworn he saw the corner of Remus' mouth turn up slightly in his peripheral vision, but his attention remained on Snape, who was watching him closely. "There's the sword of Gryffindor, the cup of Hufflepuff, the brooch of Ravenclaw, the locket of Slytherin, the Gaunt family ring, Tom Riddle's diary, Nagini, and we don't know what the last object is."

Snape watched Harry for a moment, and then turned his attention to Remus, who nodded once in a confirming gesture. Oddly enough to Harry, that seemed to be all the confirmation Snape required.

The dark-eyed man glanced down at Draco, as he appeared to drift into thought. "How certain are you that it is an object?"

Harry blinked and lifted his head from Draco, who he had just returned his attention to, and turned to Snape. "What?"

Snape returned his attention to Harry as well. "It is unheard of to use a living being as a Horcrux, and yet, the Dark Lord did…at least once that we are aware of. What makes you believe the last Horcrux is an object? Do you have a reason, or is this simply a blind assumption?"

"I…er…It never occurred to us that the last one might be another animal," Harry admitted.

"Are there any other animals that Lord Voldemort is known to have contact with?" asked Remus pensively.

"Aside from your sire, no," responded Snape dismissively.

Harry's brows furrowed again, in anger this time. "Remus is not an animal! If you-"

"It is all right, Harry," the werewolf interrupted mildly. "He's been like this since he found out about it, and it isn't anything I'm not used to anyway. _However_," Remus spoke the last word a little more forcefully, which silenced the argument Harry had been about to make on the werewolf's reply.

"However, that is something for us to take into consideration," the lycanthrope finished with a look of fear and disgust. "There are many who consider werewolves as beast instead of beings, and Voldemort wouldn't concern himself with which category the Ministry currently has us listed under."

"He _is _the first of is kind to be permitted to wear Death Eater robes," commented Snape. Both men seemed to think on that fact for some time.

"I don't think its Greyback," replied Remus after a moment. "He wouldn't stand for it, and he would have to be aware. He might have allowed Voldemort to use a cub -kid- sorry, but I even find that unlikely. Greyback despises normal people."

Snape nodded. "You do have a point. It wouldn't be worth the trouble for the Dark Lord…not when he has so many servants who would willingly assist him."

Remus froze; his eyes met Snape's cold ones. "No…Even Voldemort wouldn't use a human…"

"You know as well as I do that he would," retorted the obsidian-eyed man. "He would feel no remorse for doing so. He might even enjoy the idea of being the first to accomplish such a feat."

"That's disgusting," Harry commented; "But he _would _do something that demented."

Again, the room fell into silence for a moment as each of its occupants sat immersed in their own thoughts.

"…But the person would have to know about the Horcruxes then," said Remus finally; "Or at least that one. Who would Voldemort trust with that knowledge?"

"The person could have been under a curse," commented Snape tersely. "Several Death Eaters would consider it an honor to do something that ensured their Lord's survival…and he could easily Obliviate them afterwards. Alternatively, they may have been too young to remember. There are a few who would happily sacrifice their children to the cause."

"Assuming they were given much of a choice," added Remus. The werewolf shuddered and closed his eyes for a few seconds; "I cannot imagine having to make such a decision."

"I'm lost again," said Harry.

Snape rolled his eyes. "The Dark Lord may have forced one of his followers to choose between allowing their child to be used, or the death of their child…and possibly the rest of their family. Although I'm sure that you, with your perfect grasp of right and wrong, know exactly how one should handle such a situation so that no one is harmed, the rest of us would find that to be a difficult position."

"That's enough of that," commented Remus firmly. "You said that some would _willingly_ sacrifice their children…who- who would do that?" His voice had dropped to the barest whisper by the end. His eyes looked horrified at the very thought.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry answered before Snape could speak. "She would, what about her husband? Do they have any children?"

"I believe Bellatrix wears the trousers in that relationship, and no. Not that I'm aware of anyway," answered Snape curtly.

"Would Draco know?" Remus questioned.

"Yes." Snape paused for a moment, and then his voice sounded tighter than usual when he continued. "Family meant very much to Narcissa…she would have known if Bellatrix had a child, and she would have made sure that Draco knew of his cousin as well."

Snape blinked a few timed and his voice had returned to its usual drawl when he spoke next. "Actually, Draco would have met, or at least known of, all of the Death Eaters' children. The Dark Lord's followers like to make sure they are familiar with each other...and their status. I'm sure you noticed the group dynamics while you worked at Hogwarts."

The lycanthrope nodded. "We should ask Draco when he's up to it."

"Yes," Snape stood slowly and looked down at the ashen boy again. "I should check the _quies sopor_." He turned and left the room.

Harry and Remus sat in silence for a while after. The lycanthrope seemed worn, but steady and calm, which Harry found reassuring. The bespectacled boy kept most of his attention on the unconscious blonde.

"What does _quies sopor_ do?" asked Harry as he stroked Draco's pale cheek.

"Quies means quiet, sopor…well basically, it's a deep sleep." Remus watched Harry as he answered. "Draco is essentially trapped in an enchanted nightmare right now; only the charmed sleep is too strong for us to wake him.

"The potion is designed to place him into a deeper, quiet sleep. Once his mind realizes that he is in a dream, he can fight his way out…fortunately, we were able to offer some assistance with the other potions and counter spells we've administered."

"Is that why people who aren't in good health die of it?" questioned Harry after a pause. "They can't fight their way out?"

"That, and the spell puts a tremendous strain on the nervous system, which weakens the entire body," answered Remus. "I'm sorry, Harry, I-"

"You don't have any reason to be sorry," Harry interrupted. "Neither of us could have handled that on our own…and neither of you can speak Parseltongue. This is the only way we could have gotten the Horcrux." He turned to Remus for a moment, "Thanks…for everything."

The werewolf smiled kindly, "You're welcome Harry, but you never have to thank me for being there for you. I always will be."

Harry returned the smile and nodded. "I know…and for that, I can't thank you enough." Remus appeared quite touched by the statement, but Snape returned to the room then, which seemed the end the discussion.

"Move Potter," Snape stated as he approached the sofa with a dreadful looking potion in hand. Harry thought that the man's tone lacked a good deal of its usual loathing.

Again, Harry complied with the demand immediately, and Snape was soon kneeling beside Draco in Harry's place. He tilted Draco head back once again, so gently, Harry noted, it was as though he were handling a fine porcelain doll that he was afraid of breaking. Then, just as he had with the previous potions, he supported the pallid boy's neck with his left hand as he administered the vile concoction into the pale, partially opened mouth with his right.

Harry started when he felt Remus' hand on his shoulder. The bespectacled boy was so focused on Draco and Snape that he had not realized the werewolf had come to stand beside him. Remus was watching the two on the sofa as well, with a mixture of hope and concern on his scarred face.

Harry returned his attention to the sofa as well, and felt his heart jolt when Draco's eyes closed more tightly as his mouth set into a grimace.

"What's happening?" Harry whispered so that only Remus could hear. He did not want to disturb Draco or distract Snape from assisting him.

"He's fighting;" the former professor answered just as quietly. "It may take a moment for him to awaken fully, and then he'll most likely need some time to regain his bearings."

Harry nodded and felt Remus' hand rub his shoulder gently.

Draco made odd choking sounds and small pitiful mews as tears squeezed out from behind his tightly closed eyelids. The pained grimace on his face became more pronounced, and his body began lurching and arching from time to time. Snape kept the emaciated boy relatively still by holding his shoulders.

"Draco," Snape said in the same, almost soothing tone that he had used with the boy back at Malfoy Manor. "Come on, Draco…You can do this. I'm here; listen to my voice. Come on, Draco…You're almost there…"

Abruptly, Draco lurched forward into a sitting position, colliding with Snape and biting back a scream. Snape adjusted and tightened his hold around the boy's shuddering shoulders as Draco pressed his face into the man's shoulder and gripped the sides of his shirt.

Harry was not sure when he had taken hold of the hand that Remus kept on his shoulder, but he realized that he was squeezing it so tightly it had to hurt. However, Remus only squeezed back, although much more gently, and held Harry's other shoulder with his free hand. Both were staring at the scene before them. The younger wore a look of fear, the elder an expression of concern.

"It is alright, Draco," Snape was addressing his favorite pupil softly. "You are in my home; Potter and Lupin are here as well. You are safe."

After a moment of gasping and shuddering, Draco slowly sat back. Snape held his shoulders firmly as the boy looked up with a startling pale face and wide fixed eyes.

Snape met and held Draco's terrified gaze and began speaking again. "Draco, can you hear me? Can you see where you are? You're all right Draco. You're in my home."

Grey eyes blinked slowly, as though the blonde were forcing himself to do so. Then Draco's eyes began to clear, and he finally appeared to be meeting Snape's gaze.

"Severus?" He asked quietly before leaning forward and hugging the man.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he placed a hand on the boy's back.

After a brief moment, Draco pulled back and looked at Snape again. "Is Harry here? What about Lupin…? He was hurt-"

"We're here, Draco," Remus said in a relieved tone. "We're fine."

Draco turned at his waist to look at Harry and Remus. The wan boy still looked shaken, but seemed relieved to see each of them.

When Draco's eyes met Harry's, the green-eyed boy suddenly found himself closing the space between them to kneel before the blonde. He raised his hands to hold Draco's pale face. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

Draco voice wavered slightly as he answered, "As if you wouldn't have the same thing."

Harry chuckled as he leaned up on his knees to embrace the fair boy. The blonde leaned forward to return the embrace and remained still for a moment, although Harry could still feel him trembling.

Then Snape cleared his throat, startling the two boys apart. The obsidian-eyed man studied them both as he drawled, "If you don't mind, Potter, I would like to check Draco for any other lingering effects. Draco, do you think you could handle walking to the laboratory?"

"Yes," the grey-eyed boy answered as he shakily attempted to stand.

Harry helped the pale boy as he stood himself. He kept his hands on Draco's waist for a moment, until the blonde offered a weak smile and murmured, "I'll be fine." Harry returned the gesture as he lowered his hands.

Snape placed a hand to Draco's back to guide him, and the two left the room through the same hidden door that Harry and Snape had been using.

The raven-haired boy turned and sat on the sofa after the door closed behind them, and looked around the room for the first time. The house, he guessed, was close to Remus' in size. However, Remus' home was open and comfortable with a warm and cozy atmosphere. This house was dark and unnerving, and it possessed a cold, claustrophobic feel.

Despite this, Harry found himself feeling lighter and almost content. It seemed that Draco and Remus were all right, and they had procured another Horcrux.

He looked over at Remus, who was also looking relieved and who had returned to the armchair across from Harry.

Harry grinned at the werewolf, "I was worried for a moment there."

Remus chuckled, "I noticed." He healed the rather dark bruises on his left hand and then tucked his wand into his pocket again.

Harry winced sympathetically. "Sorry about that."

The lycanthrope waved away the apology. "I completely understand. No harm done."

Suddenly, Harry's mood dropped as his thoughts returned to another recent discovery. "Remus…was Snape right before? If the last Horcrux is a person…are they going to have to die?"

Remus sighed and his own expression dimmed. "At this point in time, I would have to say yes. I don't like the idea, but everything I've read suggests it and if Snape reached the same conclusion…" The scarred man held out his hands in a gesture to show that he could not think of any other options.

"There are no experts on Horcruxes left," the werewolf continued after a pause. "From what I understand, I'm afraid that Snape and I may be only wizards around that know as much as we do. Although I suppose that's good for the Wizarding world as a whole."

"Yeah, hopefully there won't be anymore need for that knowledge once we finish this." Harry looked at Remus for a moment. He realized that the lycanthrope and Snape were far more knowledgeable and powerful than they let on…and certainly more than most. "I'm glad I have both of you on my side."

"So am I," answered Remus sincerely. Then, for a moment, they fell into a companionable silence.

"He really cares about Draco," Harry commented abruptly, staring at the hidden door Snape had led the young Slytherin through several minutes before.

"That he does," Remus replied.

"You might have been right," Harry continued after he saw that there would be no argument. "About his actions and decisions being forgivable… I didn't believe that he really did it for Draco and his parents before, but…he really might have."

Remus looked at the raven-haired boy thoughtfully. He seemed to understand the unvoiced question. "We may never know for certain. Right now, I think you should just trust your feelings. They're usually sound…as long as you keep your temper." He added the last part with a grin, which Harry returned.

They fell into another comfortable silence, which Remus broke after a few minutes. "What do you have planned from here?"

Harry turned to look at Remus. "Er…I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose we'll ask Snape if he has any idea where Nagini is, and then check that out. If not, we'll try the old Riddle house. We still have to figure out what -or who- the last Horcrux might be and then figure out where it is."

Remus nodded with a slightly distant look before turning his eyes to Harry, "And are you going to allow me to accompany you when we leave here?"

Harry just stared at the werewolf for a moment. He had not thought that was an option before. "Didn't you say you had to do something for the Order in the next few days?"

"I said I had _planned _on doing it in the next few days," Remus answered calmly. "I also told you that I consider helping you to be more important than anything I could do for the Order…and I mean that for both personal reasons and to stop Voldemort."

Harry was tempted to accept on the spot, but he thought it would only be fair to include Draco in the decision.

His hesitation must have been evident to Remus, because the lycanthrope spoke again before Harry could put together a response. "Why don't you answer that after you have a clearer idea of what you plan to do from here?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks Remus."

The lycanthrope smiled and nodded in return.

A moment later, Snape and Draco returned to the room. The blonde sat on the sofa beside Harry and Snape took a seat on Draco's other side.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly as he inconspicuously placed his hand over Draco's pale one.

Draco weaved his slender fingers through Harry's before answering softly. "I'm alright. Thank you for telling Snape about the Horcrux."

The grey-eyed boy raised his voice just enough for the others to hear. Harry noted that it sounded strained. "Snape said you were trying to deduct what the last Horcrux might be. Were any conclusions reached?"

"Actually, there is something we would like to ask you," answered Snape, who was watching the fair Slytherin cautiously.

Draco looked slightly confused, and then Remus explained further. "We've considered a rather frightening possibility. Do you think it's possible that any of the Death Eaters or their children could have been used for this purpose?"

Grey eyes widened. "You think that V-_He_ might have used a human being?"

"You have to admit, he would," said Harry.

"Some of his followers may have either allowed him to, or simply were given no other choice," added Snape.

"I was thinking your aunt would do something that insane," Harry mentioned as gently as he could. He guessed he had not succeeded, if Snape's glare was any indication.

Draco appeared deep in terrified thought as Harry watched him with an apologetic expression.

"None of us are aware that your aunt has ever had any children," said Remus in a much more considerate tone than Harry had achieved. "Do you know if your aunt and uncle have any children? Do you think they would allow this?"

Draco looked horrified and disgusted by the idea. "No they don't…but they would do something like that, and they aren't the only ones."

The fair Slytherin was pensive for a moment, and then his gaze danced between Snape and Remus. "The spell we're using to check Horcruxes won't work on a living being. Do either of you know of any that would?"

"Yes," Remus answered almost immediately. "I can show both of you how to use it."

Draco set his frightened gaze on Remus, "Then cast it."

"On what?" asked the werewolf as he drew his wand.

"On _me_;" The blonde's voice began to shake. "Don't any of you see? I'm the prime candidate here."

Harry was too shocked to speak. He had never even considered that a possibility. The bespectacled boy just shook his head as his eyes remained fixed on Draco's frightened face.

"No!" Snape paled, even as he argued; "Narcissa never would have allowed it!"

"She might not have had much choice," Draco murmured brokenly, "Or father might have done it without her knowledge."

Snape turned to Remus, his eyes almost pleading. "Cast it."

Remus nodded slowly, stood, and aimed his wand at Draco. He moved it in a graceful, complicated pattern as he murmured an odd incantation under his breath. Suddenly, the blonde flinched as his body took on a strange dark purple glow. It faded after only a few seconds. Draco watched his trembling hands as the last of the magical residue dissipated.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry as he turned to Remus.

The werewolf was pale and wore an expression of horror and distress. His hoarse voice cracked as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Note from the author: _Please_ be discreet if you choose to mention Draco's newest plight or this most recent turn of events in your reviews, so as not to spoil the surprise for other readers.

I wrote this story (up to the 26th chapter, plus _many _notes, several key scenes and the epilogue) after the sixth book came out, and well before I had heard any speculation on the seventh book. Therefore, it will _**not **_be Deathly Hallows compliant.

Thank you very much. I hope you are still enjoying this story.


	22. The Final Horcrux

Chapter 22: The Final Horcrux.

"No," Snape said in a tone Harry could not place. The obsidian-eyed man closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

Remus swallowed before repeating, "I'm sorry," even more hoarsely than usual as his eyes shone sadly.

Harry thought his heart stopped as he realized what his surrogate godfather meant. He quietly said, "No."

"It makes sense," whispered Draco. "Why else would he keep me alive after I failed? Why kill my mother? It should have been me. That's why he wants me alive…what other reason could there be?"

Harry was dimly aware that Snape and Remus were responding, but he could not focus on what they were saying. His complete attention was on Draco.

The pale boy looked lost for the moment. Harry felt the same way.

He was only supposed to have to kill Voldemort. Harry had accepted that fact long ago and even came to terms with the probability that he would have to kill several Death Eaters to accomplish that. However, he was not supposed to kill an innocent boy.

Draco had never killed anyone, and Harry knew that the pale boy could not. The grey-eyed boy had not even caused any great harm in the grand scheme of things…and all that he had done was because his hand was forced.

Dumbledore had been right that night in the tower; he had known all along that Draco was good. Harry knew that too now. Draco was an ally…a friend…and so much more.

Harry was vaguely aware of Remus speaking his name. He knew he had to focus. If there was a way to help Draco, he would not be of any help this way.

"Harry," Remus said softly, and the bespectacled boy was aware of the werewolf's hands on his shoulders. "Harry…"

"Sorry…" Harry blinked a few times to unfix his eyes. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's alright, Harry," answered the lycanthrope. "I was just concerned. You haven't moved or spoken for a few minutes."

Green eyes blinked a few more times and he realized that Remus was kneeling in front of him. "I'm al- It's just a shock…"

Remus' expression turned from concerned to sympathetic. "I know, Harry; I'm so sorry. I want you to know that we aren't going to give up hope so quickly."

"I- I don't want to kill him." Harry whispered while he stared at Remus as though he could find an alternative buried in the lycanthrope's kind eyes.

Harry sensed more than saw movement slightly above him to his left. He realized that Draco and Snape were standing and vaguely wondered when that had happened. However, once he looked up, he was too caught up in startled grey eyes to bother thinking about that.

Suddenly, startled turned heart breaking, and then pensive before the spell broke as Draco turned to Snape, who released a heavy sigh.

"Why would Harry kill me?" asked the blonde softly. For a moment, Snape said nothing, but the way his eyes softened gave Harry the impression that Draco was searching them much as he himself had just done with Remus.

"A living Horcrux…has to die to destroy the soul fragment. Is that it?" Draco's voice grew even softer as he finished speaking.

"Yes," Snape answered, his voice almost as quiet. His tone grew in strength and volume as he added, "At least, that is what we have assumed. I admit that I have not looked into the concept of living Horcruxes as thoroughly as I could-"

Draco's quiet and surprisingly steady voice cut in before Snape could continue. "But both you and Lupin reached this conclusion before?"

"That was when we only had a snake to consider," Remus interjected levelly. "If Severus and I combine our research, we may find something neither of us had considered before."

"Neither of you would leave an assignment half-completed," said Draco, who was still facing Snape. "You both were the best Defense Against the Dark Arks professors Hogwarts has ever seen, and you are rapidly becoming the most knowledgeable and powerful wizards alive. Once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Grindelwald are dead, you will be. You expect me to believe that you both simply overlooked a way to avoid killing before?"

"No, but I will not simply accept that I must stand aside while Potter murders you," answered Snape vehemently.

"Harry will _not_ be murdering him," Remus said, his tone as resolute as Snape's.

"What if there isn't any other way?" the pallid Slytherin asked quietly, looking down at Snape's shoes.

"Then it still won't be Harry," answered the werewolf.

Draco turned to meet the scarred man's eyes. After a moment, the blonde seemed to gain an odd sort of calm. He nodded absentmindedly, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Harry's mind caught up.

The Gryffindor stood and turned Draco by his shoulders until they were facing. "Draco…do _not_ give up yet. I believe what you just said about Snape and Remus…and Remus is the most moral person I have ever met. If anyone can figure this out, it's the two of them.

"I am not just going to let you die. I don't care who's supposed to do it. I'm _not _letting it happen."

"None of us are simply going to _let_ this happen," drawled Snape, who also seemed to have pushed past the initial shock. "If there is another alternative, we shall find it."

"What do you mean, _if_?" said Harry, glancing at the raven-haired man.

"He means, there may not be an alternative," answered Draco. "Even if they devise a theory, it may not work."

"That's true," commented Snape thoughtfully. "It would be useful to have a test subject."

"You're thinking of Nagini?" asked Remus in a pensive tone.

"Well I certainly am not planning on creating any living Horcruxes," replied the potions master.

"Do you know where she is?" asked the lycanthrope.

"No. Nagini comes and goes as the Dark Lord needs her," Snape actually looked disappointed. "The old Riddle house seems a likely location. It would be pertinent to find her when she is away from the Dark Lord, of course."

"Well, you two stay here and try to find out what you can about living Horcruxes," Harry chimed in. "I'll go find Nagini."

"_We'll_ go find Nagini," Draco corrected. "That part of the plan hasn't changed."

"Voldemort's going to want you-" Harry began, but the blonde interrupted him.

"He's wanted me from the beginning; we already knew that. We just didn't know why until now." Draco's gaze shifted between the room's other occupants. "At least now, if I'm killed, we know it still served a purpose."

The blonde met Harry's gaze again. "You're the one we need alive, Harry."

Harry just looked at the fair boy for a moment. "You're right. We'll do it together."

Snape looked at the two boys keenly as Draco gave Harry a small, thankful nod.

"Actually…" The grey-eyed boy seemed to think for a moment, "Are you _sure _you're the one who has to do this?"

"What? Find the Horcruxes?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore gave the task to me-"

"I think he is referring to killing the Dark Lord, Potter," interrupted Snape. Then, the sallow man turned to Draco. "I heard the half of the prophecy…unfortunately, it does claim that."

"What about the other half?" asked the blonde. "There may have been something-"

"Unfortunately, the entire thing points to Harry," said Remus sadly. "It could have been different at first, but I'm afraid there's no other way to interpret it now."

"You know about the prophecy?" asked Harry as he quickly turned to the werewolf. "You know what it says?"

"Word for word," answered the scarred man. "James asked us to meet him one day, just before they went into hiding. Peter couldn't make it… Anyway, James wanted our opinions on it. Sirius and I both felt that he should follow Dumbledore's advice about hiding with you and Lily."

Harry could only stare at the lycanthrope. He had suspected for a while now that Remus knew more about his situation than anyone else…and more about the war in general than any of the others who had survived to this point. Nevertheless, he had never imagined that anyone knew the prophesy word-for-word. Even Harry himself could not claim that.

"Might we have a word in private then, Harry?" asked Draco, his gaze carefully avoiding the other two men in the room.

The bespectacled boy blinked a few times as he turned his attention to the blonde. "What?"

"I have an idea," replied the fair Slytherin slowly; "I want to discuss it with you, and I doubt you'll want anyone else to hear it just yet."

"Er…okay…sure," Harry stammered, wondering how the wan boy could take in so much and move on with barely a hitch.

"You may use the lab, Draco," drawled Snape. "The werewolf and I shall start by pooling our knowledge." The sallow man did not seem at all pleased about having to spend more time with Remus.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the potions master. "Don't call him-"

"It's fine, Harry," interrupted Remus. "I'm used to it, and Severus' disdain is the least of my worries. Besides, we don't have time to try to change those who we cannot. Go on with Draco, and call if you need anything."

Harry nodded; he could not find any flaw in the lycanthrope's statements. "Alright; you do the same." He added the last part with a glare at Snape as he passed the sallow-skinned man.

Remus smiled slightly, "Of course, Harry."

Neither of the two men said anything to the other as Harry followed Draco through the hidden door and into the room just before the potions storeroom. The work area and raw ingredients storage closet put the ones Harry had seen at Hogwarts to shame. A cauldron filled with a translucent amber fluid was bubbling in the corner of the room.

Draco turned to face Harry once the bespectacled boy had closed the door behind them. For the first time, Harry noticed how shaken the pale boy was over the situation. His hands were quivering, his head was lowered, and his eyes looked as though he were seeing something terrifying in the distance that no one else could.

Harry crossed the room, grasped the pale boy's hands and tilted his head to encourage the other boy to raise his own. "Draco…are you o- I-I'm sorry." He shook his head to explain his loss for words.

"So am I," replied the blonde.

There was a pause, in which Harry was not sure what to say. He honestly did not think there was anything he could say. The green-eyed boy was about to simply give up on words and pull the pallid boy into his arms when Draco broke the silence.

"I understand if you'd rather not…" The smooth voice broke, and Harry did not bother with words at all this time.

Draco stiffened slightly, as if surprised, when he was pulled into the abrupt embrace. As Harry stroked the too thin and trembling back, he suddenly realized what the grey-eyed boy had been trying to say before.

"Were you going to say that you understand if I didn't want to be with you anymore?" asked Harry in a bizarre mixture of sadness and amusement.

Draco nodded into his shoulder. "Yes, and I mean it. It's alright if you would rather-"

"Why would I leave you now?" asked Harry before the blonde could finish. "Because of this…? It's as you said; nothing's really changed. I thought I shouldn't act on this before because I have to face Voldemort-"

Harry felt the boy in his arms tremble harder at the name. "Sorry. Anyway, Remus made me see that it's better to try, because what's going to happen will happen anyway and it's going to hurt to lose each other either way. At least this way, we had something first…something to remember happily afterwards. If I don't survive…I'd rather die knowing you know how I felt, and if I have to l-lose you…well, I would rather _have_ you first."

Harry never questioned when they had gotten past the point of trying to put a label to their relationship. It seemed as thought their current situation was causing his raw emotions to override his analytical side. The only logical thought he entertained briefly, was that this -whatever it was- was the one good thing to come from the situation.

Draco moved just enough to look into Harry's eyes, which he seemed to search for a moment before answering. "I would like that too."

Without a second's hesitation, Harry captured the fair boy's lips in a kiss.

The raven-haired boy had feared that it might feel different now, even though he knew it should not. The strange thing was that it _did_ feel different. This was not the soft delicate kiss that had passed between them in Grimmauld Place…it was something more.

Harry was kissing the pale boy with a fervor he did not know he possessed and Draco was responding with abandon this time.

Harry had pressed Draco against a cabinet before he knew what he was doing, and began delving into the fair boy's mouth as one arm remained wrapped around the Slytherin's slim waist and the other glided over his torso. One of Draco's pale hands were tangled in his unruly hair while the other was caressing his neck and shoulder.

Harry dropped the hand that had previously been gliding over Draco's shirt lower and slid it underneath the thin fabric. The blonde released a startled gasp into Harry's mouth as the cool, soft skin under Harry's hand tightened.

Harry's fingers found the long scar that he himself had left on the pale torso and began to trace it up the emaciated stomach and onto the smooth chest as he continued kissing the now swollen lips of the fair boy who released another soft gasp.

"Harry," Draco breathed out as the Gryffindor's kisses moved across his delicate jaw line and down his slender throat. "Harry, I really did bring you here to talk about something…" The blonde's train of thought broke with another sharp intake of breath.

Harry managed to pull his mouth away just enough to pant out a few words. "Do you want me to stop?"

Grey eyes stared into green with so many emotions that Harry could not begin to describe them all. "You really would, wouldn't you?" Draco said in barely more than a whisper.

Harry blinked to remove some of the passionate haze from his own eyes. "Of course; I told you I wouldn't pressure you into anything too soon, and I meant it."

The two teens stared at one another for a brief moment, panting and still in a rather intimate position against the cupboard. Then, Draco murmured, "Don't stop," and their mouths met again.

Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's neck as his lips parted for the raven-haired boy. Harry's hand resumed its exploration under the blonde's shirt as he pulled the too-thin waist closer, bringing a muffled gasp out of both of them.

Draco's hands slid over Harry's chest as the hand under his own shirt slipped around to his back. Harry stroked down the fair skin, noting in the back of his mind that he was feeling far too many bones. He could try to fix that later…if there was a later.

At present, he was too caught in the moment to worry about that. The bespectacled boy slid his hand down, under the waistline of the fair boy's jeans, earning him yet another small gasp.

Then, suddenly, both boys froze as they heard a louder gasp behind them along with the sound of breaking glass.

Harry felt another, larger hand close around the collar of his shirt, and then he was swiftly pulled away from Draco and nearly thrown to the other side of the small room before he had any time to react.

He heard Draco's voice cry, "Wait!" Harry caught his balance and spun around to face his assailant as he drew his wand. At the same time, he heard Draco say "Stop."

Harry paused as found himself looking at Snape, who also had his wand drawn…and whose obsidian eyes were darting from Harry to Draco. The blonde had stepped away from the cabinet and had one pale, slender hand on the potion master's wand arm. Snape's dark eyes finally settled on Harry, and the bespectacled boy had never seen his former professor look so angry. The look of uttermost loathing that the man usually bestowed upon him failed in comparison to the expression on the sallow face in this moment.

"Potter," Snape spoke in a dangerous hiss. "What do you think you are doing? I would have thought that taking advantage of someone in Draco's position would be below even someone as self-centered and callous as you."

"Severus," Draco said quietly as he took a step away from Snape. "He was not taking advantage of me. He even waited for my permission."

"After all you have suffered in the past few days, months -we may as well say _years_- what he is doing is taking advantage." Snape replied coldly, although his expression altered greatly from the look he cast upon Harry while he was looking at the grey-eyed boy. "You can easily be mislead by such an act of affection after-"

"I would not accept such an act of affection from anyone else." The pallid Slytherin interrupted gently but sternly. "I would fight them with everything I have, even now, and you know that."

Draco released Snape's arm as the man lowered his wand and his eyes darkened. The look of loathing returned to his features as Snape turned to Harry again. "How do you explain this, Potter?

"I saw how closely you watched Draco throughout the entire past year. Where was this fondness for him then?"

Harry suddenly found himself feeling rather guilty. He had watched the fair Slytherin pale, grow thinner and drawn, and develop dark circles under his eyes without ever thinking of helping him.

"I was foolish then," Harry said clearly. "I didn't pay attention to what I was seeing, but I am now."

"I don't think either of us saw it until a few days ago," Draco added softly.

"I assume Potter approached you at that time," said Snape, and both boys nodded. "Your mother had just…" The man's voice trailed off.

"…Been killed," Draco finished in a voice thick with emotion. "That's why I didn't fight it; she wouldn't have wanted me to."

Snape's expression softened slightly as his eyes moved between the two boys again. Harry got the impression that the man knew Draco's words were true.

"…And," the grey-eyed boy continued with slightly less certainty. "If you had known that the last conversation you had alone with her would be the last, isn't there more you would have wanted to say to her?"

Both Snape and Harry flicked their eyes to the blonde. Then Harry turned his to Snape. The sallow man's eyes held the slightest hint of surprise, no small amount of pride, and a very deep pain. His voice was low and very controlled when he asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since Father was arrested," answered Draco quietly. "I should have seen that sooner too. I won't give up whatever remains of my life to pureblood politics as she did…or as you have."

"I do not want that for you…and neither would she," said Snape, his gaze never leaving the wan boy.

"Then let me make my own decisions for once in my life," murmured Draco. His eyes suddenly cleared and his posture straightened. "Speaking of which, I never had a chance to tell Harry why I asked him here…"

The potion master's eyes moved to take in both boys again, and then they turned to the doorway, where shards of broken glass lay in a small puddle of potion. With a flick of Snape's wand, the potion vanished and the vial repaired itself.

"You still have to take some potions and some true rest after undergoing such a strong curse. I shall return in ten minutes," drawled Snape before his eyes turned cold again while they fell onto Harry. "If you misuse him Potter, I will see to it that you deeply regret it."

"Thank you, Severus," Draco said in a tone that made it clear he was thanking the man for more than Harry was aware.

As Snape turned to the wan boy, Harry pondered how it was possible for someone's expression to change so subtly and suddenly. The sallow man nodded once to the blonde before turning and sweeping out of the room, his robes billowing in his wake. Harry noticed that he left both the door to the room and the door to the hidden hall open.

"That was…interesting," commented Harry as he closed the door to the room.

"He may not be the protective she-wolf that Lupin becomes when it pertains to you, but he cares in his own way," responded the grey-eyed boy.

"At least we each have something like a parent left," replied Harry as he turned to face the blonde again. The expression on the pale face made him regret those words instantly, but Draco shook his head when Harry opened his mouth to apologize.

The green-eyed boy decided to try to change the subject. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Draco suddenly looked nervous. Harry approached the pallid boy and held him in a loose embrace this time. "It's about Voldemort and what we just learned isn't it?"

"Yes," answered Draco softly. "Please hear my idea out before you say anything. I'm not sure I can say it if there are any more interruptions…not that I didn't enjoy yours."

Harry managed a slight grin, although he was concerned about what the other boy was going to suggest. "I'll hear you out first."

"Thank you." Draco took a deep, slow breath before he began. "Here's my idea; you are going to hate it, but listen anyway. After we destroy the o-other Horcruxes, then you cast the Imperius Curse on me.

"I will not fight it, so it will be as simple as you allow it to be. After that, use the curse to make me face V-_Voldemort_ and cast the killing curse on him. I'm sure one of the Death Eaters will kill me too-"

"What? No! Draco, I am not going to kill you," Harry subconsciously tightened his hold on the blonde. "You are _not _going to die! There has to be another way."

"As long as one of the Horcruxes survives, V-_He_ can return." Draco's voice was coming out shaky, but he continued. "When they kill me, I will take the last bit of him that's left inside me with me. It should happen at about the same time, so when the curse I cast strikes him, he will be mortal and therefore, killed."

The bespectacled boy shook his head, "But the prophecy says that either of us must die at the hands of the other. You can't kill him; _I_ have to do it."

Draco released a shaky breath that Harry assumed would have been a sigh under normal circumstances. "Plan on strangling him with your bare hands, do you?"

"What?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "No…I…er, I'm going to use my wand."

"Precisely," said the fair Slytherin. "Prophecies are not usually meant to be taken literally, Harry. You must kill him, but you can use a tool to do so.

"That is why you are going to cast the Imperius Curse on me; _I_ am going to be the tool that you use. I will also be the one to take any curses _He_ or his Death Eaters cast instead of you. That way, if he doesn't die, you are still around to finish the job."

"I am not going to just let you die, Draco," Harry whispered harshly. "Besides, what if Snape and Remus find something? It might not be necessary, and I am not letting anyone kill you while there is still hope. Do you understand? Do _not _give up on me, Draco."

"Can we just have that as a back-up plan, then?" asked Draco quietly, as he clearly accepted at least some level of defeat.

"Only if I'm the one who makes the call on when it's necessary to use it," answered Harry.

"Then you have to be willing to acknowledge when the time comes," drawled Draco.

"Only _if _the time comes," commented Harry.

"You are not going to give up without a fight are you?" questioned the wan boy.

"Never," replied the raven-hired boy.

"Well, you would have to cast to the curse, so it is ultimately up to you anyway," conceded Draco. "Just keep it in mind…and stop being such a hypocrite. We both know you would do the same thing, if not something _completely _reckless."

Harry released a weak chuckle. "You do know me pretty well."

"You know me better than you think," replied the blonde. "You knew I would back off…stubborn git that you are."

"You know I'm going to ask about everything you said to Snape, right?" asked Harry.

"Naturally, but can it wait until later?" replied Draco as he rested his head on the bespectacled boy's shoulder.

"Of course." Harry ran his fingers through the soft white-blonde locks -his other arm remained wrapped around the other boy's slight waist.

"I think Snape forgot his potion," murmured Draco. Harry's eyes darted to the caldron in the corner.

"I'll take care of it," the blonde continued without moving. "Why don't you make sure Severus isn't taking this out on Lupin too badly?"

"Are you sure?" Harry could recognize that the grey-eyed boy wanted to be alone for a moment, but he was reluctant to leave him.

Draco nodded against the Gryffindor's shoulder, and then gently backed away from the firm chest he was cradled against. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the other boy's forehead. "Just know that between Snape, Remus, and I, you'll have ten minutes at best before someone comes to check on you."

The corner of the pale boy's lips twitched up in the faintest of smiles. "I could get used to that."

Harry smiled at him before exiting the room and taking a deep breath. Then he straightened and headed toward Snape and Remus' voices. He was suddenly even more thankful for werewolf's protectiveness of him. He had a feeling he might need it for reasons he had never imagined before.


	23. The Unusual Alliance

Chapter 23: The Unusual Alliance.

Snape's voice grew louder as Harry approached the sitting room door.

"You knew, didn't you?" demanded the obsidian-eyed man. "Why would you allow it to continue? Don't you realize what the consequences could be?"

"Severus, calm down," Remus' voice was mild as always, if a little worn out. "I don't know what you're going on about. What am I suppose to have known about and put a stop to?"

"_Them_!" Snape all but shouted. "What Potter has been doing to Draco! Don't tell me _you_ of all people did not know."

"I knew there was an interest," replied the werewolf calmly. "I did not know that it had been acted upon."

"Well it has," hissed Snape. "Right after Draco lost his mother your precious Potter decided to act upon this _interest_. We cannot allow this."

"They are of age, Severus," said Remus patiently, although Harry could still detect a tired edge to the werewolf's voice. "Even if they were not yet seventeen, what do you propose to do? Neither of us are their fathers or godfathers. We have no right to-"

"We have more right than any," interrupted Snape furiously. "We are the only ones who have protected them and guided them as a _father_ should have. It's thanks to Lucius that Draco is in this position, and a lot of good Potter or Black did f-"

"Now is not the time for that," interrupted Remus. "And please tell me you are not going to discourage Draco from seeking his own happiness just because you cannot let the past go."

Harry peeked into the room when he did not hear the expected outburst from Snape. The black-haired man appeared too livid and shocked to speak for the moment.

"Yes, they are young; Yes, they are both male; Yes, the timing is awful," admitted Remus sternly. "They have gone through more than most wizards twice their age. Obviously, I am not one to care about gender preferences, and I cannot believe that you feel any differently about Draco because of his.

"...And when would be a better time? After the war…? They might not have that option. What if this is all the time they will have? I don't want to think about that and I refuse to believe it, but I will not risk it either."

Something shifted in Snape's eyes and Harry honestly did not know what sort of response to expect from the potions master.

"Potter is more vacillate with his emotions than any student I have taught," stated Snape flatly. Remus made no move to argue, but instead looked rather interested in where the other man was going with his observation. "Draco has been through too much already. If this is merely a phase for Potter-"

"It isn't," said Harry, stepping into the room fully. "I wasn't expecting it, and I'm not going to act like I know what we're doing or where we're going, but I do care about Draco…very much."

Remus offered Harry a small, proud smile as Snape studied the boy with a stern expression.

"And what of these new turns of events?" questioned the raven-haired man bitterly. His voice took on a slightly pained note as he continued. "Draco has a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside of his. You mean to tell me that means nothing to you?

"In addition, even if he does survive this whole ordeal, he will have to suffer through the nightmares left from it as well as the curse he has recently been afflicted with. This is not going to be an easy conquest Potter, nor is it going to earn you any prestige."

Green eyes narrowed as Harry felt an odd sort of anger rise in him. "First of all, Draco _will_ survive, and he is _not _a conquest. It isn't his fault that he has a bit of Voldemort's soul in him…

"And it sounds like it's been there the entire time I've known him, so it doesn't change him from the way he was a few hours ago. Which by the way, was when he took that curse so we could retrieve the Horcrux and get that much closer to destroying Voldemort."

Harry took a deep, ragged breath and continued, sounding more frustrated now. "And when will you ever get that I don't want any more prestige? I don't _want _to be famous! ...And I know I'm moody; I have a short temper, and I have a connection to Voldemort that even _I_ don't understand. So if everything you just said is true, then I think Draco and I are perfect for each other even _more _than I did before!"

Harry's brows were drawn now, Remus' own had risen to hide behind the graying fringe of his fawn hair, and Snape wore a rather stoic expression.

"Well it's nice to see things haven't changed all that much," a smooth voice drawled out behind Harry.

All eyes turned to Draco, who was standing in the doorway.

The blonde was leaning against the doorframe, looking rather tired. "I'm pleased that you all care about me so much, but I think we have more important things to do than yell at one other right now. Might I suggest you call a truce until we know whether I'm going to live long enough for any of this to matter?"

Green and Black eyes flicked to one another before returning to the wan boy in the doorway.

"Draco's right," said Remus looking from Harry to Snape. "We need to work together if we are going to succeed in saving Draco and destroying Voldemort. For once, we are all united in the same goals, so why don't we just focus on what's more important right now?"

Harry felt thoroughly ashamed, and Snape even looked somewhat regretful as he kept his gaze on the fair boy. Both nodded after a moment. Draco released a small, relieved sigh before closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to the other boy.

"I'm just tired," assured the blonde. "It's been a long day."

"You need to take some potions," Snape reminded the grey-eyed boy. Draco nodded and turned; Snape followed him to the room he had just recently exited.

Harry watched them walk down the hall, wanting to go with Draco, but suspecting that he and Snape could use a moment alone together. In addition, the bespectacled boy was not looking forward to spending any more time in Snape's presence than necessary.

As the door to the potions lab closed, Harry turned to find that Remus had moved closer to him.

The werewolf was smiling softly. "I'm proud of you, Harry."

Harry returned the smile, knowing his eyes were shining but not caring. It was not the first time Remus had told him that, but it still meant a lot to him. It occurred to Harry then, that Remus was actually the first person to express pride in him.

The green-eyed boy looked away, pretending to glance over some of the books lining the wall.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Remus gently.

"I heard what Snape said before, about Lucius Malfoy and my dad…and Sirius." Harry's voiced trailed off as he continued looking at the books he was not really seeing.

The lycanthrope released a small sigh. "Don't let Snape get to you, Harry, he-"

"He was right," interrupted the raven-haired boy. He hated to admit it, but he really wanted it said…and he felt the scarred man deserved to hear it.

When Harry glanced back at Remus, he could clearly see the conflict in the werewolf's kind eyes. He was surprised that he understood it. Harry knew that those words had to have touched Remus as deeply as it did Harry to hear the kind man refer to him as though he were his son. The bespectacled boy suspected that he meant even more to Remus than the werewolf did to him.

Still, James and Sirius had been Remus' dearest friends, and Padfoot had been so much more than that. Of course Remus would not casually admit to their shortcomings as father figures, even if it were not entirely their faults that they were not there for Harry.

"They loved you as much as I do," the scarred man finally said, his voice thick with emotion and regret. "I was just…always better at staying out of trouble than they were. I'm glad I could be here for you now, but I wish I could have been there for you all along. I should have-"

"You were," Harry interrupted. "You did everything you could, and more than you had to. Besides, you're there every time I need you to be."

The werewolf sighed. "I don't like letting you do this alone. I understand that we each have our own part to play in this, but if you need anything…" Remus' voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I know better than anyone how talented you are and I know I've told you that you can come to me enough times already."

Harry smiled at his surrogate-godfather. "I don't mind…it's nice to know, really. I doubt I'll actually have to tell you, but if I need you, I will. Thanks Remus."

"You're welcome, Harry." Remus returned the boy's smile and pushed some of his silvering hair out of his eyes. Then he glanced down and the smile faded, as he appeared to be doing some of the quick thinking of which Harry had always known him capable.

Green eyes followed the werewolf's gaze to the scar on Remus' hand. However, after a few seconds Remus did not seem to be seeing it any longer.

The scarred man abruptly turned warm eyes to Harry once again. "I have an idea…"

Remus turned and crossed the small room to grab his rucksack. He spoke calmly as he rummaged through it. "Did you or Draco bring any of the books he placed into that archaic magic section when you were sorting the volumes you took from Malfoy Manor?"

Harry blinked; "Er…Draco packed a bunch of them…" The teenager followed Remus' movements and began rummaging through Draco's bag.

Once he pulled out all of the books the blonde had packed, Harry turned to Remus. "I don't know what I'm looking for…I probably wouldn't know even if you told me."

"May I look through each of those, then?" asked Remus as he finished taking three books and a notebook out of his own sack.

"Yeah, of course," answered Harry, a grin forming on his face. Again, he could see the marauders at work in his minds eye as he watched the only one to remain true to the pack in action.

The lycanthrope returned to the chair he had occupied earlier. The fatigue that Harry had seen wearing on him seemed to have been pushed aside for the time being. "Harry, could you hand me that book on Snape's shelf behind you; the one entitled _Monsters: An Investigators Guide?"_

"Sure," Harry answered as he turned. When he saw the shelf a few feet behind him and began to search for the named tome, he wondered how Remus had seen it amongst the many titles.

After locating the rather old and worn book, Harry brought it to Remus, who was immersed in another tome and jolting down notes in the notebook he had brought.

"Er…what are you doing?" asked Harry after he glanced over the notes and the open book before Remus. The notes made little sense to him and the tome was written in a language that he could not identify.

"When your father, Sirius, Peter and I could not find a spell that did exactly what we needed for something, I would often combine the theories of a few different ones to create the effects needed," Remus explained without pausing in his work.

"My father once mentioned a man -one who wrote a few entries in that book," here the werewolf indicated the tome Harry had brought him. "The man -Thorin LeBerteaux- lived far before any of our times, but had been fairly well known in his field. He was a monster hunter who specialized in werewolves and vampires; that was why my father was familiar with his work, he had studied it."

"Because of you?" asked Harry, hoping that was not too imposing or insensitive.

"No, before me," answered the lycanthrope, still not halting in his research. "My father despised werewolves and vampires -something about beasts who could infect humans and even pass as them- it ran in the family. That's why he insulted Greyback before-" Remus indicated his left shoulder, and Harry assumed that's where he had been bitten "-But he had a change of heart after Greyback got his revenge."

"That's terrible," Harry said, appalled at both Greyback and Remus' father.

"It's fine, Harry," Remus said offhandedly. "Anyway, Thorin LeBerteaux was the same until his daughter was bitten by a werewolf after she graduated and decided to follow in his footsteps. He had a theory that a werewolf was contaminated down to its very soul. Normally, he simply killed the being, but once his daughter became one, he began to experiment."

"That sounds…awful," Harry interjected. "He experimented on werewolves?"

"Yes, he believed that the infected human's soul was somehow merged with a bit of a foreign soul, which is what he believed took over his daughter every month." Remus sounded a little dismayed, but remained focused. "He wanted to find a way to separate and vanquish that fragment."

The green-eyed boy swallowed. "What happened?"

"Nothing in the grand scheme of things," answered the scarred man. "Some werewolves were killed, his daughter died during one of her transformations, and he gave up his research in favor of hunting down the species more vigorously. Eventually, his theories were dismissed and forgotten. However, some of his research might be useful to us."

"How so?" asked Harry, "And…Er, he _was _wrong, right?"

"Yes, he was," answered Remus quietly before he continued in his usual mild tone, which Harry was beginning to suspect was a defense. "The problem we are facing is that we need to destroy a piece of soul without damaging the one it's attached to. His research was not on splitting complete souls, as one would when creating a Horcrux.

"Rather, his goal was to seperate a foreign fragment of soul from another, complete soul. Actually, some of his experiments were based on some material he had found on creating Horcruxes."

Harry paled. "So he tried to split those werewolves' souls?"

"He tried to do what we need to do," responded the lycanthrope. "Only we are truly dealing with a fragment of a soul that needs to be separated from a complete one."

Trying to push aside the image of tortured werewolves and wizards who actually _hunted _other people, Harry decided he needed to focus on what was more important at present. "So, you think you can do this? You can create a spell that will separate Voldemort's soul from Draco's?"

"I think so," answered Remus. "Although, I don't know if I can do it alone. Severus may be a poor stand in for Sirius and James, but he will have to do. At least he has a longer attention span."

Harry grinned again at Remus' resigned sigh. "Thank you, Remus."

"None of us are the sort to give up without a fight, Harry," answered the werewolf.

"That's true," said the bespectacled boy. "What can I do?"

"Well, if I were Draco, I think I would be looking for a way to escape right about now," commented Remus. At Harry's puzzled expression, he added, "Snape knows how to sink his claws in when he wants to make a point."

"Oh," Harry turned toward the door that the potions master had accompanied Draco through. "Wish me luck," he said over his shoulder. He heard Remus call _'good luck' _as he entered the short hallway.

The bespectacled boy slowed as he heard Snape's voice drifting through the closed door of the potions lab. It still had his usual dry edge to it, but sounded much gentler while he was speaking to Draco.

"-Not simply because I dislike Potter, it is for several of the _reasons _that I dislike Potter. I am concerned for _you_. You have enough to cope with without the heartache that he will undoubtedly cause you-"

Harry pressed closer when he realized Draco must have interrupted Snape. He could barely hear the blonde's soft voice through the door.

"-Severus…and is it so unreasonable to think that someone might actually _want _me? That he might actually care for _me_?"

Harry stepped back and felt an odd tightening in his chest. He guessed that the cold, calm sorrow in the other boy's voice must have affected Snape as well, for there was a moment of complete silence before he heard the potion master's voice again.

"I did not mean to imply that, Draco. This doubt is not because of you, it is because of Potter and his callous arrogance."

Again, Draco's voice cut in, "Harry is not callous or arrogant…I thought so too at first, but now that I've come to know him… He's not who we thought he was. Just as we aren't what he assumed we were."

Harry smiled to himself. He had to hand it to Draco; the boy knew how to drive in a point just as well as Snape did. However, the blonde's voice still had a wary note that he did not like.

The raven-haired boy had just decided that he should knock and had raised a hand to do so when he heard Snape's voice one again.

"He watched you disintegrate for all of last year and did nothing…no, I'm wrong, he did do something. As I recall, he very nearly murdered you in a bathroom _after _he knew for certain that you were in need of help."

Harry froze. He could not deny the truth of that statement. He had felt bad on the mentioned occasion, but not nearly as bad as he should have. Before he could think on it any more, Draco's voice drifted to him.

"He's not a saint, Severus. He had no reason to want to help me then…he barely _knew _me, the real me, I mean. ...And in case you have forgotten, we _both _fought in that bathroom. I'm not proud of it and I doubt he is either.

"In addition, I think he believed I was going to cast the Cruciatus curse on him -I know, it's ridiculous, but never mind that. By his reaction, I doubt he knew the power he was putting into the spell that he used on me."

"He obviously knew it was to be used against an opponent," Snape's voice cut in. "He did not think and he did not care. He never has. I see no reason to believe he has changed."

Harry set his jaw and knocked. Draco -whom Harry noticed looked rather worn and defeated- quickly opened the door. The bespectacled boy decided he was always going to listen to Remus from now on.

"Is everything okay?" asked Draco quietly, and Harry guessed that the anger he felt at Snape must have shown.

"As okay as it was when you came in here," answered Harry before looking at Snape. "Remus has an idea. I think he's going to need to see what you have on Horcruxes."

Snape gave Harry a contemptuous glance before turning to Draco. "I'll be in the sitting room if you require anything."

The grey-eyed boy nodded silently, and Harry glared at the man as he swept out of the room.

The two boys turned to one another. "Are _you _okay?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded. "How much did you hear?"

Harry grinned, "From the part where he explained that it's not simply that he doesn't like me…although I think I missed the beginning of your response to that."

Grey eyes fell away; "Ah, then I think you have the gist of it. I knew he would not take to this well from the beginning anyway, so…" A pale hand gestured vaguely to finish the point.

Harry nodded his understanding. He would feel terrible if Remus had been unable to look past Draco's family and past disputes. "I'm sorry, Draco. I really am."

"Don't be," Draco looked at Harry again; "It isn't your fault. You're a Gryffindor and you are your parents' son; he wouldn't like you no matter what you did or didn't do in the past."

Harry forced his gaze to remain on the other boy. "He did have a-"

"That doesn't matter," Draco interrupted quietly but firmly. "In the past, we both have treated each other in ways that we are not proud of, but we cannot do anything about that…and anyway, I thought we had already settled all that."

Green eyes met grey and Harry could not help but smile. "We did; neither of us really meant any of it and we didn't know what the other was going through. You're right, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Good," Draco looked slightly relieved. "So what is this idea of Lupin's?"

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted, "But it has to do with some crazy werewolf hunter's research on severing the wolf's soul from the human's or something. Anyway, Remus thinks he can use that, plus what he and Snape have learned on Horcruxes to create a spell that will separate the bit of…well, you know."

Draco looked a bit taken aback, "But werewolves don't have separate soul components…do they?"

"I asked the same thing," Harry said with a grimace. "No, they don't."

"That must have been awful," commented Draco, eyes horrified. He blinked the thought away before continuing. "Anyway, he's going to create a spell himself? That is difficult… Although, it does seem as though he's done that sort of thing before with those marauders…and I know Severus has done that before. Let's just hope this works as well."

"It will," Harry said forcefully. "Remus is very rarely mistaken."

"Well, I would still like him to have a test subject," said Draco, now leaning back against the doorframe. "When you do you want to go after Nagini?"

"As soon as you're up for it," answered Harry. "I don't want you to push yourself anymore though. You've taken a lot of damage in the past couple weeks…or longer, really."

"I should be alright tomorrow; after I've gotten some sleep," said the pale Slytherin.

"Speaking of that," Harry's tone and expression turned concerned as he remembered what he had been discussing with Remus and Snape before they turned to thoughts of human Horcruxes. "Did Snape tell you…about the curse?"

Confusion flashed across Draco's pale features briefly, and then he looked decidedly more somber. "Oh, you mean the _aeternus noctis_ curse. Yes."

"If you need more time…" Harry stroked the other boy's cheek. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen tonight? They told me about the nightmares-"

Draco placed one of his hands over Harry's, which silenced the bespectacled boy. "I can handle nightmares. Considering that Lupin and Severus acted so quickly, they probably won't be that much worse than ones I had after I 'failed' that mission for..._Him_."

Harry caressed the cheek lightly and then thought about that statement. "Hey…you didn't seem to have a nightmare last night. The night before you did, but I assumed it was because of-"

Draco nodded slightly to show that he understood and then he, too, seemed pensive. "You're right…they've improved since I left the holding house with you, but last night…I was fine."

The green-eyed boy smirked. "Maybe you finally felt safe."

"I did," Draco answered quietly as he ran his fingers down Harry's hand and rubbed his forearm gently. Then, he released a small chuckle that sounded only half-amused. "There is no way Severus will allow us to sleep in the same room tonight."

Harry took a step forward; "If you want me to be with you, I will."

Grey eyes just studied Harry for a moment, and then the sound of a throat clearing politely behind them caused Draco to start and Harry to turn.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Remus, "But I thought it was better I than Snape. He has already accused you of molestation enough for one evening."

Harry nodded, and then paused. "Actually, he never got that far before."

"Not while you were present," corrected Remus, "But I doubt he will now."

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance. The blonde looked impressed, "I don't even want to know how you managed that."

"I've been told I have a way with words," responded Remus mildly.

Draco nodded slowly. "Harry told me you had an idea for the Horcrux…for me. Thank you."

Remus simply gazed at the blonde for a moment, "There's no need to thank me, Draco. I would like to think that anyone would try to do the same…"

"But each of us knows that isn't true," finished the fair Slytherin.

Remus nodded sadly. "Excuse me," he said before walking past the two teenagers and locating a potions text in the lab.

The former professor stopped and turned to look at the boys again before leaving the hall. "Is there anything either of you need?"

"Er…" Harry scratched his neck and began apologetically; "I don't mean to make you fight more of my battles for me…"

Remus smiled, "I wish I could fight more of them for you. What can I do, Harry?"

"It's about the sleeping arrangements tonight," said the raven-haired boy. "Not that, you know, we…er… It's just-"

The werewolf's kind eyed flicked to Draco before settling on Harry again with a slightly sad look to them. "Solitude isn't good for nightmares; I'll make sure Snape understands that."

"Thanks Remus," said Harry.

The scarred man merely smiled gently and nodded before entering the sitting room and closing the door behind him.

"If more werewolves were like him, the species would be a lot better off," commented Draco. "Most of the humans I know aren't that kind."

For once, the green-eyed boy found himself checking his temper. He did not want to snap at Draco when he knew the blonde did not deserve it. Instead, he calmly replied; "Remus _is _human, Draco."

"He's a person; but as far as the Ministry is concerned, he isn't human," the grey-eyed boy stated softly. "I don't agree with that…not anymore. I wonder if his presence will affect Severus at all in that regard…"

"They went to school together, served in the Order together during the first war, researched for Dumbledore afterwards, taught in school together for a year, and have severed in the Order together again until recently," said Harry wryly. "I think that's a lost cause."

Suddenly, they heard Snape's voice through the closed door. "You _what_?"

The two boys shared a glance before quietly moving closer to the closed door. Harry placed his hand over Draco's as they each leaned against the door.

Remus' calm voice was much gentler than Snape's had been. "I think that Draco and Harry should stay together tonight. Having someone he cares for close by will help Draco cope with the nightmares. I've suffered from nightmares for most of my life and I can tell you that there is great difference in waking up alone to waking up to someone who cares. It's not as though they would do anything inappropriate here, and need I remind you again that they are of age?"

"I do not intend to encourage this…relationship," Snape's voice drawled. "There are potions that can help-"

"I do not deny the boy's skill in the area, but you truly want Draco to be dependent on potions?" questioned Remus. "I don't have to tell you that isn't easy-"

"It is better than being dependent on Potter," Snape cut in. "Do you really think Black did-"

"This is not about whether you approve of Harry _or _Sirius," Remus cut in with that steely note he rarely seemed to use. After a pause, he continued mildly. "This is for _Draco_. It will help…especially on his first night of dealing with the curse.

"One of us can stay near as well, of course. However, I think Harry will make the most difference. I don't know about you, but I am not prepared to offer the extent of comfort that Harry is."

Draco's eyebrows rose in amusement and Harry placed his free hand over his own mouth when that statement was met by dead silence.

"I do not want Draco to be taken advantage of," stated Snape after several moments passed.

"Neither do I," replied the werewolf. "Nor does Harry. I also think that Draco deserves more credit than to act as though that would be an easy feat."

Another silence followed, this time it stretched out long enough that the teenagers realized the conversation had ended.

Draco leaned forward, his left cheek brushing against Harry's before he spoke into his ear, his voice barely a whisper. "Remind me never to argue with Lupin."

Harry smiled as he slipped an arm around the blonde's thin waist. "I doubt I'll have to," he whispered back. "So does this mean he won the argument?"

"Mm-hmm," the grey-eyed boy replied softly. "Severus would never admit Lupin was right. He probability gave some sort of gesture to show his acceptance of the idea."

"We should start getting ready for bed then," said Harry, absently stroking the other boy's emaciated back. "It's been a long day and it sounds like tonight isn't going to be much easier."

Draco took a deep breath. "You're right. It's not as bad as it could have been though."

Harry nodded as Draco stepped back, and then the bespectacled boy opened the door and both teens entered the sitting room.

Remus was seated on the sofa and Snape was in the chair, both were looking over some ancient looking texts and taking notes silently. Remus looked up as the boys entered and Snape looked over shortly after. The sallow skinned man closed the book he had been reading as he stood.

"I believe you should rest now, Draco." Snape cast a glare in Remus' direction before his gaze softened as he turned back to the young Slytherin. "You and Potter may share the guestroom. I shall be in my room if you require my assistance and the werewolf will be in here."

Ignoring Harry's glare at the way he referred to Remus, Snape squeezed one of Draco's shoulders as he swept out of the room.

"Ignore him, Harry," said Remus. "It's not important."

"It is," Harry stated, "But I'll leave it until we finish this."

Remus nodded and wore a small smile; "Fair enough."

Harry and Draco retrieved their rucksacks and bid Remus goodnight before heading back into the hidden hall. The blonde led Harry to a door at the end, which led to a stairwell. After descending the stairs, they reached a small landing with three doors.

Draco pointed to the right, "Severus' room;" the middle door, "Restroom;" and the final door, "Guest room."

They entered a small, dark room and with silent agreement, cast an Imperturbable Charm on the door and tiny window. Then they each changed into their nightclothes and climbed into the small bed together, settling in for a rough night.


	24. Aeternus Noctis

Chapter 24: Aeternus Noctis.

Harry had fought sleep as long as he could. He wanted to be awake when Draco's nightmares began. However, it had been a rather long and eventful day, and he did not have the fear of whatever the blonde had seen in his nightmares upon receiving the curse to keep him up as the pale boy in his arms did.

Consequently, and despite his efforts, Harry fell asleep first, and therefore, woke with a start when the emaciated form curled against began shaking violently, mewing, gasping, and jolting occasionally.

"Draco," Harry said as gently as he could after being startled awake, while he tightened his grip on the other boy. "Draco, its okay; you're safe…"

The mews continued, and a choking sound joined them as the shaking form began to lurch. Harry could feel every muscle in the thin body constrict. "Draco…wake up. You're okay…"

When they turned enough for Harry to look down and see Draco's pale face, the raven-haired boy felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Tears leaked out of the other boy's tightly closed eyes and his face was even more pallid than usual as it tightened in anguish.

Harry held on tighter, and tried to remember what Snape had said when he was trying to guide Draco back from wherever this curse sent him. "Draco…Come on, come back… You can do it. I'm here, please, Draco…come on…"

The blonde was shaking violently and his entire body was arching. Draco had fallen asleep with his hands against Harry's chest, and the bespectacled boy noticed blood gathering where the boy's nails were digging into his palms as his fists clenched tighter.

"Draco…listen, I'm here…come on…" Harry started when Draco gasped and then opened his eyes as he choked back a scream. Both boys remained still, panting and just staring at the other for a moment, although Harry was sure that Draco's fixed gaze was not taking in anything before him.

A choking breath sent Harry back into action. He tightened one arm around Draco's shoulders and raised the other to cup a pale cheek. The blonde flinched at the contact.

"Hey, it's okay. Draco…? Can you hear me?" Harry rubbed one of the grey-eyed boy's shoulders for a moment and released a breath he had not realized he was holding when those grey eyes suddenly blinked and appeared to focus.

"Draco…you're safe. I'm here. You're okay…" Harry repeated as he ran a thumb over the boy's cheekbone and continued to rub his shoulder. He could feel the pallid body trembling still.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was hardly a whisper, but Harry was able to read his lips and feel his breath.

Harry smiled at the wan boy; "I'm here. Are you…?" The bespectacled boy trailed off, knowing the question he had almost asked was a foolish one. He decided to ask another instead. "Do you know where you are?"

Grey eyes remained fixed on him for a moment, and then Draco whispered, "Severus' house."

The green-eyed boy sighed. "Yeah; how are you? Do you want me to get Remus or Snape?"

"No," Draco leaned into Harry. "Just give me a moment. I-" His voice broke with a slight choking sound.

"It's okay," Harry stroked the other's emaciated back. The bespectacled boy was unsure of what to do and he felt angry with himself that he had not bothered to ask either Remus or Snape what he should do to help Draco. Harry hated feeling so powerless.

After a moment, Draco's body relaxed notably, and the trembling subsided. His breathing evened out as he remained pressed against Harry's chest. Shortly after, the blonde pulled back slightly. "Thank you, Harry." His smooth voice sounded a bit strained, but much stronger than it had before.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Harry. "Here, let me see your hands." The bespectacled boy took the other's slender hands in his own calloused ones. Draco's palms were still bleeding freely from the little crescent shaped puncture wounds his nails had inflicted, and the crimson blood stood out startlingly against his pale skin.

"It's not bad," Draco commented quietly. Harry looked up to find grey eyes avoiding his gaze. The fair Slytherin's voice still shook slightly when he continued, despite his obvious effort to control it. "There should be some essence of dittany in the drawer behind you."

Harry kept his right hand on Draco, hoping the contact helped, as he rolled onto his back and opened the drawer on the bedside table with his free hand. He fished around blindly until he felt a small bottle.

It turned out to be a blood replenishing potion, which Harry guessed was not needed, and the next bottle he felt was the sought after tincture.

"Why does Snape keep a bunch of potions in the bedside table of his guestroom?" Harry asked as he opened the bottle, still only using one hand. He held one of Draco's injured ones with the other.

Draco released a slight hiss as the fluid was poured into the wounds, but then replied softly. "I've stayed here before."

Harry paused for a moment, not sure how to respond to that statement. He wondered if that was only during the past year or if this had been Draco's retreat for some time. He recalled Snape's message in the cemetery and decided the latter was probably the case.

Harry figured it was not the time to question the other boy about any of that. He finished applying the dittany and sat the bottle on the bedside table without looking at it. Draco still was not meeting his eyes.

"What- Er…Draco, I'm not good at this," Harry admitted in frustration. "What can I do?"

The hands Harry had just healed fisted his shirt tightly. After a moment, Draco answered; "Just keep talking…please."

Harry quickly racked his brain for a topic. The Hermione-like voice in his head told him that talking about Quidditch would be insensitive; in addition, he really did not follow any teams. Parents were definitely out of the question, but then Harry remembered Narcissa Malfoy's hidden room and Draco's hidden cupboard…before he knew it, Harry found himself talking about Sirius.

For a long time, Draco merely listened, then he asked some questions, and eventually began to mention stories his mother had told him about Sirius as a child.

As the conversation continued, both boys began to relax. After what felt like a couple hours, Draco began to drift into sleep and Harry smiled, deciding that was not quite as bad as he had expected it to be. He heard a slight shuffling sound and glanced at the door.

It sounded as if someone was walking away from it, and Harry wondered who had decided to check up on them.

Harry decided not to worry about it. He knew Remus and Snape had cast plenty of defensive spells on the house, and he assumed that Snape had some previous protection on it. Within minutes, the green-eyed boy was fast asleep.

Harry woke up again about an hour later when the blonde lying against him released a heart-wrenching scream.

This time it proved more difficult for Draco to regain consciousness. Harry sat up in bed and held the pale boy still as he spoke to him encouragingly. Although he quieted quickly, the fair Slytherin continued to mew, tremble violently, arch, and cry in his enchanted nightmare. Draco's muscles were taut and his skin was cold and pale as Harry tried to wake him.

Harry continued to hold the pallid boy still and spoke to him as calmly as he could manage. "Draco… Draco, please…listen to me…you're safe. I'm here…"

The door to the small guestroom flew open abruptly as Snape barged in. The steady sound of footsteps on the stairs indicated that Remus was close behind.

"Has he woken at all this evening, Potter?" Snape questioned in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, about an hour ago…I think," said Harry, not looking away from the grey-eyed boy until Remus entered the room at a run, his wand drawn.

The lycanthrope stopped in his tracks once he saw the three in the room. Warm eyes quickly scanned over the scene before Remus stepped up to the end of the bed and began casting a silent, but complex looking spell. He nodded encouragingly to Harry when the boy looked at him in concern.

The bespectacled boy returned his attention to Draco once again. "Draco, you're safe. You're at Snape's house. We're all here…its okay…"

"Continue as you are," said Snape. "I need to get some potions for him." With that, the sallow skinned man turned and left the room, his nighttime robe billowing out behind him just the same as his daytime ones.

Remus still appeared deep in concentration as Harry repeated Draco's name and some blind reassurances to the blonde. The pallid boy's lurching and trembling subsided greatly by the time Snape returned with a few vials.

"Wait a moment, Snape," said Remus without opening his eyes or ceasing his wand's movement. "It's better if he pulls out without those and he's close now. Keep talking to him, Harry."

Harry returned his full attention to the blonde. "Draco, listen to my voice; I'm here…we're all here. You're safe; everything will be alright if you can just come back. Draco, please… I know you must be tired of fighting by now, but don't stop. Draco, come on…"

Suddenly, the pallid boy started and sat up so abruptly that he collided painfully with Harry.

Without hesitation, the bespectacled boy wrapped his arms around the emaciated boy and began speaking to him softly. "Draco, it's okay. You're with me. We're in Snape's house. He's here too, and Remus. You're safe…"

Harry continued speaking quiet reassurances while his oversized nightshirt felt too small with how tight the other boy was fisting the material. Draco's own nightshirt was dampened by cold sweat and the thin form beneath the cloth was trembling. After several minutes, the pale boy took a few deep breaths.

"H-Harry…?" he asked once again, his voice even shakier than it had been after his earlier nightmare.

"I'm here," Harry replied, tightening his grip on the boy to enforce the statement.

After a moment, Draco moved away enough to look at Harry. Grey eyes were haunted as they stared into Green. "You're never going to get enough sleep this way," he said quietly.

"I'll get enough," replied the raven-haired boy with a sigh of relief. Then, he stroked the blonde's back, paying no mind to the damp shirt or prominent bones beneath. "I'm more worried about you. At least I don't have to deal with the nightmares on top of it. How are your hands this time?"

"Hands?" repeated Snape softly as Draco raised his slender hands between himself and Harry. The blonde seemed be keeping his focus on the bespectacled boy at present.

Harry took the pale hands into his own and uncurled the slender fingers. Once again, Draco had cut through his palms. Without a word, Harry reached out to the bedside table and retrieved the essence of dittany. Then he carefully treated the wounds on Draco's hands.

When Harry turned his head to give Draco a moment as the blonde wiped the tears off his cheeks, the green-eyed boy noticed a peculiar expression on Snape's face as he observed them. A glance behind him showed that Remus was also watching, but with a mix of concern, relief, and pain etched into his features.

The werewolf gave Harry another encouraging nod before the teen returned his attention to the other boy. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," answered Draco before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I don't want to keep waking you."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Harry replied firmly. "What if you don't wake up on your own? What if you hurt yourself worse than this?" He gripped the other boy's hands to emphasize the question.

"I'm not going to hurt myself and there's no reason for both of us to keep losing sleep," answered Draco simply; his voice sounded worn.

"That last was probably the worst you'll encounter. You did very well, and you did most of it on your own," said Remus gently. "I think you know what to expect from here on in."

"Lupin did have a point earlier about becoming dependant on potions," stated Snape with an expression that clearly showed how loathe he was to admit that much. "However, that does not mean you need to avoid them completely. You have done very well already, and I think you have dealt with this on your own enough for one night…especially the first."

The sallow-skinned man placed the potions vials he had retrieved on the bedside table. "I trust you can tell what these are?" After the blonde nodded weakly, Snape continued in that oddly soothing tone that he seemed to reserve for the boy alone. "It is only a weakness if you allow it to be. I'll be in my room if you require anything."

After a brief moment of silent communication between the he and Draco, Snape inclined his head and then swept out of the room.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked gently, catching and holding the named boy's gaze with his warm eyes.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Remus."

The werewolf nodded once. "I'll be in the sitting room; call if either of you need anything."

"I will," the green-eyed boy answered honestly.

Remus turned as if to leave and then paused. "Oh, and Draco…? You might want to try wearing some light gloves to bed until you have a handle on the nightmares." His eyes indicated the pale boy's hands. "I used to do the same thing when I was a child, and it helped to keep the damage to a minimum."

The grey-eyed boy nodded before answering weakly, "That's a good idea. Thank you."

Remus nodded to the boys and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before quietly leaving the room.

Harry turned to back to the blonde. "Are you alright? That one was almost as bad as when you first took the curse."

"I'm alright, Harry," Draco assured. His voice was still soft but not nearly as shaky as it had been before. He noticed the concerned and skeptical expression on Harry's face and his voice gained some strength. "Really, I am. I'm just a little shaken…I'll be fine in a moment."

The raven-haired boy nodded reluctantly, "Alright. Do you want any of the potions Snape left here? I don't know what any of them are."

The fair Slytherin looked at the vials on the bedside table pensively for a moment before releasing a weary sigh. He reached over and grasped only one of the potions. "We'll see how I do with just this and then I'll decide if I want to use either of the others."

"That sounds like a plan," commented Harry. He simply wanted the other boy to be all right, and had no idea of what could be done for him.

Draco took the potion and placed the empty vial on the bedside table before the two boys settled back under the covers. Harry started when their arms touched again. "You're freezing," he said as he rubbed the blonde's cold, pale arms.

"It's mainly the potion," replied the grey-eyed boy, who sounded more tired than he had to begin with.

Not knowing how to reply, Harry settled for making a sound of acknowledgement and pulling the wan boy close to him in an attempt to warm him.

"I think the curse is affecting the Horcrux," Draco said very quietly.

Harry paused for a moment, unsure if he had heard correctly. "What?"

"Some…" The pallid boy's voice cracked and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Some of the things in the nightmares…they didn't come from me…I'm sure of it." Draco was still speaking in barely more than a whisper.

"And when I first came to…I felt something…just under my skin… I didn't like how it felt. I- Harry, I'm only giving this spell one shot and then we have to end this…one way or another."

"Draco, I-" Harry took a deep breath as well. "I understand, but… I don't want to- I can't-"

"Please, Harry," Draco said, voice still soft, but with a firmness and desperation to it that Harry understood perfectly well. "I-"

"I know," the Gryffindor interrupted. "I'm sorry, I know… You're right. We'll finish this. Remus' spell will work though." _It has to_, the green-eyed boy thought as he held the other boy tighter.

"Harry…?" Draco asked hesitantly, as though he was unsure of something, or ashamed to speak aloud what he wanted to say next. "I'm afraid."

"So am I, Draco," replied Harry softly. "When I said that to Remus once, in third year, he told me he would consider me a fool if I wasn't…I think that logic applies here."

The white-blonde hair under Harry's jaw shifted, and Harry assumed Draco had nodded. After a moment of silence, the wan boy began to tremble slightly and only then did Harry realize that he had fallen asleep once again.

Harry stayed awake for some time, attempting to comfort the emaciated boy as he shivered and mewed softly in his sleep. Draco was clearly having nightmares, but they seemed much less violent and dangerous than the last. Harry considered waking the blonde a few times, but decided to wait until it looked more serious than a usual nightmare to do so, since Draco really needed to take as much rest as he could.

Harry was not sure how much more the other boy could take. The Slytherin's body had clearly been pushed to its limits, and it looked a though his mind was on the same path now. The unruly-haired boy hoped that Draco could hold on long enough.

He also hoped that Remus' spell would work. Harry decided he would talk to Remus about what Draco had said about the Horcrux in the morning. He wondered if the fair Slytherin would say anything about it to Snape.

The green-eyed boy soon fell asleep as well, this time he remained undisturbed until well into the morning.

When Harry awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Pushing down the irrational panic that stirred within him, he headed down the stairs and into the sitting room. There he found Remus -wearing some worn Muggle clothes similar to those he had worn the previous day- seated on the sofa, intently reading a tattered old tome.

"Good morning, Harry." The named boy started when the werewolf spoke. Remus had not even looked up from the page he was reading until Harry startled. Kind eyes darted to the teenager immediately afterwards. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's fine," answered Harry, wondering if all of that had been a werewolf trait, or simply a Remus trait. "Er…where is everyone?" he asked, hoping not to sound too concerned.

The small grin that suddenly appeared on Remus' face told Harry he had not succeeded in his deception. "Snape is in his laboratory, and your boyfriend is in the kitchen."

Harry began to nod but then froze as he realized what his surrogate-godfather had said.

The grin remained as Remus' warm eyes took on a knowing quality. "I take it you haven't figured out what to call him yet. Sirius had the same problem at first."

"He did?" Harry questioned, somehow feeling better with that knowledge.

The lycanthrope nodded. "You'll come to understand it all in time; don't worry about it too much. How was the remainder of your evening?"

Harry found himself speaking in a rush before he had worked out how he wanted to answer. "Draco took one of the potions…it made him cold. He fell asleep not too long afterwards. He still had nightmares, but they didn't seem as bad, so I didn't wake him…

"Was that the right thing to do?"

"From what you had to go with, yes," answered Remus gently. "Whether Snape or I would have done the same would depend on whether he took the periwinkle-colored potion, the transparent one, or the dark red one."

"It wasn't red or clear," answered Harry.

Remus sighed and nodded. "I suppose I cannot say much against that…it's what I would have done where I in his place. He should do better with the nightmares anyway as he adjusts to them and once his health returns fully; I don't think we'll have much reason to be concerned."

"What did he do and what do you mean by _fully_?" questioned Harry in a tight voice. He really whished he had checked on those potions with Remus, or even Snape, before they left the room the previous night.

"I mean that Draco is in poor health now, do to the treatment he received over the past year and the stress he has endured," explained Remus. "Remember what Snape and I told you about the _aeternus noctis _curse? Once he recovers fully -at least physically- the curse will be more of a nuisance than a threat."

"As for the potions," Remus seemed to think a moment before answering. "The one he took, while it certainly did help him a little, was more for your benefit than his when taken alone like that. It didn't stop the nightmares or put him into a deeper or lighter sleep.

"Mainly, it prevented him from injuring himself and waking you. Had he not been treated as quickly or as thoroughly as he was when we countered the curse, that could have been a fatal mistake."

Harry was torn between shock, upset, and anger. The last was aimed at Draco, himself, and Voldemort. He would not make the same mistake twice, and he could do no more about Voldemort that he was already doing.

"I need to go talk to Draco," Harry said before looking around the room with its book-lined walls. "Where's the kitchen?"

Remus pointed to a bookshelf across the room. "That one opens as well. It turns into a staircase a few feet in, so mind you don't fall. Harry…?" The bespectacled boy paused on his way to the hidden door to look at the werewolf. "Don't be too hard on him."

Harry paused for a moment before nodding and opening the hidden door, and then he turned to Remus once again. "Thanks Remus."

The lycanthrope nodded and then returned his attention to the tome on the coffee table before him.

Harry suddenly recalled that he had wanted to discuss something else with Remus. With a glance into the dark hallway before him, he closed the door and turned to face the werewolf again.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" asked Remus as he looked up from his book once again.

Harry nodded and moved to sit on the sofa beside the scarred man. "Draco… He thinks that the _aeternus noctis _curse is affecting the Horcrux…the one in him, or that he is, I guess."

"What makes him say this?" asked Remus, looking very concerned but keeping his voice calm.

"He said that some of the things he saw in the nightmares from the curse didn't come from him," Harry replied sounding much less calm, but looking just as concerned. "He also said that he felt something inside him when he woke up…something bad.

"Remus, he's only giving us one shot with trying to find a way to destroy the Horcrux without killing him. He said he wants this to be over… He's scared…we both are."

"We all are," corrected Remus gently. "I cannot say that I am actually surprised by any of this, Harry, but I am sorry. We only have one or two shots at trying this spell at best anyway. Nagini very well may not survive a failure, and we have no way of testing it once she's passed."

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and locked eyes with the boy. "I'm going to do everything I can to make this work, Harry, and I'm sorry that I cannot do more. Just know that whatever happens, there isn't anything more you can do. I know that doesn't seem like a very strong comfort at first, but regrets can tear you apart in time and it will mean something later.

"I am so proud of how you have handled everything that has happened, Harry. I know Sirius and your parents would be as well. I also know that it isn't fair, but you have to hold on just a little longer. Can you do that?"

Harry blinked and nodded. "If anyone can do this; it's you. I'm so glad you're here, Remus."

Harry found himself pulled into a tight embrace, which he welcomed and returned in kind. After a moment, Remus stroked his hair and said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

The two males moved apart after a moment, and Remus looked at Harry kindly. "I think you might want to check on…Draco, now."

Harry smiled softly at the lycanthrope; "'Boyfriend' is fine, Remus."

The werewolf smiled softly in return. "Well done, Harry. Now, I need to finish translating this section before I can move on…Unless there is anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Harry stood and headed for the hidden door once again. "I think you've covered everything for this morning." He looked back at Remus one more time before entering the dark hall and finding the mentioned staircase.

Harry descended the stairs and soon found himself entering a basement kitchen, which was smaller, but not very different from the one at Grimmauld place.

The green-eyed boy stopped in his tracks however when he saw a pan of eggs and another of potatoes cooking themselves while Draco sliced some fruit by hand as he glanced at the stove to check its progress. When the blonde finished, he walked a few feet to a cupboard and pulled out some dishes. As he moved to the small table, he noticed Harry.

"Good morning," he said, ignoring Harry's gaping expression as he continued to set the table. "Did you manage any sleep last night?"

"You're cooking…" Harry managed stupidly.

"Technically, yes. Although I mostly just cast spells and then supervise," responded the wan boy. "I'm actually quite good at these sorts of domestic spells. Mother taught me; she thought it was good that I learn them, even if I would most likely have house elves when I grow up.

"I'm not sure if father is even aware that I know them…" The pallid boy's expression, which was not bright to begin with, dimmed further. "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore…or it won't soon enough."

Harry blinked and managed to close his mouth. "That's his fault Draco, not yours. I just didn't expect you to know any of this stuff…"

The blonde shrugged at he set the flatware in their proper places by the dishes. "Well, my cooking is much better than Severus' anyway. Lupin said that Sirius used to adore his cooking, and that coming from anyone in my family means that he's _very _good. I didn't want to keep him from his work though, so I volunteered."

"You're just full of surprises Draco." Harry as he moved to help the fair boy with the few things that were left to do. "Speaking of which…Remus told me about the potions…about what you did.

"Did you know that they countered the curse well enough for it not to kill you, or were you just willing to risk it?" His voice grew dangerously tight by the end of his question. Harry realized he had stopped moving entirely, and was watching Draco with a hard stare.

The blonde did not flinch or look ashamed in the least. "It might not be worth much to anyone else, but I do happen to value my life, Harry. Of course I knew Severus and Lupin had countered it well enough.

"I also knew that we needed to sleep and I had already fought the worst I would have to without potions. Of course, I still would rather not use them unless I need to. Therefore, I decided to try the best medium I could find. I'm sorry I didn't explain that to you, but you would have only made it harder on both of us."

"How do you manage to gain the upper hand in every conversation?" asked Harry in an incredulous tone. "I would say it's your breeding, but Snape has a penchant for that too and no one can top Remus…and neither of them are wealthy _or _purebloods."

The bespectacled boy sighed and crossed his arms. "Okay, I see your point, but next time will you tell me when you're putting yourself at risk? What if something happened? I wouldn't know- You do understand the dangers of this curse, right?"

"I do," Draco assured him evenly.

"Well _I_ don't, but what I do know scares me…and I don't want to lose you over this after everything you've made it through." Harry's voice softened as he added, "And you're wrong; you know; your life is worth something to me…and Remus, and even Snape." Harry released a half-hearted chuckle, "Hell, even McGonagall seemed worried about you during that meeting. You're worth more than you know, Draco."

Grey eyes searched green for a moment, and then Draco shook his head slowly. "And you say that I'm full of surprises. When did you gain the ability to sound so profound and over-sentimental, Harry?"

Harry smiled at the blonde. "I guess we're a matched pair then." Before Draco could respond, Harry closed the distance between them and pulled the wan boy into a heated kiss.

"You should get dressed," Draco said softly after they caught their breaths while breakfast continued to cook itself.

Harry nodded and seemed to be taking in every detail of the other boy's face, "Okay. I'll tell Remus that breakfast should be ready on my way back down."

Draco nodded. "Will you tell Severus too?"

"Alright," Harry stepped away from the pale boy.

"Thanks," the grey-eyed boy watched Harry turn and head towards the door. "Harry…?"

The bespectacled boy immediately turned to face him, "Yes?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know," replied Harry, knowing by the look in his eyes that the blonde was not referring to Horcruxes, curses, or spells. "But I'm not complaining."

Draco took a deep breath and murmured, "This has been the strangest couple of weeks…"

"I know;" the raven-haired boy shook his head slowly. "I never saw any of this coming."

"Neither did I," Draco turned back the table. "We still have to decide when we're leaving."

"We'll talk about it after breakfast," said Harry as he turned to the door again. Somehow, he knew the other boy nodded behind him as he left the room.


	25. Unspoken Understandings

Chapter 25: Unspoken Understandings.

Harry spared a smile and nod to Remus in response to his questioning glance as the bespectacled boy passed the werewolf in the sitting room. Harry quickly made his way back to the guestroom and changed. He barely ran a comb through his unruly hair and decided he'd brush his teeth after breakfast before heading back down the stairs.

As he passed Snape's potions lab, he remembered that he had told Draco he would inform the sallow-skinned man about breakfast. With a reluctant sigh, Harry turned and knocked on the closed door.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape said as he opened the door.

"How did you know it was me?" demanded Harry.

"Because neither Draco nor the werewolf sound like they are trying to put their fist through the door when they knock," replied the potions master smoothly. "I would appreciate it if you would not attempt to damage my property during your stay, Potter."

Harry needed a few seconds to unclench his jaw before he responded; "Fine. Draco asked me to tell you that breakfast should be ready in a minute."

"Tell him I shall be a moment and to start without me," Snape drawled. His tone was marginally less hostile as he asked, "How was he over the remainder of the evening?"

Harry found his anger and irritation with the man ebbing slightly as his thoughts turned to Draco. "He still had nightmares, but they weren't nearly as bad. He was able to sleep through the rest of the night, but he woke up before me so I'm not sure exactly how long that was."

"He never was one to lay in late into the morning," Snape stated as though Harry was expected to know it already. The man's voice softened very slightly when he added, "His mother was the same way."

The green-eyed boy was not sure how to respond to that, but he was spared the need to when Snape spoke again in his usual drawl. "Did Draco take any of the potions I left him?"

Harry knew this conversation was going to get much worse. "Er…he took one…"

Snape arched a single black eyebrow and regarded Harry suspiciously; "…And?"

The bespectacled boy sighed. "He took some bluish one that made him cold…Remus told me what that meant this morning."

Snape's expression was unreadable, "I shall speak to him about that later. Tell him I'll be a moment."

The obsidian-eyed man made to close the door, but Harry spoke quickly, which halted the motion. "I already talked to him. His reasoning can't really be argued, and he said he would tell me before he knowingly put himself at risk again."

"What is your point?" questioned Snape impatiently.

"Don't upset him," Harry stated levelly.

Snape's lip curled slightly as though he tasted something bitter. "How touching, Potter. It would be even more so if it were coming from someone who had showed any interest in Draco's wellbeing prior to last week. ...Or if it were coming from someone who did not have any personal _uses _for him."

"I am _not _using him," Harry replied angrily though clenched teeth. "I understand your concern though," the bespectacled teen added acidly. "I find it very hard to believe that _you _would understand someone could care for someone without any _personal _agendas…"

Snape's eyes were livid, though his voice came out in a cold hiss. "How dare you imply that I would use him? Unlike you, Potter, not everyone thinks in terms of how they are solely affected.

"I have been Lucius and Narcissa's friend since before he was born. I have known him his entire life. Unlike you, I have cared for him the _entire _time I have known him."

Harry was not sure whether he was more shocked or angered. He actually sputtered for a moment before he heard a familiar mild voice behind him.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus appeared bedside Harry before he had finished his sentence.

"It seems Potter does not like being proven wrong," drawled Snape. "Of course, considering how arrogant his father was, I suppose that should come as no surprise to those of us who knew him…"

Remus looked at Snape with an unreadable expression. His voice was likewise void of emotion when he spoke to Harry, still holding the potions mater's gaze. "Harry, would you head down to the kitchen and tell Draco we'll be a moment? Snape and I have something to discuss. It may take a little while."

Harry glanced between the two men. Remus' expression remained impassive, but his eyes were set and determined. Snape was looking at the werewolf with open loathing. "Er…okay…are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Harry," answered the lycanthrope in a tone that left little room for argument. His voice softened marginally as he added a quiet, "Thank you."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, no matter how politely it was presented, Harry nodded and turned to head to the kitchen. Neither of the men spoke while he was still within earshot.

Harry headed straight to the kitchen, where he found Draco putting all of the prepared food into serving bowls and setting them on the table so everyone could serve themselves.

The blonde glanced at the bespectacled boy before saying, "I take it Severus didn't simply thank you for passing along the message?"

"No," answered the bespectacled boy as he sat at the table. "Remus is having another talk with him, so they might be a while."

The fair Slytherin shook his head as he sat beside the raven-haired boy. "That man doesn't hesitate to throw himself to the wolves when it comes to you, does he? …Pardon the expression."

Harry looked at the other boy and waved off the comment upon seeing his sincere expression. "You know, Snape is pretty much the Slytherin version of him when it comes to you."

"Yes well, whatever you do, don't refer to Severus that way in his presence," replied the grey-eyed boy.

The green-eyed boy snorted, "He should feel flattered that I would even consider comparing him to Remus."

"He won't see it that way." The blonde sighed and glanced at the bespectacled boy. "…Actually, you'll find very few wizards who are pleased at being compared to a werewolf."

"He's more than just a werewolf! He's a good man and a _very _powerful wizard, if the Ministry weren't so-" Harry paused when he realized the harshness of his tone and that he had basically just jumped down Draco's throat. "Sorry…I know you already know all of that. It's just…"

"It's hard having everyone else see someone you care about as a monster and not being able to prove them wrong. I know that too." Draco added the last part softly before casually scooping up a spoonful of cut fruit onto his plate.

Harry sighed and turned to look at the pale boy as he responded with as much sincerity as he could.

"Look, I know there's more to Snape than just what I see. I shouldn't have always painted him out to be the villain or tried to convince everyone else that he was. I still don't like him, but I'm sorry that he's in the position that he is. Maybe I _am _a little too quick to judge…" The last admittance obviously took a bit of effort to state aloud.

"Oh yes, it's entirely your fault, Harry," Draco replied dryly as he rolled his eyes. "If it weren't for you, Severus would be holding a position at the ministry while Nymphs braided flowers into his hair.

"Don't be daft," the blonde punctuated his last statement by pegging Harry in the forehead with a grape. "Severus chose his path long ago and it had nothing to do with you."

"I am not being daft and I know it isn't all about me," Harry countered as he tossed a piece of potato at the blonde.

"Harry, no throwing food," Remus' hoarse voice scolded from the doorway.

"He started it," the bespectacled boy responded immediately.

Remus snorted and shook his head slowly as he approached the table. "You're definitely James' son…" he murmured as he sat. "Well you were the one who got caught, so you're the one getting scolded; next time be sneakier about it."

The two teenagers blinked at the werewolf before glancing at each other.

"I probably should have expected that from a marauder." The bespectacled boy commented matter-of-factly.

"Considering what I've heard about them, I would think so." Draco replied offhandedly.

Snape entered the room then, robes billowing and door slamming against the wall as he passed through. He sneered slightly at Remus before sitting down at the table and glancing at Draco as he started serving himself. "Potter mentioned your choice of potions last night. I trust you'll exercise more caution in the future."

Harry could not tell whether that was an order or a question -and Draco's nod of response could have followed either- but the two Slytherins seemed to understand one another, so he decided not to risk starting an argument all over again.

Remus glanced across the table at Harry; "Are you planning to update Ron and Hermione today?"

The bespectacled boy paused for a moment as green eyes widened slightly.

Draco paused as well and offered the Gryffindor an incredulous look. "You forgot about contacting them already?"

Harry drew his brows slightly and hoped he wasn't sounding as defensive as he felt. "Well I said I'd do it at least every couple of days, so they shouldn't panic as long as I contact them later today."

"You should not count on being near a trustworthy Floo that often anyway, Potter," Snape interjected, "And your owl draws too much attention."

Both of the adolescents simply stared at the sallow man in confusion.

"We've been a bit distracted since our arrival," stated Remus, offering the potions master a somewhat apologetic expression. "We have our own method of communication, which we intend to fill you in on."

Draco produced the enchanted Chocolate Frog card from his back pocket and offered it to Snape across the table. "Lupin invented a rather clever alteration of the Protein Charm when you were in school…he altered it a bit for our purposes."

It appeared that Snape was about to make a snide remark about the spell's creator when he noticed the image of Dumbledore staring up at him with a knowing expression. His voice was much less biting than Harry had expected when he spoke. "I take it this is how your…_friends_…were able to avoid trouble for passing notes?"

Remus nodded and briefly explained how the spell worked, as well as how to use the cards. Snape never complimented or thanked the other man, but at least refrained from any open hostility or contempt.

Harry watched this with an expression of disbelief before he glanced at Draco, who was smiling softly. The pallid boy met Harry's eyes and whispered, "We both need to get each of them something nice for their birthdays after this."

Harry grinned and nodded before tucking into his breakfast.

After everyone had eaten in silence, Harry offered to clean up while Remus filled Snape and Draco in on the spell he was planning to create to destroy a living Horcrux without killing the being.

The bespectacled boy noticed that Draco must have spelled the all cookware he used to clean itself after he made breakfast, as none of them required any cleaning. He was looking for a rag to dry the dishes with when he suddenly felt something grow warm in his pocket. A quick search determined that it was his own Chocolate Frog card, and that the text had changed from information on Dumbledore's achievements to a note written to him.

_Harry, Hermione reckons she found something useful, and both of us would like to know how you're doing. No word from Lupin yet on this end; is he still with you? If he is, tell him to make sure he's alone at four o'clock…he's going to be contacted by another Order member then. Moody confiscated the Extendable Ears before I could find out why. How's the ferret? Please write back soon. ~Ron._

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, intending to respond, but then he froze. Hermione had always cast the Protein Charm for him back in fifth year, and he had not been paying proper attention on either of the occasions when Remus explained how the spell worked.

The bespectacled boy turned and headed for the sitting room with a sigh. He was not looking forward to Snape's snide remarks, Draco's incredulous expression, or Remus cleverly hidden disappointment when he admitted he hadn't been paying attention earlier…but he needed to learn.

When Harry approached the sitting room, Remus was explaining one of the finer points of his theory, and looked like his patience on the matter was slightly strained. Snape looked over the werewolf's notes with a sour expression, glancing at the lycanthrope every now and again. Draco's expression was impressed as he listened in and looked over a page from one of the texts Remus had been reading.

Judging by each of the other's reactions, the bespectacled boy guessed that the potions master had been unable to find any flaws in Remus' theory. That thought caused him to smile as he realized they could do this.

Harry moved to stand beside Draco, who glanced at him and murmured, "I am so glad that man is on our side…this is brilliant. Even Severus cannot find anything to complain about."

"It looks promising," Snape drawled out, clearly unhappy about what he was saying…or rather who he was saying it to. Then his dark eyes shifted to Draco and the bitterness seemed to fade from his voice. "We will still have to test it before we attempt it on Draco, naturally. I will not risk you tearing his soul apart to test this theory."

"I would not risk that either," commented Remus calmly. Then his attention turned to Harry as though he knew the boy had come to ask a question. Harry guessed that he somehow did.

"I received a message from Ron and Hermione while I was doing the dishes, and…er, I can't send one back."

Rather than appearing disappointed, Remus looked slightly amused. Snape rolled his eyes before wearing an expression that suggested he thought Harry was hopeless and they all were doomed. Draco merely raised an eyebrow slightly and then shook his head slowly.

Remus patiently began teaching Harry how to activate the altered Protein Charm, ignoring Snape's curled lip and open distaste. Then, Draco approached the sallow man and began asking him questions about something he came across in the text he'd been browsing.

After some time, Harry was able to successfully perform the charm and sent a message back to his friends. He informed them of the _aeternus noctis _curse, their acquired Horcrux, and the news of the remaining ones, although he left out the fact that Draco was the human Horcrux. The green-eyed boy decided that it was enough that he, Remus, and Severus knew. Moreover, he felt he should check with Draco before telling anyone else and he was not about to bring up the subject around Snape.

Harry thanked the werewolf after the message had been received, and then remembered that he was supposed to deliver another message. He glanced at Snape and found that Draco seemed to be deliberately keeping the potions master occupied.

"Remus;" The raven-haired boy spoke quietly as he sat beside the lycanthrope again and leaned over as though reading from the same book. If Remus was at all surprised or put off by this action, he did not show it. "Ron says that you have to be alone at four o'clock…someone from the Order is going to contact you. He wasn't able to find out why though."

The werewolf nodded, expression unaltered; however, Harry thought he noticed a trace of wariness to the man's warm eyes. "I had expected another day before they did so…thank you for the alert, and please thank Ron for me the next time you contact him."

"Remus…something's happening, isn't it?" questioned Harry quietly, still trying not to alert Snape of the subject of their discussion.

"In these kinds of wars, Harry, it is only a matter of time before trusts start to wane," commented the lycanthrope softly. He released a wary sigh before continuing, "I believe that time has arrived for this war. I believe Snape's…betrayal, as everyone else sees it, started it. Dumbledore trusted him so much…so if he could have been wrong, then who's to say that any of us are right to trust each other?

"Naturally, it's the half-breeds that are under the most suspicion. The fact that Hagrid and I can go where no one else in the Order can and do what no else can do is useful, but also grounds for the questions: exactly how human are we…and could we be recruited while we are trying to convert others? Focey has been hinting to this, as I'm sure you noticed the other evening."

With a small glare at the memory, Harry nodded. "So they aren't going to like it that you just disappeared for a couple days without any notice."

Remus offered the emerald-eyed boy a slight, comforting smile. "I did inform them that I would be assisting you in any way that I could, so it should not come as too much of a surprise. In any case, there are several members of the order who have learned from our past mistakes. It will be fine, Harry."

The teenager sighed as he nodded. "I still wish… It shouldn't be so hard. You always seem to do the right thing and no one seems to care."

"As I've told you before Harry, I'm used to it," replied the fawn-haired man mildly. "Perhaps one day…well, we're doing all that we can to improve things, aren't we? That's enough for me just now."

"I feel like I haven't actually accomplished much since…the end of last semester," green eyes glanced toward Draco and Snape. When he looked at Remus again, the man was looking at him calmly, but with a touch of incredulousness.

"In less than forty-eight hours form leaving Grimmauld Place, we have procured another Horcrux; discerned the identity of the last Horcrux; started works on inventing a spell that will destroy it; fought off a few particularly nasty hexes and curses; renewed contact with a powerful ally; and paid respects to the graves of our loves ones…that isn't accomplishing much?"

Harry blinked before smirking slightly at his surrogate godfather; "Well when you say it that way…"

"Harry," Draco's voice interrupted gently as he moved closer to the named boy. "When did you want to get started?"

Remus made a soft sound of amusement and murmured something that sounded like '_kids these days'_.

Draco arched an eyebrow and said "You aren't that old," just as Harry scoffed and said, "As if you and Sirius weren't like this."

The lycanthrope nodded and raised a hand in surrender; "Alright, you both have valid points." He glanced at Harry with a solemn expression. "So, what is your plan from here?"

The two boys glanced at each other, and something in Draco's gaze told Harry that he would follow his lead. The raven-haired boy turned back to the werewolf. "We want to start looking for Nagini right away. We'll leave for the old Riddle house later today and go from there."

"By yourselves...?" Snape's gaze flicked to Remus before returning to Draco.

The grey-eyed boy nodded. "Lupin has other duties to attend to, and now a new spell to create as well. You also have your own responsibilities and I would not risk you exposing your alliances by helping us further."

The obsidian-eyed man's expression turned sympathetic as he responded. "The Dark Lord and his inner circle have taken up residency in Malfoy Manor since Narcissa's passing. He has grown comfortable in his belief that there is no longer any opposition worth fearing. Unless your quest becomes known to him, he will likely do nothing worth mentioning until his Death Eaters discover yours or Potter's whereabouts."

Draco paled and his breathing had grown heavy; fear, pain, and anger were warring for dominance in his eyes. Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and waited until he seemed to calm a little before looking at Snape. "No opposition worth fearing? What about the Order or the Ministry?"

The sallow-skinned man scoffed and cast the bespectacled boy a withering glance. Remus responded instead; "Lord Voldemort has never considered the Ministry a real threat, and why should he? They've never come close to understanding what they're up against with him."

Snape nodded before adding, "And The Dark Lord believes that the Order will be disorganized and disheartened after my treachery and the loss of Dumbledore. While that isn't entirely true, he is right to assume they cannot harm him as of yet…and he knows you are working alone now. Despite the prophecy, a mere seventeen year old is hardly going to instill any great fear in him.s

"The advantage you have now is that he does not know the extent of your knowledge, nor does he know that you and Draco have formed an allegiance. He certainly has never considered just how dangerous Lupin or I could be..."

The werewolf and the potions master's eyes met for a moment and neither spoke, but it was obvious that some sort of understanding passed between the two men. Finally, Snape arched an eyebrow just slightly and Remus gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Harry had the inexplicable feeling that something significant had just shifted.

The green-eyed boy exchanged a glance with the blonde beside him. Draco looked from Lupin to Snape afterwards, appearing curious and pensive.

"If you insist on going alone," Snape drawled as he gazed at the young Slytherin, "Then I suggest you stock up on potions beforehand. I have a few small cauldrons of potions you'll need to counter the effects of _aeternus noctis_. You may take anything else you need from my personal stores."

"Don't forget to cast unbreakable charms on the bottles," Remus added before indicating a couple of books that were sitting on Snape's coffee table. Harry recognized them as the ones he had removed from Draco's bag of holding the previous day. "Do you mind if I keep those books here for now?"

"Please do," Draco murmured, sounding preoccupied. His gaze quickly returned to Snape. "Thank you."

"Potter;" the obsidian-eyed man glanced at the named boy. "Do you think you can handle assisting Draco in bottling the potions? Naturally, you should leave the rest to him, since you are incapable of recognizing even the most common concoction."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the sallow-skinned man, but a gentle nudge from Draco prevented him from saying anything before he followed the blonde out of the room.

"What is Snape's problem?" hissed the green-eyed boy as they entered Snape's laboratory. "Just because I couldn't tell the difference between puce and lavender during a moment of crisis he acts like-"

"He was trying to get rid of you, Harry," Draco interjected thoughtfully as he began bottling a clear potion. "Well, both of us really, but he knows he could have simply asked me to give him a moment alone with Lupin."

Harry -who had already started bottling the same periwinkle potion he had seen the pale boy drink the previous evening- stopped what he was doing and immediately turned to the blonde. "Why does he want to be alone with Remus? Did you see that look that passed between them earlier?"

The grey-eyed boy paused in his work only to shoot his counterpart a look that clearly stated '_are you serious?_' "Of course I saw it…and I can only assume that they have decided it's time to start working on their own as well. It almost appeared that they had some sort of contingency plan all along and they just agreed it was time to put it into effect."

Harry considered the fair Slytherin's words for a moment and then nodded. "Maybe Dumbledore made some sort of arrangement with them before he di-" The bespectacled boy cringed when he saw that Draco grew even paler than usual at his words. "Sorry."

The blonde sighed, "I have to get used to it sooner or later." He cast a quick unbreakable charm on the bottles he had already filled before speaking again, seeming to understand that Harry was too afraid he'd say something else uncouth if he tried to continue the conversation. "Granted I didn't know Dumbledore as well as you, but I think he might be out of tricks. Severus and Lupin are perfectly capable of handling things on their own…it might be all them now."

"Yeah," Harry nodded and the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I don't think even Dumbledore could have foreseen everything that's happened since I left Privet Drive." Green eyes turned to the door; "You're right about Remus and Snape, too… I wonder what they're up to."

Draco had finished with the translucent potion and had moved along to the crimson one. "Just don't let Severus catch you spying on them. We aren't in school; he won't be as forgiving."

Harry was already halfway to the door when he registered the pale boy's final words and stopped in his tracks. "_That _was forgiving?"

The fair Slytherin paused in his work to fix Harry with a serious stare. "If it weren't for the fact that I know they'd deserve it, I would pity anyone who truly wrongs him."

Harry gulped, then nodded and turned back to the door. As he snuck down the hall as quietly as he could, he thought about the two men in the sitting room. Not only were they the most impressive wizards that he knew, but both men were incredibly knowledgeable, cunning, loyal, and had a remarkable ability to remain calm and rational in a number of situations that would cause most men to lose their nerve.

…And both had lost nearly everything they held dear because of Voldemort and his followers.

Strangely enough, the idea of Snape and Remus plotting something together suddenly did not sound strange. In fact, Harry found himself growing rather intrigued by the idea as he settled near the sitting room door and vaguely wondered if it would be possible for Ron to send him a pair of Extendable Ears.

Remus' voice reached his strained ears first. The werewolf sounded firmer than he usually did, yet still gentle and kind…or at least kinder than anyone should when speaking to Snape.

"You are still more useful than I am, Severus. If Voldemort does learn of our efforts, or if he manages to locate Harry and Draco, you are the only one in a position to warn them beforehand. You can still assist the Order too, if you like…they don't like it when I keep my contacts from them, but they've learned that I don't pass along untrustworthy information."

"That does not stop certain members from questioning your every action, I'm certain," drawled Snape, sounding almost aggrieved. Harry was surprised by the obsidian-eyed man's tone, and wondered just what he had missed when he had been away from the Order in the past.

There was a moment of silence, during which the green-eyed boy assumed that the two wizards were having anther brief, silent communication. Soon enough, Snape spoke again. "Do you really believe you can continue to do the Order's bidding while creating one of the most complicated spells ever attempted, gathering a legion of creatures such as the wizarding world has never imagined, and protecting our incredibly ignorant and brash _savior_?"

There was another brief pause before the lycanthrope responded. "Voldemort has more followers than the others are willing to believe; you know this as well as I. We can move all the pieces in place but once the final battle begins, we'll need them, Severus. I have to keep up a line of communication at least, and as you obviously know, I have a hard enough time maintaining the others' trust lately…how will they react when I can no longer excuse my excursions as missions for the Order?"

Harry could practically hear the sneer in Snape's voice as he replied; "You have never given them a reason not to trust you. McGonagall and Shakelbolt, at least, will take any warnings you offer to heart…the others will follow their lead, in the end."

"I hope you're right," Remus conceded. "I still think its best if you play it as safe as you can. You have potions to brew and alter on top of everything else…and it's too dangerous for you to be seen doing anything suspicious. Let me take the risks.

"I can come and go easier than you can and we both know I can be just as sneaky as you when I have to be. Voldemort's followers already know I'm a threat and the Order is under no confusion as to where my allegiances lie. I have some preparations in the works that I need to attend to before I can just limit my cooperation with the Order anyway."

"That is acceptable, but do not take too many risks…and act swiftly. Draco will not put his survival above The Dark Lord's destruction. Once he and Potter have acquired and destroyed each of the other Horcruxes, he will only give us so long before he moves." Snape sounded both irritated and proud as he spoke of the fair Slytherin.

Remus did not mention that Harry had already told him as much. "I'll return here as soon as I can, and saving Draco is just as important to me as protecting Harry. Besides, you've created spells in the past as well. Actually, I had planned on asking you to assist me if you can…I think it would be best if we worked on it together."

There was another brief pause, and this one felt heavier, even to Harry, who could not see either of the two wizards' expressions.

"Of course I will assist in saving Draco. The Dark Lord knows little of potions, and none of his followers have a strong enough grasp of the craft to understand what I'm creating; none will think it odd if I need a few days to work undisturbed. I will simply have to ask Greyback or Wormtail to deliver the final formula." Snape's voice took on a pointed tone as he finished, "Though neither are entirely trustworthy, it would be a shame…"

Remus seemed to pick up the sallow-skinned man's train of thought. "…If either of them were to let that information leak out. The other werewolves would be disinclined to join Voldemort if they knew what that potion does."

"They might even turn against him…especially if the one leading the assault was not just a wizard, but an exceptionally powerful werewolf." Snape continued without his usual tinge of irony or quipping. "One who was actually lived his claims and managed to find a place in the wizarding world; if a small or difficult one."

Harry was stunned into silence and it seemed that Remus was as well. After a moment, the obsidian-eyed man spoke again, this time with a touch of impatience and challenge. "Assuming, of course, that said werewolf were willing to lead for once rather than stand aside while those that are less exceptional attempt to take charge…"

"No one changes the world on their own, Severus;" the lycanthrope replied gently.

"No, but those who are willing need to be led by those who possess the skills required to succeed. Now that Dumbledore is gone, that responsibility has been left to us."

"Well, I learned long ago, that neglecting my responsibilities out of fear will only lead to regret…especially if causes others to suffer."

Harry knew the werewolf was speaking of his time at Hogwarts, when he had been too afraid of losing his friends to stop them from tormenting Snape…something he was obviously opposed to. The boy shifted to the seal between the door and the wall, hoping he might be able to see one of the two men. The bespectacled boy sensed that Remus was about to try to make amends, but he doubted Snape would be forgiving in the least.

"Severus, I know-" The scarred man's tone changed as abruptly as his words. "I agree…I'll do what I must. And I believe the rest of this discussion should be continued another time…when we have more privacy."

The green-eyed boy swore under his breath and spun on heels, and then he headed down the hall as swiftly as he could without making too much noise. He found Draco in Snape's potions storeroom, carefully selecting a few bottles without disturbing any of the others. The blonde turned and arched an eyebrow upon Harry's sudden arrival.

"Caught in the act by Lupin, I presume?"

Harry nodded; "At least, I'm pretty sure I was. He suddenly changed topics mid-sentence and then said they should continue when they had more privacy. Knowing Remus, that means I was caught."

The grey-eyed boy nodded as he selected an acid green potion in a tiny bottle and carefully placed it in his rucksack. "Did you overhear anything of interest prior to that, or were they just…exchanging pleasantries?"

The raven-haired boy snorted at the emaciated boy's choice of phrase before he answered seriously, with no small amount of nervous enthusiasm. "Snape is going to pass along some potion plan to Greyback or Pettigrew and Remus is planning on intercepting them, I think. I know Remus is amazing with this sort of thing, but I don't-"

"Wait, Harry," the blonde looked at the darker boy thoughtfully. "What exactly did they say?"

Harry could not quote the two wizards word-for-word, as he was sure Hermione or Draco would have been able to, but he was able to get close enough for his own liking. It seemed to be enough for the pallid boy as well, since he pondered the words for a mere second before looking relieved. "I'm guessing I missed one of those nuances you Slytherins are so apt at catching…"

Draco looked as though he were deciding whether to take that s a compliment or a jibe, before he finally nodded once and replied. "It sounds to me like Severus is going to hand over one of the potions we discovered in his notes. Then, Lupin is going to call out the werewolves who aren't too bloodthirsty to listen to reason and tell them just what the potion does.

"Naturally, this will make the werewolves who were going to fight for V-Voldemort turn against him and might even bring out the fight in the werewolves who were planning on sitting this one out. Lupin doesn't actually have to be anywhere near Greyback or Pettigrew; neither are particularly clever, so everyone will just assume that they let the information leak somehow."

"Do you think they'll be punished?" The raven-haired boy wondered if he should feel at least slightly bad about the prospect. Instead, he just thought it would be Greyback or Wormtail's comeuppance.

"Yes, but likely not to the extent that…that you've seen." A faint quiver and loss of color indicated that the grey-eyed boy did not share Harry's thoughts on the matter. "The punishment will depend on when V- _Vold-emort _discovers the leak and how bad the damage is."

Harry decided not to dwell on that matter further; vengeful thoughts against the man who betrayed his family and the werewolf who bit Remus weren't going to help him. He thought about the conversation he had just heard and realized something. "I have a feeling that you were right about Snape and Remus having planned this before now."

"They were the ones Dumbledore asked to investigate Horcruxes originally," Draco commented musingly as he closed his rucksack. "…And they were spies during the last war as well. They might have decided what to do back then, should some sort of worse case scenario come into play. Adjusting the plan to the new situation wouldn't be difficult for either of them."

Harry was deep in thought as he followed the blonde to the guestroom. He shook his head slowly as his mind cleared, and noticed that Draco was watching him worriedly while he repacked both of their bags. "I know this might sound bad…but I'm almost glad that is happening now. Not that I wouldn't rather it didn't happen, just-"

The grey-eyed boy nodded his understanding, and Harry continued; "I can't imagine having to live with all this for so long. Most people were able to move on, it seems, but people like Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape…they were just waiting for the other shoe to fall all these years. It must have been awful."

"That's why we're going to end this war as quickly as we can." Draco turned and met Harry's gaze; his expression was both determined and heartbreaking. "We're going to free them all of such burdens."

"I think Remus and Snape at least would rather take their time if it ensures that _everyone _they care about survives," the bespectacled boy stated pointedly. "I know I would."

"You can't always save the people you love," the grey-eyed boy murmured with a sad expression.

Harry knew the blonde was thinking of his family and wished he could think of something to say that would make him feel better. Since he knew nothing would help, he decided to try to argue his own case once more. "You _tried_, Draco…let us do the same."

"I am;" came the simple answer, though the pale Slytherin's tone was anything but simple. It sounded resolute yet pleading, sad but resolved, and frightened but calm all at once. Draco's eyes looked as haunted as they had the night before, after he had woken up from his curse-induced nightmare.

The green-eyed boy could only stare at the emaciated Slytherin for a moment. He knew all too well what it was like to have Voldemort literally plague your nightmares. He also knew what it was like to fear for your life, although he suspected his situation had never been quite like Draco's…and in the end, he had never had to make the same choices.

For Harry, it was him _or _Voldemort…one's death meant the other's life. For Draco, his own death meant that Voldemort's demise was possible. The bespectacled boy honestly could not say what he would do if he were in the other boy's position.

With nothing else to say on the subject, Harry released a tired, slightly frustrated sigh before nodding to the blonde. "Alright; let's go tell Remus and Snape that we're ready."


	26. The Snake and the Marten

_Chapter 26: The Snake and the Marten._

The four wizards stood in Snape's sitting room later that afternoon; three were packed and ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you?" Remus asked as he looked from one boy to the other. "Severus and I have already gotten started with the spell and I can work as we go…the rest can-"

"No Remus," Harry interrupted. "I don't know exactly what you're doing, but I know it's important. I promise we'll keep you updated and we'll let you know if we need help."

"All right," the werewolf conceded. "Use your Patronus if it's an emergency. Do you remember that spell I showed you the other night?"

The bespectacled boy nodded and offered his surrogate godfather a smile. "Don't worry; this isn't even the craziest thing I've done without adult supervision…and I have Draco with me."

Remus smiled gently, his warm eyes shined with both concern and mild amusement. Meanwhile, Draco arched an eyebrow as though the green-eyed boy was insane to think that was supposed to offer any comfort, and Snape was clearly scrutinizing the young Gryffindor.

Finally, the lycanthrope nodded to the two boys. "Harry, can you find your way back to the river near here?" The raven-haired boy nodded an affirmative. "Good; you should head that way before you Apparate to avoid being seen by any Muggles."

"Good idea," Harry smiled at the nervous werewolf again. While he hated that he made the man worry, it was nice to know he cared so much. "Any other suggestions...?"

Remus did not hesitate in his response. Harry had to wonder if some part of the scarred man wanted to prattle off warnings the way Mrs. Weasley sometimes did. Instead, Remus offered practical advice in his usual gentle manner. "You should use a Disillusionment charm when you leave here," the lycanthrope indicated Snape with a nod- "For Severus' safety as well as your own.

"I'll leave first; wait five minutes before you follow so I can warn you if the coast isn't clear. Please be careful."

"We will be," answered the green-eyed boy sincerely. "Just make sure you do the same."

"Both of you," Draco added with a pointed glance to Snape. Something resembling a faint smile touched the sallow-skinned man's lips.

Harry blinked in astonishment and wondered if the two usually curt males were sharing some sort memory or a private joke. He noticed that Remus was looking at the two Slytherins curiously, but with a certain level of fondness Harry was sure he had never seen directed at Snape before.

The obsidian-eyed man noticed the other two watching and arched an eyebrow, turning a challenging gaze toward them. "One more suggestion, Potter: as you failed to acquire your Apparation license, you should ask that Draco perform a side-along Apparation to avoid further risk. Obviously, it would not due to be arrested at this time."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he met the obsidian gaze; Draco shook his head lightly with a sigh; and Remus rolled his eyes. The green-eyed boy finally offered a tight reply. "I haven't been caught yet, have I?"

"Not by the Ministry," Snape drawled in response. Harry glared further, even as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"All right, I think the boys know to be cautious well enough," Remus commented kindly but firmly while meeting Severus' eyes. The two men simply stared at one another for a moment before turning to the two youths.

The werewolf pulled Harry into a brief hug and then he patted Draco on the shoulder. "Look out for each other…and don't forget to keep Ron and Hermione updated."

Both boys nodded and offered their thanks; Remus only nodded and smiled in return. Then the scarred man picked up his rucksack and shrugged it over his shoulder. Harry almost called out a warning when he noticed Snape raising his wand, but Remus turned to him as though expecting it.

Snape's wand tapped the top of the werewolf's head and Remus' skin changed from that point outward, until the man blended in with the bookshelf behind him like a gecko.

"If I run into trouble on the way to the river, I'll send notice; otherwise, it's clear." Harry strained his eyes and still, he could barely tell where the lycanthrope was as he spoke. "Remember to wait at least five minutes and be cautious. Severus, I'll keep in touch and return as soon as I can. Take care."

Snape may have offered the slightest nod in response, or he could have just been shifting his head slightly for all Harry could tell. Then the Remus-shaped outline moved and shifted colors to match the change in surroundings as the Disillusioned werewolf left the house. Harry had to blink a few times to get his focus to return to normal.

"You have all the potions you'll likely need?" Snape asked as he turned to Draco. The blonde nodded and offered a small, reassuring smile. The obsidian-eyed man nodded once in response before inquiring further, "And you've enough food and money? You may be in Little Hangleton longer than you were in Godric's Hollow…the Riddles' old manor is considerably larger than the Potter's house."

"I packed enough food to last us a couple days and I took the money I had hidden in my room while we were in the manor," Draco drawled, sounding as though he had already had this conversation or otherwise thought he had made these points previously.

Harry watched as Snape -whose gaze never left the blonde- nodded once again. As much as he despised giving the sallow-skinned man any credit, this was clearly Snape's version of the same concern Remus expressed.

"Do not do anything rash," obsidian eyes shifted to Harry. "...Either of you. The were-" Snape paused when Draco's expression fell, then he took a breath and continued with a foul expression. "_Lupin_ and I are making certain preparations. We are allowing you to find Nagini on your own; however, we will not allow you to fight the final battle by yourselves."

Snape turned to Harry, his gaze hardened and his tone turned no-nonsense. "The Dark Lord cannot be defeated until each of the Horcruxes has been destroyed. To confront him before then would be most unwise."

The sallow-skinned man turned back to Draco, his voice and face softening slightly. "Whatever you make of your current condition, know this; you are not expendable." Snape placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered, "I will not live to mourn you as I have your mother."

Regret, sorrow, and relief filled grey eyes before Draco carefully stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist. An expression of equal regret and slight confusion passed Snape's features, even as he raised his arms to return the gentle embrace without thought. The obsidian-eyed man murmured something too softly for Harry to grasp, but Draco must have understood, because he whispered a response just as quietly.

Then the blonde stepped away from Snape and picked up his bag of holding. The grey-eyed boy and the raven-haired man shared a look and a nod before the man raised his wand to the top of the boy's head. The Disillusioned boy soon turned to Harry. "Would you like me to Disillusion you? I doubt you would permit Severus to do it…"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the potions master as he answered the other boy. "I know he won't do anything to intentionally harm you or our mission, but I still can't quite trust him." Green eyes turned to Draco…or where the Slytherin had been. "Go ahead."

Harry could not follow the rise of Draco's wand, but he felt something touch his forehead before he felt as though something cold were washing over his body. He looked down when the sensation had ended and found that he could barely make out the outline of his own shoes against the floor.

He looked up at the sound of Draco's voice, "Ready?"

The green-eyed boy nodded, and was glad that the charm would at least prevent either of the others from seeing his blush of embarrassment. "Yes; let's go."

Draco and Severus exchange simple goodbyes, and then the blonde quietly left the house. Harry looked between Snape and the door for a moment before turning to follow Draco.

Snape's voice stopped him just before he reached the door. "Do not take any foolish risks with him, Potter…or with yourself. Lupin and I have given up more than you can imagine, so that the two of you could survive to see a world without The Dark Lord."

Harry was suddenly reminded of the guilt trip Remus had sent him on during his third year. "Then we'll repay you by doing everything we can to survive…but you two had better do the same. Goodbye, Snape."

The raven-haired boy stepped out of the house and paused at the sidewalk, realizing that he had no hope of finding Draco by sight. He called out to the other boy quietly, and started when he felt a hand touch his own.

"It's just me." Draco's voice stated quietly from Harry's left.

"Good," the green-eyed boy gripped the blonde's slender hand. "Let's go. Do you know the river Remus was speaking of?"

The grey-eyed boy walked beside Harry, making no comment on their joined hands. "Yes…that's where Severus taught me the Serpensortia spell."

"I thought all underage wizards weren't supposed to practice magic at home," Harry stated curiously. "How did he teach you without the Ministry being alerted?"

"I was with him and he's a registered adult wizard," Draco answered offhandedly. It sounded as though he had never considered the question before. "The Ministry likely just assumed that he was the one performing the spells."

Although Harry knew the blonde could not make out his pondering expression, the other boy explained further. "When an underage wizard or witch lives among other magical folk, the Ministry has to rely on their guardians to enforce the laws unless the child does something dangerous or powerful enough to merit a closer look. Besides, conjuring spells are usually more advanced; you don't typically learn them until sixth or seventh year, so they really wouldn't suspect a small child for that."

The green-eyed boy frowned. "Why was Snape teaching you then?"

"Why did Lupin teach you the Patronus Charm in third year?" countered Draco smoothly.

"That was different," Harry insisted, deciding not to ask how Draco knew who had taught him the spell and when. Actually, he would have been slightly surprised if the blonde had not figured it out already. "I needed to learn it then; otherwise, Remus would have waited until I was older."

"Knowing the sorts my father associates with, Severus wanted me to know how to protect myself without doing anything I wasn't ready for;" Draco answered slowly. Harry could tell by his careful tone that the blonde was choosing his words carefully. "Conjuring a snake gives you some time to run or disarm while your opponent is distracted.

Furthermore, I saw Severus conjure one and I wanted to learn." It sounded as though Draco's mood was lifted somewhat by the memory. "Severus had a tendency to indulge me back then."

"Indulge you?" The bespectacled boy was caught between amusement and bewilderment. "You make it sound like he let you stay up past your bedtime to watch the telly or something. He was teaching you advanced magic to protect yourself…what did he think your father's friends were going do?"

The blonde's voice grew somewhat guarded as he replied; "They weren't his 'friends', Harry…Malfoys aren't meant to have friends." He added the last part softly. Then, his tone turned confused, "And what is a 'telly'? Is that short for telephone or something?"

Harry chuckled, "And here I was starting to think you knew almost as much about Muggles and I do." He managed to stifle his chuckle -but not his grin- when he felt the blonde stiffen slightly. "Don't worry; you know loads more than Ron at least. Anyway, not quite: telly is short for television. Do you know what that is?"

"Isn't that those Muggle boxes that show news and those play-like things?" Harry could hear the thoughtful frown in the grey-eyed boy's voice. "I never really saw the purpose in those."

"They're for entertainment," the green-eyed boy replied. "I couldn't really see you enjoying- Hey, hang on…" Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes at the boy beside him. "You changed the subject on purpose! What about your father's, er, _associates_? And what was that about Malfoys not being allowed to have friends? What about Grabbe and Goyle?"

"It's your own fault for falling for it," Draco replied unflappably, "And I actually didn't know what a 'telly' was. Grabbe and Goyle were almost…assigned to me...I suppose you could say. Their fathers wanted them to learn to follow and my father wanted me to learn to lead. Our parents arranged grooming sessions, not play dates."

"What about the other Slytherins or the other members of your Quidditch team?"

"Most of the other Slytherins come from families that either fear or loathe my family for various reasons…they aren't likely to try to befriend me unless they're hoping to gain something from it, and that's not truly friendship, is it?" The blonde sounded resigned, if a little bitter, and Harry gave the slender hand in his a squeeze.

Draco returned the gesture before continuing in a more subdued tone. "As for the other members of the Quidditch team; well, my father ensured that they would not treat me like a normal boy from day one. The brooms were _not _a bribe to get me on the team, as Granger suspected; he supplied them _after _I made the team on my own. He just couldn't have his son on a losing team if they couldn't keep up."

The pallid Slytherin sighed quietly. "They were also a bribe to keep the team at a distance…remind them who my father was and all that."

"Sounds isolating," the raven-haired boy commented. Harry had always felt segregated at his aunt and uncle's house, but at least he could interact. He and Dudley might not have been friends, but at least Harry was always himself.

Not to mention the fact that he gained good friends once he attended Hogwarts. Harry could not imagine getting through the past few years on his own, let alone having to keep up a front. The green-eyed boy surprised himself with his next question, "Were you at least able to spend more time with Snape without your father's interference once you came to Hogwarts?"

"That was one of the highlights of attending Hogwarts." Harry could not see Draco's subtle smile, but he could hear it, and he was sure he could feel it too. "It was a large part of why my mother was so adamant that I go there instead of Durmstrang, as my father wanted. She knew Severus would watch out for me and Dumbledore would prevent anyone from trying to turn me into a Death Eater."

"And it's much closer to home," Harry interjected with a grin. "Of course she wouldn't be able to stand having you so far away."

There was a pause before the blonde responded, good-naturedly if a little embarrassed. "Heard that bit, did you? I suspected you were listening. You know, I- oh, we're here."

The emaciated Slytherin stopped walking and his tone grew serious again. "How close to the old Riddle manor do you want to Apparate?"

The bespectacled boy stopped when he accidentally tugged the immobile blonde forward by their linked hands, and took in their surroundings. They had reached the fence that followed the dingy bank of the river. "Well…we obviously can't Apparate into Little Hangleton, and I don't think it's wise to Apparate straight to Riddle Manor."

"I agree," Draco replied. "Severus seemed sure there wouldn't be anyone there just now, but I'd rather not risk landing right in some Death Eater's lap."

Harry nodded, more to himself as his companion could not truly see him, and then thought of something. "The Dark Mark only alerts you if Voldemort" -the slender hand in his own suddenly shook and he rubbed the back of it with his thumb- "Calls his Death Eaters, right? It doesn't alert you or him of anything else…?"

There was a moment of silence before the grey-eyed boy responded slowly, in an oddly confused tone. "It only alerts when activated, like the Protean Charm. Remind me to show you my arm again once we've finished with this."

Harry blinked. "Why?"

"Because you're clearly under the impression that I have the Dark Mark," Draco stated quietly, almost wearily; "Which I don't."

Harry felt both floored and elated…before confusion settled in. "But I thought-"

"_He _asked me if I wanted the Dark Mark -knowing I didn't- so that he could have another excuse to punish me after my failure. I told you he said he would see me marked either way. He did, but _he _didn't mark me…Greyback did."

"Greyback…but-" The green-eyed boy suddenly had a vision of Bill Weasley, after the fight at Hogwarts several weeks prior. "That's why Remus had a hard time healing it…and why he said it would scar."

"At least it wasn't during a full moon," the blonde commented uneasily. He took a deep breath before speaking smoothly once again. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we should be concentrating on how we're going to infiltrate Riddle Manor."

The bespectacled boy had dozens of questions running through his mind, but he knew the pale Slytherin was right. He took a deep breath and willed his mind to focus on the task at hand, hoping that they would have time for questions and discussions later on.

"There's a cemetery," Harry said after a long moment. "It's on the outskirts of Little Hangleton, near the church, and not to far from Riddle Manor. There aren't any houses between the two either, so we aren't likely to be seen by any Muggles."

"That sounds best," Draco agreed. Then, he gave Harry's hand a light squeeze. "Are you ready?"

The raven-haired boy tightened his grip n the slender hand. "Let's go."

Harry felt Draco shift just before he was swept away in the familiar pressure of Apparation.

When the feeling faded and Harry righted himself, feeling slightly ill, he saw that they were in an unpleasantly familiar churchyard. The gravestones that were damaged during his duel with the newly risen Voldemort had been repaired, several more gravestones had been added over the past couple of years, and a fresh layer of grass covered the unmarked patches of earth. He could see Little Hangleton in the distance; the town looked still and dark.

Harry heard Draco's soft voice beside him. It sounded like he was facing the other direction. "I suppose that's it, then?"

The bespectacled boy turned and saw a large, faded manor on a hill overlooking the town. The once grand structure looked faded and decrepit…exactly as it had the last time Harry stood in this graveyard.

"Yes," he answered levelly, "That's it. We should probably keep our Disillusion spells up until we reach it. Come on." With that, Harry reluctantly released the other boy's hand and started heading toward the derelict residence.

The trek toward the manor was mostly silent. With the Disillusionment spells in place, Harry called out to Draco on a few occasions, just to make sure the blonde was still close to him. The grey-eyed boy simply assured Harry of his presence with a few words or a touch before they continued.

They stopped by silent agreement just before they reached the manor's overgrown garden.

"I don't see any signs of use," Harry whispered as he looked over the cobwebbed eaves, dusty shutters, and rusted hinges of the dwelling. Several windows were boarded up and appeared to be broken, the roof was short a few shingles, and the garden was growing out of control.

"Why don't you wait here while I move closer and check for any anti-Apparation wards;" Draco suggested softly. "If there are any -and they're still in place- then we know no one could have gotten in recently…except Pettigrew, perhaps."

Green-eyed narrowed slightly. "If that rat is in there, then I'm not letting him go so easy this time."

"This time?" the blonde repeated curiously yet quietly. "You'll have to explain that someday…assuming we live long enough."

"We will." Harry gripped his wand tightly. "Be careful and shout at the first sign of trouble."

The blonde whispered a response before he started moving closer to the house. "I would think you, of all people, would know that I'm not above screaming like a girl and running if it means saving my arse."

Harry could not hear him at all and could not as much as make out his outline as the other boy headed toward the house.

The following moments of silence and stillness were agonizing for Harry. Although he suspected that it actually did not take as long as it seemed, he was still debating whether it had been long enough to merit going after the grey-eyed boy when he saw the blonde striding back to him.

It took a few seconds for the relief of seeing him to settle enough for the bespectacled boy to realize he was _seeing _him. "You removed your Disillusionment charm," he stated crossly. He had even folded his arms and glared slightly before he remembered that Draco could not see him.

"The house did, actually," the fair Slytherin responded, sounding completely unfazed by the other boy's ire. Harry dropped his arms; between Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort, he supposed his own wrath was probably laughable to the blonde.

"There _are _anti-Apparation wards up and they're undisturbed. There were also some protective spells on the entrance gate…I got them down, but not before this one took effect." Emaciated shoulders shrugged gracefully, "It seemed the least harmful and I had to let one slip by to dispel the rest."

"So, aside from Nagini, Wormtail, and anyone else small enough to fit through the pipes or cracks, the house is probably clear…" Harry nodded to his own statement, even as Draco did the same. "Let's go in then."

"Not so fast," Draco drawled. "I removed the protective spells that allow one to approach the house, but there are still some defensive spells on the house itself. I thought it would be best to get you before I started on those." The blonde glanced away as he added, "I wouldn't want you to try any heroics if you thought I was in trouble due to taking too long."

The green-eyed boy was once again glad for the Disillusionment Charm that was hiding the proof of his embarrassment. How the pale boy had known he was growing impatient and worried when he could not even see him properly, he would never be able to guess. "Okay, get this spell off of me then and let's start on those."

Harry felt the feather light touch of a wand tip against his temple and then felt the charm drain away. He raised his hand and saw that he appeared quite normal again.

"That's better," Draco murmured. Before Harry could remark on the faintest upturn of the corner of his mouth, the blonde turned and headed toward the empty manor. A grin flickered over Harry's own features before he followed.

The grey-eyed boy cast _Revelio _over the boarded door and a few windows, and each showed a complex array of spells and enchantments. A pale brow furrowed and then Draco cast the spell again, studying the results closely when they repeated. A white-blonde eyebrow arched; "That makes no sense…"

Harry, who had not recognized any of the spells revealed, looked between the boy and the door. "What doesn't?"

"Each entrance is sealed with the same spells, three are simple, two are rather complex and the last…" Draco furrowed his brow again. "It would have to be released from the inside."

The raven-haired boy waited until it was clear that the other boy was actually not going to add anything further to that explanation. In fact, the blonde began removing one of the protective spells. Harry's eyebrows rose slightly as spoke, "But…no one can get in."

Draco nodded idly, looking pensive as he began countering another spell. Harry waited another beat before adding, "So, how can the spell be removed from the inside?"

"Nagini or Pettigrew could enter, and _He _usually has one of them with him…" Draco appeared to be thinking as he turned to face the darker boy. "V-_Voldemort _could easily force one of them to let him in, if he so desired."

Grey eyes flicked over the Gryffindor, "How well can you control snakes?"

The raven-haired boy had been thinking over the blonde's initial statement when the sudden question halted his line of thought. "What?"

"Do you remember the dueling club demonstration from second year?" Draco asked. Harry found himself marveling, for the first time in several days, at the lack of arrogance in the other boy's tone while he explained something that should probably be clear already. "I can summon snakes and you can speak to them. The question is: can you get one to go inside and touch the door?"

"Er…I'm not- I don't really know," the green-eyed boy scratched the back of his neck and he thought. "I've only really talked to a couple. I didn't ask anything of the one at the zoo, and I think the one you summoned stopped attacking Justin more because it was surprised I could speak it's language then because I asked it to. Besides, what if the spell hurts it when it touches the door…or what if removing it is more complicated than just touching it?"

"I don't think it will hurt it, but you do have a point on the latter concern," Draco remarked thoughtfully. He took a deep breath and held up his wand directly in front of his face. "Plan B then…take a step back please; I've only tried this twice before and it didn't turn out quite right the first time."

"Wait," Harry grabbed the pale boy's thin wrist. "What are you going to do?"

"After I learned how mother's cousin escaped from Azkaban, I started studying up on Animagi. I had planned to wait until I was old enough to register, but once _He _returned, and I learned that father and the others were planning for me to join his ranks, I started trying. I figured I was likely to end up dead or in Azkaban anyway, so why not?"

The blonde's even tone combined with another graceful shrug made Harry's stomach flip nervously. In the end, he supposed he had accepted his own fate in a similarly resigned manner. Still, he did not consider his future quite as bleak as the one Draco faced once Voldemort returned.

Pushing such unpleasant and distracting thoughts away, the green-eyed boy lowered the pale hand he held captive. "You're an Animagus? And you've gotten far enough since fourth year to think you can transform?"

"Yes. I've only actually transformed once. I'd probably be further along, but I haven't really focused on it since…" The pallid Slytherin looked away, "Since last summer."

Neither boy said anything for a brief moment, until Draco finally returned his gaze to Harry. "Just let me try this, all right? I have more confidence in my ability to do this than you seem to have in the probability of you convincing a snake to do it."

Harry stared into clear grey eyes for a moment, thinking of the numerous ways the situation could turn out wrong. Finally, he asked, "What happened the time it didn't quite work out?"

"Nothing terrible," the blonde replied evenly. Harry had a feeling that they had different definitions of the term, and that must have shown on his face, because Draco sighed and explained further. "I shrank…and grew a tail. Nothing life-threatening; Actually, Severus found it irritatingly amusing."

The idea of an amused Snape managed to shock Harry out of his own amusement. "Snape knows?"

"Of course," Draco replied as if he would have been mad not to tell the raven-haired man. "You think I'd be foolish enough to try a spell this complicated without telling him? What if I'd needed assistance while in my Animagus form or couldn't change back?"

Realizing the slender boy had a point; Harry decided to ask another question. "How long did it take you to change back?"

"Ten, perhaps twelve, minutes," Draco replied offhandedly. "It would have taken only half as long if Severus had helped me reach my book. I think he was trying to teach me a lesson."

"I could imagine Remus doing the same," Harry finally commented. "Alright, we'll try it…but stop the transformation if anything seems to be going wrong. And be careful in there; run at the first sign of trouble."

"Didn't I already remind you of my lack of issues in fleeing when the need arises?" The blond showed no signs of insincerity or insecurity as he responded. "I see no shame in a necessary retreat. If anything, I value the strategic advantages of knowing when to withdraw."

Running out of excuses and knowing that he would do the same thing -only without the benefit of the warning that Draco had given him- the bespectacled boy finally nodded his consent. The grey-eyed boy nodded once in return and then stepped back to place some room between them before raising his wand and closing his eyes. Harry bit his lip and watched nervously as he witness the somewhat familiar sight of an Animagi transformation until he found himself staring at an unusually pale and scrawny marten.

Harry crouched down and looked at the boy who was now a creature smaller than Crookshanks. While he had only seen seasoned Animagi transform before, he still had the impression that the grey-eyed boy-turned-marten should not be behaving as he was. The fair creature was quivering, breathing hard, and tightly holding his jaw closed, as though he were refraining from screaming or biting something.

The Gryffindor watched in concern for a moment until the pale Slytherin calmed, stilled, and then looked about as though planning his next move like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Draco…are you alright?" The white-blonde marten looked up and nodded. Harry frowned, but decided he could hardly argue with the other boy while he was incapable of speech or human facial expressions.

"Okay…" The green-eyed boy straightened and looked at the old manor. "Now how are you going to get in?"

Draco made a cute chittering sound and then dashed up a drainpipe, scurried along a window ledge, and disappeared into a gap between the boards covering a broken window.

The green-eyed boy sighed in relief before the reality of the situation came crashing down on him: Draco could not perform magic in his current form, he would need a moment to transform back -assuming he could transform back at all- and he was alone in a house that could contain curses, hexes, snakes, and Death Eaters. Harry suddenly remembered why he had hated this idea I the first place.

The raven-haired boy clutched his wand and paced in front of the door during every painstaking minute that he did not know what was happening to the pale Slytherin. Eventually, the door shimmered a bright violet and Harry aimed his wand, hoping it was a good sign but not taking anything for granted. Vaguely, he thought that Remus would be proud.

Nothing happened for a long moment before Harry heard Draco's voice call through the door. "Now I just need a minute to remove the remaining spells. Don't touch anything until I say it's clear, all right?"

The bespectacled boy felt relief upon hearing the blonde's voice, but frowned when he was told not to touch anything. "Of course; I'm not an idiot you know…no matter what you and Hermione may think at times."

"I've never said you were an idiot," the blonde chimed from the other side of the thick door. "...Just that the traits that define 'imprudence' and 'bravery' coincide remarkably often."

Harry continued to frown at the door until the unspoken implication of the grey-eyed boy's statement registered. Then, he grinned. "So, you've said I was brave before?"

"And imprudent, yes," came the muffled and slightly distant reply. Harry realized that the blonde was probably concentrating on opening the door and decided to let the subject rest for the time being. He could not help the slight pulling at the corner of his mouth, however.

Harry finally sobered when he heard Draco call, "I'm going to try to open it now…back up just in case-"

The raven-haired boy interrupted once he understood what the other boy was planning. "Wait! Why don't _I_ open it?"

"That would fall under the 'imprudent' category, Harry," Draco sounded tired, which only made Harry less keen to let him open the door if there was a possibility that it still contained harmful spells. "Most of the spells were only designed to harm someone trying to _enter _the house, not exit. I cannot be certain, but I believe there is a curse left that can only be revealed and removed from your side."

"Well hang on then." The green-eyed boy raised his wand to the door, "_Revelio_." A strange blue shadow overtook the door for a moment before fading away. "Yeah, it's still cursed. How do I remove it?"

"You don't," the blonde responded, still sounding drained. "Just let me open it from this side; it's perfectly safe." The raven-haired boy groaned and Draco spoke through the door again. "I'll take that as a sign of grudging acceptance. Now, step back already."

Harry stepped back a few paces and faintly heard the fair Slytherin cast _Alohamora _before the door unlock and opened with a tight squeal from the hinges. Draco looked no worse for wear as he beckoned Harry to enter. After sharing a quick glance, they raised their wands and turned to take in their surroundings.

They were in a large foyer that branched off to several large rooms. Just like the exterior, it was clear that the manor had once been grand but had fallen to ruin in the years since its owners and -later- caretaker passed. It reminded Harry of the Shrieking Shack in a way, with its boarded windows and worn, dusty floors. Damask sheets covered the furniture and light fabric covered the wall decorations.

Green eyes continued to scan the house as Harry whispered; "Do you think Nagini is here?"

"If not, then she was here quite recently," Draco replied softly. "I could smell her while I was transformed. It was actually rather frightening. If it weren't so convenient, I'd wish I turned into something a little larger."

The bespectacled boy nodded. "At least you can hide easily if need be…if we suddenly come across more than we can handle."

"You expect me to just leave you?" The blonde asked quietly but his disbelief was still clear. Before Harry cold reply, he shook his head and added; "I doubt I could transform under those conditions anyway."

Harry grudgingly nodded his acceptance to the Slytherin's point. They continued looking around and Draco asked another question. "Do you think Nagini would come if you called her? Or does she only respond to _Him_?"

"I think she only heeds Voldemort, but that doesn't mean she won't come if I call." The raven-haired boy glanced at the blonde. "You know more about Horcruxes than I do, do you have any idea how she'll respond to-" Harry's voice broke and he swallowed thickly before rephrasing his question, "To you?"

The grey-eyed boy paled further and turned his gaze to a cobweb hanging off an old, unused sconce. "When I first turned, I thought I… It wasn't so much that I _felt _something, but I sensed something was…odd. About me, I mean.

"But I keep my human mind when I transform, so maybe I was just overanalyzing. There are some things books can't tell you; perhaps all Animagi feel that when they're in their animal form." The blonde sighed and finally met Harry's gaze. "Or perhaps she feels it too."

Harry reached out to place his free hand on the emaciated blonde's shoulder. He was at a loss for words. He had no idea what the pale boy was feeling or how to help him. "We should ask Remus about that when we're done here…maybe Sirius, Pettigrew, or my dad mentioned something about that."

The green-eyed boy looked around the still, musky room once more. It was clear to Harry that the grey-eyed boy hated that part of Voldemort's soul resided in him.

"Do you think that Nagini wants to be rid of him too?" The bespectacled boy turned his gaze to the blonde beside him. Cautious grey eyes were carefully neutral. "I think you made it pretty clear that you would rather d-" Harry swallowed thickly, "Maybe she feels the same way."

"I don't know." Draco shrugged gracefully and spoke with a soft, level tone, but his aloof eyes gave away his unease. "Even transformed, I still have a human's consciousness with an animal's instinct. Nigini does not. Assuming she does sense something, she might not be able to make any distinctions."

Harry nodded slowly, "The reason Dumbledore suspected her as-" He had felt the other boy tense slightly upon hearing their former headmaster's name, but when he felt Draco actually shiver as he approached the subject of the Horcruxes, he felt a new sort of anger swell in his chest. Swallowing it down, Harry just hoped that he would be able to put an end to all of it soon.

The raven-haired boy gave the fair Slytherin's shoulder a squeeze. "He thought it was odd, the way she responded to him…even considering that he spoke Parseltongue."

Draco nodded slowly, but frowned. "I thought the same at first but now…that doesn't make so much sense. I felt no inclination to obey _Him_, even when given orders directly. Maybe it's because she's an animal or perhaps she really _is _a familiar."

The blonde sighed, "I don't know. Can we just…do what we came here to do, please?"

Harry nodded and both boys began moving down the foyer. The bespectacled boy saw a familiar staircase upon entering what he assumed was the great room. "In the summer before the Triwizard Tournament, I started having this dream…it took place here. I remember seeing this staircase."

The green-eyed boy glanced at the blonde beside him and saw that he needed no further explanation. Draco clearly knew exactly what sort of dream Harry was speaking. "Do they know about the dream?" Draco murmured as he looked at the staircase thoughtfully.

"No," Harry frowned. "I don't believe so anyway, and neither did Snape when he explained them to me the following year."

The grey-eyed boy appeared impressed, but Harry was not certain which part of his comment cased that reaction. He himself had been impressed that he and Snape could be alone together long enough for such explanations without killing each other. Before he could ponder further, Draco spoke again, indicating the staircase. "I suppose it's as likely a place to find her as any."

"Yeah," Harry agreed as they approached the stairs. "Stay close."

Draco was already at his side, "Likewise."

The raven-haired boy only nodded, for they were already halfway up the stairs and he thought it would be wiser to remain silent until they knew where Nagini was. The blonde seemed to be thinking among the same lines, as he did not make another sound either.

They paused at the head of the stairs. The hall was dark in both directions and Harry honestly had no idea where to start. The green-eyed boy was trying to recall which direction the room from his dream three years earlier had been, when he felt Draco touch his arm.

The grey-eyed boy was looking away from Harry, down the hall nearest him. Harry squinted into the darkness and considered casting _Lumos _to see what caught the other boy's attention when a voice told him all he needed to know.

"_Who iss there…?_"


End file.
